A Weird Little Love Story
by Sesshy's Girl 00
Summary: After Third Impact Rei and the angels get in a fight which results with her being stuck in Inu Yasha land and she lands in the clutches of it's most neferious villan Naraku . . .
1. My Instrumentality

Tada! I'm back! Well he's the first chapter of my first story. Read and enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 1: My Instrumentality

* * *

"Rei? Rei Ayanami?" I hear a voice say.

I open my eyes to see who has spoken my name but no one is there. I am all alone in an endless expanse of white. It is impossible to tell if I am floating or standing, going up or down, left or right. This place is cold and lonely. No one is here for me to listen to. I like hearing others voices. It's . . . comforting. When I hear others speak I know I'm not alone. I can't please others either. It . . . it feels right when I . . . I please others. It's programmed . . . into my soul . . . my very being. And I . . . like it. As I look around feeling lonely and isolated I hear the voice again, "Do you really want that?"

This time I am sure someone is there. For the first time in my life panic seizes me. I'm afraid . . . Afraid the voice will leave me in isolation. "Where are you? Please don't leave me!" I implore my voice betraying my fear.

I don't want the voice to leave me. I want the voice to stay and keep me company. I need some direction in this strange place. I like it when others give me orders. It lets me know I'm important. "I am here. Don't worry I won't leave you unless you tell me to." The voice assures me.

I quickly regain control of me emotions. In my calm state I realize I recognize the voice of the other presence. At first I can't figure out who this other presence is. I had only heard it once before. Soon there was no doubt in my mind who it is. "Lilith?"

In a burst of golden light Lilith appears before me. The light makes it hard to see her well but I could make out a figure that looks like a young woman with graceful flowing blue hair. This must be Lilith's true form from before Adam stabbed her with the lance of Longinous I realize. She is smiling at me and warm comforting glows surround and envelop her. I had never imagined her this way. She seems so happy. I have never known what it's like to feel happy I realize. I wonder what its like. I gaze at Lilith wishing she would tell me. "Do you really want that?" Lilith asks again.

What do you mean?

Asuka, she doesn't like that you follow orders all of the time. She calls you a doll. So why do you want to keep obeying others?"

True, Sohyu, she doesn't like it when I try to do things for her. A brainless doll is what she calls me. I try to tell her I am not a doll but she just laughs at me. Why?

"Do you want her to like you?"

"No."

"Then why are you so worried about her approval?"

"I . . . don't . . ."

"It's because you want her to like you, isn't it?"

"I guess."

"Do you want her to like you?"

"Yes."

"Go on."

"Sohyu . . . she has the respect of others and is like by all . . . including myself. She has worth not just importance. Importance, this is all I have."

"Do you want worth?"

"Yes."

"What is worth? What is worth to you?" "Worth is . . . it's hard to describe . . . it's about being more than important. It's about liking something but it's also about respect. I guess it's the both combined. I am only worthy of myself.

"Why not others?"

"Because of what I am, I am an artificial being with a fake soul. I was created by a man to serve him."

"But you have your own freewill. You are no different than the angels or humans so why are you not worthy of others?"

"I . . . don't . . ."

"Yes you do."

"Because . . . I was created for the good of the word, no one has to like me for me to be important."

"Do you want to be important?"

"Yes . . . but not . . . like this."

"Go on."

"I . . ."

"Go on."

"I want to be important . . . for who I am . . . not for the reason I exist."

"What is the reason you exist?"

"To save the world from the angels and then destroy everything in the third impact reuniting Commander Ikari with his wife in the process."

"Do you want to exist merely for that?"

"No."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know."

"Liar! You shouldn't lie like that!"

"I'm sorry!"

"What do you want?"

"I am thinking. . ."

"Don't think just say what you want from the bottom of your heart."

"I want . . . friends . . . ."

"Do you want friends like Shinji?"

"Yes."

I can see Ikari-kun's's smiling face in my mind. "Why don't you try smiling Rei?" He asks.

I can't help it. Before I know it I'm smiling back at him. I feel . . . happy, truly happy at this moment. I understand now happiness can't be described only experienced. Slowly his face fades away and I can see Lilith again. She beams at me. "Asuka too?"

"Yes."

Now I can see Asuka's face in my mind. "Hey, wonder girl. You say you're not a doll but I don't believe you. So prove it! Show me you're no ones puppet."

"I will, Asuka."

Then Asuka's face is gone and I'm back with Lilith.

"Commander Ikari?"

"Yes."

I can see Commander Ikari's stone cold gaze staring at me. I could see now what the second me had learned before her death. Commander Ikari cared nothing for me. I had been his puppet all along. Suddenly I could no longer stand looking at him. "No!"

One by one the tears begin to fall from my eyes. I had known about how the commander had used the others. I had always assumed I wasn't one of them. Now I could see that he had used me most of all. It hurt it hurt so badly.

"What do you want?"

"I want to stop crying, for this pain to go away. I don't understand it. It's so strong."

"I see so you're afraid of emotion."

"How can you have friends if you shy away from emotion? Misato, Ritsuko, and all of the others, You do want them to be your friends right?"

"Yes."

As Lilith says their name I can see their faces in my mind. Then my gaze focuses on Lilith. "You can have that you know. All you have to do is reach out to them. Don't be afraid of your feelings."

"Really? Is it that easy?"

"Yes.

"Is there anything else you want?"

I hesitate to speak because I'm afraid that what I'm about to say will make me sound greedy but it is something I've been wanting very badly for some time now so I decide to say it anyway. "I . . . I want to be . . . happy . . . truly happy."

"You can have that as well. All you have to do is find what makes you happy. But you must find it for yourself. No one else can."

"But what if I can't find what makes me happy?"

"Don't worry you will find it. You have more power than you think you do."

"Do I?"

"Yes. Just remember only you can decide what is right and what you want."

"Yes I understand."

"Yes. You do."

"Rei?"

"Yes."

"Is there any thing else you wish to know?"

"Yes, what have I, we, done to the earth through third impact?"

"Close your eyes and you shall see."

When I opened my eyes, I was standing, no floating, over what use to be the heart of Tokyo III. Most of the buildings had been disintegrated and what was still standing was in shambles. Far off in the distance I could see the remains of Eva unit two carelessly strewn on the ground. I took a deep breath and bit my lip as struggled not to cry. This was worse than I had thought it would be. It turned around to see the ocean behind me and was greeted by the sight of my own face. I floated above everything dominating the sky line. In my hand rested the pearl of life. I looked so calm, peaceful, and unaware of the pain I'd caused. It was sickening. Turned away and closed my eyes willing myself no to throw up.

When I opened my eyes I was back in front of Lilith. "Did you like what you saw?"

"No."

"Why."

"The world, it's so full of pain and suffering yet I sand there smiling placidly like nothings wrong. Everyone's gone and the world has been reduced to rubble. How can I be so calm?"

"I see. You dislike the idea of destroying the world but did you consider the possibility that it was time for humanity to start again?"

"Was the chance for renewal worth the cost?"

"That will be for humanity to decide. None the less, that is what they are left with and it will be up to them to work with it."

"What will the angels do?"

"I can not speak for the others but I will help them in any way I can."

"Very well, I shall help as well but what about the others? Where are they now?"

"Their souls were sent to the Room of Gauf to rest for all eternity but we have awaked them by third impact so we will be taking to them soon."

Lilith left, apparently have no more to say. Moments later I could feel our consciences recombining. Once again the voices of the humans hummed through my head as they moved about in their own private escape from reality. "No!" I want to go back!" Shouted a voice.

It was Ikari-kun. He wanted to return to his human form even if it met he would have to face the pain and insecurity. I knew this would be the end of me. Unless I joined the other souls I would be destroyed as the humans got back their bodies. Suddenly I could feel Lilith's presence forcing me out.

I tried to fight back but she shoved me in to an abysmal dark vortex. Slowly my mind began to fade out until everything went black.

When I regained consciousness I was floating over a large pool of LCL. A cross from me was myself. "What do you want?" I demanded.

"You know why I'm here, Ayanami." The angel me reached out and touched the side of my face. "Come, you are one of us. It is time to return to where you belong young one."

I smacked the hand away. "No."

"Do be reasonable now. Why do continue to act as if you are one of those pathetic humans? Wouldn't it be nice to be one? It could be very, very pleasant."

I stopped myself as my arm was reaching toward my angel self. "No."

The angel leaned foreword and kissed me on the cheek then angel me disappeared. Darkness took over and everything went blank.

A large wave of LCL rolled my body onto the beach. I laid there motionless as I watched Lilith disappear on the horizon. Instrumentality was over and she was bearing the brunt of its undoing. I hadn't thought of it before now but Lilith was in one sense my mother and now I was letting her suffer. I had always been told that the angels where the enemy though which meant that that didn't matter. Suddenly Lilith's voice echoed through my head, ". . . only you can decide what's right and what you want." Lilith was telling me I could make my own decisions. I was terrified too though because the concept was completely alien to me. I wasn't sure if I even should. However Lilith had faith in me. That meant more than words to me that someone actually trusted me enough to do what I wanted, to be the one and only me. I wasn't the only me however. There where two others known as Rei Ayanami, two other me's. The first told others secrets and the second, she loved Shinji Ikari. Wait a second I wasn't anything like the other two. I wasn't a gossiper nor did I love Shinji. I was different than the other Rei Ayanami's which meant that it really must be okay to be myself. I kind of liked the way that sounded. I felt like a release from the chains of my life. I was ready now to do what I wanted and make my own decisions. I closed my eyes and willed my strength to Lilith hoping it would keep her alive.

As my strength left me I could feel the tiredness creep in. By the time I was done I wanted nothing but to go to sleep. Slowly I waded into the LCL and caught a piece of floating metal. I climbed up on top of it and laid down on it like a bed. I watched the orangeish sky above me for several minutes before my eye became too heavy to keep open. Hours later a voice awoke me, "Rei?"

I opened my eyes to see Kaworu staring down at me.


	2. Angelic War

**WOOT!** Can you believe it, I'm _finally_ done with Chapter 2! It only took me how many months again? I had several cases of writers block while trying to write this one but I think it turned out pretty well. Fortunately for you guys Chapter Three is already almost done( I sort of have the bad habit of working ahead when I get stuck) so it should be ready to upload soon, _I hope . . ._**

* * *

**

Ch. 2Angelic War

I had almost expected him to show up but not this soon. After all one of the consequences of fusing Adam with Lilith was the return of the angels. I was enjoying the peace of my makeshift raft however and wasn't too happy about being disturbed. I managed to control my slight annoyance and inquired fairly cheerfully, "What do you want, Kaworu?"

"Your presence has been requested at the council of the angels." He explained.

"What is the reason for this meeting?"

Kaworu sighed unhappily, "The angels wish to decide what to do about the current state of affairs here on earth. They feel that your being there will help decide matters quickly. "

"I see. Let's go then."

Kaworu reached into the bag he'd been carrying and pulled out one of unit zero's plug suits and handed it to me, "Sorry," He apologized "It was the best I could find."

I gingerly took the plug suit from Kaworu's hands making sure to keep it as far from me as I possibly could. Seeing a plug suit again after more than two years was not high on my list of preferred activities. To be perfectly honest I had never wanted to see a plug suit again. There were too many memories, mine and the seconds connected to it for me. I shuttered silently. Could I do it? Would I dawn a plug suit once again? Yes, I tried to tell myself. It wasn't like I was going to be getting into an Eva. I was only wearing so that I wouldn't have to go before my brethren naked. That was all. For some reason however, part of me refused to listen to reason. Part of me wanted to rip the plug suit to shreds where I stood. It was that part of me that made my fingers twitch with the want to remove the plug suit from my site as quickly as possible. I took a deep breath and blocked out all my thoughts. Then I nodded to indicate that to Kaworu it was fine. He turned around to give me some privacy. Quietly I slide the cold rubbery synthetic suit on and pressed the ventilation button. With a hiss the suit fit itself to my body. Kaworu turned around to face me again. "Ready?"

I nodded. With out warning Kaworu seized my hand. I could feel a swirling sensation begin to creep up around my feet. It began to build until I could feel it spinning all around me. I closed my eyes and when the sensation died away I reopened them to see fourteen pairs of red human eyes staring at me. It took me a minute to realize who I was looking at. They where my cousins, the angels, in Lilum form.

"What's the meaning of this Tabris?" Ramiel demanded.

Kaworu locked eyes with Ramiel each seeming to dare the other to challenge them. Finally it was Kaworu who broke the silence, "She is one of us and is just as affected by what passes between us here as you are."

"True," Chuckled Bardiel "Let the girl stay."

"If you're letting her stay you might as well let the Eva's come to!" Scoffed Armisael. "After all she as much "one of us" as those abomination are!"

The angels began laughing and jeering. Kaworu however wasn't. He stood where he was beside me with a serious determined look on his face. When they realized how serious he was their laughter quickly began to die away. Once he had their full attention he murmured in an almost dangerous voice. "Good idea."

Kaworu flicked his right index finger and the four Eva's appeared before us, their arms where out stretched and in either hand rested their pilot and soul. All except unit zero, who only held the second me because she was both at once. "What!" Cried Sachiel, "How dare you bring those things here!"

Yui Ikari's eyes flew open. "How dare you call Evangelion a thing?" She hissed.

The angels seemed taken back at first but they quickly recovered. "What right do you have to speak to us like that?" Ireul demanded.

"**Silence!"**

We all turned to see who had spoken. It was Lilith. I could see the gift of my energy had worked well. You could see the fire of her soul in her eyes, Lilith was back. "Now," Lilith said "Shall we get back to the reason we're here?"

Zeruel snorted. "You make it sound so easy. No wonder you where the creator of those cursed Lilum."

The others began to chuckle. "Lilith the soft." Jeered Leliel.

"You shouldn't talk of things you know nothing about." Lilith hissed.

Sachiel laughed "I believe we know the facts quite well, Lilith. You and Adam had an argument that led to you two sealing each other up in what the Lilum know as the first impact. "

"It was more than just some everyday disagreement; he had let his power get to his head, he believed he was the Supreme Being and untouchable. I was only trying to put him in his place."

"You forget he was . . ." Gaghiel began

". . . god himself, no, but I was not made to be his subordinate." Lilith finished curtly.

"Yes but you fled to Lucifer the moment he displeased you." Armisael pointed out.

"I did not! I left because he thought he could be master over me." Lilith insisted.

Many of the angels looked like they were about to pounce on Lilith when she was saved by the voice of one annoyed Asuka Langley Sohyu. "Leave Lilith alone!" She demanded "For peat sake. You guys are worse then any human I know."

The angels where taken back by Asuka's words. They had just been handed the ultimate insult, being compared to humans. Not good. Zeruel was the first to recover. "What right do you have to speak like that? If I remember right, I removed your Eva's head quite easily, little girl."

Asuka's face reddened into a vivid cherry color that matched unit two's paint job and her eyes filled with hate. "You! I remember you!" She screamed wildly.

Asuka wasted no time. In moments she was in unit two and charging toward the object of her anger. Zeruel returned to the form he had showed up in on earth and sent his arms right at her. I closed my eyes and spread my AT field to give Asuka a second barrier of protection. Moments before she put our combined AT field to the test Zeruel's arms where stopped in their tracks by the second me in unit zero. "That's enough Zeruel." She hissed.

Zeruel growled and went to plunge his arms through her but I used my AT field to force him to the ground. I did not want to see more blood shed, not anymore. I had seen enough of that.

I could fell Zeruel's eyes staring at me in pure hatred. "What the hell is going on? How can you be here and the Eva?"

The blood thirsty hatred in his eyes was enough to scare even me. My hands and knees were trembling and my heart was beating rapidly. My first instinct was to want to run away and disappear. In that brief instant I learned what fear was. Now I finally began to understand its power. Fear was nothing to be messed with. I breathed deeply and got some control of myself. Showing fear to Zeruel was the worst thing to do. "We've never meant. I am the third one and the me in the Eva is the second. She is the one you fought." I explained

My voice had been shakier than I wanted but it wasn't abnormal sounding so I didn't think Zeruel noticed. He actually seemed to have a sadistic sense of pleasure on his face. "So, you're the one after all. The one who began the instrumentality, the end of the world. My, my, I thought you would."

"What made you believe that?" I asked weakly.

"I could tell there was something . . . different about you when I met you. I could tell you weren't like the others."

"How so?" Asked the second.

"Easy, you came at me armed with only an N2 mine in your one good arm prepared to blow yourself up if it meant taking me out. The other two tried to fight me head on. Where you used reckless abandon and showed little respect for your life. Tell me what would drive a person to that? "

"The desire to protect those I care about." The Second replied.

I knew from her memories that she was telling the truth and speaking from the heart; something not easy to do. I could see that Zeruel contemplating her response. The question would be how he would respond. All of us seemed to hold our breath as we waited. "You where concerned about the safely of your friends." Zeruel muttered to himself, "True loyalty to comrades."

"Yes I was." The second replied.

"I do not understand the concept of comradeship. I only know the way of the lone warrior." Zeruel replied.

"You always where a loner, weren't you?" Commented Armisael.

Zeruel turned toward Armisael and glared harshly at her. "So . . ." He Inquired.

Armisael shrugged innocently "Oh, nothing."

Zeruel looked at her suspiciously. Armisael however pretended not to notice him. She focused her smiling face on me instead. "It's good to see you again cousin." She said smoothly.

I wasn't smiling back. "Pretty clever of you to send Bardiel after me, you knew he had a soft spot for me, so you thought he could persuade me to join you." I replied icily.

Armisael acted like she could careless what I thought but I could read the malice in her eyes. "I offered you an opportunity to join us, cousin. To have all the power you could ever want and never be weakened by your Lilum blood again." She said softly.

"You seem to think I should be ashamed to be a half Lilum. However, I happen to like my human side. It doesn't bother me to be a halfling at all. I also have no need for power. So what you offer has no interest to me. I told you once and I'll tell you again, I decline."

Armisael scowled in frustration. I had no idea what her purpose was to have me join her but I didn't have a good feeling about it. Armisael turned on me with open hatred on her face. "You refuse do you? I'll teach you to tell me no." She sneered.

She advanced on me ready for attack. I raised my own AT field and waited to see what she would do. Armisael morphed her arm in to a miniature lance and shot it right at me. I braced myself and threw her backward. Armisael countered by changing into the long glowing line. She charged at me and attempted to puncture my AT field. I stumbled back wards a few steps but refused to give in. Armisael wrapped herself around me like a boa constrictor. I thrashed around trying to get some leverage on her but I couldn't. I looked to both sides. My AT field was getting closer and closer. I braced my self as Armisael's body touched my arm, wincing as Armisael integrated with me. Just like before the bulging veins appeared on my arms and quickly worked their way across the rest of my body. I made up my mind that I wasn't going to end up like last time. I exerted my will with as much ferocity as I could muster. Armisael was caught off guard and thrown completely out of my body. She landed a few feet in front of me with a thump. I staggered back a few steps away from her breathing hard. She was back on her feet in a flash glaring hard at me. "How dare you . . ." She hissed dangerously at me.

From behind me Kaworu stepped foreword. "That's enough, Armisael." He Insisted "Leave her alone."

Several others agreed and moved to protect me. Armisael appeared shocked by their support of me. "Why, why do you defend her? She's not even one of us. Besides didn't we agree she was at the cause of all out troubles?"

"We agreed that she was a source of our problems but not the only one." Replied Zeruel.

Armisael looked desperately around at all of us looking for a sigh of support but she found none. "No, no, no!" She screamed wildly when she saw that she was out numbered.

With terrifying force she sent her AT field flying at us. Zeruel stepped in front and tried to stop her but was forced back. It was time to end this, I decided. I stepped up next to Zeruel and tried to back him up. Between the two of us we began to gain ground on her. Suddenly I took one step too many and got caught between the crushing forces of their two AT fields. I tried to get out of the way but I was pinned. Everything came rushing in on me and then there was black silence.

* * *

. . . and the plot thickes, **_dun, dun, dun_**! Untill next time, later! 

Next Time on AWeired Little Love Story : Rei trapped in a strange new world making new friends and new enimes . . .


	3. An Angel Sent Adrift revised time 2

Yep! It's me again back with Chapter Three. I know you haven't waited this long this one and probably makes you happy. Just to refresh your memory Instrumentality has ended and Rei and her angel brethren have gotten in a fight. She black out and that was the end. Well now it's time to continue with the story!

In case any of you where wondering Inu Yasha and Evangelion belong to their respective creators But any original characters and the events of this story belongs to me got that!

Leans down and pats Sesshomaru whose got a collar and leash on him. "Well okay Sesshy is mine and mine alone!"

Sesshomaru; "Hump! psycho human girls . . ."

Well, with out further adieu. On with the show. . .

Add on for the Revised Version:

I went back and reread this chapter recently and discovered several glaring errors in my writing. Obviously I tried to write this one too fast and didn't take enough time editing it. So I decided to go back and revise it. Here it is the revised chapter three!

Added on for the second revision( 11/27/05):

Yes, I know! I've revised this again! Hey I went back and reread this and descided it needed a few changes. I promise this is the last time I do this.(I really, really, really need to dig in onto chapter 5 . . . .)

* * *

Ch. 3 An Angel Sent Adrift

Part A: Perfect Angel

Slowly my senses began to return to me. Among the first things I became aware of was that I was lying on the ground my face pressed uncomfortably against the dirt. I felt woozy, weak and my head was throbbing painfully. Wherever I was it was cold and dark as well, probably sometime in the middle of the night. I opened my eyes cautiously to look around. I was lying on the floor of an ancient forest somewhere with the giant shadows of ancient trees looming all around me. Above me I could see a cloudless crystalline night sky glimmering. My head was pounding and I didn't want to even begin thinking about where I had woken up at. I was about to close my eyes and try to sleep for a little while when I heard a footstep somewhere behind me. Quickly I turned toward its source. Hidden in the shadow of a nearby clump of trees was a handsome young man with narrow golden eyes dressed in traditional Japanese noble robes. He was watching me and I got the uncomfortable feeling he wasn't just waiting for a pleasant talk. "Well, well, well. You're finally awake. You know, you're a strange creature, a strange one indeed, miss red eyes blue hair." He said in perfect Japanese.

I wasn't sure if this was real or an illusion but at least I knew they spoke the same language I did here. This fact was only slightly comforting because I still didn't know where exactly I was. I tried to stand but quickly leaned that my legs were too weak to support me. Reluctantly I gave up and remained where I was. Form there it didn't take me long to realize what had gotten me this undesired attention from this strange man, my AT field. It was regenerating around me and was almost completely repaired. "What manner of being are you?" He demanded "How are you able to support even part of that barrier of yours even while unconscious and how do you explain the strange coloring of your eyes and hair? Come do tell Naraku." He said.

I gave Naraku a blank stare. Something about his eyes and the expression with which he looked at me told me not to trust this man. He was giving me the creeps, a rare feat indeed. No one had ever made me feel this way so soon after I'd first met them. There was just something about his eyes and the aura he gave off that seemed to scream danger and stay away, to me. I kept one eye on him as I reached out and gingerly touched my partially regenerated AT field to assure myself it was there. The hexagonal pattern appeared in the air. "Its back . . ." I murmured in surprise.

Naraku cackled in an amused manner and then smirked at me "I can assure you we have all the time in the world. You won't be going any where, I given you a taste of my paralysis gas."

Before I could answer him a wolfish growl in the background got both of our attention. To me it met nothing at all but it seemed to greatly disturb Naraku. He looked around, visibility upset by the sound. Suddenly he grabbed me and leapt up to the treetops. Running on them like solid ground Naraku proceeded to fly over the ground at godlike speeds. Behind us a white haired, white clothed angelic figure appeared. To me he seemed like an angel of some kind but Naraku on the other hand wasn't so happy. He began to speed up, obviously not wishing a confrontation with the man. It was futile though. The man was fast on his feet and Naraku had to carry me not that it took much strength to do that mind you. Naraku paused at the edge of a tree line near a river. The next thing I knew I could feel my stomach lurch in my throat as Naraku sent me sailing into river.

With a splash I hit the water. All around me the water rose up. My whole body felt limp and heavy like I was a rag doll. I couldn't find the will to move. It was quiet here and I felt a strange sense of peace. I felt like I could float on forever in peaceful bliss. My lungs desperate cry for air brought me back to reality. I needed to get to the surface. Using all my strength I pulled myself upwards until I broke the water line sputtering and gasping for breath. Air, I had air. Slowly I made my way to the nearest bank. Once there I leaned against a tree and watched to see what had happened. The water seemed to have done me good, my head felt remarkably clearer. Above me I saw the man draw a large fierce sword and aim it at Naraku who just cackled, "Sesshomaru, do you really think a sword forged from the fang of my son will defeat me?"

"We'll see Naraku. I have it on good authority your not as invincible as you make yourself out to be." The man replied.

Naraku and Sesshomaru lashed out at each other and a brilliant light obscured my view. I cringed and adverted my eyes. One of them screamed in agony and then all was quiet. As Sesshomaru crossed the river over me a few moments later a warm dark liquid dripped on to my face. I raised hand to see what it was. It was easy to identify even in the darkness, blood. I knew who had screamed now, Sesshomaru. I didn't know why but something compelled me to go after him. Quietly I turned on my heals and hurried off into the woods.

Soon I was hopelessly lost and the man in white was the last thing from my mind. I wandered aimlessly having no idea where to go. I was only concerned with one thing, I knew I had to get away from Naraku, he was bad news. Unexpectedly I stumbled into a clearing, which was filled with flowers and tall grass. For several minutes I stumbled around its edge wondering where to go from here. Not far from where I was I came across the young man in white who saved me from Naraku. He was lying hidden in some bushes. On first sight it was obvious something was wrong. Sesshomaru looked sick, real sick. In the moon light I could see beads of sweat on his otherwise flawless face. The left shoulder of his white robes was now blood colored and he was using his right arm to try to stem the bleeding. The rest of that arm was long gone I realized. He looked like a delicate angel who'd been shunned and discarded by his brethren lying there with his eyes closed. Not the angels that I knew but one of the angles from the holy book that Commander Ikari had read to me from every Sunday morning.

I felt strange nameless emotions towards him as my hand inadvertently reached out toward him. I stopped myself but there was something in me that cried out to help him. There wasn't much I could do for him but I determined to do what I could. I spread my wings and approached him warily. I gently placed my hand on the crescent moon shaped mark his forehead, saying "Sleep." As softly and soothingly as I could.

He protested but I told him that he would be safe and to just relax. He hesitated but I felt him submit and sink into sleep. I then went deep into his mind and called forth his AT field into physical being. It wasn't as strong as mine or the angels but I figured it would suffice to keep him safe for the time being. Besides I owed him for helping me escape Naraku. I opened my eyes and stood up. It was time I got out of there. I didn't want any unexpected company catching me. I look back at him one last time. I knew he probably wouldn't remember me but he would remember seeing an angel. For some reason angels using their wings had that effect on people.

A figure clad in white approached him. She was as pale as moon light and had short blue hair that danced in the wind. Her eyes were the color of blood and on her back where wings. One was large and blacker than the night it's self. The other, small and misshapen was colored a soft brown. She leaned over him and placed her hand on his forehead. "Sleep" said a soft voice in the back of his mind.

"No, I can't. If I do Naraku may find me." He protested.

"Rest easy, for you shall be safe here." The voice repeated gently.

She was an angel Sesshomaru decided and the voice must be her own. He knew he could rest easy with her looking out for him. Sesshomaru felt his eyes becoming heavier and his mind drifting off to rest. With a smile he submitted to the voice and closed his eyes.

Sesshomaru woke slowly. He felt strangely calm and refreshed like a great burden had been lifted from his chest. He felt so good that he just sat there in the early morning sunlight and enjoyed it for several minutes. At last his thoughts turned to the mysterious apparition who he had seen. Who was she? She might have been a demon but she there was nothing demon like about her. She might have been human but her looks spoke of an otherworldly origin. That left only one possibility; she must an angel. She wasn't a bad one he believed because she had had a sad ethereal glow around her. Sure neither of her wings were pure white but she didn't seem tainted at all, she appeared innocent and silent. Her eyes were the only contradictory thing though. They weren't bloodthirsty or evil at all though rather they were the portal for her sadness. If anything she was sent just to protect him.

"I met an angel" He murmured to himself.

He smiled. He had seen an angel and she had told him it was okay.

Knowing Naraku was nearby I determined to distract him. I went off back into the woods taking as many meandering out of the way paths I could. I was soon once again totally disoriented and confused. I sighed in discontent as I looked around at the surrounding forest, this would never do. I climbed the tallest tree I could find to get a look around. There wasn't much to see, because almost everything was hidden in darkness. Far in the distance though, I could make out a large river and a small town beyond it. I wasn't sure if this was the same river I had recently been thrown into or another one. I didn't want to take chances and decided to keep clear of it.

For now though I had another problem. I was dead tired and not because of Naraku's paralysis gas, that had worn off some time ago. It was because of all the running and physical exertion I'd done since I was here. I found a sturdy branch and curled up for sleep. I soon found this a very difficult task. Every time I was about to nod off I began to lose my balance and nearly fell off. It was beginning to get annoyed and not sure what to do. After several failed experiments I figured out how to use my AT field as an anchor to keep me in place and I soon was fast asleep.

The next morning dawned cold, wet and grey; which was perfect for me because not many people would travel on a day like today. I climbed to the top of the tree to double check the position of the river and then headed off away from it. It wasn't long before I became aware of an unwelcome presence. It came in the form of a female figure riding a large white feather. She showed up in the sky not long after I had set off for the day. At first I wasn't sure what to make of her but after she passed over me for the second time it became apparent that I was the one she was looking for. I figured that that meant she was one of Naraku's underlings. So he thought he could capture me. Let him try. I wasn't going to make it easy. I took a meandering path away from the area the woman was searching. Unfortunately the path I chose was crowded and overgrown making it was hard work and slow going. By noon I was already feeling tired and I still had several hours of walking a head of me. I found a secluded shaded area and rested for a short time before continuing on.

I spotted the woman again not long after. She appeared to still be looking for me but was far away for now. As the afternoon progressed she slowly got closer and closer to me. It was apparent that it wouldn't be long until she spotted me so I raised my AT field to maximum and continued on. I was hiding near the edge of a clearing when it happened. She spotted me as she passed by. At first she seemed surprised to see me. I could understand why. I must look like a mess after my time spent in the woods. Her surprise quickly evaporated and she wasted no time in getting down to business. She raised her fan and sent three blades of light at me. All three hit my AT field and dissipated. She blinked in confusion at my invulnerability. Slowly her feather lowered itself to the ground. She stepped off and the feather shrank to the size of a normal one allowing her to place it in her short hair. "So, you're not as weak as my master led me to believe." She said.

"No I think you'll find I'm not." I replied calmly. "Tell me one thing why does your mater want from me?"

"He is most fascinated by your barrier." She said.

"I see."

"So will you come quietly?" She demanded.

"Never." I replied icily.

"Very well then. Prepare yourself."

She raised her fan and another wave of attacks flew at me. They hit my AT field and dissipated harmlessly. She growled and tried again with the same result. I was unimpressed. If this is all she was capable of I would be fine. She couldn't touch me with that attack. To my relief the woman pulled the feather from her hair and with a swirl of wind rose to the sky. She turned away from the sun and flew off into the distance. I was secretly relived by this turn of events because I didn't want to hurt anyone, especially if they were someone I'd never met before. After I had watched her disappear over the horizon I slipped back into the woods and continued on my way.

Shortly before sunset I arrived on the banks of a river. Its deep muddy waters rushed swiftly by making passage by any mode except bridge or flight nearly impossible. I was about to try the latter when I spotted a bridge not far down the river. A bridge was much easier then trying to fly so I made my way for it. As I approached I saw two figures standing on it. On was the young woman from before the other was a small child who had white hair and was dressed all in white. They spotted me moments after I saw them. We stared at each other for s few moments before the young woman from before called out, "Why don't you come up here and join us?"

I wasn't sure about the child but I knew the woman couldn't touch me so I felt fairly safe. I continued my way to the bridge in silence. "So," said the young woman when I reached the end of the bridge "I'll give you one more opportunity to come quietly or my sister here will have to force you.

I stepped slowly out onto the bridge. It was creaky, wobbly and swayed dangerously beneath my feet. About halfway between them and myself I stopped and stared at them. In particular I took a good look at the child that the woman who'd said would stop me. She looked like she was barely seven years old and was very slight of built. Her hair was white and her eyes where an emotionless golden yellow. Clutched in her small hands was a mirror that glinted in the evening sunlight. She looked harmless and incapable of impeding me. "My response is the same. I am not going."

"Kanna, you heard her." The woman replied.

The girl stepped toward me holding the mirror out before her. About half way between her sister and me she stopped suddenly and stared silently at me. Slowly she raised the mirror towards me, "Look into the mirror, give your soul." She said softly.

Almost instantly I could feel my soul being forcibly sucked out of my body. I bit my lip and threw myself against it. I used every ounce of force I could muster to keep it from winning. In one instant I felt it crack then next thing I knew everything rose up around me as the plank I was standing on gave way. Just before I hit the water I expanded my AT field and rose to the air. I floated there watching them to see what they would do. The woman pulled out her feather and leapt on top. She raised her fan and came after me. I dodged her first attack and took off as fast as I could. She followed closely behind in hot pursuit. She seemed to have wizened up, as she didn't attempt to use the same attack as before. Instead she opted for an attack of a different type, summoning strong wind to keep me from going far. While I could not physically feel the winds I could feel the resistance against my AT field. However, she couldn't touch me, or so I thought, so I wasn't worried. Suddenly all the winds shifted so that they were blowing directly at me and something hit me in the neck. The winds almost instantly died and I pulled the thing from my neck. I could feel my warm blood trickle from the wound. I looked down; it was a tiny spear like thing. It was shorter then my fingers but looked razor sharp. I could feel the numbness spreading from the wound down my arm and across my chest. I knew what it was, a poisoned dart. I looked at my attacker and she smiled. "Sleep well." She said in a falsely sweet voice.

I backed away from her but I could feel my AT field weakening already. She just smiled and watched as I made a last ditch effort to put some distance between her and myself. Unexpectedly my AT field flickered and gave out. Everything rose up then went black.

Kagura pulled the girl's unconscious form from the river and then returned to the bridge where Kanna was waiting. Kanna however was too interested in her mirror to notice her sister's return. "What's so interesting?" Kagura demanded.

"My mirror, it's bleeding. . ." murmured Kanna's soft voice.

Kagura leaned closer to get a good look at her sister's mirror. Blood was issuing from the cracks in the mirror the girl had created. As the sister's watched it the blood formed a picture. It was the girl. She was bleeding from several deep cuts all over her body and there were tears running down her face. Kagura shook her head. "Forget it and hop on Kanna." She snapped.

Part B: Imperfect Angel 

I awoke slowly, registering one thing at a time. Among the first was that I was wet and cold and secondly that I was lying on the floor of a tami mat covered room. Groggily I opened my eyes. I was in a small room decorated in the traditional Japanese style. It was cold and damp with the night chill but my only protection was a thin blanket in the far corner of the room. Silently I was thankful for even that at this moment. My plug suit may have kept me mostly dry but it only served to increase the cold of the room. I gently picked up the blanket and wrapped it over my head and shoulders like a hood and cape. Slowly I began to thaw and I turned my attention to the door. I was curious about where I was and brave enough to find out. I grabbed the door and tugged with all my might but the door wouldn't budge. It was as if it was held closed by some invisible force. Clearly someone didn't want me to leave. Unexpectedly I heard someone coughing behind me.

I turned to see where it had come from and was greeted by the sight of another door. I tried to open it but it was held fast but a catch. I felt around the door's edge and quickly found it and opened the door as my makeshift hood felt away from my face. I've never been sure who was more surprised the occupant on the other side or myself. For what seemed like the longest time Sesshomaru's golden eyes stared into my own. Although neither of our faces showed emotion we both couldn't speak, each of us remaining transfixed at the sight of the other. Finally it was Sesshomaru who broke the silence with a barely audible mumble of, "You not so special after all."

"What?" I stammered in reply.

"I said you shouldn't try to open that door. It's sealed shut by Naraku and no physical force will budge it now."

I stared at Sesshomaru trying to comprehend what he was saying. We were stuck in here? Not if I had any thing to say about it. I walked over to the door in Sesshomaru's half and pulled at it with all my might but it wouldn't budge either. I lost my footing and fell backwards. Behind me I heard soft laughter come from Sesshomaru. I whirled around and stared at him for a moment. I was certain now. I had noticed he looked bad back when I had found him in the woods and nothing had changed. Sesshomaru looked bad; no he had gotten worse since I'd first seen him that evening. I blinked in confusion as I wondered what could cause that. Poison, it was the only answer I could come up with that seemed logical. Beside me Sesshomaru seized his shoulder and groaned in pain. The spasm passed quickly and he relaxed again. After that Sesshomaru seemed disinclined to speak to me going as far as to turn his head away from me. For a long time we sat in silence finally Sesshomaru's voice broke the silence. "Can't you go somewhere else? I detest being in human company."

Disliked human company? I had never heard of someone who dislike being around others all the time. Even the most reclusive people needed human company and secretly craved it. If he wanted to be left alone however that was his choice. Ordinarily I would have complied with this order though but this time there was a problem. "No. I cannot leave."

There was no place for me to go. I was stuck here with him. Sesshomaru groaned, "Oh, yeah. I forgot you're just a human, a weakling."

Weakling? Ha. I was anything but. I just happened to be retrained by something. However that didn't matter. I could tell this man like so many others thought I was a human when in reality I wasn't. I guess my looks were more confusing than I had thought. Commander Ikari had forbidden me from talking about what I really was long ago and I didn't feel like starting by bothering to correct him. Gradually my eyes fell back on Sesshomaru one again. By his word, hair, markings and eyes I figured out he wasn't human but still the question wouldn't go away, "What was he?" In silence I watched Sesshomaru ragged breathing. A second wave of pain rolled through his body causing him to cry out. I could tell the poison was going deeper. My limited experience told me he needed to see a doctor to get an antidote but there was no one nearby.

I sat there dumb founded. What should I do? I was no doctor but it wasn't like there was one near by. A third wave of pain so strong Sesshomaru convulsed slightly and cried out even louder than before solved my dilemma. I had to do what I could for him or he might be in real trouble soon.

I knelt down next to Sesshomaru and placed one pale hand on the moon shaped mark on his forehead. Sesshomaru was warm, too warm. He was running a fever. Sesshomaru groaned as he made a feeble attempt to remove my hand with his right one, "Get your hand off me human! We demons do not allow your kind to touch us!"

My arms fell helplessly to my sides as I blinked in confusion. Sesshomaru was vexing me. He was suffering from severe poisoning and he wouldn't let me touch him because I was human. This meant he wasn't so different than other people I had encountered before. He was prejudiced against humanity; which pretty much sealed the fact in my mind that he wasn't one at all. What baffled me was his willingness to remain in pain if no one he would let help him was around. I shook her head, this was barely computing. The best I figured he was like Asuka, too much pride to admit when he was vulnerable. A fourth wave of pain even stronger than the three proceeding ones reminded me what I needed to do.

I reached foreword in an attempt to see what I could do but he pulled a knife from his sleeve. Sesshomaru tried to strike out at me with it but before he could I stopped it the only way I knew how. I reached foreword and gabbed it with my hand. I bit my lip as I felt the blade slice through my skin. Blood boiled up around the edges and trickled down my arm. Sesshomaru gasped and went pale. His mouth hung open in surprise. I guess he wasn't expecting me to do that. I got the spare blanket and sliced it into strips of cloth. Gingerly I removed the knife and then my plug suit arm. Then I began wrapping the cloth strip around my hand and put pressure on it until the bleeding stopped. I could easily heal my hand if I had wanted but I had decided to conserve energy for more important things. Sesshomaru had been watching me quietly the whole time. When I was assured that my hand was okay I went and knelt back next to him. He acted indifferent but I caught him looking at my hand as I tried to convince him to let me look at his injuries. Sesshomaru made several demands for me to leave him alone but I tried to convince him his declining health was more important than his ego. Eventually he ran out of energy to fight back with. After much debate and bargaining he finally relinquished his position and consented to me taking care of his wounds.

I slowly began to remove he top half of his robes. I was surprised to see how handsome and muscular he was underneath. His body was quite possibly perfect. Tall, lean and muscular with out being muscle bound. Then my eyes fell on his mangled left stump of a shoulder all that remained of his left arm. Sesshomaru had not said a word but the expression of pain was easily read. I sat quietly for a moment, considering what the best way to remove the poison. Logic told me it had already worked its way into his blood stream. A plan formed in my mind. It was based on something I had learned from my cousins. It was time to put my plan to put my theory to work. Opening up a small compartment in my plug suit's left arm I removed a small knife. Ritsuko had put it there incase of emergencies, and from the way she explained it to me it was like a mini progressive knife. It looked like it was time for it to fulfill its purpose, saving a life. Taking the knife in my hand I made several deeper cuts in Sesshomaru's battered shoulder. Sesshomaru cried out and his right arm flew to his shoulder. Even more blood and hopefully some poison began to flow out. I placed my hand on his shoulder and winced as the feed back made my shoulder burn. Reality faded out to be replaced by a new scene. _I was standing in a brightly-lighted room. Sesshomaru sat to my left writing something on a scroll. A young inu youkai man entered looking frantic. "I'm sorry my lord, but Lady Haruna is getting worse. The healers say she won't live till sundown" _

_Sesshomaru snarled angrily and pushed passed the man and hurried from the room. I followed, curious to see where he went. He led me to a darkened sick room. A young woman lay on a pallet in the middle. Her breathing was raspy and I could tell she was fading. _

_Sesshomaru knelt down next to her taking her form against him. "Hold on Haruna. The medicine will be here soon. Please, promise me you won't give up . . ."_

_His voice cracked and Sesshomaru had to wipe the tears from his eyes. The woman coughed weakly. "Shh. I'll be okay . . .promise . . .promise me no more tears." Her raspy voice pleaded._

_Neither one of them spoke after that. They sat there in virtual silence. The only sounds were the sniffling and nose blowing by Sesshomaru and the woman wheezing and coughing. I was seeing one of Sesshomaru's memories. Evidently this was a painful one. Suddenly my left should exploded into pain. Blood ran down my arm. My knees gave out and I sank to the floor cringing in pain. The scene slowly faded out and I was returned to reality. _I drew my hand back as I slumped against the wall. My shoulder throbbed painfully like it had been ripped up. I reluctantly let go of my shoulder and looked at my hand. I expected it to be blood covered but it wasn't. There was nothing on it. This was all part of the cost of healing, pain. The healer had to experience the pain of the injury of the one who was hurt. Still it wasn't very pleasant. The pain began to subside and I sat up to survey my work. A sickly dark green substance was burning a hole in the floor not far from where Sesshomaru lay. That was good. I had managed to remove some of the poison. Hopefully it was enough. Finally I took his left sleeve and cut it off then wrapped it tightly around his shoulder. Once I was finished I covered him with both blankets and made him as comfortable as I could.

I watched Sesshomau's breathing slowly even out as he fell asleep. While he was awake I had almost began to kick myself for ever daring to compare him to one of the angels of the holy book. I was sure that had the demon been able to move he would have killed me for touching him. Now that he was asleep he once again looked like an angel to me. I wasn't sure what to think of him. Was he a devil as he appeared to be while awake or was he an angel, lost, lonely and hurt as he appeared now. I wasn't sure.

I knew one thing though. He was much nicer and easier to deal with. Maybe I was being to optimistic but he didn't seem to be a totally bad person, he just kept himself wrapped up in a cold impersonal violent outer shell. He had to have at least a small shred of humanity buried deep in there other wise he wouldn't have been upset when I stopped his knife. Part of me wanted to read his mind and find out what his story was but I figured it was a bad idea.

I didn't sleep very well the rest of the night. I spent most of it trying to repair my plug suit hand by melding the connections back together with my A.T. field and keeping one eye on Sesshomaru; wiping the beads of sweat from Sesshomaru's face or putting some water in his mouth. It was tedious work but it kept my mind active and from wandering into boredom. Occasionally while I worked I talked to myself to break the silence. Sometimes I spoke about the angels, other times about myself and what I thought of me and world, the others and about our powers. I don't know why I did it but help me to put my thoughts into spoken words after keeping them locked up inside me for so long.

Sometime during the early morning hours just before dawn I must have dozed off because sun rise woke me up early. I felt groggy and slow to wake but it became impossible to sleep more. When I looked around I found to my surprise and relief that nothing had changed. Oddly Naraku hadn't shown up. He had seemed so interested in them to me and yet he left them alone all this time. As if to answer my question the door opened behind me and Naraku entered. "Sleep well?" He inquired in a sickly sweet voice.

Sesshomaru's voice snapped back, "Course not. How could I with the poison you put into my system!"

Sesshomaru groaned and became silent. I glanced over hesitantly; I hadn't known Sesshomaru was awake. Although he had confirmed one thing for me; Naraku had poisoned him. "Of course, how stupid of me to forget. My apologies young lord." Naraku said sarcastically interrupting my thoughts.

He grinned evilly as he turned and looked at me. "And what about you my little red eyed blue haired doll. Enjoying your time here?"

I felt a burst of anger welling up inside me but I managed to control it. I looked Naraku straight in the eyes and said, "I am not a doll."

Naraku smacked me across the face. "Learn some respect." he snarled.

I backed away from Naraku rubbing my sore cheek wishing my mouth had stayed quiet. When had I gotten so brave? Meanwhile Naraku turned his attention back to Sesshomaru. He grabbed him by the wrist forcing him to his feet. "Come. We have many things to discuss."

"Like what? I don't recall having any business with you."

"The key to the Westernlands."

"Why do you want that?"

"Why? Because the blasted spell your father put on it defend the Westernlands keeping me from affecting them."

"My father wanted that and I won't betray his dying wish."

"Oh, sorry. I forgot your honor as a youkai lord won't allow you to tell me that. We'll see what you say after we go talk it over for a little while."

Naraku turned and began walk out with Sesshomaru leaving me sitting silently where I was. He suddenly stopped what he was doing and turned back to look at me. He eyes where so cold it took all my strength not to flinch or shy away from it. "You should come as well my dear we also have much to discuss."

Naraku looked at Sesshomaru for a minute and then turned back to me. This time I was able to meet his gaze with my own icy one. I hoped he wasn't able to see how badly he was scared me. Naraku seemed not to care; he was too busy looking at Sesshomaru. "I guess the poor guy could use looking after as well. I wonder; would you do it? As you are or would you prefer something more suitable?"

Naraku turned to face me and I became conscious that Naraku was staring at me while I was still in my skin tight pug suit. I was vaguely aware that I should be blushing with embarrassment but I was unaffected. I had been in the open around people in nothing but my plug suit so many times that I had long since lost any feelings of embarrassment I should have felt. "Yes."

Naraku smiled evilly at me and motioned that I was to follow him. I rose to my feet and walked silently behind him down the hallway. At a door that was some ways away from where Sesshomaru had I had been kept Naraku stopped and entered inside. The pale white haired expressionless demon girl stood before a low table in the center of the room holding her mirror. Naraku addressed her in an almost touched manner, "Kanna did you set this up for me?"

"Yes." The girl replied."

"How sweet, thank you, Kanna. Why don't you go spy on that annoying hanyou for me? You are dismissed Kanna."

After the girl left Naraku placed Sesshomaru on one side of the small table and then motioned that I was to sit beside him. Then he sat himself dramatically at the other side opposite to us. Naraku and Sesshomaru began by arguing loudly back and forth for a long while. Most of the topics they discussed were foreign subjects to me so I mostly kept my mouth silent and listened. Eventually I figured Sesshomaru's injury needed looked at seeing as it hadn't been checked in hours. As I leaned over to begin changing Sesshomaru's bandages he snarled in my ear; "I don't need you help human!"

I sighed knowing he was stubborn, not making this easy and continued working. Suddenly Sesshomaru's hand shot up and seized me by the throat. "I said no!" He snarled.

I gasped for breath as I tried to pry Sesshomaru's powerful hand from my neck. He was too strong though and I was beginning to feel weak light headed.

"I thought I told you not to touch me." Roared Sesshomau in my ear.

Naraku's interrupted loudly cackling at us from the other side of the room, "Let the girl do it Sesshomaru; unlike me she's harmless."

Sesshomaru snarled and dropped me to the floor. I backed away from him feeling the sores from his fingers on my neck. I felt like an idiot. I'd known Sesshomaru really didn't like me touching him but I hadn't expected him to react so strongly or to be feeling so much better after less than a day. I didn't know what he was but he was obviously quite powerful. Wait a minute. Sesshomaru had called himself a demon and Naraku had also used that word. A demon? What where those? I had never heard of a demon before. I had long figured out that I wasn't in Tokyo III anymore but I still didn't know where I had woken up. Could it be that I was in a completely different world altogether? It made sense, somewhat at least.

Out of the corner of her eye I watched Naraku draw a small paper scroll from his sleeve. He carefully untied the leather cord around it and unrolled it on the table. Sesshomaru and I leaned over to see what it was. On the paper was a hand drawn map of Japan. Some of the places and land marks I easily recognized from my history lessons at school but others looked totally foreign to me. Then I spotted it; there was one area with nothing on it but the words: Western lands domain of the inu youkai. So that's what Naraku wanted, the westernland which from what I'd gathered Sesshomaru was the lord of. Naraku placed his pointer finger on the westernland and spoke, "See that Sesshomaru. You shall tell me what I want to know."

"No. I already told you I will not betray my land to a good for nothing half demon!"

I could practically see the fire of hell leaping up behind Naraku as he rose to his feet "Oh," Sneered Naraku "You think you're better than me do you, mutt?"

"Yes I do."

Naraku smacked Sesshomaru on the side of the face. "You baka. You think you are mighty but you are nothing compared to me!"

Sesshomaru growled at Naraku bearing his ferocious white fangs. I foreseeing what was about to happen tried to hold him down but Sesshomaru was too strong. With his right arm he pushed me off him and rose to his feet. With a flash he drew one of his two swords from its sheath. Naraku seemed unimpressed by this, so much so he started to laugh again. "Aw, how cute; the little wolf cub is going to try to stop me." Naraku jeered.

Sesshomaru responded in an arrogant, confident voice, "Not just try. He will."

Naraku laughed again Sesshomaru though seemed dead serious. He raised his sword and charged Naraku. Naraku dodged the blade and trust his hand through the youkai's stomach. Sesshomaru doubled over and fell to the ground. Naraku licked the blood on his fingers then stared down at the fallen youkai. "Mmmmmmmmmm. Your blood's tasty."

I covered my mouth a looked away as I struggled no to vomit. I had never been the squeamish type but there was something sickening about the way Naraku was enjoying this. After I had gotten control of my stomach I turned look a Sesshomaru. Mentally I was tiring to decide what I should do right now. I should help Sesshomaru or not. On one hand he was now badly hurt but on the other he had directly told me not to help him. I gingerly fingered one of the sore bumps on my neck caused by his hand. I shook her head for being a so soft and rose to attend to Sesshomaru but Naraku stopped me. "Stay. Let the young lord suffer for his arrogance."

I returned to the corner where I had been and sat back down. I rubbed the soars on my neck while I watched as Sesshomaru tried to raise himself from the floor. He propped himself up on his right arm but as he tried to bring his knees up under him he lost control and landed on his back. I watched his chest heave in and out as Sesshomaru tried to catch his breath. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Naraku whipped out a small knife and stab the map where the Westernland was. He then stood and walked out the door. A few moments later Kagura reappeared. She motioned for me to pick up Sesshomaru and follow her. I put his right arm around my neck and put mine around his waist. I slowly rose to my feet. Sesshomaru was heavier than he looked and it took all of my energy along with several rests to reach the room where Kagura was leading us. When she opened the door I could see that it was the same room Naraku had put them in the night before. I groaned, things had not been going my way. I set Sesshomaru down on one of the pallets and began examining his new wound as she heard Kagura shut the door. On a whim I tried to open the door again but with no luck. I returned to Sesshomaru. His now unconscious body was bleeding profusely on to the floor. I was so tired I barely remembered moping the blood up or wrapping the injury. I only recalled closing my eyes.

The next thing I knew someone was shaking my shoulder. I opened one eye to see Kagura staring at me. "Oh, good you up." Kagura remarked.

I could feel something soft under me and blushed slightly when I realized my head and hand had been resting on Sesshomaru's chest and fluff while I had slept. Kagura seemed not to care though as she handed me a small package saying, "Put this on. I'll return shortly to escort you to Naraku." Kagura turned and left.

I unwrapped the package to find a lovely light pink kimono covered with red sakura within. I gently stroked the soft fabric as I admired it. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I think I would have loved it had it not come from Naraku. I found a dark corner and quickly donned the new clothing. As she promised Kagura returned a short time later, and led me downed the hall to see Naraku. After a short walk she stopped ahead of me at one of the many doors in this place. She opened the door to an average sized dinning room. The smell of hot food floated from the opening. My stomach growled; it had been so long since I had tasted real food and I was starved. Hesitantly I looked into the room to see what was inside. The only source of lighting was some small candles and a table in the center of the room was laden with a feast unlike I had ever seen before. My stomach growled even louder at the sight of it all. Seated at the far end was non-other than Naraku himself dressed in what I was sure was his finest robes. "Welcome. Would you please be so kind as to take a seat and join me?" He said pleasantly.

I quickly sat in one of the places across from Naraku. He turned to his food but I sat where I was watching Naraku wondering what his next move would be. After several moments he noticed I wasn't eating and he nodded toward the sake and food as if telling me to take some. My hunger overcame my logic and I took some from a couple of the dishes to eat but as I had never really liked sake or any other alcoholic beverage I took nothing to drink. I noticed that Naraku seemed in no hurry to eat as he had barely eaten anything himself. I tentatively began to eat as Naraku continued to watch me. When he thought I wasn't eating enough he tried to offer me several dishes. I shook my head no at each one. "What's the matter?" He inquired.

"You have not eaten yet and I do no wish to deprive you of your food."

"Nonsense my dear this is all for you take as much as you want."

I looked confusedly at Naraku. Why had he prepared all this for me? What was he trying to do, impress me? Well it wasn't working. However I was hungry and my stomach got the better of me and I took some more to eat. After I had eaten my fill Naraku tried to hand me a glass of sake. I shook her head no at the offer, "No thank you."

"Is the sake not of you liking?"

I felt bad turning him down but I didn't drink alcohol. "I don't want any." I replied in an almost apologetic voice.

"I see. You missing out you know. This sake you see here before you is the best in the world."

I stared at him blankly unmoved by his description. I wasn't interested at all. When Naraku saw that he was boring me he tried to change the subject. "I see. Well, will you tell me what you name is?"

It looked like it was time for a question and answer session with Naraku. I knew right away where this was leading but I wasn't worried. I had a few tricks of my own up my sleeves for him. "Rei Ayanami."

"What?"

"Rei Ayanami is my name."

"Oh, I see. It's a lovely name."

"Thank you."

"Where are you from?"

This was a tricky one to answer. Of course I knew where I was from. The problem was, where my home was in relation to this place was was unknown to me. I was pretty sure that it was far away from here. "Somewhere very far away from here."

"Does this place have a name?"

"Earth but you would not understand."

"Why not?"

"Because I do not."

"Why don't you understand where you came from?"

"I know where I'm from but I don't know how I got here."

"What else can you tell me about yourself?"

"Only what I know."

"Is there anything you can't tell me?"

I smiled to myself at this question. I had no intention of saying anything about my secrets to Naraku. Fortunately I had the perfect alibi not to. What I couldn't tell him if I obeyed the orders of Commander was almost everything about me. I had promised myself that I wouldn't follow what the commander had said again but I decided it was time to do it one last time. It would be for my sake and my sake alone that I did it though. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Commander Ikari told me not to." I said in a cocky self absorbed childish voice reminiscent of the first.

"Who is this Ikari?"

"A human man."

"Why do you obey him?"

"I always have."

"Then you trust the one you call Ikari?"

This was another one that was a more difficult question for me to answer. Did I trust the commander to keep me safe as long as my intended purpose was secure? Yes. To care about me beyond what he intended to use me for? No really, however I thought it was better for me to stick to the former. "Yes."

"Where is he now?"

"Back where came from."

"Then he has no power over you now."

I nodded in the affirmative. Naraku actually looked annoyed to me by this point. This could get either interesting or dangerous and I was hoping it wasn't the later. "I've grown bored of all this idol talk. Let us discuss something else. Would that be agreeable?"

"Yes."

"Tell me about your AT field. How do you generate it? How does it work?"

"I can't tell you."

"Is it because Ikari told you?"

"Yes."

Naraku looked outwardly calm at my reply but I caught a glimpse of hatred in them before he turned away to face the door. Naraku clapped his hands and a young human boy entered the room. Naraku placed his hand on the boy's shoulder as he addressed him "Kohaku, go fetch some of my special spiced tea I believe our guest would find that more agreeable than my sake."

"Yes, Master Naraku." The boy said.

The boy turned and exited the room and presently retuned with a cup and a teapot filled with fresh hot tea. The boy set them down before me and returned to his mater's side. "That is all Kohaku, you may go." Naraku instructed.

I quietly pored myself some tea as Naraku enjoyed his sake. I serenely bowed over the cup and slowly brought it to me lips. I inhaled its pleasant herbal aroma and then I sipped some. It was slightly bitter but refreshing and was to my liking. In front of me I heard something clatter. I set the glass down and glanced up at Naraku. He looked to be near the point of rage now and was slowly coming toward me. What was Naraku doing? I wondered.

I shrank back in the corner as Naraku tried to seize me. Unable to reach me from where he was Naraku came slowly closer and closer pinning me against the wall with his body. He reached out his hand again and I forced him to the ground with my A.T. field. He snarled at me and in one swift movement pinned my wrist against the wall. With one hand he held my arm in placed while with the other he pulled something from his sleeve. It was what looked to be fragments of a jewel. He pressed three of them in my wrist but I managed to force him back before he could do more. He staggered back away from me but this time he was grinning wickedly. "Don't worry my dear. It will be all right soon." He said softly.

At first I was unconvinced but too soon I noticed their poisonous effects. Naraku struck me and I landed against the wall. I sat there helpless, unable to move wondering what he would do next. I never found out through because at that moment Kagura came in, "Master the inu lord has escaped!" She exclaimed.

Naraku rushed out and Kagura closed the door. That was the last thing I remember because at that moment I passed out.

Kagura leaned over and looked at the girl. It was too late, she was too far gone. She may be able to fight but it wouldn't be long until Naraku's poison's had full control over her. Kagura stood and left the room. Quietly she slipped out of the palace and entered into the surrounding woods. She walked until she came to a small boat in a nearby river. The girl was lost but Sesshomaru wasn't. She glanced into the boat to see he was okay then cut the ropes. Using her mastery of wind she summoned the favorable ones to guide the boat down the river. He would soon be in the safety of his vassal Jaken and the human Rin, she knew, for her spies told her they weren't far down river from here.

When Naraku discovered that he could find no trace of Sesshomaru. He returned to the room where he had left his captive. She sat silently on the floor in a senseless stupor. He knelt down before her and raised her eyes to meet his. This time her fiery soul was gone to be replaced an unfocused glazed soulless look. Good this was what he had expected. "Rei?" He said in her ear.

"Yes, Master Naraku?" She replied softly.

"It's time to get up now. I have a mission for you."

"What do you desire?"

"I want you to find my missing inu lord for me."

"Of course, master Naraku."

* * *

In the next Chapter: 

We're taking a little interlude to check in with the rest of the Eva characters. Featuring the return of Kaji and Misato and maybe, just maybe, the red oni will walk once again . . .

Until then, Later!


	4. Life

Chapter four is here! Yeah! Don't worry i took the time to edit and polish this one up first. Read and enjoy!

we're taking a quick jaunt back to the Evangelion universe to see what's happened since Rei left . . .

* * *

Ch. 4: Life

Shinji awoke to find himself lying on the beach. Exactly where he had been when he had dozed off some time before. He watched the clouds absentmindedly for several seconds trying to make sense of the odd dream he just had. Had Ayanami just died? No couldn't be, there was no way. But her screams where so real. He could still hear them ringing in his ears. Shinji shook his head to clear his mind. "I have the strangest dreams." He muttered.

Beside him he heard Asuka groan as she began to stir. Shinji sat up and rubbed his head. He was exhausted but there was no time for him to be spacing out or dozing off. It wasn't long until nightfall and Asuka would need a safe place to rest. Shinji got to his feet. "I'm going to look around. Stay here and rest, okay Asuka?"

Asuka mumbled something in German that sounded suspiciously to Shinji like "Go to hell."

Right, thought Shinji. As if this place wasn't. Shinji shrugged and went off into the jungle of rubble that lay beyond. He would worry about the German girl's comment later.

As the sun began to sink over the horizon Shinji was once again scrambling over the mountains of debris that lay between him and the beach. He had walked as far as he dared into the distance but had seen nothing but more of the same. He returned now carrying the spoils of his search. It was a large fairly flat sheet of metal that he intended to pull Asuka around on until she got stronger. It was crude, he knew, but he couldn't bear to leave Asuka laying here. She wouldn't be able to do anything for herself. At least that's what he told himself but his real reason was entirely different. He didn't want to be left alone, not again. He needed someone's company or he feared he'd go insane from the silence. It didn't matter that it was Asuka he'd be grateful for even her.

The only other thing Shinji had was a small collection of bandages and pain pills for Asuka. He hadn't had a chance to examine her injuries closely but judging by what he could see she would need a lot of care before she would be properly healed.

Shinji sat down next to Asuka and wrapped his arms around his legs. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so tired. Not even the night Misato had forced him to pull an all-nighter in Unit One because of a false alert had left him feeling this bad. Misato . . .

Shinji stopped himself right there. He didn't want to think about her right now. His last memory of the purple haired woman was still too fresh and painful for him. "Hey, Baka Shinji, Did you get us any food?" Demanded Asuka's voice beside him.

Shinji cracked on eye open to look at her; thankful for the distraction. "Gomen." He muttered.

"Don't tell me you couldn't find any!" Asuka snapped.

"No. I couldn't . . ." Shinji stammered.

"Baka." Asuka snorted.

Shinji felt rotten now. He had nothing to offer Asuka to eat. He knew they needed food but there had been nothing at all. Still he really should have tried harder. Reluctantly he glanced over at Asuka to see just how mad she was. To his surprise Asuka wasn't even looking his was at all. Instead it appeared she had gone back to sleep, her face displaying the peaceful cast of rest. Shinji decided to take a cue from her and get some sleep. There wasn't anything else he could do until morning anyway.

The harsh morning sunlight woke Shinji long before he was ready. He groaned and rolled his stiff body away from the direction of the light. Day two of life had begun. Oh, joy, Was Shinji's thought on the subject.

Two years later . . .

Kaji stumbled the last few weary steps through the LCL Ocean, Misato in his arms. He was exhausted and breathing hard. Learning to breathe air again had taken a lot out of him; more then he'd ever expected it could. Part of him wondered how the children where able to do it so easily time and time again. What he didn't know was there was that brief moment when in the back of each child's mind they thought they were going to drown and all they wanted to do was scream or cry. Just before he reached the shore his body gave out and the two of them hit the sand, half in- half out of the LCL. What was going on? He wondered. From the looks of things it looked like third impact had happened, but how was he here? Kaji knew for a fact that he'd been shot to death before that. He even had a scar on his chest from where the fatal bullet had gone through him to prove it. He held his hand above his head and stared in wonder as if it was beyond him how he was here. His jaw clenched and his fist tightened momentarily as he replayed the flash of the gun just before he died. He took a few deep breaths, the anger passed and his body relaxed. It was okay now, Kaji told himself. He was alive with the woman he loved beyond all others and that was what mattered. He looked over at Misato who was beginning to stir. It made sense to him now. The reason he was alive once again. Kaji couldn't help but smile to himself. She'd wanted him after all. That was the only explanation; she had wanted him back again. "Thank-you, Katsuragi." He murmured.

Kaji laid back and closed his eyes as he tried to recall the events that led to him being here. He remembered the gun pointing at him and hearing it go off followed by a sharp pain before everything went black. The next thing he knew he was floating in the LCL with Misato nearby. When she didn't respond he had carried her to the shore. So here he was, back alive and personally he didn't mind . . .

Beside him he heard Misato begin to stir. She sat up slowly and began to move. Then for a moment all was still then she leaned over him. Misato grabbed his shoulders and began shaking him violently. "Kaji! Kaji!" Her voice cried out.

Kaji opened his eyes to see Misato looking down at him. Her eyes were full of fear and desperation. He smiled softly at her and her hands began to tremble. "Katsuragi . . ."

Kaji gently placed his hand on her cheek and Misato burst into tears. "Kaji! Oh, Kaji, I can't believe it! You're alive . . ."

She broke off as her voice was over powered by her sobs. Absent mindedly he began to stroke her hair the way he used to back when they first met. Misato dried her eyes and looked at him. "You . . . you said you would have said the things you should have said years ago . . ." She reminded him.

Kaji smiled. Yes, there was one thing left unsaid. Using a section of her hair he pulled her closer to him. Kaji leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "I love you, Misato."

Misato cried out with joy as fresh tears streamed from her eyes and she threw her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Kaji!" She replied.

Several hours later Kaji was watching the sky while Misato slept peacefully beside him. He was debating weather to go get food or not. On one hand he could easily get lost but they were both starving and needed something to eat. That was when Kaji spotted him, a figure far down the beach walking their way. Kaji was intrigue by the strange presence and propped himself up on one elbow so he could watch them. As he got closer he saw that the figure was actually a pale boy with white hair and red eyes dressed in a white shirt and black pants. He stopped when he reached them. "Congratulations," He said "You've made it."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Tabris but you can call me Kaworu Nagisa." The boy replied.

Kaji was shell shocked. He was talking to an angel. What surprised him the most was that he didn't even look like one. He looked as much angel as Ayanami did. Kaji remembered that the seventeenth was supposed to look human but it was definitely creepy to see. Yet he seemed calm and tranquil. Despite his best efforts Kaji felt nothing malicious or dangerous about him. If fact his instincts told him this angel was to be trusted. "Wake Miss Katsuragi up. Shinji and Asuka have a car and clothing waiting for you." Kaworu said.

Kaji nodded and gently began to shake Misato's shoulder. "Katsuragi, wake up." He said

Misato opened her eyes and screamed, she gripped his shoulders tightly as she stammered, "Ah-ah-ah-angel!"

Kaji put his finger to her lips. "Shhh. It's okay. He's on our side. He says Shinji and Asuka have a car nearby waiting for us."

So they helped each other up and down the beach. The angel, Kaworu walked a head of them whistling Ode to Joy as loudly as he could. Kaji and Misato stayed behind holding onto each other as they walked. When they reached the car there was no one was near, but Kaworu assured them Shinji and Asuka weren't far. He gave them water to clean off with and then he showed them the clothing selection and told them to pick out what they liked. The selection wasn't much, only what the children had managed to salvage from the rubble. Kaji chose a shirt and pants and Misato chose a pair of overalls a skirt and a spaghetti strap t-shirt. Clean and dressed they awaited Shinji and Asuka. Kaworu sat up front where he had retreated to while Kaji and Misato had been dressing. Kaji and Misato sat together in the trunk, they where holding hands and enjoying the sweet taste of life. Sure enough Shinji and Asuka showed up not long after leading a small child between them. Shinji looked strong, sunburned and a little worse for wear and Asuka looked about the same. "Hey, Kaworu!" Asuka called "She's the only one we found. How did you do?"

"Go around back and see for yourself." Kaworu said mysteriously.

Kaji and Misato snickered softly to themselves. They couldn't wait to see the look on the children's faces. They weren't disappointed. Both Asuka and Shinji's eyes grew wide and their mouths hung open. Asuka was the first to recover. "Misato! Kaji!" She cried and she threw her arms around both of them at once. Shinji was more reserved. When Asuka was done he stepped foreword and presented Misato with her cross, saying "Welcome back, Misato"

Misato put it around her neck and before Shinji could stop her she seized him in a hug. Shinji blushed but didn't resist. Misato let go and Shinji stepped back still looking embarrassed. "Well, did I do good?"

Everyone turned to see Kaworu standing behind them with the child. Asuka nodded vigorously and gave him a thumb up. Shinji smiled shyly with gratitude and said, "Thanks Kaworu."

Kaworu smiled. "I'm glad you approve. Now if you'll excuse me we need to get going the suns going to set soon."

Asuka looked at the sky for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Hop in everyone. I'll have you home in no time." She said.

Shinji and Kaworu paled. "Uh, Asuka, are you sure you want to drive?" Shinji inquired.

"Of course! Why can't I? I'm not an invalid anymore you know." Asuka retorted.

"Come on! How bad can it be?" Misato insisted.

Shinji leaned over, "It's bad. She makes your driving look good."

"Oh, dear."

"Asuka why don't I drive?" Offered Kaji.

"What? Don't trust me?" Snapped Asuka.

"No I just think you might want to rest. I'm sure you've had a busy day." Kaji explained.

"Well, I'm fine. Hop in you big sissies."

By Asuka's tone of voice it was clear there was no alternative, Asuka would drive. Everyone got in reluctantly and Asuka revved the engine. She stepped on the gas and they were off. The car bounced up and down and jerked around the entire trips. It swerved dangerously several times nearly getting into an accident with everything that lay in their path. Thirty minutes and several grey hairs later they arrived at their destination. They staggered pale and shaken out of the car. It didn't take Kaji and Misato long to realize where they were, Tokyo III. Shinji directed their gaze to a small group of apartments that looked miraculously, relatively unharmed. "That's where we've been living." Shinji explained. "It may not be much but it's become home."

"What I don't get is how anything in this city survived." Kaji said.

"This small group of buildings were buried by their neighbors so most of the structure was undamaged by third impact. It took forever to unbury them and be sure they were safe. After we did that we moved as many of the survivors as we could inside. The upper floor of all three of them is a total loss but the rest of the levels are safe enough to live in."

Misato nodded approvingly. "I'm proud of you guys. You've done well."

"Thanks, Misato." Shinji and Asuka said in unison.

"So why did we stop over here?" Kaji asked.

"The rubble between here and there is too tough to drive over safely so we have to walk." Shinji explained.

"The suicide combat zone as the stooges affectionately call it." Asuka put in.

The walk turned out to be quite interesting. The debris was clumped into huge mountains and valley like structures that had to be avoided or walked over. By the time they reached the first building the sun was already low in the sky. "You'll probably have to stay with us for the night." Asuka explained "There isn't time to get you guys a place today."

Asuka took the lead and led them to a three bedroom apartment on the fourth floor of the second building. Kaworu produced a key from his pocket and let them in. Inside the apartment was dark and simply furnished but it was homely enough looking. As Misato and Kaji were making themselves comfortable the door to the bed room area slid open. A girl with shoulder length black hair stood in the door way. She was tall for her age but she was also pale and thin which combined to make her look sickly. Her clothing, which consisted of a very oversized t-shirt and shorts, only helped to exaggerate the effect. "Let me introduce you to our room mate, Yuka Hanabishi." Kaworu said.

"She's Kaworu girlfriend." Asuka whispered to Misato.

Kaworu clenched his fist and shot an irritated look at Asuka, "She's not. She's just our guest." He insisted.

Yuka smiled hello to them and turned to Kaworu, saying sternly; "You didn't tell me we were expecting company tonight. Had you told me I could have had something waiting."

"I didn't know we would be having guests over. Besides you've just come back yourself and are still tired and weak. You should take it easy." Kaworu said.

"Besides we still need to fatten you up." Asuka chimed in.

"Asuka!" Shinji exclaimed.

"No. really, it's okay. It's true; I really do need to put on some weight."

"So, Yuka why are you here? Living with these crazy kids." Kaji asked.

"My mom didn't take well to coming back and she's been really sick so these guys have been letting me stick around."

"I'm sorry to hear that. So how your mom doing?" Misato asked.

"Better. They think she'll be out in a week or two."

The next morning Kaworu woke early before the others. He found Kaji and Misato curled up together on the sofa bed. Kaworu smiled to himself at the sight of their intermingled sleeping forms. They would be fine; after all they had brought each other out of the LCL with their love still in tact. Turning he headed for the kitchen, it was time to make breakfast. Today was going to be an interesting and long day if Kaworu was any judge.

It wasn't long after when Shinji made his grand appearance. He had a bad case of raccoon eyes and looked like he hadn't slept at all last night. It made sense because he slept in the same bed as the German Fireball. He been advised by more than one person to think twice but he'd insisted and this was the price he paid. Kaworu understood why Shinji had chosen to share a bed with her. Shinji loved her and wanted to be by her side as best he could. It wasn't uncommon; most people who had come back who had lovers with them were sleeping together but this was Asuka they were talking about. "Morning . . ." Shinji muttered half coherently.

Kaworu smiled and handed him a cup of coffee. "Good morning Shinji."

Shinji smiled gratefully and went out to the porch to watch the sunrise. Kaworu left the others breakfasts on the table and went out to join him. "Rough night?" He asked his friend.

"Yeah, Asuka kept me up all night long. She's really nervous about today and I don't think she wants to do it. Personally I don't blame her but if she doesn't do it she'll keep running away. I just know it."

Kaworu nodded "I agree. She must face her fear but I wouldn't worry, it will go fine. She's a brave girl. Besides there's nothing dangerous about it, the only thing that can hurt her is her own fear."

"I'm just afraid that she'll blow up before then. She can be really scary when she's in the kind of mood she's in."

"Let's just hope she sleeps late."

Shinji nodded, "Besides Maya told me they won't be ready to try this until later this afternoon so it's not like she needs to hurry."

Just then Hikari and Touji showed up. Touji's arm was placed protectively around Hikari as they came up the road and it was no small secret why. She was pregnant and it was showing quiet clearly in her protruding stomach. Since he had learned Touji had become concerned about her safely and quiet careful with her. There were times when Shinji wondered what had happened to the two them in there. Hikari had been so shy about how she felt about him before instrumentality and Touji had always ad been so careful to respect her feelings, unsure of how to approach her but now it was like they weren't afraid any more. Hikari smiled and placed her head on Touji's shoulder. They looked so happy and carefree. Behind the happy couple Kensuke appeared dressed in his mock military costume. Shinji sighed, despite all the strangeness in the world some things never changed. Maybe, Shinji decided, that was a good thing.

Behind the foreword three came the ethereal form of Arael, the fifteenth angel. Her long white hair swung behind her and her cherry red eyes scanned her surroundings. She was the strangest person Shinji knew. Able to communicate with Asuka in a way no one ever could because she was privy to her deepest secrets. She could communicate with Asuka in fluent German something no one else was able to. In fact the two had become fast friends. Shinji figured it was good for her to have someone she could connect to so well but he wasn't so sure he liked the frequent mocking in German behind his back.

"So, Shinji, today is Red's big day huh?" Inquired Touji.

"Yeah. Don't worry it's safe for now, she's still a sleep."

"Hikari and thought we should come offer her our moral support."

"I came to offer my support as well." Kensuke said proudly.

"Me to. I wanted to wish her luck." Arael said softly.

"I sure she'll appreciate knowing everyone is rooting for her." Kaworu said.

Shinji nodded in agreement. Asuka would defiantly appriacte knowing the people who care about her where backing her up today. Shinji motioned toward the porch swing and said, "Well you'll have to take a seat for now."

Misato and Kaji emerged from the apartment not long after. Both of them were also quiet happy and in a good mood. Misato blinked in surprise when she saw Hikari. "Hikari, look at you! How have you been?"

"Hi, Misato! It good to see you again, did you just get back?"

"Yeah, Kaji and I just got back yesterday. So what about you? It looks like you've been busy. When's the baby due?"

Hikari blush slightly and lightly touched her swelling stomach. "I'm due mid March. Four more long months away from now. Touji and I are hopping everything goes well until then."

"Then Touji's the father? It makes sense you two always seemed like such a cute couple."

Hikari blushed as she nodded and placed her hand in Touji's. "Yeah, He the best." She said softly.

Misato looked over at the others. For some reason they weren't so happy. "What's with the glum faces this morning?" Misato asked.

"Asuka's going to reawaken unit two today and we're a little worried."

Misato quirked an eyebrow in interest. "Really, is it possible? I thought unit two took heavy damage and was incapacitated."

"But her soul is quiet awake in there. All Asuka has to do is get in and unit two should be able to handle the rest." Kaworu explained.

Misato grinned. "It looks like we chose the right day to come back eh, Kaji?"

Kaji nodded vigorously in agreement. "If it's so simple why do we not look more excited about Asuka's big day?"

"Because Asuka isn't." Shinji explained "So we're all afraid she'll do something drastic when she gets up."

"I see. That explains a lot." Misato replied.

"So when does this thing happen?" Kaji inquired.

"Everything should be ready by early afternoon so anytime about then, I guess." Replied Shinji.

Misato nodded. She surveyed with pride the children who had worked to create all this. To her surprise she noticed someone was missing, Rei Ayanami. When she asked where the former pilot of unit zero was she was told a strange story. Apparently Rei had been attacked by the sixteenth angel and disappeared, completely from this world. No one had seen her since and no one could find her.

Asuka remained holed up her and Shinji's bedroom until it was almost time to go but none of them had the heart to bother her until necessary. They all knew why she was so upset. The last time she had been in her Eva she had experienced the indescribable feeling of connecting with her Eva's soul, her mama. Asuka was afraid that unit two was so damaged that it wouldn't be the same or that her mama wouldn't be there. Silently Shinji prayed she would be. When the time came it was only by much persuasion on Arael's part and a little force that they managed to get her out and dressed in her plug suit. For once Asuka didn't want to drive today preferring to sit in the back seat with her arms wrapped around Shinji's arm. Hikari sat beside Touji trying not to become carsick before they reached their destination. Kaworu drove while Arael sat beside him with Misato and Kaji. Asuka talked a lot, like normal but to those who knew her she was evidently hiding her fear.

After an hour-long car ride they arrived at the site where the massive form of unit two laid. All around her former Nerv technicians scurried, completing the final preparations for reactivation. Overseeing it all was the former bridge tech Maya Ibuki trusty laptop in hand. Although obviously missing her two fellow Nerv technicians. She was so absorbed in her work that she didn't even notice them arrive until Misato stepped up behind her. "Hey, Maya. What's up?"

Maya gasped and looked up, exclaiming, "Misato!"

Misato flashed one of her trademark smiles and from behind her Kaji beamed one of his own. "Long time no see."

Maya laughed and hugged both of them. "It's great to see you!"

"Yeah, it's great to see you again too." Replied Kaji and Misato in unison.

Misato pulled away and looked around. "Wow. You've organized all of this by yourself?"

Maya nodded. "I've had to. Sempai isn't here. The last person to see her said she was headed for terminal dogma. No one has seen her sense. Time however goes on and so does our need for the Eva's power. With them we can clear away rubble and build new houses. We'll use the Eva's for good."

Misato nodded in agreement. "That's a good plan. So that's why we're here to reawaken the Eva's, isn't it?"

"Yep. That's why were here. If this isn't enough for you don't worry. We're going to do this again in two months and then again if we ever get into Nerv."

"Huh? I thought there was only one other unit, Unit One."

"That's what I thought. But according to the angels units Zero and Three are with in the Eva holding area. Unfortunately they can't be safely brought out yet. Unit one is the odd one out. She's floating up above us. According to our best estimates gravity will be pulling her back in and she'll make a crash landing two miles from her."

"Sounds like you've got your work cut out for you."

Maya nodded in agreement. "I know. It's almost overwhelming to think about but I'm trying to keep my mind on the task at hand and not worry too much about the future tasks."

"Well, good luck."

They both turned to look as Shinji led up Asuka to the platform. From below Touji, Hikari, Kaworu and Arael cheered her on. Maya turned to follow them to the top. Misato and Kaji returned to the bottom with the others. There was nothing more to do but wait for Asuka and Unit Two to do their thing.

As the group at the bottom waited for the action to begin an iron blue four door car bounced in. Aoba climbed out first. Hi s head was bandaged up along with his left eye and upper right arm. The passenger door opened and Hayuuga came out next. He was propped up on one crutch and his right arm was in a sling and wrapped partway up in bandages along with his hand.

Misato hurried up to meet them in time to hear Aoba say to Hayuuga; "See I told you I could drive just fine."

"Uggg. You call that good driving? I think you need an eye exam." Hayuuga groaned.

"Hey guys? What happened to you? How'd you get so beat up?" Misato called out.

The pair looked up to see the group of people for the first time. Hayuuga smiled and Aoba waved. "Hi, Miss Katsuragi. Glad to see you again." Hayuuga replied.

"Same here. I'm glad to see you guys are still here. So? How are you doing?"

"Could be worse but then again could be better." Aoba told her.

"I can see. How'd it happen?"

"We were trying to make our way to the command center of Nerv a few days ago when the walls caved in. This poor full took the brunt of it that's why he looks so bad. It took hours for us to get out of there." Aoba explained.

"Wow. That must have been scary. Do you know what cause it to collapse like that on you?"

"We had Kaworu and Arael check out the path before hand and they told us it was safe. So no one was there with us, we thought it was safe. However there was a second group exploring using a more unstable rout that day at the same time we were. They had Kaworu going with them to keep the walls up. We believe his AT field unintentionally started a reaction the brought the walls down on us."

"Woah. You really have to be careful when you go exploring around here don't you?"

"You're telling me. I'm not allowed to use my arm or walk with out this (motions towards his crutch) for a while."

Maya met Shinji and Asuka at the top platform. Asuka tried to look confident but it was evident that she was scared and nervous. Shinji looked calm and resolute. "So is everything ready?"

Maya nodded and pointed toward the Eva. "Everything's ready for you Asuka. All that's left is to extract the entry plug." She said.

Asuka moaned softly and Shinji squeezed her hand. Asuka shot him a death glare from the corner of her eye. Shinji shrugged and smiled at her. "It's okay." He whispered in her ear.

A few moments later the plug slowly made its way out slowly out of the back of the Eva. Maya stepped foreword and began turning the latch for the door. Shinji led Asuka forward and as the door swung open they looked in. Asuka screamed and buried her head in Shinji's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her shaking body and held her close trying to comport her. It didn't like to see her so upset. He looked into the dark expanse of the entry plug trying to see what had gotten to Asuka. Shinji blinked and stared at the strange sight before him as it slowly came into focus. Floating in the LCL that remained in the entry plug was a battered plug suit. The tears in it corresponded exactly with the scars he knew so well on Asuka's body. It was the one Asuka had been wearing the last time she was in her Eva, Shinji realized. No wonder she was so distraught, he was sure he would probably have a similar reaction. Shinji did his best to calm Asuka down. Eventually she seemed to regain her usual composure. "I'm ready. Let's go Asuka." She said softly to herself.

With a deep breath she stepped into the entry plug. Shinji sighed and stepped back. "Thought she wasn't going to do it for a moment."

Maya placed her hand on Shinji's shoulder. "You shouldn't have. Asuka's a strong person."

Shinji nodded in relief and made his way down to where the others where waiting. They watched and waited for the Eva to move. After several anxious moments unit two's skin began to bubble and the injuries began to self-repair. Slowly her great hand rose to the air and seized one of the lances embedded in the body of the Eva. With a mighty groan she pulled it out and let it drop to the ground. One by one this process continued until all the lances had been removed. Then she slowly rose to her feet and she turned to look at the crowd below. After a moment of stunned silence everyone there broke out into a thunderous clapping. Unit two crouched down and the entry plug disengaged. Asuka leapt out and practically flew down the stairs. She stood in front of them beaming. "That was nothing. Beat that baka Shinji."

Shinji couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He didn't need a translator to know what Asuka truly meant. He was so happy for Asuka. She had found what she had been looking for.

* * *

Okay now that you finished all that. (And we all know that was truly pointless) it's time to return to the story. In the next chapter: Chapter 5: Punishment: Rei's now under Naraku's control and he's given herhis new orders, kill Inu Yasha. Rei has no coice but to follow them but will she complete her orders or will a certain fluffy individual arrive in time to break things up. 


	5. Punishment

So here it isat last! Ch. 5! First of all I should appologize for taking so long to write this. between school and my other writting projects I'm working on for fun this one just didn't come . . . Writers block bad on pne part.

I should warn you before you read that it will be long . . . takes up 23 pages on my computer . . .so take you time and enjoy! And of course don't forget to review!

Last time: Rei was captured by Naraku and possessed through the sacred jewel shards . . .

* * *

Ch.5 Punishment

Kagura watched as the boat went out of sight then turned and hurried back to Naraku's castle using her wind to cover up the scent trail as she went. At the moment she was feeling rather pleased with herself, she had actually managed to undermine Naraku and get away with it. This Kagura considered, was her triumphant first step towards total freedom from him. She managed to sneak back inside unnoticed but quickly discovered that something was up when Naraku called her into see him. The second Kagura laid eyes on him she could tell he had become completely enraged, something she had never seen him do before. He had never allowed himself to sink that low as to be controlled by his emotions. Naraku was the first to speak, "Any clues to where the demon lord is?" He demanded icily.

"No, my lord." Kagura replied.

"Liar! You took him from me and part of the Shikon No Tama too!" He roared.

Kagura was horror stricken. How had he found out about the Shikon No Tama so soon? Naraku showed Kagura a spiraling red orb in the palm of his hand. Kagura knowing what was coming lost her will to move and collapsed to the floor. For several terrible seconds Naraku examined the horrified expression on Kagura's face. "Please don't . . ." Kagura began.

Kagura's plea came too late. Before she could finish her sentence Naraku squeezed the red orb. Kagura cried out as a fire like pain seized her chest. She clutched her chest and trashed around trying to make it all go away. Kagura tried desperately not to give in but the pain was too overwhelming. Blood was soaking the front of her kimono as she began to cough up more blood amidst her screams. Soon her voice failed her and Kagura could do nothing but lie against the wall and pray for it all to end. Her pain didn't last much longer as she soon blacked out.

How long had she lain here? Kagura didn't know. She didn't know the last time she moved at all. Who had hurt her? Kagura couldn't remember that either. She knew she had experienced similar pain before but nothing like the way she felt now. Nothing made sense to her anymore. Everything felt so numb and weak. The only thing she had energy for was moving her fan in a simple pattern she seemed to have known since forever. Kagura remembered the pale white face of a girl but she didn't feel Kanna rubbing warm water against her pale skin nor the blanket Kanna rapped around her shoulders in a desperate attempt to keep her alive. She couldn't even remember the water and food Kanna had also given her. Everything just seemed to move in a surreal haze.

"Who hurt Kagura?" Kagura weakly asked Kanna one day.

"Naraku did." Kanna replied in her flat monotone voice.

Kagura paled slightly and looked upset, "No! Naraku would never hurt Kagura!"

Kanna shook her head sadly and left. Kagura hadn't been right since Naraku had lashed out at her for her betrayal she remarked sadly. A short time later Naraku came to visit Kagura. "Who hurt Kagura?" Kagura demanded.

Naraku looked only slightly annoyed by the question, "I did." Naraku replied.

"No! Naraku would have never hurt Kagura like this! It must have been someone else named Naraku!" Kagura insisted.

Naraku looked touched by her loyalty, only very slightly of course. "Yes. It was." He replied.

Kagura stared up at Naraku with childlike innocence, "Why did he hurt Kagura? Kagura doesn't remember being a bad girl. Kagura had always been good hasn't she?"

"Yes, she has." Naraku replied.

Kagura looked up at Naraku innocently, "Then who hurt Kagura?"

When Naraku didn't reply Kagura started to cry, "Who hurt Kagura?" She repeated over and over again.

It had been months now since Sesshomaru had made his escape from Naraku's castle and despite both Naraku, Rei and the rest of his minions best efforts he still remained at large. Not that Kagura was much help; she'd been useless sense Naraku had punished her for helping the demon lord escape in the first place. As to where the missing demon was hiding; Naraku suspected that Sesshomaru had returned to the Westernlands and was protected by its barrier. Personally Naraku was getting quite annoyed with the late dog demons lasting protection of his land. He knew not who had been keeping the barrier up all these years; all he knew was that it wasn't the current Inu Lord himself. If it had been him Naraku should have felt the barrier weaken when he was hurt but it didn't even flinch. Rei had been difficult in her own way during these last several months. Neither Naraku nor the fake persona he controlled could feel the presence of the original Rei Ayanami persona, but three times now she had managed to show herself. Each time he'd been able to insert more jewel shards into her and she went away. Naraku had put seven of his sacred jewel shards in her to date and for now it seemed to work.

For weeks now I had laid hidden deep within my core. Naraku could control my body but not my mind. I spent most of my time wandering as a bodiless soul silently observing the events of Naraku's palace. It seemed to help me stay hidden so most of the time I didn't mind. Although at times it was maddening because I could do nothing to affect the world around me like being in an Eva on auto pilot. It also got lonely having no one to talk to, not that I had ever been talkative before, but I was hopping to change all that soon. I was formulating a plan to take back my body. I hoped this worked and soon because Naraku had sent me to kill this time. He wanted me to destroy someone named Inu Yasha and I didn't have much time. I left a dawn and it was already well after midnight.

I watched myself as I sat sleeping in a darken corner of a room. I knew I wasn't in control but if she hurt this Inu Yasha it would be on me.

Early the next morning she left as planned. After learning where he was headed from Kanna she made her way to a large snow covered field to wait for them. I followed her there and while she waited I wandered around the perimeter looking for him. I had to stop him and fast. Too soon they made their appearance. He had four friends with him, two young women about my age, a young monk and a kitsune child. The one girl was dressed in a green school uniform that looked like it could have come from my world before third impact. She was looking around warily and I wondered if she could sense me. It was worth a shot. I reached out and touched her. "Listen! Don't go that way!" I shouted.

The girl jumped back like she'd seen a ghost and looked right at me. "Something wrong, Kagome?" Asked the monk.

The girl rubbed her arm where I had touched her. "I just have a bad feeling about this place. Something tells me we shouldn't go that way."

"But there're jewel shards and Naraku's scent that way." Replied Inu Yasha angrily from the front of the line.

"No I agree. I feel a strange presence in the area myself." The monk replied.

"What? You chicken now, Miroku?" Inu Yasha demanded.

Miroku gestured vaguely in my direction, "No. It feels like someone should be standing right beside me but no one's there."

Inu Yasha grunted and continued walking. No no no! I could let them go that way, she would get them! I practically launched myself through both Kagome and Miroku, screaming "Turn around! Don't go that way!"

I had to do something anything to stop them. Both of them nearly jumped out of their skins at my touch. They were staring at me like they could almost see me. "Please listen to me . . ." I pleaded.

You felt that, right Miroku?" Kagome stammered.

Miroku nodded. "There's definitely an invisible female presence here."

They looked around obviously confused as to where I was. They could not see me, only feel me. When they couldn't figure out what was going on they gave up in confusion and frustration; heading towards the clearing with the others. I pulled on my hair in frustration there had to be something I could do. I flew past them as the battle began between my controlled self and Inu Yasha began. On the other side of the clearing I found Sesshomaru. He was sneaking up on Kagura who had been following me. With one swift move he incapacitated her and then left her resting against the tree. I took a breath and reached out to touch him. "That way!" I shouted, pointing to the other side of the clearing.

Sesshomaru flinched but barely responded to my touch. I tired again. This time he looked in my direction. "I must be going insane." He muttered "For a second I thought it was her standing beside me."

I reached out and touched him for the third time. "I'm right here." I said a little more softly.

Sesshomaru stared even closer at me. "I see it's really you after all, asking for help. So little brother's being his usual dumb self isn't he?" He murmured softly.

He pulled out his sword and placed it in the ground. Sesshomaru muttered an incantation over it, I felt a power come from the blade and spread over the area. He then turned and took off in the direction of the battle. I sighed in relief and hurried to keep up. Maybe I wasn't too late after all.

As Inu Yasha entered into the clearing a strange female figure rose to her feet. She turned slowly to face him. She had cold bloodthirsty red eyes, light blue hair and the palest skin imaginable. She grinned at him and took a few steps closer. "I've been waiting Inu Yasha. It's time for you meet your doom." She said.

Inu Yasha snorted and placed his hand on the hilt of the Tetsaiga. "I don't know what in the hell your problem is but I think not little lady." He replied cockily.

"I have no problem with you. I am here on behalf of my master. It would appear he wants you dead."

Inu Yasha smirked at her statement. "If your master wants me dead that must mean you serve Naraku, right?"

"Correct."

"That's all I needed to hear. You're going down!"

Inu Yasha removed the Tetsaiga from its sheath and tried to summon the wind scar but it wouldn't come. She had no demonic aura, but that would mean she was human. How did a human think she could stop him? It was impossible. Yet, she stood there calmly like she wasn't afraid at all. Inu Yasha flexed his claws and charged at her calling out, "Iron Remer Soul Stealer!"

About a foot away from her he collided head on with a barrier and an orange hexagonal pattern appeared in the air. She looked him in the eyes and grinned. All of a sudden the barrier threw him backward into the trees. Behind him the others came out of the woods. "Look out guys she's got a barrier!" He called.

Kagome pulled out an arrow as Sango took to the sky with Kirara. Both of them released their attacks at the same time. Sango's hit her barrier and dissipated harmlessly but Kagome's passed through. For a second everyone thought Kagome had done it but in an amazing display of reflexes the woman caught it at the last moment and broke the arrow in two. She looked at Kagome and grinned. "So it would appear you have spiritual powers as well." She said.

She starred hard at Kagome for several seconds. Suddenly Kagome went limp and collapsed. Inu Yasha blinked in shock and turned to face the attacker. "What did you do to her? You better have not done anything to hurt her!" He roared.

"I simply allowed her to fall asleep." The blue haired woman replied with a smile.

"Hey, I've got an idea for you! Why don't you come out from behind that barrier of yours and fight us head on?"

"I wish I could but this body is weak and imperfect; the flawed creation of a flawed being. However with your death Naraku promises me the secret of removing my human blood. Then I'll be able to rejoin my kin as a full angel."

"What? You're a half-breed!"

She simply smiled and shrugged. "Wasn't like that was my choice."

Inu Yasha smirked back. "So you think Naraku can help you? Hardly; He can't even get what he wants himself."

"Ah, but that's where your wrong. That fool has put so many jewel shards in me that soon even he won't be able to stop me. When that day comes I'll be free forever."

Inu Yasha stepped up and tired to use his red Tetsaiga on her but it was also useless. She smiled and raised her hands, "It's time I stop playing around and take what I came for." She declared.

Inu Yasha growled furiously and stepped foreword in front of the others. "Let's go then."

They watched in silent amazement as she formed a small ball of light in her hands. Once it reached the size of a tennis ball she aimed it at Inu Yasha and fired. Inu Yasha raised his sword to stop it but it went right past it and hit him full in the chest. Inu Yasha went flying like a rag doll high into the air. He bounced several times before landing against a tree. Miroku stepped foreword and raised his hand to remove the seal on his wind tunnel but she beat him to it. "Oh, no you don't . . ." She hissed.

She pointed her hand at him and Miroku went sailing. Next she turned her attention to Sango. She raised her hand and released two balls of light. Kirara fell from the sky landing on Sango. The woman grinned and surveyed the damage but the brake wouldn't last. Inu Yasha got back on his feet. He charged her but she threw him in the air with her barrier and he landed on the ground. In moments he was back on his feet again. She growled in frustration and tossed two balls of light at him. He took both head on and landed unconscious on the ground. She walked over until she was standing over Inu Yasha. She drew a short sword given to her by Naraku and pointed it at him. Just as she was about to deal Inu Yasha the final blow Kagome leapt in front of him. Her eyes were filled with tears and desperation. "If you want to kill him you'll have to kill me too." She declared.

She shook her head. There was something about this scene that seemed to stir something in her, like she had done something like this herself.**Ikari!**_Join with him!_ **NO! I will not! **BOOM!Her grip on her sword slackened. No, she wouldn't fall prey to pitiful human emotions. She had a mission to carry out. Before she had a chance to redouble her attack a small voice cried out behind her, "Foxfire!"

She stepped to the side easily avoiding the blue flames. She didn't give Shippo a second chance to attack. With a swift wave of her arm she sent him flying and he disappeared in the trees.

She then returned her attention back to Inu Yasha. Rei raised her sword but was stopped by the arrival of an unexpected quest. "Sesshomaru, Come to witness you brother's demise?" She asked placidly.

"No." He replied icily "I've come to challenge you, Rei Ayanami."

Rei smirked. "Very well. These guys were getting boring anyway. Let's go."

Sesshomaru drew the Tokijin and the fight was on. Rei attacked first but was blocked. "You should ask the true owner of that body about your powers you know. I met her shortly before you became Naraku's minion and she told me all about your abilities, unintentionally of course because of she thought I was a sleep. Oddly enough I know the stuff even you don't. Oh, and by the way, Rei this is nothing personal." Sesshomaru said.

Rei gasped in surprise. He struck. Sesshomaru's strike hit home. He had stabbed her right through her stomach with the Tokijin. Rei screamed and tried to come back at him with a small dagger but he seized her wrist twisting it hard so that the weapon fell useless to the ground. Her knees gave out and she dangled there for a moment before he dropped her. Rei staggered back to her feet but she didn't have a chance. With his claws Sesshomaru sliced her from her shoulder diagonally across her chest down to her hip effectively dislodging all seven-jewel shards. Rei cried in pain and fell to the ground splattering more blood across the white snow. Sesshomaru knelt down and pulled out the Tokijin out and wiped it off on the snow earning himself a moan of pain from Rei. "You'll . . . you'll pay." She cursed him.

Sesshomaru pretended not to notice her. She would be dead from blood loss within a few moments he knew. So her threats were pretty much empty words. He was more concerned with something else. Slowly her eyes softened until then were the eyes of the girl who saved him from Naraku's poison.

Slowly I returned to my body. It hurt like my body never had before. There wasn't a single part of me that wasn't screaming in agony but inside I was happy. I could feel for the first time in weeks. You wouldn't understand what its like to not be able to feel until you go with out it. Pain it's a good thing. It lets you know you're alive. My blood was rushing out of me in rivers, turning the snow red but it didn't matter there was nothing I could do about it. There was only one thing left to do. Say good bye. "You were listening after all . . ." I stammered.

"I only heard part of what you said but I did hear was about your barrier, an A.T. field I believe you called it." Sesshomaru explained.

I smiled but even this simple movement was painful. "Ari-ari-arigatou, Sesshomaru" I stammered weakly in Sesshomaru's ear.

With that I closed my eyes and let go.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to where Inu Yasha and his friends were and grabbed Kagome's medicine bag. Inside he found medical supplies both current and futuristic. He walked back over to Rei and knelt down next to her. He pulled out the gauze and wrapped her injuries up in it. When he was done he looked back at Kagome who was sitting speechless next to Inu Yasha. He held the bag out to her, "You'll need this to take care of them." He said "I'll be back shortly with some transport."

Kagome pointed to Rei. "What about her?" She asked.

"She won't hurt you now. Naraku possessed her through the shikon shards and now that they've been removed she's safe. Besides you have your arrows and she's as close to death as you can get and still be alive. Oh, by the way her name is Rei."

Kagome nodded meekly signaling that she understood. Sesshomaru threw the bag and it landed next to her with a thud. Sesshomaru turned and disappeared back into the woods. Kagome picked up her bag and began to attend to the others. Miroku's and Shippo's injuries weren't bad. They had a few bumps and scrapes but nothing serious. Their worse injury would be the headache they would have when they woke up. Sango, Inu Yasha and Kirara were more seriously hurt. Inu Yasha had a broken arm a bruised back and serious burns. Sango was suffering from crushed ribs and a broken arm and leg from where Kirara had fallen on her. Kirara had several nasty cuts and burns from having been hit by Rei.

Soon everyone was bandaged up and resting under a large tree near the edge of the woods. The only person who Kagome hadn't touched was Rei. She was still lying where Sesshomaru had left her, face up in the red snow. Kagome wasn't sure what she was more afraid of her or Sesshomaru coming back. He'd said she was harmless, though. "What do you think?" She asked Shippo who was the only one awake.

"I don't know." Shippo replied. "She was really scary but she's hurt bad."

"You're not helping." Kagome muttered.

Kagome and Shippo approached the girl. She was lying on her back on top red snow where she'd bled. Scattered around her where seven shard of the sacred jewel. Kagome picked them up one at a time purifying the evil Naraku had put into them. She, however, was still hesitant to touch the Rei. Sesshomaru had said the evil her was gone but Kagome didn't want to just take his word for it. As she was debating what to do Miroku appeared behind them. "So, what happened here?" He asked.

Kagome told him how Sesshomaru had shown up right as Rei was about to kill them and started fighting with her which resulted in her injuries. "Instead of letting her die he bandaged her up and told me she'd been controlled by Naraku's jewel shards," Kagome said, showing Miroku the seven shards, "he said he was getting transport for us and left."

Miroku's eyes got big at the sight of the seven shards, "Wow, seven of them. No wonder we couldn't touch her. I imagine that she must be tough if Naraku had to use that many on her." Miroku said "We should take her back with the others and get her warmed up."

"Is it safe?" Kagome asked.

"Perfectly. You said it yourself that she was possessed by Naraku, just like Kohaku is. Now that she's back to herself she's a victim of Naraku and as fellow sufferers we have a duty to look after her. The one to be concerned about is Sesshomaru."

Kagome nodded feeling better although still suspicious of Miroku's motives. Gently they picked her up and carried her to where the others lay. She muttered once when they first began to move her, but Kagome couldn't hear what exactly she said. It was something about she was sorry she wouldn't make it back. Then she fell silent again. After they had left her under the tree Miroku and Shippo went to get firewood while Kagome got water. Once the fire was going she began to boil the water. Soon she had four cups of hot tea before her. Kagome pulled out a small jar from her bag. Inside it was a potent herbal mixture Kaede had taught her about last time she'd been in her village. It was a powerful antibiotic and pain killer. However it tasted horrible if used without a sweetener like sugar or honey. The problem was the sweetener always weakened the effects. So, Kagome only put the sugar in the one for Kirara since she had mildest injuries. The other three all got the pure form pored down their throats. The best, or worse part, depend on your point of view was that they would all be able to taste it in their mouths when they woke up.

It wasn't long afterward when Sesshomaru made his grand reappearance. He was riding his dragon Aun along with Jaken and a human girl. He leapt down and walked over to where the others were waiting. "So, how is she?" He demanded.

"Still alive." Kagome reported.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow; she was still breathing. That was unexpected. He thought she would be dead and had been trying to talk himself into using the Tenseiga. Now he didn't have to. This made his job much easier. "Sesshomaru is that you?" Demanded the voice of his hanyou half-brother.

"Yes, Inu Yasha it is I, Sesshomaru."

"Thought so, I could smell you stench a mile away."

"Pipe down, you imbecile; I'm not here to pick a fight. I came to offer you transport to a safe place for you to recover."

"Why? What's got you feeling so charitable all of a sudden?"

"I have my reasons."

"Like what? I'm sure it's not family love."

"It's complicated. I'm sure a simpleton like you wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"I'd prefer not to."

"Scared?"

Sesshomaru shook his head in annoyance. "This is ridiculous. I should just go."

"Inu Yasha, We should accept Sesshomaru's help. He might be able to tell us something important or help us out." Miroku suggested.

"Feh, we don't need it. So he can just get going. "

Inu Yasha tried to stand but failed and ended up falling down on his rear end. He tried repeatedly several more times but failed each one, only seceding in increasing the pain in his butt. Kagome sweat dropped and shook her head. "This is embarrassing."

Seeing that this wasn't greeting them any where Miroku put in his suggestion, "Maybe you should just sit the poor guy and get it over with."

"Yeah, someone needs to put him out of his misery." Shippo added.

Inu Yasha tried to get up so he could strangle them but only increased his own pain. "I heard that! I dare you to come over here and say that to my face you lecherous monk and little pipsqueak!" He roared.

Meanwhile Rin was watching the scene looking quiet confused. "Lord Sesshomaru, I thought you said they're your friends. They don't seem very friendly to me."

Inu Yasha shook his fist at Rin. "You want to see friendly kid why don't you come over here and let me show you."

Rin began to tremble and looked like she was about to start crying. Kagome saw Rin's reaction and became visibly mad, "Oh, Inu Yasha . . . Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" She screamed.

Miroku leaned over and looked at the hole Inu Yasha sit's made. "Is he dead?" he asked Shippo.

Inu Yasha groaned in pain. "Nope. Darn. I was going to eat his ramen tonight."

Inu Yasha, suddenly feeling much better and on his feet, "Nobody touches **my** ramen! Got that Shippo!"

Shippo shrugged his shoulders innocently. "Did you say something Inu Yasha? You lips moved but all I heard was blah blah blah blah."

"Then allow me to come up there and use my fist to clear up our little misunderstanding . . ." Inu Yasha snapped.

"**Good bye, Inu Yasha**!" Sesshomaru shouted.

Inu Yasha grunted and crawled slowly out of his crater. He flopped down on the ground. "You won't leave." He said after a moment. "You know what tonight is and you either intend to help me out or use it stab me in the back."

"So you remembered, I was getting worried that it had slipped your frail mind." Sesshomaru replied.

"I wish. So what's your plan my dear "big brother"?"

"I'm loaning Aun to you so you can go someplace safer than this snow covered mountain. Preferably some place where you know someone with skills in the healing arts."

Inu Yasha quirked and eyebrow. "Just like that?" He asked.

"Yes, just like that. I would get a move on it if I were you; sun down is less than three hours."

Inu Yasha accepted with a reluctant grunt and soon Sango, Miroku, Inu Yasha and Kagome where piled on Aun's back. Rin, Shippo and Jaken where on Kirara and Rei was in Sesshomaru's arm. Kagome took the reigns and led the way. Surprisingly although Miroku was in charge of helping out Sango there was no incident of butt rubbing the entire trip. Shortly before sunset they arrived outside the village of their friend, the Priestess Kaede. She had seen them coming and met them there. "I don't believe this. Ye know how to get into trouble." Kaede said sadly when she reached them.

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologized "We ran into some trouble, one of Naraku's traps to be specific, and took a beating."

"Oh, my. So who are your new friends?"

"I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Westernlands, and unfortunately the elder half brother to that ungrateful half-breed. The imp is my vassal Jaken and the young girl is Rin and the other one is Rei." Sesshomaru explained with an angry grunt.

Kaede looked shocked. She had been told about this Sesshomaru character. He was supposed to be arrogant, cold hearted and cruel but the youkai before her didn't look vicious at all. He defiantly looked the cold unsociable type but not evil. Kaede turned to examine the young woman Sesshomaru was holding in his arm named Rei. The child was unnaturally pale and she looked more like a life-sized puppet than a living being and only her shallow breathing proved she was alive. This was going to be one long strange story, Kaede knew.

She led them through the village and back to her hut. They entered it just as the sun disappearing over the horizon and as the door closed behind them Inu Yasha turned human. He retreated angrily to the far end of the room crossing his arms and starring angrily at everyone in the room as if daring them to come close. Kaede and Kagome left to get water and wood for the fire and Sesshomaru left himself after seeing Rei comfortably placed on the floor. Kagome and Kaede returned soon after and started the fire to cook dinner. Sesshomaru returned not long afterward looking almost smug. "I took care of any local demon problems for the night." He said as he sat down.

"How, did you do that Lord Sesshomaru?" Asked Rin in awe.

"Aye, I'd like to know the answer to the child's question myself." Kaede said.

"The demons around here are quite weak compared to the ones I've encountered in the less populated areas. They were easy to scare away."

"Keh, so what? I could've done that too if I weren't human." Inu Yasha snapped.

Sesshomaru just smirked and leaned back against the wall. He was almost enjoyed this, having fun at Inu Yasha's expense. He should have stuck around on the night of the new moon before.

After they had all eaten Kaede decided it was time to check injuries and put on fresh bandages. Rin and Shippo did Kirara, Miroku took Sango, Kagome took Inu Yasha and Kaede took Rei. It was apparent that something was wrong the minute Kaede removed Rei's bandages. Along with the expected blood they were soaked in a second sticky yellow orange substance which was also forming a partial scab over the wounds. "What is she?" Kaede asked.

"I don't know." Sesshomaru said.

"Well, whatever she is her barrier isn't a demon type." Inu Yasha grumbled. "By the way Sesshomaru how did you know how to get past it?"

"Easy. I went to see Naraku a while back to discuss a little problem we'd been having. She had been a prisoner of his at the time, although not yet possessed. At one point she warned me that the only way to break her barrier had a hard, powerful direct strike on it and the only way to kill her way to destroy a core that she contained within her. At the time I thought she was referring to Naraku or one of his incarnations but it seems she foresaw that he was going to possess her and was telling me how to stop her."

"So that's why Kagome's arrow got through. Wait . . . are you telling me that if any of us had struck her barrier hard with a sharp pointed object we could have beaten her?"

"Exactly, although I suspect the real her is far stronger then that fake you fought."

"What? But she had seven jewel shards in her. How could the real her be stronger. Because she not from this place so Naraku isn't familiar with her powers and neither was the fake persona he created."

"Makes sense. But that leaves us with the question of how Naraku captured her to begin with if she was so strong."

"How he does anyone who's not on their guard. According to Naraku he cornered her in a moment of weakness and captured her. Once she was his prisoner she was unable to escape before he possessed her."

Kagome looked over at Rei. She didn't look so scary anymore. In fact she looked almost delicate. Not fragile but human, with a softer side. She was awfully pale but Kagome wasn't sure if that was natural or from blood loss.

Kaede shook her head. This girl was a mystery wrapped in a mystery. However there was time later for working them out. Right now she needed some fresh bandages and a new kimono. Soon she had been patched up and was in fresh clothes. Kaede covered her back up with the blanket and settled in to hear the story. Sesshomaru did most of the telling seeing as he knew most of the details. The story was brief but was a strange tale leaving them with several questions. Who was Rei? What was she? Where did she come from and why was she here? All of which could only be answered by the person in question, who, at the moment, was fast asleep. They all agree to wait till later when she was stronger. Soon the discussion drifted to other topics. Mostly it was about their plan to gather as many of the remaining jewel shards as they could and how they were going to defeat Naraku. As Inu Yasha was going through an especially cheesy and over dramatized version of how he was single handedly going to do it, Shippo interrupted, exclaiming "She's waking up guys!"

"Everyone looked over at Rei. Sure enough she was slowly begging to stir.

Cold dark and engulfing. That was all it was. A giant muck pond of nothingness. A place where I could sense nothing. It was like being back in instrumentality. I came gradually out of the muck pond. At first I couldn't feel anything. Finally something registered. Cold. I was so cold. Where was the fire? The warm blankets? I needed warmth. It was so cold here. No, wait a minute, there was a heat source, I could feel it but it just wasn't strong enough to warm me up. All this cold wasn't helping the pain I was in. Pain, it was a good thing. It let you know that you're alive. I could defiantly feel it so I must still be breathing but how? I didn't know. Slowly I opened my eyes. They were heavy and it took a tremendous amount of energy to accomplish the single tasks of opening them. An elderly Shinto Priestess was looking down at me. She seemed concerned. "How are ye feeling, child?" She asked me.

"Cold. I could use another blanket." I forced out between thick lips.

"Aye, child. I'll go get one for ye." She replied.

"Arigato." I replied in a voice I barely recognized.

She disappeared into a back room and I could hear her moving around. After a few minutes she returned with a thick heavy grayish blanket. She laid it on me and turned to stoke the fire. I didn't get a chance to say anything else as I returned to the darkness before she returned.

Early the next morning discussions began about what to do with Rei. She would be weak for a long time and would need some place quiet to recoup without being noticed by Naraku. Inu Yasha was still wary and wasn't quiet willing to trust her. He said they should wait to see if they could prove she was on their side. Sesshomaru insisted she was a good person and Inu Yasha should shut his abnormally large mouth before he got a foot (Sesshomaru's) placed in it.

The final decision was to leave her in the care of an old acquaintance of Kaede who lived in a near by village. Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru were to check up on her periodically to see that she was okay and keep an eye on Naraku's movements. Later that day they all left to continue on their own paths promising to return soon.

I vaguely remember seeing Sesshomaru's face for a moment but for the first few days I can't remember much. It was mostly s blur of faces and color. From what Kaede would later tell me I spent most of the time asleep or in half conscious wakefulness during that time. As I slowly got stronger things made sense and I was able to follow what was going on. I spent most of that first week resting in the hut trying to regain my strength. By early the next week I was strong enough to take short walks and look after myself, but I still avoided a lot of sun because I was naturally albino and now with out the medicine from Nerv I sunburned very easily. At that time Kaede said it was time for me to go take up residence at the place she'd found for me to stay. I would be living with an old friend of hers, named Jiao. According to Kaede, Jiao's husband and two older sons had been called up to go to war and had left her and her daughter to run the family dojo. With them gone Jiao needed some extra hands around. I was to be those hands and help out in exchange for a room and food. I was glad to have some place to go to and was hoping for some peace and quiet so I could get in contact with my relatives and see about going home. For that was my ultimate goal, to go home and help rebuild earth.

Two days later Kaede took me over to see Jiao. We found her washing laundry in a large wooden wash tub when we entered the yard. She was tall and sturdy built woman who had a kind looking face. She greeted us warmly and asked if we would join them for lunch. "I'm sorry but I must decline." Kaede said. "I have business elsewhere that I must see too."

"I'll accept, if you don't mind." I replied.

"Certainly, we'd be honored if you joined us. My daughter Ume is a wonderful cook."

"Thank-you."

It turned out Ume was actually her daughter in law, the wife of her oldest son. Fuki was her real daughter; she was younger than me at almost fifteen. We found them both in the kitchen chopping up vegetables for the soup we'd be having for lunch. I rolled up my sleeves to help. As it turned out I had no hidden talent at cutting vegetables so by the time I was done my hands were sporting several new cuts and my vegetables were roughly cut. They went in with the rest anyway and I felt a small bit of satisfaction with myself. I had actually helped make my one meal for the first time. I was pleasantly surprised to discover that although I wasn't a natural in the kitchen I liked to cook. It was a lot of fun.

Over the next two years I learned many new things. Cooking, which I proved to be pretty good after practice and many lessons, sewing, which I proved to have no talent in and gardening, something I found relaxing. My hair also grew out during this time and I learned to braid it down my back. I also learned the traditional Japanese sword fighting style and how to care for swords. I also taught the students from the dojo a thing or two myself.

I didn't go out a lot; especially between dawn and sunset. Mostly this was because of my albinism which left me extremely sensitive to sunlight. When I did have to leave I always wore my hat and arm covers to protect myself. I think because of my clothing habits and age, I was seventeen by then, which I became a source of gossip for the rest of the village. Some question why I didn't have a husband or at least prospects of a marriage. Others wondered about my strange looks and claimed my eyes had strange powers. (Most people didn't have albinism so most people had never seen someone who had it.)

Then the calm was broken one morning almost two years since I had begun to live with Jiao and her family. I was on my way to town to get some daikons for lunch when explosions erupted on the far side of the Village. Everyone else around me began to run away but I went to investigate it. I turned the corner and came face to face with Naraku. No wait something didn't feel right. He wasn't really there it was almost like a shadow or . . . a puppet. Naraku had sent a puppet that looked like him to find me. I could feel its core, the only thing holding it together. With one swift move I easily crushed its doll shaped core and the Naraku looking demon puppet burst into millions of sakura petals. The wind picked them up swirling them through the air. I stood there transfixed as they danced and twirled around me. Gradually the wind began to carry them away. I sighed and picked up the wooden doll stuffing it in my obi. Then I turned to leave wondering what strange omen was meant by the Naraku resembling puppet. Did it mean he'd found me? Or was it merely a warning that he was after me? I didn't know.

When I returned home I said nothing to Jiao or her family about it. I didn't want to worry them before I knew for sure what was going on. The rest of the day passed without event and I was able to enjoy it in peace.

Early before dawn the next morning Sesshomaru met me at the edge of the woods. I was surprised to see him because I shouldn't have seen him for a least another week. I figured he brought bad news with him and that was the reason for his appearance. When I reached him the first words out of his mouth were a demanding, "Where's the doll?"

I produced it from my obi where I had kept it hidden and handed it to him. He sniffed at it and turned it over repeatedly in his hand for several minutes. Finally he looked up at me and said, "You know what this means don't you."

"No, I don't"

"Naraku's discovered your location. He knows you're here. It's not safe any more."

"But how does he know?"

"I wouldn't know; you're just lucky it's taken so long. I expected Naraku to have come after you only a few weeks after we left you here. However the evidence is unmistakable, this doll reeks of Naraku's stench and there's one of his black hairs on it. So it had to come from him and if he knew to send it here, he must know where you are."

"I see. I should leave soon, before he tries something else."

"You're correct. Meet me back here at midnight. That should give you time to say good bye and collect your things."

"You're taking me with you?"

Sesshomaru shrugged like it didn't matter either way. "Well, it's certainly safer than traveling alone."

Sesshomaru turned and walked off slowly back into the woods. Suddenly he stopped and said, "Don't forget, midnight."

With that he turned and disappeared. I shrugged and returned to the village. I had things to do if I was to be ready to go. I spent the rest of the day helping out around the dojo, cooking, cleaning and helping out with the wash. It was sad for me because I knew I wouldn't be able to do these things again. I would certainly miss being here. Maybe when this thing with Naraku was all over I would come back. I said good night to everyone and went to bed early that night.

Shortly before midnight I woke myself up. I pulled out two of my kimonos, matching scarves, a straw hat with netting, arm covers and my book of poetry (This was secretly the first possession I really care about. Everything else I had ever owned where just things but this, this was something special.) I rolled all of this into a scarf to make it easy for me to carry. Then I pulled out a scroll and penned a short letter to Jiao and her family explaining what was going on:

_Dear Jiao, _

_No words can describe how grateful I am for all the help you're given me over the last two years but sadly the time has come for me to move on. The great evil that led me to be in your company has discovered my location and I'm afraid he will come after me soon. If he did I would become an ill omen for your village and its people. So I intend to slip away before he can. All I ask is that you try to keep my leaving as quiet as possible so that I may get a good head start on my journey. I'm sorry I can repay your kindness with much but for now please accept what I've left of my things until the time come that I can give you a better token of my gratitude. _

_All my best, _

_Rei Ayanami _

I sighed with sadness and closed and sealed the scroll. I would miss them all dearly. They had become good friend and teachers to me and I knew I would always treasure my time here. I laid it gently on my desk and gathered my things and turned out the light. I slid the door shut behind me and made my way to the kitchen. I took what I could from it, rice mostly and stuffed it in with the rest. Then I headed outside. I unlatched the gate like I had learned to then I locked it behind me. Slowly I made my way down the path to the edge of the woods. Sesshomaru was waiting for me at our promised rendezvous. "Let's go."

He turned and headed off into the woods and I hurried to follow. Sesshomaru stopped suddenly and turned around to look at me. "Don't look so serious. You should smile more often, you know, like on the night we first met. You look better that way. We've got a lot of walking ahead of us so you should just relax and enjoy it."

With that he turned around and kept walking. I starred blinking in surprise, had Sesshomaru just complimented me? Yes. He had.

Just before I was out of sight I turned around and stole one last look at the village. Then we were off. About a mile from the outskirts of the village Sesshomaru began to relent on the pace he'd been keeping. Suddenly from somewhere in the night a child's voice cried out, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

A young human girl burst out of the trees and wrapped her arms around the great youkai. "Lord Sesshomaru! You're here!' She said excitedly.

Sesshomaru smiled for the briefest moment. She smiled back in response. From the same direction she'd come a small green imp like creature leading a two-headed dragon emerged. "Lord Sesshomaru. It's good to see you again sire." The imp said.

"It's good to you again as well." Sesshomaru replied.

I got the feeling Sesshomaru wasn't brimming with happiness like the other two but he seemed more relaxed and genuinely pleased to be in their company again. Something about this was disturbing me though. I could clearly remember Sesshomaru telling me he hated humans yet he traveled around with one. Interesting. Maybe he didn't really hate them, or most of them after all, he just acted like for some reason. I could be right about him after all; he wasn't that bad underneath.

"Rei," Said Sesshomaru breaking my train of thought, "I should introduce you to, Rin and Jaken. They'll be traveling with us as well. Rin and Jaken I'd like you to meet Rei."

Rin's eyes got big with delight when she heard what Sesshomaru had said. Jaken however scowled and muttered something about why he could understand how he ended up traveling with two filthy human girls. Sesshomaru shot him a death glare and any complaint Jaken had was imminently silenced. With that done he turned and continued on and the rest of us hurried to keep up. For the first part of the walk I spent my time in the company of the human child, Rin. I wasn't sure if she was fascinated by me or simply glad to have another human company but she was quite talkative. Rin asked me lots of question about myself and my past and I did the same. From what I gathered, until recently, she had been a mute orphan living in a rural village. One day that all changed, she run off after a villager had yelled at her and had stumbled upon Sesshomaru. He was injured and she had looked after him until he was better. However before he left her village was attacked by wolf demons and she had been killed. Sesshomaru had brought her back to life and let her stay with him. She'd been living with him ever since. Eventually Rin fell asleep and all conversation ended. We traveled hard all night long and didn't stop until it was almost daylight. We curled up among some large boulders and went right to sleep as the sun was clearing the horizon.

I didn't stir again until it was mid afternoon. After the long rest I felt refreshed, hungry and determined to cook something. However when I talked to Sesshomaru he said that if I must eat I would have to make it quickly because we where leaving soon. I knew Rin and I were human and needed food to keep going, so we would have to eat. Especially Rin who had no reserve of energy to keep her going. On my way to gather wood I came across Rin playing in a river. She asked me what I was doing and I told her I was getting ready to make something to eat. She cheered and ran off down the river. On my way back she wasn't there. I deposited my gatherings at the camp and I decided more would be needed. So I went back out into the woods. A short time later I returned to the camp and began to try to start a fire. Just then Rin appeared bearing two fish and two rocks from the river. To my surprise right then and there Rin taught me how to start a fire the old fashion way. Once it was going I pulled out the rice from my bag and began to boil it. Soon we had a hot meal in front of us. Rin seemed thrilled to have rice and I got the impression she had eaten mostly fish since she'd begun living with Sesshomaru.

After several days of traveling we appeared to have to no destination. When I asked Sesshomaru about it he said there was no where for us to go. "Don't you have a home or something to go back to? You're the Lord of the Westernland."

"No. I may be the Lord but I can go back. It would hurt too many people."

Somehow I got the feeling Sesshomaru would be the one who would be hurt not anyone else. I didn't say this out loud though. Sesshomaru was in a sour mood as it already was and I didn't wish to provoke him farther.

I could sense a presence standing over me and feel their warm breath on my face. Instantly my eyes snapped open and my AT field was at the ready. Sesshomaru knelt before me his breath making white puffs in the air. He placed his hand over my mouth to silence me, "Shhh. Don't move." He warned me.

Gently he eased Rin's sleeping form into my arms. "Keep her safe."

I pulled Rin towards me and held her close. I watched Sesshomaru as he disappeared trough the trees. Rin whimpered and stirred. "Miss Rei what's going on? Where's Sesshomaru-sama?" She inquired.

I took a breath and spoke as confidently as I could. "It's okay. Lord Sesshomaru is taking care of something and will be back in a moment."

Rin nodded in response. For several long minutes we waited in silence for Sesshomaru to reappear. Naturally, He didn't. Above our heads numerous long hairs like lines began to appear. Suddenly there was and explosion and a man armed with a long white knife came charging at us. Rin screamed and seized me as tightly as she could. I held her tight so she couldn't move and I raised my AT field. It easily stopped him in his path several feet away. A wave of fear washed over me. All consuming and paralyzing. I fought against it but I was slowly loosing. It was coming from Rin. I tried to block it out but the harder I tried the harder it became. Rin refused to be calmed. Then Sesshomaru came waking angrily through the trees. The demon man turned and raised his hand on him. Hair like threads flew everywhere wrapping themselves around Sesshomaru. The demon grinned and pulled them tight and blood flew everywhere. Sesshomaru sneered and broke them all.

Sesshomaru drew the Tokijin and sliced the demon in two. It fell to the ground and Sesshomaru came over to us. "You okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "We're fine."

"Good."

Sesshomaru turned to walk off. "Wait! I called after him. Where are you going?"

"To look for any other demon looking to pick a fight."

"You're bleeding all over."

"I'm fine. I'm a demon not human."

"Whatever."

Sesshomaru turned and in the blink of an eye had gone. I sat as I was trying to soothe Rin's fears. She began to relax and she had almost fallen back asleep when Sesshomaru returned. He stomped into the clearing taking swift angry steps. "Let's go." He barked.

I almost asked why but the hardened look in his eyes killed any response but obedience. Carefully holding Rin against my chest I rose to my feet. Sesshomaru turned and took off at an astounding speed. I drew on everything I had to keep up. Our swift movement awakened Rin. One of her small hands wound its way deep into my thick braid. The other one formed a death grip on my arm. She shook and whimpered softly periodically but never cried. After we had crossed over several miles of land Sesshomaru explained what had prompted our flight. "That demon worked for Naraku. He knows where we were and he'll have reinforcements on our trail soon."

I took a moment to digest what Sesshomaru had said. Naraku had found us? He clearly wasn't wasting time now. "Rei." Sesshomaru said interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes."

"If anything happens I want you to take Rin and get as far away as you can. Find some place safe. I've sent Jaken and Aun to Mt. Fuji. Meet them there if you can."

"What about you?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of my self."

I doubted that but I didn't verbalize that thought for fear of stirring up his anger. Instead I bit my lip and worked on keeping pace.

I sensed their presence at the same time Sesshomaru smelled them. There was a group of demons in the woods. Probably Naraku, we figured. Out of nowhere we came across Inu Yasha and company.

"So there you are Sesshomaru. About time you showed your miserable face." Inu Yasha snarled when he saw us.

"What do you want? I'm busy." Sesshomaru replied dryly.

"Well, I was looking for a hair demon who's been messing with a local village along with his band of goons. He's supposed to work for Naraku."

"I assume this has something to do with why you smell like demon blood?"

"Exactly. We found his band of lackey's and took them out but the leader wasn't there."

I looked at Sesshomaru as realization dawned on me. The hair demon they were looking for had been the one who attacked us earlier this evening. "You can stop looking now." I informed him "We already found him or should I more correctly say he found us? Sesshomaru took him out."

"I see. Well, then I guess we'll be sticking around."

"Why?"

"Because you took off with her without our knowledge." He snapped. "What happened anyway? This was supposed to be a joint thing."

"Like you ever cared about working with me."

"I could say the same about you. So tell me, what happened?"

"Naraku found her. There wasn't time to reach you since you were on the other side of the country. I assumed you didn't want him to get his hands on her again . . ."

Sesshomaru paused letting the thought hang in the air between them. Inu Yasha snarled like he didn't agree with where it led him. "I can't believe you Sesshomaru. Only you would even think about letting Naraku get his hands on her!"

"I never said anything of the sort."

"Like H&$ you did."

Inu Yasha lunged at Sesshomaru. Right before he reached him there was a cry of, "Sit!" from Kagome and Inu Yasha did a perfect face plant in the ground. Sesshomaru smirked and turned to leave. "Come a long Inu Yasha." He called "We need to get to Mt. Fuji so we can sleep."

A short time later we were all lying down to sleep in the black shadow of Mount Fuji. I shifted uncomfortably for a while before sleep finally came. I didn't know why but I felt strangely restless. I woke not long after to the sounds of fiery explosions and screams. Instantly my eyes snapped open. I fully expected to find myself in unit zero, under attack by the angels. Instead I was greeted by the sight of the starry night sky above. It took me a minute to realize that I was indeed screaming and clamp my mouth shut. I breathed deeply to calm myself and looked around but in all the commotion no one else had noticed, between the explosions themselves and Rin's own screams. Note to self stop flash back to the past. Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru wanted to check things out and I volunteered to go with. Everyone else stayed behind. Without a word we set off into the woods. Sesshomaru was in the lead, Inu Yasha was next and I was last. It was easy to find the area where the explosions had occurred. The ground was still smoldering and the air thick with smoke. The heat was intense making it hard to get close for fear of being burned. As we were examining the area there was a blood curdling scream from the direction of camp. The three of us took one look at each other and we were off in a flash.

I being the closest this time took the lead. It only took us three minutes tops to reach camp but I imagine that for Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha it was the longest three minutes of their lives. As I dashed into the clearing my crimson eyes quickly took in the scene. Sango and Miroku were entangled by a mass of thick vines that seemed to have come out of the ground to wrap around them. Rin was huddled against a tree, more loosely tied up then Sango and Miroku, having been reduced to a limp trembling shape. Jaken laid face down unconscious on the ground. Far off to the side Aun and Kirara were freeing themselves from their own mass of vines. "Kagome." Inu Yasha's hollowed voice echoed my thought exactly.

Kagome was nowhere in sight. Inu Yasha ran past me and got up to Sang and Miroku putting his face in theirs. "What happened?"

"It was Kagura she came and took her." Miroku explained.

"Naraku's got a new incarnation. A dark skin, dark haired boy. He was with Kagura." Sango added.

"Naraku has her?" Sesshomaru asked.

Sango and Miroku nodded. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Inu Yasha roared, punching a tree with his fists in a furry.

"Problem?" I asked looked to the others for explanation.

"We can't find Naraku."

I understood perfectly. They couldn't sense Naraku. I could though. I knew right where he was. I wasn't feeling for his demonic aura like they were but for his mind, his life. That was the difference. It also didn't hurt that he now had Kagome who was easy to sense since she has powers like mine. I raised my arm and pointed in the direction Naraku was hiding. "Go that way." I said.

"Why?" Inu Yasha snapped.

"That's where he is." I told them.

"How do you know?" Asked Sango.

"I can sense him."

Following my advice they decided to go in the direction I'd indicated. I however was not allowed to accompany them. Instead I was to stay behind with Shippo, Jaken and Rin to guard camp. The reason was because they feared that one of Naraku's incarnations would come after the weaker members of our group.

I however understood the real reason I was being kept here. Sesshomaru was afraid that Naraku would have something over me that would cause me to serve him. Of course I knew he didn't but I didn't protest. I would remain physically but that didn't mean I couldn't follow them another way.

* * *

Well, how was it? Ready to flame me yet? Oh, dear, you are . . . 

In chaper six, show down between Naraku and Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru and company! And what about Rei's final words . . .ind out next time . . .

Until then . . .


	6. Day of Blood Onward Westward

Yep, it's me again! I'm back! Wow. This one was a fast one. I think this is like a world record or something for me. Actually it was already amlost finished when I submitted the last one.

Well, I got nothing left to say so read and **please please please review**.

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 6 Day of Blood/ Onward Westward! **

I watched as they disappeared into the trees leaving the others and me behind. I turned to look at Rin, Jaken and Shippo behind me. Their faces showed a combination of anxiousness and confidence. I didn't blame them. Their friends were going to take on Naraku, not something to be taken likely. I sat down on a nearby log and relaxed. Sesshomaru said I couldn't follow them but that didn't mean I could go my own way. As I disconnected from my body I could hear Jaken making some comment about how I could be so calm. What he didn't know was that I was very worried; so I was doing something about it. I caught up with them as they entered the grounds around Naraku's palace. Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru were ahead of the others with their swords drawn. Sesshomaru paused for the slightest second and looked right at me. I knew he could sense my presence; his face however remained neutral as he turned and walked on. A few minutes later they stepped out in front of Naraku's palace. He was waiting for them outside the doors to his palace when they got there. "Hello and welcome, friends. I'm so glad you could show up." He boomed loudly.

"Well, if you hadn't kidnapped Kagome . . ." Inu Yasha snapped.

"If you want to see your friend she's right here."

Naraku (gasp) raised his arm and a light appeared behind him, revealing Kagome standing there snarling with rage. Her eyes were red and she had long white fangs dripping with saliva. I blinked trying to understand what was wrong with her. A horrifying thought hit me, she was a demon. Inu Yasha and Company looked somewhere between appalled and enraged. Inu Yasha was the first to react. He raised his sword and charged. Naraku smirked and blasted him back before he was anywhere close. Sango and Miroku stepped foreword to protect him and Sesshomaru followed suit.

Naraku smirked as he gazed down at them. "Come now. He called is that really the best you can do after coming all the way here to see me?" He jeered loudly.

Inu Yasha got back on his feet. "This ends right here, right now, Naraku." He spat back.

Inu Yasha raised the Tetsaiga high and charged. It glowed red and Inu Yasha struck at the air in front of Naraku. Instantly his barrier disappeared. Sesshomaru went to attack Naraku but was stopped when Kagome came at him. Kagura and Kanna appeared taking the attentions of Sango and Miroku. Meanwhile Inu Yasha had tried to get Naraku on his own but was soundly blasted back. Kagome went for him now instead leading Sesshomaru the only one free to battle Naraku. Sesshomaru raised the Tokijin to strike but was engulfed by a mass of thick vines. Naraku began to chuckle maniacally as Sesshomaru struggled to free himself from the rapidly expanding plants. From behind Naraku a small boy appeared. He was short with dark skin and black hair. He must be Naraku's newest incarnation. "Shako." Naraku introduced him.

The boy sorted and raised his hand. Vines rushed everywhere completely covering the entire clearing. Yet they kept going. Up and up. Soon nothing could be seen but the sky. In the midst of the vine mass the end of the Tokijin appeared. There was a brilliant flash of light and all the vines were evaporated in an instant. Sesshomaru rose to his feet and brushed his sleeves off like it was nothing. His sharp gaze anchored itself on Shako. "Are you quite done?" He snapped at him.

I saw Shako's eyes grow large with fright. The vines came but this time Sesshomaru blasted them away like they were nothing. He raised his sword and came at him. Shako sent his vines but they where no match. Sesshomaru destroyed them cutting the master in two as well. He stepped back looking pleased with himself. It was only momentary however. Vines grew between the torn flesh of Shako's body pulling it back together. Slowly he rose to his feet. He grinned at Sesshomaru's expression. "What? Thought those vines were my only trick?" Shako taunted.

Sesshomaru answered by aiming his sword at him. I thought I heard him mutter, "Die pest." Under his breath.

Then he charged. This time his attack was final. I turned to look around at the others. Sango and Miroku were back to back fighting Kanna and Kagura. Not far away Inu Yasha was trying to avoid Kagome's arrows. As I watched he ducked, barely avoiding being pinned to a tree. I glanced back at Sesshomaru to see he was going after Naraku now. He attacked but Naraku deflected it. It landed beside Inu Yasha who was thrown violently into the air by it. For several seconds he lay on his stomach where he had stopped wincing in pain. Kagome came up behind him bow drawn. She leveled her bow at him and smirked. "Die, Inu Yasha!"

Then she let it fly. The arrow hit its mark embedding itself in Inu Yasha's back. He cried out in pain. Slowly he staggered to his feet. As he made his way towards Kagome she leveled a second arrow at him but was forced to aim it at Sesshomaru when he attacked her. This allowed Inu Yasha to make his way to Kagome. He wrapped his arms around her tightly limiting her ability to move. The Inu Yasha placed his lips over hers and kissed her. While they were doing this both were slowly moving their hands around behind the others back. At the same moment Inu Yasha sunk his claws into Kagome's back to dislodging the sacred jewel shard there and Kagome stabbed an arrow into his. Kagome's eyes almost instantly returned to normal. She starred in horror for a moment then stammered, "I'm sorry Inu Yasha."

The two collapsed together in each other's arms. Sango and Miroku moved back to protect them leaving Sesshomaru alone on the front lines. He didn't seem worried though. He looked like he was enjoying it. The two launched their attacks and the combined explosion knocked out Kanna and Kohaku and brought Kagura down from the sky. Sango and Miroku avoided it by grabbing Inu Yasha and Kagome and taking off on Kirara. As the dust settled it became clear who taken the brunt of the attack. Sesshomaru while not badly injured by any means was showing signs of fatigue. Naraku however looked like he was out for an afternoon walk. They attacked again and this time Sesshomaru was hit hard, slammed into the ground by the force. It wasn't serious but I understood the signs of beginning weakness. I knew this meant it was time for me to go. I quickly returned to my body and stood up. "There is trouble." I said softly and I turned and took off into the woods.

I purposely didn't leave an opening for the others to question. There wasn't time and I wasn't sure I could explain myself well if forced to. Drawing on my angel blood I ran as quickly as I could through the forest. In front of me I could feel the Sesshomaru being beaten in the battle a little at a time. As I neared the edge of the forest line Sesshomaru was slammed into the upper sections of a tree by Naraku's blast. I spread my AT field to cover him as Naraku prepared to follow up with his finishing blow. My AT field blocked the attack and Naraku looked around in anger. Seeing no one he attacked again. My A.T. Field held and the blast was deflected. Naraku snarled in frustration and demanded that whoever was there show themselves. I took a deep breath to compose myself and prepared for a fight. I stepped out into the open and Naraku gave a small gasp of recognition. He quickly recovered his poise before I had more than a glimpse of his shock. "Ah, Rei. I thought you where nearby. How nice to see you again." He said smoothly.

"Same to you, Naraku."

"So why weren't you here before? I though you would be here with the rest."

"We decided it was best if I stay back but it is time I come out from hiding."

"I see. So are we going to fight or are you going to keep protecting the inu lord?"

Ah, so Naraku had noticed I was covering Sesshomaru after all. Not like I could risk not doing that. "I'll do both if you don't mind."

"Suit yourself but you'll find it much too hard. You'll be forced to choose soon enough." He taunted.

Watch me. I replied silently. He had no idea what he was in for. I held my ground waiting for Naraku to make the first move. It turned out to be a fury of small-scale energy attacks. None of them were anywhere near strong enough to penetrate my AT field so I stood there looking bored and slightly bemused waiting to see what he would do next. Naraku's barrage ceased suddenly. He smirked at me for a moment. The he raised his arm and launched a second wave. One sliced through my A.T. field and cut my hand. That's when I realized this would be different. Large numbers of them followed and I was forced to cover my face to protect it. I winced as his attacks sliced up my body. My arms took the majority of the injuries and I was afraid to see what they looked like. When the assault stopped I lowered my arms to my side and stared him down. My arms were stinging relentlessly and I could feel the blood soaking into my kimono. They were going to be so lovely once they healed. "So you can cut me to ribbons slowly but you can't cause me any real harm."

"We'll see."

I however wasn't willing to sit around and wait to see what he had in mind. I closed my eyes and used my AT field to pick up all of Kagome dropped arrows. Then I drew my own sword and allowed it to float with them. I said a hasty thank-you to Sahaqiel for inspiring me to create the following move. Wonder how Naraku would like it? I opened my eyes and advanced on him. At first it seemed Naraku wasn't sure what to make of my flying arsenal but he quickly drew a whip like thing in retaliation. However I knew I was faster. I sent the arrows at him first. He dogged them all and grinned cockily at me. "That the best you got?"

I said nothing. I was busy setting the trap up. With one move I commanded the arrows to strike from behind. They embedded themselves in his back ripping apart huge chunks of his flesh. Naraku howled in pain and the blood splattered everywhere. He fell to the ground. Naraku's chest was mostly missing along with his head and limbs and I doubt he'd be alive after that. To my surprise his body pulled itself together and he rose to his feet. Huh, he could regenerate. Naraku raised his whip to strike me but I stretched out my hand and caught it in mid air. Then with a flick of my wrist I snapped it and sent it back at him. He dogged it though and drew a sword. "Ready?"

"I was born that way."

"Then let's go."

He rushed at me and I leveled my sword. He struck out and my sword counter attacked. With one swift move I took Naraku's left hand. He snarled at me as he tried to stop the bleeding. Naraku scrambled to regrow a new hand. I lowered my sword so that it was level with his neck. "Don't move or your head will be next." I warned him.

Naraku smirked. "I wouldn't be so hasty my dear."

I raised my sword to cut off his head and Naraku struck back. As our swords met the combined force of our blows caused them to ring out loudly. I drew back to prepare to attack again only to discover that my sword was cracked. It would do me no better than it already had so I placed it in its sheath. I would need a new weapon. I decided it was time to use my body. I transformed my arm into a replica of the lance. I took it in my hand and went foreword. It was time I get serious and started using all my tricks because it looked like neither of us was getting anywhere. Naraku grinned and lowered his sword. "It's about time you attack me yourself." He chuckled.

"But I have. How else did you get injured?"

"But you were using your powers to do if for you. I know you're a half blood, like me. You should strive to be better then your full-blooded counter parts. Otherwise they won't respect you."

"We each have our own specialty, including me. So it's impossible to be better because I would have to master many different skills and prefect them beyond the knowledge of thousands of years."

"What would your specialty be?"

"Beating you."

"Very funny. Now let's see if you can back it up with that lance of yours."

"I intend to."

Naraku and I attacked. He managed to slice a deep cut on my arm but I imbedded the end of my lance in his shoulder. He roared in pain and pulled it out. I summoned it back to me and readied it to attack again. Back and forth we went. Naraku had given me several minor cuts and I had managed to stab him deep several times. At one point Naraku decapitated me. Behind me I heard Sesshomaru scream my name as my head hit the ground. I drew from my core's power and created myself a new head. Naraku hid his surprise well this time, although I was able to feel it. Still that little move had taxed me. Unlike my relative I didn't have unlimited regeneration abilities because my core was logically weaker since I wasn't full blooded. The good news was I'd live as long as my core was untouched I just wouldn't have the strength to do any self repairs. By now Naraku was breathing heavily and showing signs of fatigue. I was doing better but not by much. I readied my lance and attacked. I dodged his sword and pinned him to a tree in front his palace driving the lance deep into his chest. He cried out and then stilled. I watched him for a moment knowing he couldn't be that hurt. What was he thinking? Suddenly he snapped to attention and sent multiple attacks at me. Seeing what he was doing I fortified my AT field and the fist two dissipated harmlessly.

The third attack punctured my AT field effortlessly. The next thing I knew I was laying pressed against a tree struggling to breathe. My ribs ached and everything spun. I could feel the metallic taste of blood in my mouth and I knew I had bit my lip. Slowly everything cleared and I was able to get up. I stood and looked over at Naraku. Plan A had just been blown to smithereens. Well, that still left plan B and it was guaranteed to light things up if I had any say. I wiped the blood from my mouth, not that it did much good, and focused my eyes on Naraku. I raised my hands and in them I began to summon a ball of energy. (Yes, for those who where wondering I was paying attention during my time as an Eva pilot and during Instrumentality which allowed to figure out some ticks I wouldn't have otherwise known.) I work the energy carefully and cautiously as I strained to make it bigger and bigger. I kept going trying to make it as big as I could. Soon I could barely control it and I knew I could make it no bigger with out losing control. With the deadly accuracy I learned as an Eva pilot I aimed it at Naraku and positioned him in its path. As I released my attack the ground rushed up to meet me and everything went black.

Adam had been watching, waiting for this. Now his time had come. He watched Rei floating in front of him for a moment then shook her awake. She blinked at him for a moment then her eyes widened in surprise, "Adam."

"Hello again. It's been a while." He replied.

Rei however wasn't in a chatty mood. She narrowed her eyes and leveled her question at him. "What do you want?"

"I have a simple request to make of you. I know you can feel the presence of Naraku. He's still alive and about to wake up from your attack. I want you to let me have your body so I may fight him."

"Why should I let you? I can reconnect with my body and handle him just fine."

"Don't kid yourself. I know you used up all of your energy in your last attack. You're too weak and worn out to fight anymore. Let me do it. I've got plenty of fight and energy to spare. Unless you want to put your inu lord's life in danger, that is."

After a moment of hesitation she nodded in consent. "Very well."

Rei lay back and closed her eyes again. Adam leaned over her and put his hand to her head to read her mind. He wanted to know if she knew his location. She didn't have a clue. Adam smiled and hurried off. It was time to see the world again. He summoned every drop of Angel's blood in Rei's veins to the surface. It reacted well and much quicker then he had expected, even for Lilith's. Rei's frequent use of it must have gotten it used to being used. He smiled and opened Rei's eyes to meet the world.

Sesshomaru watched as Rei was thrown back by a blast of Naraku's power. Her body slammed against the tree. At first she didn't move and Sesshomaru thought she was dead. To his relief she slowly began to stir and with a pained carefulness rose to her feet. Rei's hands rose from her sides. Between them a ball of white light began to form. With a strained precision Rei shaped it and worked it in her hands, causing it to grow all the while. Sesshomaru watched as it writhed and twisted, almost becoming an entity of its own. He shuttered as he felt its power crackle through the air. With grim accuracy Rei aimed it at Naraku and let it go. Almost instantly the world erupted into a wall of white light.

When it disappeared Rei was lying unconscious on her stomach. Naraku was missing and his palace or a least what was left of it was in shambles. It looked like things were quiet and this, Sesshomaru hoped, was a sign that things were over. His hopes were crushed however when he saw some rubble move and a badly injured Naraku appeared from under it. As he stepped foreword he seemed like a hell sent creature of destruction. The flames seemed to dance and twist behind him to his demonic wind. As he neared Sesshomaru realized his left arm was gone ripped to shreds by the explosion.

Below him Sesshomaru could see Rei getting to her feet. He was surprised, though he knew he shouldn't be, Rei, he'd figured out wasn't human, half-sure but that wasn't what bothered him, the mystery of the other half did that. It wasn't demon but what ever it was though must be why she had those strange powers. He figured she was probably like Inu Yasha contained to a human body by human blood but able to wield the powers of the other half of their ancestry. He hoped the one curse of being a halfling was something Rei unlike Inu Yasha didn't have, being taken over by the non-human half. He knew there was no way he could stop her and he doubted Naraku could either if that happened. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the battle below. Rei and Naraku where closing the distance between each other rapidly. The wind was going the wrong way so he still couldn't tell anything that way. "Well, well, still on your feet." Chuckled Naraku.

Rei replied with a strange harsh laugh. It seemed rough and forced to Sesshomaru almost as if she was trying a low deep laugh. Unexpectedly he caught a whiff of stray gust of wind. There was a new smell on it, no; it was more like one of the smells that were there was gone to be over powered by another one. Sesshomaru groaned as the sickening reality hit him, the smell that was gone was human blood and the one that had replaced it was the strange smell that was the mysterious other half of Rei's heritage. She had become a full blood. Rei looked back at Sesshomaru; her face had the hardened confident look of a warrior. Her lips curled in a half smile, "Don't worry, you won't die. Not today. Rei sent me to see to that" She said.

Sesshomaru shuttered from the iciness of her voice. There was an almost inhuman coldness in it that made her seem even untrustworthier then Naraku. Sesshomaru almost hated to trust this strange being that now inhabited Rei's body. Yet Rei did. Hadn't it said that Rei had sent them? Before he could ponder more events below drew his attention. Rei had refocused her attention on Naraku. Within a few moments another ball of light was forming in her hands. Naraku seeing what she was doing charged foreword in an effort to stop her but he was too slow. He narrowly had time to pull a disappearing act before Rei's attack hit him. As the wall of light disappeared Sesshomaru saw Rei stumble backward and fall against the tree. She was unconscious. Knowing he wasn't going anywhere for a while let his pain and exhaustion overwhelm him and Sesshomaru sank into a troubled sleep haunted by images of his past.

Sesshomaru stood in a large clearing in the forest. "Sesshomaru!" Called a voice from behind him. "Sesshomaru!"

He turned around to see her, Haruna, standing there. They both started running towards each other. A short distance from him, she collapsed to the ground. A large hand suddenly came up out of the ground and seized her pulling her under. Try as he might Sesshomaru couldn't get to her and she disappeared.

Sesshomaru sat up with a start awakened by his own screams. He was shaking and drenched in a cold sweat that left him chilled to the bone. That dream, he couldn't believe me was having it again. He thought he had beaten it years ago.

Slowly my conscience began to drift back to me. The first thing I could sense was pain. Most of it was in my head, pounding between my temples, throbbing rhythmically like the crashing of the ocean. Compared to that everything else I felt seemed muted and surreal. The rest of me did feel pretty bad though, like someone had sent me through a meat tenderizer. I imagined I looked like one large black and blue bruise. At least none of my bones seemed to be broken. Gradually my headache began to subside only to be replaced by a new desire, I needed to throw up. Unfortunately there was only one way to relieve it. I leaned foreword so I was clear of my self and vomited.

Gently I eased myself back up against the tree. My injuries were worse than I had initially thought. I would need time to completely heal, especially since I didn't have Doctor Akagi and the Nerv medical team looking after me any more. I could see now that even with the angels healing power it would be two days before I would be able to move around again. At Nerv I would be declared unfit to pilot and someone else would have been found to replace me or they would have relied on Shinji and Asuka to take care of things. Here however, I realized, there was no replacement or back up for me anymore so if I didn't look out for myself I could easily suffer permanent injuries or worse, death.

It felt so strange, for once in my life I was unique and irreplaceable like everyone else, but in a way it was also nice. I was free of the expectations of others and the stigmas placed on me because of how the other me's had acted. Now, there was also no stockpile of me's waiting to replace me should I fail or rebel. Here I was like everyone else; here there was only one me. The edges of my lips began to curl up ever so slightly until within a few moments there was a smile on my face. I felt at peace with myself and comfortable with whom I was. It felt like I had been liberated from my shackles of bondage to Nerv, Eva and Commander Ikari. I wondered what the others would think of me. Shinji I was sure, would be pleased for me. He'd told me one day shortly before Kaworu arrived that it didn't matter that I was a clone, he thought I would be able to find my own path in life. Asuka I wasn't sure about. Would she still consider me an emotionless doll or would she finally see me as being independent an able to look after myself? I knew why Asuka called me a "doll" and "wonder girl", I learned that during instrumentality. Although now days I often regret gaining that knowledge. As the co-overseer of it I saw inside the workings of everyone else's minds. Asuka was frequently thinking about her mom. At first I saw only happy times between her and her mom when she was younger. Then I began to see images of Asuka's mom at the hospital after she'd begun to go insane. The most disturbing images came next; Asuka's mom was holding a rag doll in her arms talking to her like she was Asuka. This went on for hours on end, day after day of watching her treat the doll as if it were Asuka. That however failed to measure up to the horror that was to come. The last part was the one I found hardest to watch. Asuka, elated by her appointment as the second child and pilot of the German built unit 02 ran into her mother's room only to find her dead, having hung herself and the doll.

Always in the background Asuka would scream and scream until she'd gone horse, pleading with her mom not to leave her or kill her. Even if I closed my eyes I could still hear her. Despite the difference of space and time.

Doink

Something hard landed on my nose. "Come on down there. Please tell me you're not still out of it, dammit."

I gently leaned back so I could look up. Sesshomaru was above me looking down at me with angry golden eyes. "Hey."

"Hi, yourself down there. Well, how are you feeling?" He snapped.

"I've been in worse shape but I'll need time to recover."

Sesshomaru grunted. "Looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while." He muttered in a business like fashion.

"Why?"

"Cause you're not going anywhere and neither am I." He retorted.

"Why not?"

"I'm in rough shape and too weak to climb down on my own much less go anywhere. What about you how bad are you doing?" He mumbled softly, almost as if he didn't want me to hear.

"I'm not going anywhere either. I am unable to even stand."

"Well, Looks like I'm staying up here like this till one of us is strong enough to get me down." Sesshomaru grumbled.

I closed my eyes to think. I needed a plan to get Sesshomaru down without moving. Problem was formulating plans had never been my strong point. As an Eva pilot that had never been a part of my life. All I knew was how to follow orders, pilot an Eva and what I'd learned at school. Sadly and ironically that didn't serve me well here. It appeared I would have to do this the hard way. The best place to start, I figured, was to make a list of what I had, which included myself, however my body was too injured for any large scale movement. There was also Sesshomaru but he was in bad shape too. Finally there was a small bag of supplies. Mostly it contained dried food, medicine and bandages. None of those seemed very useful to me. However I got the feeling there was something I was forgetting. I almost slapped myself when I remembered what it was; I still had my A.T. field. Quickly a plan began to formulate in my head.

"Sesshomaru."

"What?" he replied in a voice that said he was quite annoyed at being disturbed.

"I know how to get you out of that tree."

"How?"

I detected a hint of hope in his voice although it was well covered up by a detached air that said he could care less. "I'll spread my A.T. Field and then you'll push yourself off the branch. I'll catch you in my A.T. field and lower you to the ground."

"Are you insane? What makes you think I'll trust you with a plan as outrageous as that?" Sesshomaru barked back angrily.

"Have I given you reason to fear me or suspect that I wish to harm you?"

"No but . . ."

"Then, will you trust me?"

Sesshomaru stayed quiet for several minutes. I couldn't see the expression on his face but I knew he was questioning weather it was safe to go along with my plan or not. Finally he looked back down at me and said, "Do it."

His voice said he wasn't eager but I imagined he was. I called forth my A.T. field and released it above me. I gave Sesshomaru the okay and he began to work his way off the branch. I heard a bunch of grunts and groans as he went about it. Within a few moments it was over, and Sesshomaru was left sitting beside me with a mix of badly concealed surprise and relief on his face. I was taking slow deep breaths trying to make the lightheaded feelings go away. "That was pretty cool. I didn't know humans could do that. You are human, aren't you?" Asked Sesshomaru, sounding cool as ever.

I paled as the blood rushed from my face. This was the question I'd been dreading. I didn't want to tell what I was. That would have major consequences. I felt like an idiot but I was going to have to try something new, lie. "I'm human." I insisted meekly.

"What about your little performance against Naraku."

An unintentional groan escaped my lips. I couldn't believe Sesshomaru had seen that. I thought he'd been unconscious. Crap. The truth couldn't come out. "I'm just . . . just a . . . human." I stammered.

"Whatever," Said Sesshomaru, "You're not the only one who's ashamed of what they are."

Sesshomaru turned away from me and starred silently at the sunset. After the sun slipped over the horizon the temperature began to fall. Soon I was shivering with cold. Sesshomaru unwrapped the large piece of fluff he'd always wore over his right shoulder and spread it over the two of us like a blanket. The cold quickly melted away and I succumbed to sleep.

Sesshomaru cast a glance over at Rei as they sat in the light of the setting sun. He hated her. Not with the passion that he directed at Naraku but with the anger of one who has been greatly insulted. She had seen him in weakness and she had dared to touch his bare skin with her dirty human hands. Touched him! Where did she presume the authority to do that! How degrading, a demon of his rank being in contact with a human; despicable. Sesshomaru thought he had the worst luck in the universe. Twice now he had come into contact with them during moments of weakness and he hadn't been free of either since. Begrudgingly Sesshomaru was forced to admit he had seen kindness there in both of them. They'd done what most others would not. Gotten close to a youkai.

The one saving grace was that neither seemed quick to talk. Rin was totally loyal to him and did whatever he told her to. Rei on the other hand appeared willing to keep that first meeting a secret for her own reasons.

When I woke up it was late in the afternoon of the next day. I was feeling much improved so it was time to check my injuries. The first thing to look at was my left wrist. It had swollen painfully while I was out. I gingerly lifted my arm from my side and began to check it for fractures. As I was working I noticed Sesshomaru was watching me as I winced every time I pressed on my arm. After a few moments he took my battered wrist in his hand and checked it himself. "It's a bad sprain." He grunted when he was done.

Sesshomaru picked up two sticks and some pieces of cloth and between the two of us we bound my wrist in a temporary splint. As he was tying the last two pieces with a one handed knot Sesshomaru asked me if I was brave. I told him I was and asked him why he was asking. He explained that he had to return home to the Westernlands because Naraku would go there soon and he needed to prepare. I would go with him because it would be safer for me there than anywhere he could send me. However I would have to deal with the youkai who didn't like my being there. I replied that I could handle it and I'd be fine. I was used to not being liked from before third impact. The idea of facing that again didn't appeal to me but if I had to it was doable. Two things were troubling me about Sesshomaru's plan, the fact Naraku was still alive and there was no way we could walk the distance to the Westernland.

"How will we get there?" I asked.

Sesshomaru pulled the small gray stone out of his pocket. "I can use this stone to cause the one Jaken has to glow as bright as the sun. That would lead him to us."

"I see. So all we have to do now is wait."

Sesshomaru didn't reply to my comment but I got the feeling his answer was yes. The silence that grew between us became uncomfortable and I fished around for something to keep it going. I wasn't used to this having only held anything resembling a conversation only a few times in my life but I was willing to give it a try. Lilith had told me that if I was going to make things work this time I'd have to put in my own effort for that to happen. "So, I'm going to meet your family when we get there."

"Yes."

"Tell me about them."

"Why should I?"

I cringed internally at his sharp retort. So now what? He clearly felt threatened by my desire to know. I guess I had to soften my approach. "I'm just curious."

I hadn't expected Sesshomaru to reply and indeed the long silence that followed seemed to confirm my suspicions. Slowly however he began to speak, "Very well. Of my immediate family there are only two members left my mother and my daughter . . ."

"What happened to your father and wife?" I asked cautiously.

I winced remembering what I had seen back when I had removed Naraku's poison from Sesshomaru. That was probably his wife's death. His answer proved what I believed. "They both died years ago." He replied stiffly.

I got the impression I'd opened an upsetting subject that Sesshomaru didn't want to discuss further so I decided to change it. "I'm sorry for having brought them up."

"It's okay. I'm over it."

It was obvious he wasn't by any means. Quickly I tried to find a topic to get him talking about. "Tell me more about your daughter."

"Her name is Haruko. She's my only child so I'm afraid I've been too easy on her. She's strong willed and a bit independent."

"How old is she."

"She's eighty years old."

"Eighty!"

He explained in an exasperated tone "Demons can live a long time, often a million years or more. I'm actually one thousand one hundred years old. So I'm actually young by demon standards."

"So demons must age slower than humans."

"Sort of. As children we tend to age at about the same rate as humans. However once we mature physically our aging slows down until it's almost non-existent. Essentially we become immortal. Personally I believe it's because we begin to come into our powers by then and they keep us young."

"I see. It must be nice, living for so long. You probably get to see a lot of strange and interesting things."

"I guess so. It has its drawbacks though. If another demon is angry at you or has a grudge against you they've got plenty of time to get even."

"That would suck."

Soon the light began to fade and we drifted off to sleep. I awoke about an hour or two later to the crackling sounds of a fire and Sesshomaru insisting that he didn't eat human food. I opened my eyes to see a fire was going a few feet away. Beside me Rin's sleeping form was curled up under the fluff. Nearby Sango, Miroku and Jaken where tending to Sesshomaru's injuries and trying to get him to eat. Not far from them Aun and Kirara were curled up fast asleep. "I told you for the hundredth time. I don't eat that stuff and get your hands off me." Came Sesshomaru's voice.

"Come on! It's just rice and fish, trust me it's good and guaranteed not to poison you." Insisted Sango.

"It's true," Said Miroku "Her cooking hasn't killed anyone, yet."

Sango looked insulted, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! Nothing!"

"Better be."

Personally I could care less who the cook had been, I was starved. "Excuse me, can I have some." I asked.

Sango and Miroku froze in surprise. "Rei, I didn't know you where up."

"It's okay," I said "I've only been up a minute or two."

"So, I take it that you're hungry." Said Sango.

I nodded that I was and a few moments later Sango presented me with some hot rice and fish. "So, how are Inu Yasha and Kagome?" I asked her.

"They're in rough shape but they'll be fine, Lady Kaede will take care of them."

The edges of my mouth curled slightly into a smile, "I'm glad. I was afraid they wouldn't be okay."

Soon Sesshomaru and I had had our injuries treated and we ate a hot meal. Then the four of us went to sleep. In the morning we made our plan. Sesshomaru, Rin Jaken and myself where to take Aun and go to the Westernland. Sango and Miroku would take Kirara and go back to see Kaede and bring the others when they were better. Sango and Miroku didn't like it at all when Sesshomaru first suggested it. They were afraid of leaving us on our own when both of us where in such bad shape. Sesshomaru insisted and after some negotiation they agreed to the plan. As Rin put it when we discussed it afterward, "Sesshomaru-sama is a great demon lord and all fear and respect him.

I didn't think that was true, especially after having seen his interactions with Inu Yasha and Naraku. I figured it was Rin's childless making a hero of him that had leaded to believe that. I didn't want to change her mind just yet. As I had learned the hard way the inner child is all too easily crushed.

When it was time to leave Sango and Miroku had to help Sesshomaru onto the back of the mighty Aun. I however refused to be helped unless I needed it. I knew already that I could likely have most or total control during our journey and I needed to prove to myself that I could do it. I grabbed a nearby tree branch and used it to get onto my feet. A sharp pain shot threw my knee and it buckled leaving me kneeing on the ground. I gritted my teeth and redoubled my efforts. This time I went carefully and patiently and before I knew it I was standing on my own two feet. I took a breath then took one step then another after another. After about ten steps my legs became weak and Miroku had to help me the rest of the way. I got to my seat between Sesshomaru behind me and Rin in my lap. Jaken said he would fly beside us so as not to burden Aun further. As I had expected Sesshomaru was still too badly injured from battle to control the temperamental two headed dragon so the job fell to me. I was still weak from battle as well and Aun had no great love for me so he did his best to make our trip to the Westernlands as hard on me as he could. Sesshomaru was no help at all. He spent most of his time sleeping with his head resting on my shoulders. I doubt it was comfortable or that he slept well but he never said anything so I assume he must have been really asleep.

Controlling Aun became almost instantly a physically demanding and an exhaustive task for me. And this quickly became the theme for my days of travel; Daylight was spent feeling sore and stiff as a board wrestling with the two headed beast. At night after we had stopped I often went right to sleep. I felt bad doing this because this left Rin with the responsibility of making food and putting fresh bandages on us but I was too exhausted to stay awake. I barely managed to wake up long enough to eat before I would doze right back off.

The first two days were miserable for me and we made little progress on our journey but by the third day I had began to get the hang of how to handle Aun or maybe he had come to respect me by them and we made fairly good progress. Early on the morning of the sixth day we passed through the barrier around the perimeter of the Westernlands. For the next few hours I noticed that Sesshomaru was becoming more and more anxious as we went along. About mid afternoon I became aware that we were nearing our destination, the palace of the inu youkai.

* * *

Alrighty then, . . . so how was that? Love it? Hate it? Want to Flame me for it? Go right ahead. Just please review!

In the next chapter: Rei, Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken reach the palace of the inu youkai however not everyone is glad they're there . . .

Until then . . .


	7. At the Palace

Alrighty folks, here it is! Chapter 7! Drum roll . . .

Okay now that I got that out of my system . . . This one was fast for me but I alreaady had it mostly done whenI submitted the last one. I've got some ideas in mind for chapter 8 but nothing on paper yet so that one's going to take longer to write, sorry guys.

Well, until then read and enjoy! And don't forget to review, please! (yes, i nkow I was pushy about vreviews last time but no one had reviewed in awhile so . . .

One last ting! I don't own Eva or Inu Yasha!

'nuf said.

* * *

Ch. 7 At the Palace

As we approached the castle of the western lands Sesshomaru command I let him walk the rest of the way. I protested but Sesshomaru made it clear that he would walk the rest of the way whether I liked it or not. Using his swords for support he hobbled along ahead of Aun and Jaken scuttled just behind him. Rin stayed as she was, asleep in my lap. It didn't take long for the gates of the palace to appear. As we approached they swung wide open. A young woman in a white kimono rushed through them moments later and threw her arms around Sesshomaru. "Daddy!" She cried.

"Haruko." He murmured.

Haruko pulled away to look at Sesshomaru. From where I sat I could see her white clothes were now blood stained. Haruko seemed not to notice however; she was too busy staring at Sesshomaru. "What happened to you dad? You're bleeding all over!" She exclaimed.

With a sigh Sesshomaru lurched and fell forward. "Sesshomaru!" a woman screamed.

I turned to see a group of inu youkai had formed by the gates. An older woman was running out of the crowd toward Haruko and Sesshomaru. She grabbed Sesshomaru under his right arm and the two women helped him into a stretcher and several youkai bourn it away out of sight. Most of the crowed turned and followed it in. Two inu youkai however came up to Aun.

Their strong arms seized me and lowered me to the ground. The second one handed Rin's sleeping form to the one who helped me down and then grabbed Aun and led him away. The first one turned and headed toward the gates. When he noticed I wasn't coming he stopped and looked at me. "It's okay. You can come inside." He said.

I didn't get it. Why would youkai just let two humans inside the palace? "Why?"

"Because your one of the bravest or possibly craziest human around. Most humans would be too scared to help a demon lord let alone go near a youkai palace. Come along. You look like you could use a good rest and treatment."

"Treatment?" I wondered. Oh, yeah. I was still pretty cut up from Naraku's attacks and I probably looked lovely. My arms and sides covered with sticky blood soaked bandages and I had a swollen, bruised lip and cheek. Yes I was a sight for sore eyes indeed.

Quietly I followed him inside. I was let into a small room where several women youkai awaited. They removed my torn Kimono and took my plug suit from me. Then they took my bags from me. They pulled at my bandages and one by one they peeled them off my injuries. They then forced me into a natural hot spring that gurgled up under the palace. As I soaked they unbraided my hair and began to comb it out. While they were doing that one of them produced soap from somewhere and began to scrub me down. When I was finally deemed clean I was presented with a new soft light blue kimono to wear.

The tallest one disappeared into another room and returned with a bowl of a thick acrid smelling green salve. One by one they rubbed it on my cuts and then wrapped them in fresh bandages. The salve seemed to have the strange effect of leaving my cuts with a numb tingling feeling but I wasn't allowed to dwell on it long though because as soon as they were done and my obi was secured I was dismissed. I was led by one of them to a small but eloquently furnished room. I was informed by her that I would be sleeping here then left alone. Just like that.

Looking around I was too scared to touch anything. Everything looked so delicate and fragile that I was afraid if I made a move it would all crumble into pieces. All this beauty and splendor was too much for me. Especially since I had never been near such things before during the course of my short life. It was all too much for me. So I curled up on the floor right where I was and went to sleep.

I awoke the next morning stiff, achy and cold. Outside the sky was still dark but there where some lighter bands starting to appear. Ignoring my muscles protest I stood up and began to walk around and examine my room. Sometime after the sunrise I heard a servant girl come in. I had been hiding in the shadows sulking at the ever-brightening sky. Ever since instrumentality my eyes and skin had been extremely sensitive to the sun. It was rough adjusting to the way my body normally was when I was used to being able to control it with medication. I had vowed that when I got back the first thing I'd do was find some of the medication Dr. Akagi had been giving me and start taking it again.

I watched the girl as she came in from my darkened corner. Although she was several inches shorter than I was she looked to be about my age. She had long black hair tide back with a bandana and a wide toothy smile. "Lady Haruko asks that you join her for breakfast.' She said when she saw me.

I nodded in the affirmative. I saw no problem with that. Besides I was curious to meet Sesshomaru's daughter. The girl scurried to the wardrobe and produced an intricate kimono colored multiple shades of blue adorned with delicate orchids. Before I knew it she was back behind me untying my obi. I was soon washed, redressed and my hair was done up. Before I left I looked at myself in the mirror on the inside of the wardrobe. My reflection looked taller, older and thinner than I remembered; probably the effect of not having seen myself in a mirror in over four years. I had been fifteen then now I was almost nineteen. That's a long time I remarked with sadness.

The servant girl, whose name was Eto, had been standing in the corner motioned for me to get going. I followed her out the door and to the dining room. In the center of the spacious room that she lead me to was a large square table and seated at opposite ends of it was Haruko and the older woman that run out of the crowd. Thankfully the room was dimly lighted at the moment so I was able to see okay. Haruko looked up at me and smiled. "Welcome. Please sit down."

I did my best to return her smile and took a seat. "First off, I believe introductions are in order." Haruko began "I am Lady Haruko, daughter of Lord Sesshomaru and she is Lady Ririko, My grandmother."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Rei Ayanami."

"It's a joy to meet you, Rei Ayanami." Replied Haruko.

"First off we both would like to thank-you" Said Lady Ririko "For bringing Lord Sesshomaru home. As a token of our gratitude you may stay among us and make full use of Eto, the servant girl I've assigned to you. If you don't want to stay long however I understand. You and the child may leave at anytime."

I shook my head. "I don't know where Rin comes from." I explained "She's been living under Lord Sesshomaru's care since before I met him."

"Oh, I see. I assumed you two where some form of relation or at least well acquainted. I'm sorry. " Said Lady Ririko snidely.

I could tell she was already building animosity towards me. Part of me wondered if there was something about me that created such feelings or if it was just the people I met.

Our conversation eventually came to the topic of how I met Sesshomaru and came to be here. When I came to the part about Inu Yasha and company Lady Ririko suddenly became very quiet and remained that way until I finished my story. I got the feeling I had offended her and I was in trouble. How right that would prove to be. "I believe we have talked enough now." She said stiffly.

The rest of the meal was eaten in almost complete silence despite Haruko's pale attempts to start a conversation. Of course I wasn't much help to seeing as I wasn't very good at such things. When the meal was finished I dismissed myself and Eto led me back to my room. For the rest of the morning I stayed there running the scene from breakfast through my head over and over again trying to figure out what had made Lady Ririko so upset. Now, normally, I don't do stuff like that. Thinking over past events had been mostly unimportant and a waste of time but I was in a different situation back then. Now all I could think about was the pained look on her face when I said Inu Yasha's name. I knew Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru were brothers but from her face it looked like there was something more. By lunch time large thunderhead clouds were gathering on the horizon. It would rain the rest of the day.

A soft knock at the door interrupted my thoughts and Haruko entered. She looked worn out and emotionally exhausted the way Sohyu always did after she'd been fighting with everyone all day. Obviously nothing good had been happening since breakfast. "My father wishes to see you before lunch." She said weakly.

"Then I shall."

Although my face and voice remained emotionless my stomach was doing flip-flops, as Sohyu would call it. I hadn't expected to see Sesshomaru before I left so I wasn't sure what to expect. I had anticipated staying here briefly and then being forced to leave. Well, if he wanted to see me maybe that meant he had something in mind. None the less I followed Haruko to Sesshomaru's room.

A wave of acrid smoky smelling air greeted me when I opened the door. On the far end of the room lay a giant white three legged dog surrounded by incense. As I approached it raised its massive head to look at me. "Well, it took you long enough." Sesshomaru's voice grumbled.

"Sesshomaru . . ." I stammered quickly.

Sesshomaru laughed ruefully. "Don't be so surprised. I told you that I was a demon. I just never showed you my full form. It's rather unreliable and unwieldy since I lost my left leg."

"So this must be your full form?"

"Yes. It is. I decided to use it while I'm here so I could recover. Using my human form takes up too much energy."

"I see."

"So, you're still here I see. That must mean that my mother hasn't scared you away."

"No. Not yet."

"Good let it remain that way."

"What?"

"You are forbidden from leaving the castle grounds unless I say otherwise."

"Why?"

"Because if you do I cannot guarantee your safety."

"From Naraku?"

"Exactly."

Sesshomaru was afraid Naraku would hurt me but I thought I was only a human to him. So why protect me?

"Don't think this is because I like you or pity you because you're a human. It's because I hate Naraku more than anyone and the last thing I want is for him to have his way with you."

So I was only being protected because it was a way to irritate Naraku. That was fine. As long as something was between me and him I'd be okay. "Understood."

"Very good. You may leave."

I bowed and left quickly. Outside the room Eto waited to escort me to lunch.

Lunch passed much as the later half of breakfast had. Not wanting to be cooped up in my room for the rest of the day I had Eto show me to the gardens. I wandered the stone lined paths admiring the plants until I came to a small ornate bench.

I had been resisting contacting my relatives for many months now because I was secretly terrified of what they would say. Our last meeting had not gone well and I knew they harbored resentments against me for my role in defeating them. Still I think I feared even more what the others would say, Shinji, and yes Asuka too. I couldn't face them or what I had done. Now however this place was becoming dangerous and it was time I leave. It was now or never. I took a deep breath and sat down. After getting comfortable I closed my eyes and released my AT field. I reached out searching for Kaworu. I had chosen him because of all of them I thought he'd be the most willing to help.

Kaworu sank tiredly to the ground coughing weakly. For the last several days he'd been trying to find Rei but to no avail. He couldn't do this much longer the strain was taking it's toll on him and his body wouldn't hold up much longer. Kaworu wanted to keep trying though, Shinji was counting on him and Kaworu didn't want to disappoint him. Once more try he promised himself then he would go take a nap and get something to eat.

As Kaworu sat there trying to collect himself from his last attempt Shinji came up to him. He surveyed Kaworu worriedly for several moments before handing him something to drink. "Well?" Shinji inquired.

Kaworu shook his head. "Take a rest Kaworu. You look horrible." Shinji insisted.

Kaworu nooded, "I will I just want to try again once more first."

Kaworu was getting ready to go to sleep a short time later after yet another failed attempt when he heard it, "Kaworu . . ." A soft voice called.

Kaworu shook his head at first believing it to be a side effect of lack of sleep and closed his eyes. The next thing he knew Rei was standing in front of him dressed in an ornate kimono. Kaworu blinked in amazement. Part of him couldn't believe it after searching for so long so hard to have the object of his search show up effortlessly right in front of him. And that kimono, he'd never seen her dressed up so before. Thankfully though other than a few cuts visible on her face and hands she looked just fine. Shinji would be thrilled to hear she was okay. "Hello, Kaworu"

"Hello, Rei. How have you been?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Good the others will be glad to hear that. We've all been really worried."

"Kaworu there's something I want to ask you, can you bring me back or am I stuck here?"

"If the others would cooperate we could easily bring you back but if they won't it will be extremely hard to impossible to."

"I see. Thank-you"

"You're welcome. Rei, do you want to come back?"

"Yes, I am ready."

"Good, I'll do what I can. It may take might take a while so you'll have to sit tight for a couple of days."

"That's fine. Thank-you again, Kaworu."

You're welcome, Rei, good bye!"

"Bye."

Kaworu could feel Rei's consciousness recede as his own surrendered to sleep. When he awoke hours later the first thing he did was to go find Shinji. He found him sitting in on a cliff over the LCL ocean below.

I opened my eyes and stood up as the rain began to fall. There I had done it. I had talked with Kaworu. As much as I had wanted to know more I had sensed his state of extreme exhaustion. I couldn't make myself press him further. Not now at least. I would talk to him again later after he had rested up.

I made my way inside and went down the hall to return to my room. As I passed Sesshomaru's room I heard Haruko scream, "You don't understand, father! I'm three times older then some of those girls who've been given Rights, Why not me!

"I told you it's impossible for me to allow that!" Sesshomaru roared back.

I pressed myself against the wall as Haruko ran from the room sobbing. From within the room I heard Sesshomaru mutter a colorful string of curses. Once she had disappeared I attempted to slip by and continue on my way but Sesshomaru stopped me. "Rei."

"Yes?"

"Can we talk for a moment?"

I was weary of the great dog demon since I knew he was in a foul temper but he wanted to talk. That was something he didn't normally want to do. I looked at him and I could tell he was embarrassed that I had seen what was obviously supposed to be a private moment. "Of course."

"Come. Sit." He commanded.

I stepped inside his room and knelt down next to him. "What do you want to talk about?" I inquired.

"About that scene you just witnessed. I know what it looked like but I have my reasons for what I did."

"Whatever the fight was about it's none of my concern. It's between you and you daughter. I won't judge you based on that."

"I'm glad someone isn't after me."

"So I take it your family hasn't been very welcoming."

"Hardly. They all want me to do or give them what they want. What about you? I asked them to be civil towards you. Have they been?"

"Yes, for the most part they have. I get the feeling your mother's not happy I'm here and Haruko's been pulling a lot of strings for me to keep her from doing anything."

Sesshomaru grinned ruefully. "If we get back on speaking terms I'll be sure to express to her my gratitude."

"About that, what are these Rights so important to her?"

"Because once she has them she can leave my protection and enter the world."

"So she's confined to the Westernland?"

"Yes. I must keep her trapped. If she were to leave the Westernland the barrier that protects it will be dramatically weakened. We'd be open to attack from Naraku or any other powerful demon that had half an inkling to do us harm."

"So she must remain or put the people at risk?"

"Exactly but I don't know what to do. When she was little she accepted her confinement because she believed it was because she was my daughter. Now however she wants freedom and I don't know what to do."

"Does she know the real reason?"

"No."

"This is a only a suggestion but if you want to make peace with her tell her."

"Why? She'd only hate me more."

"At first maybe but I find the truth is better in the long run."

"Hypocrite."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't preach what you can't follow yourself."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"And I will consider your advice. Deal?"

"Deal."

That evening I was summoned by Lady Ririko. She wanted me to meet her in one of the rooms at the far end of the palace in one hour. I wrote back that would be there and sent Eto to deliver the letter. At the appointed time I was dressed, with make-up put on properly and on my way there. When I entered the room I knew instantly something was up. There were several of the inu youkai warriors along with Sesshomaru, Haruko, and Ririko inside. "Enter and take a seat, Rei. It was so nice of you to join us." Lady Ririko said.

I nodded and bowed to them, "As you wish."

I took the only empty seat in the room and knelt down. Around me I could feel several of the youkai stir with uneasiness and upon further inspection I realized that only Sesshomaru's face was devoid of emotion. I was quickly informed that because I was human there were certain tests I must pass in order to continue living among the inu youkai. If I passed nothing would change, If I failed but was still alive I would become a slave, if I fail but didn't make it that was too bad for me. While not too keen on what I had been told I replied that I was ready. Lady Ririku nodded and two of the inu youkai charged at me. I raised my AT field and blocked them with ease. They got to their feet and returned to where they had been standing. Ririko told me she wanted me to fight back against the next set of attackers and sent them foreword. I created a smaller version of my energy blast and sent it at them. Both were knocked over by it and hit the ground. They got to their feet slowly and limped back into line. Then she sent another two on me. Them I stopped with my mind, paralyzing them before they were halfway to me. I turned to Ririko and stared her down. "Have you seen enough?" I demanded.

She smirked evilly and motioned to Haruko. She raised her bow and fired at me. Haruko's arrow pierced my AT filed but I caught it before it could strike me. To make my point I incinerated it. Ririko snarled but motioned for me to leave. I bowed and snuck a glance at Sesshomaru. He winked back and I turned to leave. I remained retrained until I reached my room and my door was closed behind me. Then I sank to the floor with a sigh. My whole body was shaking and I suddenly felt exhausted. I hadn't killed anyone. I was so glad beyond words. I had hurt too many people already. There lost souls condemned by my hands. I couldn't do that again.

The next morning I received word from lady Ririku that I was now officially Rin's guardian. I was also to serve as a pseudo servant and was expected to do simple tasks around the palace. I could tell right away this was an attempt to humiliate me after last night but that didn't bother me. If she was mad that was her problem. Besides she couldn't do worse to me then had been already done. I was not stranger to hard work nor was I afraid of it.

Lady Ririku kept me quite busy with little odd cores during the next several days. I didn't mind it but I got the feeling that the servants envied me now because of my status. Eto told me that Sesshomaru was defending me and he and Lady Ririku had great battles over what to do with me. According to her if it weren't for Lady Ririku's fear of losing Sesshomaru so soon after his return she would have killed both Rin and me outright by now. I found the thought disturbing but I took small comfort in the knowledge that she couldn't kill me easily if she tried.

One evening after a particularly long day I decided it was time I take a soak in the springs with Rin. I had helped the maid take Sesshomaru to the spring earlier that day, which was what had given me the idea. Besides; even though I was much better from when I came here I was still sore in places and my arms hadn't completely healed yet. When I arrived at the spring Rin was already soaking; waiting for me. I went behind the screen and removed my kimono. I switched it for the simple white bathing one that was waiting there for me and tied the sash around my waist. Then I went out to join Rin.

I slipped it and let the bubbling hot water surround me. I felt good. I hadn't been in a hot spring before and now I was beginning to regret that fact. Beside me I heard Rin blowing bubbles in the water playfully. I sat relaxed I untied the string around my braid and unbraided my long blue hair. "Miss Rei's hair is so pretty." I heard Rin exclaim when it finally hung loose down my back.

"You think so?" I asked.

I leaned back against the side and immersed my self as far as I was able to. "Yeah." Rin agreed happily as she came to sit beside me. "Miss Rei's hair is that pretty blue color. Rin like it. How did Miss Rei get hair like that?"

"I was born with it." I told her.

"Wow." Rin mouthed looking totally in awe. "Is that why Miss Rei has red eyes?"

"Yes, it is."

"Why?" Rin asked curiously.

"I was created an albino. That means my skin has no color, which causes my eyes to be red, my hair to be this color blue and my skin to be white and burn easily."

"Does albino hurt?" Rin asked eyes big with fascination.

I thought about her question for a moment before I answered. "Yes. It does. Because I'm albino my eyes sting when it's sunny outside and the sun makes my skin burn."

"That doesn't sound very fun."

"No it isn't but I live."

"Are there other people who have albino?"

"Yes. I'm not the only person like this but I've never met anyone else with it."

"It must make Miss Rei feel alone and sad."

"No. I don't need to know someone who is albino to be happy. I can be happy knowing other people."

"That's good."

I lay my head back and closed my eyes letting the warmth seep into my body. It was really relaxing here. "Miss Rei, Is that mark on your neck part of albino too?" Rin asked suddenly.

I opened my eyes to see Rin looking eagerly at me. I looked down at the thick scar that ran around my neck. "No. This is from something else." I told her.

"What happened? Did . . .did Miss Rei meet death too?"

Death? I chewed the word over slowly like a taste tester sampling a new dish.

Death was such a simple word really. Only four letters, two vowels, two consonants. Yet, there was something so cold and final about it. Despite my time in instrumentality I had never understood man's or for that fact my own fascination with the subject. I guess mine could be explained by the fact that by the time I was seventeen I had died three times. First, as the first at the hands of Naoko Akagi, then as the second fighting the sixteenth angel, and finally as the third, myself, the price to undo Instrumentality and return Shinji to life.

I could feel a prickle on the back of my neck like I was being watched. I looked over to see Rin waiting eagerly for me to answer. I realized that for the first time I was nervous. Death was not any easy subject for me to discuss despite my history with it. I needed time to organize my thoughts. "I'll make you a deal Rin, if you tell me about the time you died I'll tell you about the time I died." I promised her.

"Okay." Rin agreed happily.

Thank-goodness Rin was so easy going. She was so young and naive still. I felt bad taking advantage of that quality in her but I honestly didn't know what to say. I didn't want to hear of more death but that had seemed better then telling of my own. "Do you want to know about the time Rin died here (at this part she indicated her body) or here (she made a fist and thumped it against her chest over her heart)." Rin asked.

"Why not both?" I said.

"Okay." Rin agreed cheerfully.

I saw Rin face cloud over as she concentrated on her thoughts. "The day Rin died in here" She began slowly making a fist over her heart again "bad people came to Rin's house. They told daddy to pay them lots of money or they would hurt us. We were poor and daddy couldn't pay them. So they killed brother first . . .."

Rin's voice broke off and I heard her shutter several times. "They . . .they made him fall down on the floor. Then they picked up his head and . . ."

Rin stopped again as her small voice was over powered by a sob. "They hit . . .they hit it against the ground over and over and over . . ."

Rin moaned weakly as she'd been physically hit herself. I pulled her close to me and let her lay against me and cry. I felt saddened no, pained that Rin had undergone such anguish in her short life. After a time she seemed to have calmed down. "And then your brother didn't move anymore, did he?" I finished for her.

I hadn't expected Rin to continue on after that but to my surprise she did. "They went for Daddy. One of the bad men raised his long pointed thing at daddy and bam; he hit the floor. Mommy was next. They pinned her to the bed and called her bad names. They did bad things to her; Rin can't say. Rin wanted to leave but some bad men where watching the door so it wasn't safe for Rin to leave her hiding place. When they were done the bad men tied her up and cut off her head. "

Rin ran her finger across her neck like a knife. I flinched suddenly reminded of my own decapitation. Rin was trembling against me. I think I could understand why Rin didn't talk after that although it was impossible for me to understand how horrible it was for her. It was clear why Rin called this her heart's death. She had died inside that day along with her family, not from any physical wound but from shock and horror. I wished I could take away this memory from her. Rin was such a sweet girl and she didn't deserve this scar. We sat there for a long time in silence. I didn't think Rin had ever talked about her family's death. I felt sick at having been the one to bring them up. "Do you want to talk anymore?" I asked her.

Rin replied with a hesitant yes. "Should I talk now?"

"No, Rin will finish." Rin insisted.

Against my better judgment I decided to let her. "The day Rin died in body she had gone back to get food for Lord Sesshomaru who Rin had found hurt in the woods. When Rin got to her house there was a man there. The man left and wolf demons went after him."

Rin paused here although this seemed more for breath then anything. "The next thing Rin remembers she was running through the woods with wolves behind her. Rin tripped and hit the ground. Pain, sharp as razors from the wolves teeth. Then there was nothing. Rin remembers hearing her family's voices calling to her. Then everything felt warm and Rin woke up. Lord Sesshomaru was there. Rin knew he'd saved her. From then Rin stayed with him."

I nodded picturing the scene as she spoke. She didn't seem as upset this time. I guess it's because she was till traumatized by the loss of her family to be distressed by her own death. "So I guess death was peaceful for you." I said.

"Yeah, It was like being wrapped in a big black blanket. Rin remembers a light and her family's voices telling her it was okay. Rin knew they were right. It was a good place."

I nodded. Rin was probably headed to death when Sesshomaru brought her back. She'd a fleeting taste of heaven. "Tell me about when Miss Rei died." Rin asked.

"You sure you want to hear my story?" I asked her.

I asked out of concern for Rin. I didn't want to cause her more pain. Rin insisted though. "I've died three times." I began "The first time it happened I was even younger then you. I had made a woman very angry and she grabbed me by the throat. She squeezed and squeezed. I couldn't breathe and I could feel my neck giving way. Then there was a horrible crunch and everything went black."

I felt my fists bunch reflexively as the fuzzy image of the last moments of the firsts life came to mind. My breath caught and for a moment it was hard to breathe. "What happened next?" Rin asked.

"I was dead."

"What was being dead like?"

"Cold. Like floating in a giant ice bath. I remember voices talking, whispering all around me. Then I was alive again. I had been bought back, but now I was older . . ."

"Wasn't Miss Rei scared?"

"No, not really. I was too naïve to know that I should have fear. It wasn't until I was older that I learned that I was different. This time I was alive for a long time, years and years. Then one day the monsters came to attack. I was one of the defenders responsible for stopping them. Time went by and one by one we stopped them, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 . . .13, 14, 15. The sixteenth showed up and I was the only one able to fight. I was attacked and the monster tried to take over me. There was pain. I remember that but it was nothing I hadn't felt before. Then one of my comrades came out to help me. The monster went after him now. For the first time I was . . .scared. I didn't want the monster to hurt him. So I self-destructed taking the monster with me. My final memories are of fire, intense scalding heat and a want to live."

"Miss Rei is a good person protecting her friend from the bad monster. Did it hurt when she died?"

"I'm glad you think so. Yes, it was excruciatingly painful. My skin began to boil and remember being pulled apart by powerful forces. Blood, boiling blood and blinding light."

I shuttered at the memory. The second's death was much more vivid then the first's had been and thus harder emotionally to remember. As I sat here I could literally feel my skin begin to boil and blood pore from my stomach. I rubbed my hands up and down my arms several times. I kept expecting to feel boils and or blood appear. My skin felt like it had begun to crawl. Quickly I grabbed the side and pulled myself out, leaving my feet dangling in the water. From beside me I heard Rin ask, "What's wrong Miss Rei?"

"Nothing. Just some bad memories. (Very powerful ones I thought to myself.)"

Rin didn't look convinced but seemed to accept my explanation. "So what happened the third time?"

"Right. I was reborn a few days after I had killed myself in the explosion. However I could no longer fight the enemy again. After the final monster was destroyed my friend and brother was in great pain. I wanted to make him happy. So I gave him what he wanted. The perfect paradise where he was alone but in the end he rejected the fantasy. He wanted to live. So I paid the price of undoing my work with my death. So in the end I did give him what he wanted by dying."

"Miss Rei made her brother happy by dying?"

I paused for a moment. I had made him happy hadn't I? Yes, and because of that, I was . . . happy as well . . .? "Yes . . ."

"Did it hurt that time?"

I could feel tears sting my eyes and the memories rushed back to consume me. "I was lonely . . . Rejected . . . Yes, he hadn't wanted me anymore. I was left with nothing to hang onto. I had nothing but the darkness within me, nothing else. In the end they'd all left me. Let me go . . ."

I could feel a single salty tear roll down my face. I had been expendable. An empty husk to make others happy and be discarded in the end. A tool of man's desires; a puppet slave to others. That's all I ever was . . .

* * *

Thanks to Hearns for sugguesting a death talk bath session. ( I have no idea if that's what you meant when you suggested it or not but I think it came out pretty good!) 

Unitl the next instalment!


	8. A Random Tale About a Knife

Well, here it is! Chapter 8! Yeah! Well, I got nothing else to say read and enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to review.

* * *

**Ch. 8 A Random Tale About a Knife**

A few days after their talk at the hot spring bathes Rin went to see Rei. Rin was worried because she hadn't seen the older girl since then and she'd become afraid she'd done something wrong. When she looked inside, the room was empty but Rin went in to make sure. After she assured herself that Rei was not in her room Rin went to leave. As she turned to go down the hall Rin noticed an odd item resting on the hallway floor. It looked like a long, thin, white stick. When Rin picked it up a metal thing appeared at one end. She was fascinated and decided to take it with her. She wanted to try it out.

* * *

"Miss Ayanami! Miss Ayanami" I heard Eto's voice call. 

_Hold on a second Kaworu let me see what this is about._

_Okay._

"What's wrong?"

"It's Lady Ririko. She's looking for you again. You'd better hurry up and go see her I think she's mad."

"Right."

_Sorry. Something just came up. We'll have to continue this discussion later._

I rose to my feet and hurried inside. I had learned that it was not good to keep Lady Ririko waiting, especially if she was mad.

When I finally returned to my room later that evening I discovered that my knife was gone. I looked everywhere but it was in vain. My knife was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Late the next morning Sesshomaru was taking his first unassisted walk since the fight with Naraku. He turned the corner and came across Rin playing with a short white stick. As he watched she used it to cut a rock in two as if it were made of butter. What? Sesshomaru blinked several times to see if what he'd seen was real. Rin had cut a rock in two? Sesshomaru watched in utter amazement as she did it again. "Rin let me see it." He demanded. 

Rin turned and looked at him with a huge smile on her face. "Hello Lord Sesshomaru. Feel better?" She asked happily.

Sesshomaru couldn't help it. She was so sweet and happy all the time. The hint of a smile crossed his face. "Yes. I'm feeling much better now." He told her.

"Rin is glad to hear that." Rin said.

"Can I see that?" Sesshomaru asked again, pointing at the knife.

"Sure!" Rin exclaimed.

Sesshomaru took it from Rin's out stretched hands and examined it. It was short and narrow with a fine blade at one end. Sesshomaru quickly saw that by pressing a small silver circle on the side he could cause the blade to extend or retract. What was with that infernal buzzing? Sesshomaru wondered. Every time the blade was out he could here this maddening buzzing in his ears. Sesshomaru held it to his ear and the sound became instantly louder. It was coming from the blade. The blade was actually vibrating. Weird. "Rin where did you get this?"

"Rin found it outside Miss Rei's room yesterday." Rin explained.

"Interesting." Sesshomaru muttered.

Sesshomaru got the funny feeling this strange knife belong to Rei although where and how she'd gotten it was a mystery. He'd have to talk to her about it. Sesshomaru turned to leave but felt a hand tug on his sleeve. "Can Rin have it back?"

No. He couldn't give it back. Sesshomaru wasn't positive but he believed that the vibration was what gave it its power. If that was true this was very dangerous. Not something to be in the hands in a young child. "No."

Rin made a pained, pleading face at Sesshomaru's rejection. Sesshomaru hated that look on her face. It made him feel . . . guilty . . . for not letting her have it. Still he forced himself to block out her face and turned around to leave. "Meanie!" He heard Rin shout at him from behind.

Sesshomaru smirked. If only she knew. Sesshomaru made his way inside and went to find Rei. However she was being forced to sew a torn kimono for his mother making discussing the knife with her impossible. Sesshomaru paused outside the door listen to his mother criticize Rei's stitches for a minute before he left.

* * *

I made my way slowly back to my room to the backdrop of the evening sky. My hands ached from being forced to sew for so many hours and my fingers tips felt raw from the number of times I stuck myself. Oh, course that had to be the assignment Lady Ririko gave me. She seemed to relish making me sew ever since she'd learned I couldn't. Yes, she yelled quite a lot at me whenever I bled on the kimono. I yawned and rubbed my tired eyes. I was ready for sleep. Forget the late dinner tonight I was too exhausted to stay awake that long. I slid open my door and dragged myself inside, making a b-line for my bed. As I neared I found myself confused, my bed seemed to have changed somehow. At first I thought it was me but then I made out Rin's sleeping from there. What was she doing in my room? I was too tried to worry about that now. I lay down next to her and closed her eyes. "What time is it?" Rin asked. 

"Late Rin. Go to sleep."

"Miss Rei?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"You mad at Rin."

"No. I'm not mad at you Rin."

"That's good to hear."

Rin fell silent and I heard her breathing even out as she drifted off to sleep. I felt my own eyes growing heavy and I closed my eyes to sleep.

I awoke to the bright morning sun streaming through the wall. Ugg, I was really going to work on getting that medicine soon. I rolled over away from the sun and landed right on top of something soft and squishy. Rin squealed in surprise and I sat bolt upright. My first coherent thought was; what's Rin doing in my room? Slowly last night came back to me. I had stumbled into my room late to fin Rin sleeping in my bed. I rubbed my eyes and stretched. "Gomen, Rin." I apologized.

I got to my feet and then helped Rin to do the same. "Do you want to go back to your room?" I asked her.

Rin shook her head. "No, Rin wants to stay with Miss Rei."

I had to smile at her honesty. Rin was such a sweet girl. Still I didn't think it was such a good idea if she stayed with me. Lady Ririko might do something to her. I could handle what she dished out but I wasn't so confident about Rin's ability to do the same. I would let Rin stay for now though. I actually kind of liked her company. I got dressed and had Rin help me rebraid my hair. Then I decided to take Rin to her room to get her changed.

As we were making our way there Sesshomaru cornered us. "Rei, we need to talk. Rin go to your room."

Rin looked displeased by being sent away so sharply but she continued quietly down the hall. Sesshomaru commanded I come with him. He led to an empty room a few doors down and shut the door. He began to search for something in his robes. When after several minutes he couldn't find it he began to get mad. "Where the hell is it?" I heard him snap.

"Where's what?"

"It was a small white knife. I thought it was yours."

"Yes, I think that was mine."

So that's what had happened to it. I must have dropped it and Sesshomaru had found it. Now it appeared Sesshomaru had dropped it too. "I must have dropped it." Sesshomau grumbled.

"Then we'll have to look for it." I replied calmly.

"Yes. We will."

I was told to return to Rin and act like nothing was wrong. Sesshomaru said that we would look for the knife later. With those arrangements made I was dismissed and sent away. I found Rin waiting for me in her room when I get there. "What did Miss Rei and Lord Sesshomaru talk about?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just boring adult stuff you wouldn't be interested in."

"Oh." Rin said sounding disappointed.

I could tell she wanted an explanation but I thought it was best if I didn't tell her. I realized that I had sounded exactly like a parent lying to a child about stuff they didn't want to tell them. I was becoming a lying adult now. I found one of Rin's clean kimonos's and helped her put it on. As I was straightening her obi, Eto came in to find me. "Miss Rei Lady Ririko wants to see you."

Oh, dear. I thought. She really wasn't going to lay off on me, was she? I sighed unhappily and told her "I'll be there in a minute."

I finished what I was doing and went to see Lady Ririko. She was waiting for me as she normally was, in her room. "You took your time." She snapped when I arrived.

I bowed deeply to her. "Gomen."

"Pitiful human." She muttered. "You're always so slow and lazy."

I disagreed with her assessment. I could come up with many examples of people who weren't lazy and slow. I kept my mouth shut tough, because in the mood she was in Lady Ririko was liable to get even nastier. At least I had one small edge on her, she still didn't know about my sensitivity to light. I could only imagine the horrors she would come up with if she found out. "So what shall I have you do today?"

I waited silently trying to look as modest as possible while I waited for her task of the day. "I want you to work laundry today." She said after a long pause.

I could tell the pause was supposed to agonizing but it wasn't as distressing for me as it was supposed to be. Still the laundry was a relatively easy job to do so I wasn't going to complain or let her know that. I bowed humbly as I could and left for the laundry rooms.

The laundry rooms where probably the largest room in the house. They contained several humongous metal cauldrons over large fires. In them they were filled with water and the dirty laundry was put inside. The dirty laundry was them stirred and scrubbed over and over until they were clean.

When I opened the doors a blast of hot air hit me in the face. The fires were going already. I stepped inside the steam filled rooms. "Joining us today, Rei?" A voice asked.

I turned to see Misha one of the regular laundry women looking at me. "Yes. I am."

Misha smiled gratefully. The laundry rooms were always busy and any extra help was always appreciative. "Could you start by stoking the fire under cauldron 8?" She asked me.

"Sure. I will." I promised her.

I made my way though the room past all the boiling cauldron s to the last one ably known as cauldron 8. I leaned down to look at the fire beneath it. It was starting to get low. I grabbed some logs and stuffed then under. Then I blew air over and the fire slowly began to build. I pocked it a couple of times to be sure it would last and went to find Misha. Instead I bumped into Nedelko. "Well, it appears little Ayanami is joining us today." She jeered mockingly.

"Yes, I am."

"Nice to see you're doing honest work today." She said in air of superiority.

I had no reply for her. Nedelko was a lot like Asuka. She wanted the best and was jealous of anyone who had better then her. Right now I was the person who had better. So I was naturally the target of her anger and pain. I found the best was to handle that situation was to keep my moth shut and stay out of her way. That wasn't always possible, especially when I was working in the laundry with her. "Just don't forget what we talked about last time, how you're like everyone else here. You're not special anymore."

"Yes. I remember."

Of course, she wasn't the only one. Many of the servants here were jealous of me for being protected by the great inu lord himself. I knew that. I turned and went around the cauldrons to the other side to find Misha. "What should I do now?" I asked her.

Before she could ask Nedelko appeared and said "Why don't you cut up more wood for us?"

Cutting the wood was the worst part of laundry. There were huge pieces of wood in the back of the room and they had to cut in order to be used. Since the room was stifling hot cutting wood was exhausting. I was about to protest when Akaya one of the other laundry women spoke up. "Nedelko, don't make Ayanami do it alone. We can do it together."

"Well, I just thought it would be easier if one person did it instead of all of taking shifts at it." Nedelko insisted.

"That would be too hard on whoever was assigned to woodcutting."

"I guess." Nedelko said optimistically with a shrug.

That was the end of that conversation. However it would not be the end of the war. We went silently back to work. I began to sort through all the dirty laundry to be washed. As I lifted a white kimono to put in one of the cauldron beside me I saw my plug suit lying on top of the pile. So that's where it'd gone. I quickly tried to cover it under some other stuff so no one else would see it but to my horror Ayane came over to get some clothes and took it with her. I groaned and tried to make myself look busy so I would be occupied when it was discovered. That most unwanted event occurred minutes later; as Ayane was putting the stuff she'd taken in one of the cauldrons. "What in the world . . ." I heard her mutter in surprise.

I kept my back turned pretending not to have heard. Several other women however gathered around to look at it. "Wow." I heard Misha exclaim, "What is it made of?"

"It feels all slick and weird . . ." complained Nedelko

"Look it even stretches!" Misha said in awe.

Oh, course it did. The plug suit was supposed to able to stretch to be able to fit the pilot. Then once it was fit it needed to able to move with the pilot when we did. Flexibility was a must. Of course none of this was said out loud, only in my head. I kept myself hunkered over, scrubbing a kimono and pretending not to notice what was going on. "Rei, come look at this." Misha called.

I went reluctantly. I naturally didn't have any interest in seeing my plug suit now. Unlike them it wasn't anything new, of course they weren't from the future like me. I guess I should give them a brake. "Isn't it fascinating?" She asked.

I feigned interest but my lack of it was visible. "Why aren't you mystified by it?" Ayane asked when she caught on.

"It doesn't seem all that interesting to me."

"Why not?" She demanded.

I shrugged. "I'm just not impressed."

"You've seen this before, haven't you?" She asked suspiciously.

"No."

Okay so I was getting better at this lying thing. It was almost scary how one can adapt to new things we've never seen before. "Than how can you be so nonchalant?"

"I can."

"Forget it. She just plain strange." Commented Nedelko.

That was me; strange quite little Rei. I turned and went back to dumping clothes into my cauldron and stirring. Nedelko got settled at the one next to me. As she was gathering up clothes to put in her cauldron I heard her say, "Hey Misha? Did you see the cook's son was giving Rei the eye the other night? Shame he has to like the eccentric ones like her."

"Seki was really, you know, looking at her?"

"Would I lie? I think he's got a thing for her blue hair and red eyes."

Did everyone have to obsess over my hair and eyes? Sure they weren't normal but there was a reason they looked like they did. The funny thing was my hair and eyes had nothing to do with my angel's blood. It was all about my albinism. Then again my brethren did have eyes that were some shade of red or dark pink. So maybe it wasn't all the fault of the fact I was albino. That's it! I was really going to have to look into changing my form like my cousins were able to so I could have black hair and brown eyes like everyone else. Maybe that would solve all my problems.

"Wow. Rei! Are you going to talk to him?"

"Who?"

"You know the guy who was serving food the other day to you guys. Golden eyes."

Oh, yes. Now I remembered him. He was slightly on the short side although not terribly so. He seemed like a nice person. He'd had golden eyes and demon markings on his face and arms but his hair was black like everyone else's. I figured he must have some distant demon ancestry, which was probably why he and his family worked here. "So are you going to talk to him?" Misha asked again.

"Why?"

Was there a reason to talk to him just because they claimed he been looking at me? I was so confused. Clearly I was missing here. "Yes, silly. If you don't talk to him how are you ever supposed to get to know him?"

"Why should I have a relationship with him?"

It was obvious I was not catching on. It was times like these that I began to wonder what I had missed by living the life I had. Who knew, if things had been different I understand these types of things. Maybe. Wait a minute; I seemed to recall something about having real relationships and connections with others as part of my goals when I left Instrumentality. Lalalalalalala. Not listening. "Because if you don't how is ever supposed to get to know you. If something does develop he'd be perfect since he's the cook's son. He'll have a lot of job security."

"Marriage?"

"Rei you're so dense were you raised in a closet?" Nedelko exclaimed.

"Something like that."

Despite my calm reaction Nedelko's words stung. I knew I didn't know everything but I was trying my best to. She could at least give me a break. Thankfully Misha was more understanding. "No. Not marriage Rei, just, friendship. You know like boy-friend girl friend."

"Oh, I see."

I think I was getting it now, one could only hope. So the reason to talk to someone who was eyeing you was to form friendship with him or her . . . Okay. Still I think I understood the concept. Form connections, remove loneliness and find ones place. "Don't mind Nedelko." Misha whispered to me one Nedelko had gone. "She's probably jealous of you. She's been having problems with someone she thinks likes her."

"Who?" I asked, mostly out of idol curiosity.

"Wasuki the stable boy."

I had to grin back this time. Wasuki had been the guy who taken Aun back the day we arrived her. He was also ¾ demon from what I'd heard. I had to wonder what a relationship between them would be like. That's why I had grinned. Still I wished her luck silently. I didn't have any hard feelings against her or anything.

That evening I met with Sesshomaru again to discuss my missing knife. I wasn't quite sure why he wanted to see me exactly. Still I went, if only to hear what he had to say. "Well? He asked as I came in.

I closed the door behind me and shook my head. "No."

I heard Sesshomaru make a tsk sound. I gathered from this that his luck had been the same. "I've questioned everyone who had access to my room and no one remembers seeing it."

"You could have dropped it somewhere else. Ask around."

"I heard Sesshomaru mutter something about, "You could be right . . . ."

It had to be somewhere, which meant someone must know of its location. I was counting on someone admitting to knowing where it was. "Anything else?" I asked him.

"Do something fun with Rin. You need a break and she's still a child."

"Yes . . ."

I almost said, yes sir but I had to stop myself. There was something in his voice that sounded so stiff and formal. Old habits do die hard after all. "Rei, you don't have to be so stiff around me you know."

"I'll try . . ."

Sesshomaru shook his head. I imagined he thought I was strange or annoying. Something along those lines. I'd have to do something about that. I intended to not always be thought of a robot. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rei. Good luck."

With that I was dismissed. I bowed and left for my room.

The next day Lady Ririko told me I had a day off. I found this highly unusual but I naturally accepted without complaint. I went to find Rin. She was playing outside in a bunch of soft white stuff. I blinked as I watched her confused as to what she was playing with. Rin noticed and came towards me smiling. "Miss Rei like snow?" She asked happily.

Snow? After a moment it came back to me. Snow was frozen water that came from the sky . . . during winter. I had never seen snow or winter before. Both had been eliminated by second impact. This world had never seen that destruction. It still had winter. I looked around taking in this new scene. It looked like . . . fun. "I don't know. I'm never seen snow before.

Rin eyes grew big in shock. "Never seen snow?" She exclaimed in horror.

I shook my head. Rin seized my hand and pulled my outside as fast as she could. I looked up and several large flakes fell on my face. Cold. Yet it was pretty. Smack. A ball of cold snow hit me in the black. I turned around to see Rin ginning mischievously. I reached down a quickly formed a rough ball shaped clump of snow. It was extremely crude but good enough. I hit Rin with it and she squealed. We both began forming new ones but Rin was done first. She hit me hard and I slipped falling to the ground. Rin laughed and I threw what I had at her. She laughed and began to make another. She wasn't getting me again I vowed. Rin saw what I was doing and took off to hide. I went after her.

Soon were engaged in the snowball war of the century. I was probably the worst snowball former in the history of the universe but that didn't matter. This was all about fun. Ducking, running, forming new ones, round and round we went. I was amazed at how mush fun I was having. I had barely noticed the cold or how wet I had become. I don't think Rin had either. Suddenly a snowball hit me right in the back of my head. Burrrr. That was cold. I turned to see that Sesshomaru was standing there with a half smirk on his face. "I see you follow orders well." He said.

I shrugged. "I try. So why are you here?

"Making sure you guys are enjoying yourselves."

I scoffed. So my gut instinct was right. He wasn't big on fun or snow. He was being like a parent checking up on their kid. Like I needed that anymore; I was nearly nineteen.

I spotted Rin coming and hurried to make a snow ball for defense. To my surprise Sesshomaru knelt down next to me and began to make a snowball in his hands. "Let's get her." He whispered.

I was so shocked all I could do was gape at him. He wanted to have fun? "Come on." He urged.

We each went around on either side. We waited patiently until she was in the perfect spot then attacked. Rin laughed and screamed all at once and I found myself laughing too. This was the best. Rin grabbed two handfuls of snow and retaliated by throwing it in our faces. Sesshomaru sputtered and stumbled back landing on his butt. I ducked and began forming another snowball. I wasn't going easy on her. Before I could however, Sesshomaru was coming back at me. We tossed our snowballs at each other only to both get pasted by Rin.

Several hours later it was getting dark and there had been quite a few frantic servants coming to tell Sesshomaru that Lady Ririko was looking for him. I heard her high pitched shrieking voice calling his name a number of times. Reluctantly Sesshomaru made his way towards the door as he opened it I could hear Lady Ririko shout, "Sesshomaru! Where have you been? You have duties to attend to. Pay attention when I'm talking to you . . ."

The door closed and her voice was cut off. I was still in a state of shock that Sesshomaru came out and joined us like that. I had seen him laugh. Yes, Sesshomaru had actually laughed. I couldn't believe I had seen that side of him.

I glanced down at Rin in time to see a glob of snowfall of her hair. She glanced up at me with a sad expression. "Come on Rin. Let's go get warmed up." I suggested.

Rin nodded eagerly. I think she liked my idea. I took her hand and the two of us went back to her room. There we sipped bowls of ramen and drank cups of hot tea. It was relaxing and it felt good to sit there. "Miss Rei liked snow?" Rin asked.

I nodded as I remembered the conversation that had begun this day. "Yes, it was the best." I told her.

Rin smiled happily. "Rin glad she made Miss Rei happy."

"What about you, Rin. Did you have fun?"

"Yes!" Rin exclaimed. "Rin thought it great fun!"

I had to smile at Rin's constant enthusiasm. It was really contagious. I think it could make anyone feel happy. Rin sat back against me and waved her feet. She hummed softy, a simple children's tune but it was catchy. Soon I was humming and nodding along with her.

Suddenly I heard a soft knocking on the door and Eto appeared. "Rei? Am I interrupting?"

"No. What do you want?"

"I have a note I was asked to give you." She said softly.

I held out my hand and she gave it to me. I unrolled it in my lap. On it in uneven script was written a short message.

Miss Ayanami 

_I would like to speak to you. Meet me in the kitchens this evening. _

_Seki_

I read it twice to make sure I understood it correctly. An invitation to meet Seki? I saw no problem in accepting it. I found a quill and wrote my reply in my own mechanical script.

_I'll be there._

I handed it back to Eto and she bowed before leaving. I glanced over and caught my reflection in the mirror. Needless to say I was not pleased with what I saw. I looked like a mess. Most of my hair was no longer in its braid. It hung in loose tangles falling out in different directions. My kimono was soaked all the way though and hung like a limp rag from my body. I looked like a disaster. I pulled hopelessly at my hair hoping it would magically return to looking nice. It didn't work. Well, clearly I was going to have to get cleaned up. "Miss Rei leaving?" Rin asked.

"Yes. I have to go." I told her.

"Miss Rei has a date?" She asked me.

I considered her question a moment before I answered. "Yes, I guess I do."

"Bye! Rin wishes you luck!" Rin told me.

"Thanks!"

I returned to my room and with Eto's help I got dressed in a new kimono and redid the braid in my hair. It was amazing how doing just that affected my image. I looked a lot better already. I applied some simple make-up and did one last check in the mirror. I was good to go. I thanked Eto profusely and left for the kitchens. I arrived there uninterrupted in a few moments. I looked around but Seki wasn't there. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Come in with me."

I followed Seki through the door and into the kitchen. "I wanted to see you Ayanami. I glad you came." He said once we were safely inside.

"Why?"

"You always looked lonely and I thought you could use someone to talk to."

He was offering me a chance at friendship. I liked the thought of having someone else to talk to. I placed my hand in his. "Yes, I'd appreciate that."

He smiled back at me and pulled something from his robes. "Here. Take a look at this. You're into strange things right? I think you'd find it to be interesting."

I was surprised when my missing knife was placed in my hand. After all that I had gotten it back. "Where did you get it?"

"I got it from one of the maids. She found it in the hall a couple days ago."

"Can I have it?"

It was strange that I was asking for my own knife back but there was no other way to do it. I saw him hesitate for a moment but he shrugged in the end. "Sure. I've got no use for it."

I slid it in my obi where it was supposed to be. I felt better having it back. "Thank-you."

"No problem."

I heard noises and turned to look at where it was coming from. Seki looked too and I noticed he was unhappy. "Quick gets in the cabinets."

I slipped in silently behind the cooking pots in the cabinet. I held my breath as I heard a pair of voices enter. I rested my eyes and listened trying to hear what they were saying. "Rei? Can you hear me?" Asked Kaworu's voice.

"Yes. I can hear you loud and clear, Kaworu."

"Something wrong you sound tense."

"You know me. There's always something up with me."

"True. You do have a knack for being in the middle of things."

"So, you were saying something last time about Zeruel before we were interrupted."

"Ah, yes. I remember now. Have you seen cousin Zeruel? Is he with you?"

"No why?"

"When the three of you three were fighting your combined A.T. fields were strong enough to open a hole through space in time. You were pulled though the hole along with Zeruel, which ended with you being stuck where you are. We assumed he had ended up with you but clearly not."

I sent my senses out feeling for any hint of my missing cousin. There was none. I couldn't feel any of the familiar resonance that I felt when my cousins were near. He was not here. "He's somewhere else." I reported back.

"I see. We'll have to spread our search out and continue looking for him."

"I'm sorry I had to give you such bad news."

"It's okay. We're not afraid of hard work around here."

"Tell me, what have you guys been doing since I was gone. Have you managed to get back inside Nerv yet?"

"No, you did a number on that place Rei. None of us have found a way inside yet. Of course it doesn't help that most of the survivors don't want to go near the place. I think there're a lot of bad memories of it going around."

I nodded. "You'll find a way in soon. I don't remember completely destroying it."

"You sure? It starting to look like Nerv was completely totaled."

"No. I don't remember destroying it only giving it some damage."

"If you say so . . . Rei? I've got another question for you."

"Yes?"

"During Instrumentality did you leave something down there, something made of angel and human? There's something down there. It makes our senses tingle whenever we go down there."

"It's possible but I don't remember doing anything like that. I know I tried to absorb everything. If Nerv still had any of the remains of Units Zero or Three left I might have been unable to do so because they were too incomplete and instead left them completed down there."

I felt Kaworu respond with the equivalent of a nod in agreement. "Your explanation sounds quite possible."

"So any other interesting news to tell me?"

Kaworu paused for a minute before I felt him begin to smile. "Yes, I believe I've got something that you'll find interesting. Asuka's pregnant."

"What? Asuka?"

"Yep. It's the truth. Asuka's going to be a mother."

"I assume Shinji's the father, right?"

Shinji's name was the only one that made sense to me. After all he had chosen her to come back with. Of all the people he'd wanted her. "Correct again."

"I thought so. Well, tell her congratulations for me. I sure she's scared senseless even if she won't admit it."

"True again but you haven't heard the best part."

"There's more?"

"Yep. Asuka's trying to hook up Kensuke with Arael."

**"What?" **

"I'm being serious. She and Hikari seem to think that the last of the stooges needs to settle down so they can keep their men under control and out of trouble."

I started laughing. "Good luck with that, still it's almost oddly appropriate the worlds biggest war geek with the weapon of war."

"Agreed the irony is great isn't it?"

"What about you? Have you gotten a girlfriend?"

"Nope."

"I see. We're going to do something about that."

"What? I don't think so . . ."

"Yes we will."

* * *

"Rei? You okay in there?" 

I opened my eyes to see Seki looking at me. I smiled and nodded at him. Seki held out his hand and helped me out. I realized that I had missed the conversation that had taken place. I hoped it hadn't been important. I thanked Seki for the knife and left quickly. As I closed the door behind me I thought I saw him smile. When I got back to my room Haruka was waiting for me with some interesting news. Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo had left Kaede's hut yesterday and would be here in a little over a week.

* * *

Okay what was with the laughing Sesshomaru and will you see more? maybe only I know and I'm not telling. Incase you hadn't noticed I tried putting breaks in my chapter . I still don't like them so if someone knows a different way to do so please let me know. Well, until next time . . . 


	9. A Fun Trip of Sorts

Well, here it be! Chapter 9! This one took me a little longer then expected but I had fun writting it (okay some writer's block too). . .

Remember Eva belongs to Gainax and Inu Yasha to Rumiko Takahashi!

I got nothing else to say but read, enjoy, review!

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 9 A Fun Trip of Sorts**

After giving me the news Haruka told me she wanted me to tell Sesshomaru. So it looked they still weren't talking all these days later. I had been waiting to see if this would be resolved on its own. Apparently not, they had too much demonic pride and stubbornness to do that. I replied reluctantly that I would. I would have preferred that she did it herself but I could see that she wouldn't. I asked her to come with me but she flat out refused.

I thanked her and hurried off to find Sesshomaru. He was sitting alone in his room reading something by the light of the fire. He looked up at me as I entered quietly. He set the book aside and stared straight at me. "Well, what do you want?" He asked curtly.

"I was told that Inu Yasha and the others have left yesterday and will be here in a little over a week."

"From who?"

"Haruko."

"So little brother's on his way then?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Mother won't be happy. This will be trouble."

I had to silently agree with that assessment. The chances of Lady Ririko being happy about Inu Yasha coming here were zero. Which met we needed to do something. Problem was; what exactly? "Well, we can only do what we can. It's not like I can send him away. So I guess the only thing to do is to keep her as clam as possible."

I nodded. "I should go it is late."

"Yes, get some sleep. We'll discuss this again later."

I nodded and returned to my room. Well, this had been an exciting night, all things considered. Still something told me things were going to get even more interesting.

The next morning I awoke early and went to see Sesshomaru before I did anything else. I found him sitting outside his room watching the sunrise. I flattened myself against the wall and slipped behind him. He had to have chosen the side with the bright sun light. I could feel my eyes starting to itch. "Good morning."

Sesshomaru grunted but I sensed it didn't posses its usual force. He'd likely spent the entire night up worrying about Inu Yasha's arrival. He didn't speak for the longest time and I thought he had forgotten I was there. I closed my eyes and was leaning against the wall almost asleep. The next thing I knew his eyes had focused directly on me. "Rei, I need your help."

"With what?"

"I need to get back on speaking terms with Haruka but I can't do it on my own. She won't speak to me; she'll talk to you though."

"So you want me to help you talk to her?"

"Exactly. I'm going to take a trip to the second palace by the sea with Haruka and I want you to come with me. My mom's not coming with us so it'll be safe. I intend to have Inu Yasha join us there."

"What about Rin?"

I wasn't going anywhere if Rin didn't it was as simple as that. I refused to trust her care to the Inu Youkai. Sesshomaru thought about this for a moment before replying. "Yeah, bring Rin too. I'll be good for her."

I sighed and smiled slightly. He'd let Rin come. Thank-goodness, As I said earlier I didn't trust the inu youkai to take good care of her. I nodded and turned to go back inside. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"I'll see you then."

Sesshomaru watched as Rei left, calm as ever. If there was one thing he'd learned about her was that Rei was extremely controlled and kept herself covered well. She was almost military good. He had yet to see a crack in her mask. Sure he'd seen her laugh and smile but he'd yet to see an actual weakness. He knew everyone had one so this led him to wonder what Rei's was. He had a theory that since Rei worked so hard to cover it up it had to be something bad, or at least Rei thought it was. He watched as the end of Rei's blue braid disappeared around the corner; that girl was a mystery.

Sesshomaru had tried to find a chink in her armor; that was why he'd told her to go have fun with Rin. He hadn't expected Rin to be so good at starting fun, she'd even got him involved, but he'd indented that Rei do something. None the less not even that had worked.

Still there was something refreshingly simple and honest about her. She was unafraid to tell the truth, in most cases, and didn't go after all that fancy stuff. She seemed just as happy with little.

I was feeling relaxed and in a better mood. I was curious to see how Sesshomaru's plan to reconnect with Haruka would work. Of course I imagined a lot of the success would depend on my ability to work with them and their temperaments. I believe I said earlier that this was going to get interesting.

I spent the rest of the day doing more sewing for Lady Ririko. I think her anger was being to fizzle out because she wasn't as demanding as usual. My lack of response must have been getting to her. I silently considered myself lucky she'd failed to discover my sensitivity to light. That would be the day . . .

That evening I ate dinner with the usual company of Sesshomaru, Rin, Haruka and Lady Ririko. It was mostly silent as expected considering no one wanted to talk to anyone anymore. Well, not everyone but Lady Ririko got mad easily if any of started to laugh or talk loud so those who were willing to talk said little.

Afterward Rin and I went back to our rooms and got ready to leave in the morning. As I was putting a clean kimono into my bag Misha, Nedelko and Akaya showed up carrying my plug suit. "Rei, is this yours? We were told to give it to you." Misha asked carefully.

I stretched out my hand to take it. "Yes, that belongs to me."

"Rei, this is yours?" Nedelko insisted.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Something that belongs to me."

I had no idea how to explain my plug suit to them. There was no way I could think of to do it that they'd understand. How was I going to explain something from the future to them? I tried to grab it from them saying, "Thanks a lot, but I've got things to do now."

Nedelko kept a tight grip on it however and I was unable to take it. "What's with all the secrecy? Do you think we don't know your little secret? You're from up there aren't you?" She said as she pointed to the sky.

A celestial maiden? "No. I'm not from there."

"Then where?'

I sighed. I still had the problem of explaining myself. This was going to get tricky. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try us."

I took a deep breath and said, "I'm from the future."

They glanced back at me black stunned looks on their faces. "What?" Nedelko mouthed.

I tried to keep my face straight. Struggled to ignore the fact my heart was about to burst out of my chest. I thought for sure I would be sick and or pass out. This was a new kind of fear. Not of danger to ones self but of fear of something being exposed you didn't want to be found out. "You heard me. I'm from the future." I forced out.

I watched their faces, they looked unbelieving but they appeared to be coming around. I felt like a total idiot and was silently cursing myself as such. They looked at me and my plug suit then did it again. Finally Nedelko held it out to me. I took it from her and set it over my arm. "Thank-you." I said softly.

I folded it gently and stuck it in my wardrobe with my kimonos. I had to admit it looked out of place but that was to be expected. I turned back to see they were still watching me. "You're serious aren't you?"

I nodded. They still seemed to be in a state of shock. I didn't blame them. I had just told them I was from the future. That almost certainly just upset the natural balance of their universe. As for myself I was amazed at how fast I had regained my composure. I guess it was because I so used to staying in control. Darn. "You're still staring." I said.

"Sorry, we've just never seen, you know . . ."

So now I was a novelty, a freak of nature once again. No, I was not going back to that place again. I was not going to be a side show attraction to be pocked, prodded, mocked and laughed at. Time to stop this now and fast. "Look, I'm just a human like the rest of you. I don't need you starring at me just because I'm from somewhere else. Please don't treat me like I'm different."

They nodded slowly. I felt the tightness in my chest began to ease and my mind relaxed. Maybe I wouldn't be a sideshow freak after all.

Early the next morning found me by the gates waiting for us to leave. Rin was with me sleeping in my lap. We were going through a brief warm spell that had melted all the snow and it looked like the day would be good for the trip. The sun gradually began to rise as the rest of the group assembled. It turned out that Seki was going too. Sesshomaru it seemed wanted him to learn from the cooks at this second palace. Haruka was the last to join us, looking stiff and uncomfortable in the morning sun. By then I had put my hat on and completely covered every other inch of exposed skin.

After seeing that everyone was present and ready Sesshomaru led us out the gates and into the woods. Rin was awakened by the commotion so I carried her on my shoulders. She laughed and began pointing stuff out to me like strange animals and plants. The afternoon wore on in the easy rhythm of our footsteps through the woods. Unexpectedly I found myself in step with Haruka. She seemed to have noticed me but chose not to speak for a long time. I heard her sigh and watched her turn her face to the treetops above. "Rei," She asked "What is my father planning with this trip?"

"I don't know."

"You lie. It's a bad habit to get into, you know."

Well, at least I couldn't fool everyone with my lying. She was right though. I should stop before it became a bad habit. "You're right. Sesshomaru did tell me what he intends. He wants me to help him to reconnect with you."

"I thought so. Thanks for being honest with me, Rei."

"You're welcome."

"So, what do you think? Should I play along or not?"

"That's up to you to decide. I do believe however that your father means well. Most parents generally do."

"Not my dad. He's obsessed with keeping me under his thumb 24/7."

"Do you know why?"

"No. I have no idea why he keeps me so confined. The best I can come up with is that loosing my mom then grandpa changed him. He hasn't been the same since."

"Ask him." I prompted.

She looked away and I saw defiance in her eyes. She was reluctant to open herself up. She was afraid of further rejection. I closed my eyes and tried to think of how to persuade her. Nothing came. "Listen, I imagine it can not be hard being in your position. You're being forced to do something for reasons unknown. All I ask is that you give your dad the chance to explain them to you."

"I listen but only if he starts talking." She replied resolutely.

I sighed glad to have gotten that out of her. It would be hard but at least not impossible. I strongly hoped.

We reached our stopping place for the night late in the day, shortly before sun down. Despite the fact we'd been walking all day no one seemed tired except Rin. I guess everyone in our party was athletic and or had youkai blood. We ate then spent the rest of the evening getting ourselves settled in. Seki and I did a lot of the cooking since we were the only ones who knew how. The others mostly worked on setting up camp and getting firewood.

That evening after everything had quieted down we all sat around relaxing. Rin was sleeping against my side. I had my arm around her trying to keep her warm. The bright flames from the fire danced before my eyes. They reminded me of LCL and the destruction that had been wrought on our world. I became lost in the memories of that dark time. I wondered for the billionth time how I could have changed things but deep down I knew there had been nothing for me. I had played my part brilliantly like the fool I was. I sighed and tried to focus on happier thoughts. Would I ever be free of the pain and the guilt? "Rei."

I looked up to see Seki looking at me; smiling with concern. "Yes?"

"You want to talk?'

"Sure, take a seat."

He sat down beside me on the opposite side from Rin. "So what do you wish to talk about?" I asked.

"Nothing in particular. I just wanted to talk since we didn't really get to during dinner. You're not very talkative in big groups are you?"

"No, I am unfortunately quite shy."

"We all can't be attention getters, can we?"

"No but I can be quiet to a fault."

"If you say so."

"Well, what do you think of me?"

"I can't answer that yet since I don't really know you. From what I've scene you're a nice person but timid around others."

I figured he had a descent description of me considering we didn't know each other very well. He'd picked out to things most people probably noticed at first. "A fair assessment."

"You'll accept that?"

"For now. It'll change when you get to know me better."

I saw Seki's face brighten. "Relly?" he asked.

"Well, I can't guarantee it but it's a good possibility."

He nodded and smiled hopefully. I had the impression he liked me and was hoping our relationship went somewhere. I found the prospect intriguing. Having a close relationship of that kind with another person, I found that I wanted something more then shallow acquaintances and forced associations. "You won't mind if I turn out to a bit crazy and full of flaws?"

"Nope, cause I'm no different. Everyone has personality quirks So I won't think badly of you for yours."

I felt relieved by his words. I was glad to know someone wouldn't judge me for my faults. I guess I was paranoid that someone would hate me for my imperfections. I don't know why. I think it was because I had been under great pressure to perform with accuracy every minute of everyday. I had what you could call a perfectionist complex.

We arrived at the palace after a short walk the next morning. This sea palace was smaller then the main one so Rin had to bunk with me. I didn't mind this arrangement since I was beginning to enjoy her company. Rin knew how to get even someone like me laughing with ease. That along with her innocence were things I admired about her.

Our room had a very interesting location, squished between Sesshomaru's and Haruka's. I found it symbolic of the fact I was the go between them. I just prayed I could do it.

The rest of the fist day was busy with getting settled and making ourselves comfortable. I had some free time so I decided to try to shorten up my hair. I had wanted to do this as practice to see how well I could change my shape and hold it. It worked well and I decided to wear it for a while for fun. My hair wasn't as short as it used to be, it hung down just below my shoulders, but it was shorter then it had been in a long while. I had kitchen duties to attend to that evening. Seki and I had to work under the cooking staff here. I was actually thrilled by the arrangement. Cooking was one of my favorite things to do. "Glad to see you again Ayanami." Seki said went I entered.

"I'm happy to be assigned to the kitchen as well."

"You cut your hair I see. It looks nice. I like it."

"Thanks."

"So have you thought about what I said?"

"You mean about not being weird."

"Yes, that's the one."

"I'll believe you if you say so. Who knows you could right."

"But you don't believe me."

"I'll believe you when I see proof."

"Skeptical, aren't we?"

"Yep. I'm the world's biggest cynic."

"Well, then I'll have to work on making you a believer."

"You can try . . ."

The next day pass quietly. Sesshomaru and Haruka had one short conversation and the topic of trouble wasn't even close to being discussed. Rin kept me entertained by talking me into telling her stories. I found I had some mild talent for story telling plus I had so many since I remembered many of the lives of people caught in instrumentality and of course I had the story of my life, which turned out to be a good one.

--

Sesshomaru found me relaxing in the garden outside my room that evening. I liked it outside at night. The moon light wasn't nearly as harsh on my eyes as the sunlight was. It was cold outside making my cheeks sting. "What do you want?" I asked as he neared.

"I wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"I was bored and I thought you might be to. Want to have a little practice spar you know to see how good you really are."

I stood and brushed off. "Sure."

Sesshomaru drew his sword and I raised my A.T. field. I turned my arm into a replica of lance and we were at it. He swung I counted and I went at him. Back and forth, our strikes rang out across the night. We never actually drew any blood but we did get a good workout. Eventually it ended when I caught Sesshomaru off guard and laid the point of my lance beside his neck. Sesshomaru surrendered and we sat down on s nearby bench. "You're not bad, you know that."

"I know."

"That fake persona Naraku created has nothing on you."

"Yeah, He had no idea what kind of powers I had so of course she wasn't as good."

Sesshomaru nodded and then stood up. "Here let me show you something."

He went through a series of fighting stances as I watched. I quickly recognized them as a set of coordinated defenses stances that were designed to leave you open to attack. Simplistically brilliant it their design. Sesshomaru finished and then he motioned for me to try them.

--

Sesshomaru watched as Rei's small body went through the motions fluidly. He was amazed at how good she was. Sesshomaru felt he was right. She had been raised in a military setting. There was no other explanation for the way she fought.

He also noticed that she seemed to enjoy the night best. It did do her good. She seemed more relaxed and at ease, no so tense and on edge. The moonlight made her pale skin glow.

--

I sat back down, feeling good. It had been a while since I had a good workout and I'd even learned something new as a bonus. Yes I had picked up some stuff from that practice. "You've got military training, don't you?" Sesshomaru accused me.

"Yes, I was raised by a paramilitary group. They weren't exactly military but they were run like a military institution."

"Interesting. No wonder you're so good when you fight. What about your parents did they work there?"

"No, one was dead before I was born and the other was never able to care for me. She was kept in a basement room there."

"What did you do?"

"I lived alone. I had no parents to look after and my guardian didn't want me to stay with him."

"That wasn't nice. He should have taken better care of you!"

"He did. He just never got me socialized. I never went to school with other children until I was in 7th grade."

"Weren't you ever lonely ever having anyone to talk to?"

"Yes, I was always conscious of the fact I was distanced from others but I never really realized how lonesome I was until it was too late."

"Must have been miserable, you must be a very strong person to have gone through all that."

"You could say so, but I don't think I'm all that brave."

"I don't know what you're talking about; I think you're quite tough to have come through that."

I riveted in my seat so that I could see Sesshomaru. He'd just said I was strong. I'd only ever heard those words from one other person and I doubted he would still agree. I wanted right then to be worthy of Sesshomaru's opinion of me. I had to know that someone still didn't hate me. Our conversation lapsed into silence and I leaned back to watch the stars above. "Rei?" Sesshomaru asked "Has anyone ever kissed you?"

The question came randomly out of nowhere and hit me smack in the center. It was a simple question but there had been no basis for it, no prompting. Sesshomaru had just turned to me and asked it. It was disorienting for a second but I was able to answer honestly, "No why?"

"I don't believe that you've never been kissed with such a pretty face. Sure you have someone who loved or loves you."

"As I said, I was never very social."

"I see. Will you let me be the first?"

Sesshomaru leaned foreword and before I knew it we had locked lips. I could feel his warm breath and the closeness of his body. I wasn't afraid of it though. In fact everything seemed set perfect for those few moments; like we were holding everything in place. Warmth spread through me until it reached my toes and I could feel my body relax against his. I had that time had stopped but all too it started up again. We finally pulled apart. I was blushing heavily but smiling all over. Still our eyes held each others gaze long afterward.

"So how was that for a first time?"

"Perfect." I breathed softly.

The words had left my lips before I could stop them. I could feel my cheeks burning red. Sesshomaru squeezed my hand and for the first time I realized my hand been in his. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. Then Sesshomaru rose hesitantly and swept from the garden in a white blur. I sighed sensing the sudden emptiness that pervaded the night around me with his absence.

--

Sesshomaru snarled to himself as he whisked through the halls. He could not believe that he had done that. He had actually kissed Rei. He'd kissed her. It was impossible. He had to admit privately that it hadn't been bad, sure it was nothing like they way his late wife had kissed him but he'd actually liked it. Shesshomaru refused to allow himself to use the other l word even in private. There was no way. Absolutely no way.

--

For the next several days I saw very little of Sesshomaru he seemed almost ashamed to be near me as if he expected that the world would know what happened. Whenever we were forced to come into contact he was always unusually polite and well mannered. I think he was afraid I would flea if he showed any of his temper.

This shyness and distance of course caused slow talks between Sesshomaru and Haruka. There was very little and non-of it went well. The two proper discussions that were held ending in loud screaming matches. I tried to advise Sesshomaru to be patient with Haruka and Haruka to listen to her father's words. Neither seemed very willing to listen though.

All of this arguing and subsequent cold war left me with lots of time to myself. I devoted most of it to spending time with Rin and Seki. Much of this was spent in the kitchen helping creating artworks of culinary masterpieces. Actually I give us too much credit but the three of us did have fun. I found that I enjoyed their company Rin was the comedian who kept us laughing along. Seki was the cheerleader and enthusiast, his job was to keep us from getting down when we had problems. I was the logical realist, keeping the others from having too much fun and loosing track of time. Despite our differences we worked well together and we had more fun then should be legal making the messes we made in there.

I found Seki to be a very interesting person. He loved to cook but he also secretly craved adventure and seeing exotic places. So the stories, both real and made up, that I could tell him made him happy. Seki also brought me some joy by his willingness to talk and be open with me without being pushy.

I also spent a lot of time on the beach during those few days. It was too cold to swim but it a great place to go alone to think. It was so relaxing to stand there with the wind in my hair.

A little over a week since our arrival here Sesshomaru found me reading in my room. He seemed uneasy as he entered and shifted uncomfortably as he came to stand before me. "Inu Yasha and his companions will be here tomorrow." He said slowly.

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

Sesshomaru looked aware as if trying to find the right words. "Look, Inu Yasha will be worst then Haruka. He's the most obnoxious and pig headed baka I've ever met."

"You want me to advise you what to do." I concluded.

"Yes."

"But you didn't listen to my advice last time you asked."

"I try," He said almost sorrowfully "I have trouble controlling my temper a lot of the time."

"You must if you are to work with your brother." I said, "If he is as you say any sign of a temper will make him defensive."

" So, what should I do?"

"Stay calm and do not let your temper rule your words. You must also refrain from threats, insults and the like. That is sure to cause Inu Yasha to leave. Let go of your pride, you'll have to ask him for help for I imagine he won't give it freely.

"Any other demands mistress of self deprecation?" He snapped angrily.

"Listen I never said you had to follow what I say nor have I asked you to dishonor yourself although you may see it as such. All I've suggested is the best way I see to win Inu Yasha's support."

"This is impossible. Do you know what you're asking me?"

"I'm aware you see this as a great discredit to you but it is necessary to obtaining your goal."

Sesshomaru turned and snarled fiercely at me. "You **have **no **idea** _what_ you are asking." He roared. "You might as well have suggested I grovel before a human."

"I don't know what your problem is. He's your brother. Not just some freak or anything and even if he was you should still show him respect." I sent back.

"You don't get it!" He roared.

"No, you don't get it. You're impossible!" I screamed.

I had done it and lost my temper. I was unspeakable furious with him. I raised my hand to slap Sesshomaru. His eyes got wide and he grabbed my hand in his own before I contact was made. He turned it so that my hand was facing palm up. Gently he ran his finger along the scar that he had given me all those months ago. It seemed like an eternity ago to me. "Why?"

That one word took all the anger and harsh words out of the room. "Why what?"

Sesshomaru pulled up my sleeve to reveal my arm. It was pale and scar free. Ordinarily it would now be scar marked but I had made sure all the cuts Naraku had given me went away properly. "The scar! Why didn't you make it go away? I know you could have. You made Naraku's injuries go away but not mine. Why?"

I thought about his question for a moment. It was true I could have easily have made it disappear but I just didn't want to. I was possessed before I could heal it and since then I had completely forgotten about it. "I guess I really didn't care about it being there."

"Oh, really? Well, I know you couldn't have forgotten about the one I gave in the ice field yet I know for a fact it's still there too. What's so special about my scars?"

I stared at him mouth open in horror. "How did you know I didn't remove it?"

"You forget that while I assigned Eto to look after you she still works for me. She told me all about the nasty scar that runs from your shoulder to your hip. Now answer the question."

"I . . . I . . . It's because I know you didn't intend to hurt me, either time."

"You're a strange one. You know that Rei?"

"I know. And you know what? I enjoy being weird."

Sesshomaru grinned looking almost wicked. "So do I. I think I'll try your advice."

--

I watched as Inu Yasha and company approached the gates. The rest were walking except Kagome who was laying against Inu Yasha's back. I remembered that she'd been badly injured and shouldn't be fully recovered yet. So she was probably tired right now. I starred at her clothing wondering who she was dressed that way. It seemed odd that she was wearing clothing that looked like it came from my world. I recalled that I had made a similar observation about her dress the last time I had seen her. Wait, could it be . . .

"So we're here like you asked brother Now we're gone."

"No."

Sesshomaru barked that single word loudly like a threatening command. I sighed, it was evident he'd forgotten our discussion earlier. I glared at him with as much menace as I could muster. After a moment he caught on and attempted to soften his words. "Don't leave, Inu Yasha. I have need of your help."

"With what?"

I could see Sesshomaru taking several deep breaths in an effort to control his anger and not lash out. "As you know Naraku is still alive. His attention has already turned to the Westernlands and the throne of the Inu Youkai. If left undefeated he will reach his goal soon. Then there will be no place safe from his influence."

"So, why should we care?"

"Because to save the Westernlands Naraku must be defeated and that is what you wish, right Inu Yasha."

"True . . . so what are you getting at?"

"We work together to defend the Westernlands and defeat Naraku. That is all."

"Hmmm. I think we just might have a deal here."

"Glad to hear that"

After that uneasy agreement was reached Inu Yasha turned to Kagome. "Do you think you can stand?"

Kagome nodded. "I think I'm okay Inu Yasha." She replied.

He knelt down and let her slide off. She got to her feet and tottered uneasily towards us. I hurried to her and let her lean on me so she could stand. "I should help you inside."

"Thanks."

We made our way slowly inside leaving the others outside. "You're not from around here, are you?" I asked her once we were out of earshot.

Kagome looked shot by my announcement. "How, how did you know?" She stammered.

"It was the clothes. They look like they're from the future."

"You're from there too aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm from the future as well although not the one you know but until recently they looked very similar. Actually I believe my world is even farther in the future then yours."

"Wow. How did you get here?"

"By accident. I was fighting with my cousins and squished between their A.T. Fields. I believe the force was strong enough to send me through a temporary whole in space and time."

"Can you go back?"

"No. At least I don't know how. I will have to work on it and talk with my relatives more before I learn if it is possible. How, how do you get here?"

"I come through the old well on my family's property, called to Bone Eaters Well. I don't know how it works but you need the sacred jewel to cross."

"It must be a weakness in the barrier between your world and this one; the sacred jewel is used to give one power to traverse the barrier."

"Barrier?"

"Yes. There are supposedly an infinite number of possibilities for each moment in time; however there is a barrier that separates each one making movement between them very difficult."

"Wow. I wish you luck, getting home."

"Thank-you. I am glad for your support."

"So tell me, what happened to your world, you mentioned it had been changed."

I took a second to think about how I should answer this question. "It was destroyed by powerful forces. Most of the Earth's population is gone and the survivors pick through the ruins trying to survive."

"Must be horrible. Having to go through all that. No wonder you want to go home."

"Yes. It hasn't been easy but we make do."

* * *

So, how was that? Interesting developments woun't you say? What do you think should Rei like Sesshomaru or Seki or neither . . .until next time . . . 


	10. Up and Down Without Explaination

-drum role -And here it is chapter 10! -and the cround goes wild with applause- NOT! Okay I'm done with all that I don't have anything to say but, r&r please!

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 10 Up and Down Without Explanation**

There was nothing boring about the next few days. Haruka and Sesshomaru fought several times and kept baring their fangs at each other. Inu Yasha threatened to walk out about five times a day and I considered it luck if there was only one such threat.

I was constantly in the middle of things trying to keep the peace. I was often at my wits end trying to keep things together. It was not easy being a peace keeper and I was drowning fast under the responsibility. I was fighting for air and going under. Not a pleasant feeling I must say. I had this desperate desire to run away to some dark corner and cover my ears to block out the noise. I knew I couldn't do that though because it would be running away.

Rin and Seki were my only consolations and the reason I didn't loose my sanity. The pair of them banned together to keep me relaxed and upbeat as possible. Rin was there to keep me smiling with her jokes and games. Seki on the other hand kept me busy with the kitchen work. Cutting and slicing stuff up as it turns out is good therapy for stress relief. "Miss Rei, you okay?"

I sighed and glanced over at Rin. At the moment my head hurt, bad. "I'm fine Rin, don't worry about me."

"Did Miss Rei hear the Inu Grump-Grump yelling at Lord Sesshomaru earlier?"

I had indeed heard Inu Yasha shouting at Sesshomaru earlier. I hadn't been there for the whole thing so I don't know how it began but I know it was over the sleeping arrangements when I got there. I nodded at Rin. She came over and sat down beside me. "Miss Rei wants to talk?" Rin asked.

"What is there to say? I'm supposed to be keeping people from fighting but that's all everyone is doing."

"Rin will ask Lord Sesshomaru to stop the fighting; then will Miss Rei feel better?"

I had to smile at Rin's offer although I doubted it would work. She honestly wanted to make things better. I nodded to myself, Rin was right. I needed to work things out. Well, stopping all the yelling would be a big help. Who could I talk to? Kagome came quickly to mind. She was close with Inu Yasha and good at dealing with his moods, maybe she could help. "Come on Rin let's go take a walk." I said as I stood up.

"Okay!" Rin cheered.

She jumped up and took my hand before we left my room together. I found Kagome in her room alone, resting against the wall. I took a quick glance but she appeared alone. "Kagome can we talk?" I asked softly.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at me. "Hi Rei, what's up?"

"Trouble." I responded.

"So I've heard. Is that why you're here?"

I nodded feeling guilty for disturbing her with this. Kagome appeared to still be recovering from the trip here I didn't want to overwhelm her. "I am feeling overwhelmed by trying to maintain peaceful relations here. Would you be willing to help?"

"Of course but how?"

I shrugged helplessly. "I don't know."

"Well, we'll have to think of something." Kagome declared.

With that we put our heads together and tried to formulate a plan. I emerged from our council a short time later with a plan in place and with gentle words I sent Rin back to our room to wait for me.

The plan was simple in its design but easily undone. I was to convince Sesshomaru to go easy on Inu Yasha and Kagome would talk to Inu Yasha about doing the same. As Kagome put it, if we could convince them that this was their idea they'd both willingly work to keep the peace. Maybe. The problem was that if even one of them decided that they weren't going to give up nothing would be accomplished. Plan fail.

Well, there no was no harm in giving this plan a try. So I had to do my part. Find Sesshomaru. I was feeling slightly jittery about this meeting. The last two times we'd talk things had ended strangely. We had kissed the first time. Then I had fought with him and ended up convincing him to attempt to listen to me. All in all I considered it to be very strange and weird.

I paused in front of Sesshomaru's room and took a deep breath. Well, here goes nothing. I knocked softly as I could; hoping for no response. "Yes?" Came Sesshomaru's voice.

Okay so I'd found him, well, there was no going back now. "It's me. I'd like to have a word with you. Can I come in?" I asked politely.

"Sure. Door's open." Was the reply.

I slid open the door and went inside. Sesshomaru was sitting in the doorway to the gardens. His face was long causing him to look frazzled and tired. So now what, for a moment I wasn't sure what I should say. I was suddenly nervous to be with him. "So um, what do you want?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I came to talk to you about being the go between for you and Haruka and Inu Yasha."

"And . . ."

The word came out involuntarily, "I quit. I am doing nothing but getting overwhelmed. I can't do this anymore. You can do this with out me."

I was surprised I had found the strength for such a bold speech. I found myself going to leave but Sesshomaru grabbed my hand forcing me to stop. He said nothing for a long time He stood there holding my wrist looking back at me. "Fine then if that's what you want." He said at last.

He let me go but I couldn't move. Sesshomaru was still there holding me invisibility. "You don't want me to go."

"I'm fine. You do whatever you want."

I could sense Sesshomaru's eyes on me his anger holding me like a physical thing.

"But you don't want me to." I stated it simply, it was a statement.

"That should not be an issue. Do what you want."

I shook my head. I felt . . . guilty for making him mad. "What do you want?" I asked softly.

"I want your help. Look I'll try harder to keep things in control if that's what it takes just don't go away."

I found myself amazed that I had just accomplished my part of the plan. Sesshomaru had said he'd be willing to keep the peace. "Thank you." I stated simply.

"So you're not . . .?"

"No."

I saw a hint of a smile on Sesshomaru's face. I think he felt relieved that I hadn't walked out. "Okay then." He replied quietly.

With that I was dismissed and I left to find Rin. I had promised her we would make origami. Rin had never done it before and she though it sounded like fun. I had never done it personally either but I had the memories from instrumentality to use. I was hoping I could teach her on this.

Rin was waiting for me with a stack of paper in hand. She ginned eagerly as she held it out to me. "Can you show Rin how to make pictures with them like you said?"

I smiled and sat down beside her. "Sure."

"So how dose this start?" Rin asked.

"Pick your favorite one and set the rest aside."

Rin looked intently over her paper collection and finally settled on one. She set the rest beside her and waited eagerly for me to provide further instruction. I quickly choose another piece and showed Rin how to make the first fold. Soon we had a small collection of origami shapes around us. Rin picked up one of the paper cranes and blew into the center. The body puffed out and Rin grinned with delight. 'You like those cranes don't you?"

Rin nodded. "They're so pretty."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Miss Rei is so nice and so cool!"

"Aww. Thank–you."

Rin smiled and placed the crane in my hand. "For peace." She said.

Rin spent the rest of the afternoon with me making more origami. We had a good time and Rin kept me highly entertained with the silly things she did with the origami. She made up al kinds of stories and adventures for them.

After dinner Rin went to take a bath and talk to Lord Sesshomaru before she went to bed. Having free time to spend I went to talk to Seki. He was cleaning in the kitchen when I found him and I quickly dove in to help. "So any improvement in all the shouting and death threats yet?" He asked

"So far no but I had a talked with Sesshomaru today so we'll se tomorrow."

"Well, I wish you luck."

"Thanks. I'll need it."

"You seem to be in a better mood this evening. Did something good happen?"

"No. I just had a calm day and am feeling optimistic."

"That's good to hear. Having hope in any situation is important."

"Agreed."

"So how long will this new found hope stick around?"

"I don't know. The longer the better."

Seki nodded in agreement and passed me some more dishes to scrub. "What do you think would cheer you up if things go south tomorrow?"

I thought about this for a minute before I came up with an answer. "Random Pointless Recipe contest."

"You got it!"

"I hope you're ready. I've got a good one in mind."

"Count on it."

The next day however I was alone in the kitchen for once; which was rare because normally I had Seki and Rin at the least with me. Seki wasn't feeling well however and was staying in bed. Rin on the other hand was collecting vegetables in the garden. So our plans were on hold for now. Things had been noisy so far and I was trying for some piece and quiet to figure out what to do.

That afternoon Haruka found me in the kitchen kneading dough for a fresh batch of soup noodles. I looked up from my work as she made her was into the room. I noticed for the first time the pungent odor of rice flour and ginger in the air.

Haruka was distressed and out of sorts. I imagined she'd come to talk considering the fight she'd had with Sesshomaru this morning. I was prepared to see her but not what to say. I nodded towards a wooden stool near the fire. "Take a seat." I offered gently.

She sat down and laid her head against the wall behind her. "What should I do?" She asked after a long pause.

"About what?" I asked.

I worked the dough between my fingers as I waited for her response. She seemed unsure of what to say at first but gradually choose her words. "My father is still not listening. He's running scared of something but I don't know what. Tell me Rei, you've been out there, what's there to be afraid of?"

I let my hands still on top of the dough when she asked the question. Was it possible she didn't know? "Are you familiar with the name Naraku?" I asked cautiously.

I had to know if she knew who he was. She considered my question before responding. "I've heard the name but I'm afraid I don't know much."

"I see. It's time he is properly explained to you. Naraku is a hanyou although he hides it well, and is very powerful. He is merciless and wants nothing more then to cause pain in the name of furthering his goal."

"A hanyou? Surly he can't be that bad I mean Inu Yasha . . . ."

I cut her off abruptly, "Don't make a comparison between them. The difference is that Naraku is composed of thousands of demons attached to a human soul. That is where all his strength comes from."

"But how? Did a human . . ."

Haruko's eyes grew huge as an awful realization hit. "Do you want me to tell you what I know of his story?"

Haruka nodded soundlessly. I turned back to kneading the dough as I recalled what I had learned about Naraku during my servitude to him. "He began life as a human named Oni Gumo. He was an evil bandit who tricked and hurt many people. Then one day he was betrayed and badly injured. Covered with burns and having multiple broken bones he was left for dead. However a kindly young Priestess named Kikyo found him and saved his life. She hid him in a cave and cared for him for many months. Now this Kikyo was charged with the protection of the Shikon no Tama. When Oni Gumo found out that combined with his lust for Kikyo drove him to call the demons to him."

"What happened, after that?" Haruko asked timidly.

She seemed to want to know but was afraid to hear. "He tricked Inu Yasha and Kikyo into hating each other. Kikyo sealed Inu Yasha to a tree then died taking the Sacred Jewel with her. After that Naraku was free to roam the land and spread his evil."

I could see my tale had made Haruka uncomfortable but she wasn't entirely convinced. It looked like it was time to bring out some of Naraku's most recent atrocities. "You need to trust me on this Haruka," I said seriously "Naraku is not one to be messed with. Over the last fifty years he's become even more powerful and conniving. In my first encounter with him I had just been in a fight with my cousin's and was still weak. He found me drained and defenseless in the woods. He took me captive because he felt my abilities would help him. Naraku took advantage of my weakness to possess me and make me into his servant."

I took a pause to catch my breath. "If it wasn't for me your father wouldn't have gotten out of there and he had to turn around and save me. Once you're in his grasp he exploits your every weakness and makes it virtually impossible to escape."

"He's that bad?" Haruka asked.

"Worse. Let me tell you about Kohaku, Sango's little brother. He went with a party of demon slayers on his first mission. Naraku possessed him and forced him to kill everyone in the party. Sango barely survived but Kohaku was killed. Naraku used the sacred jewel shards to bring him back and force him to work for him. Kohaku has no will left and has served him blindly since."

"So the same would happen if he caught me?"

"No worse. Not only would he destroy who you are he would use you to gain access to the Westernlands. If any of us tried to rescue you chances are he'd make you kill us."

I watched her shutter as I uttered the bone chilling truth. Her face was white and she looked near to vomiting at the images her mind was conjuring. I felt bad for what I'd done but I knew at the same time she had to know. She needed to understand what was out there if she left. I couldn't bring myself to bring up the barrier that was Sesshomaru's job but I felt she had to know the danger. It was the least I could do.

Haruko sat in silence for a prolonged period of time. I was beginning to wonder if she was ever going to speak again or not. "Rei, you mean that. All of it . . ."

"Yes," I replied with out any hesitation.

"Unbelievable."

I had to agree but Naraku was a serious threat. None of us could defeat him individually; we had to stick together if we were to do this. "You should relax as long as you're inside the Westernlands you are safe."

If I had known then how I would have to eat my words in the worst way I might haven chosen different ones. However I did not have the luxury of foresight only hindsight so I didn't know any better. "How, how do you know?"

"The barrier is too powerful for Naraku to penetrate on his own. So as long as it is in place he can't touch anyone or anything here."

Haruka gave me a slight smile of relief. I got the feeling I had done the right thing. Inform her of the danger and then assuage her fears when they threaten to overwhelm her. Haruka rose to her feet and left murmuring her thanks as she went. I smiled back at her as she went.

That evening I met with Sesshomaru. I met him in a spare room at the far end of the palace. He wasn't there when I entered so I had to wait for him. It wasn't long though and he showed up in no time. "Good evening."

"Same to you. Any luck with talks today?"

"Yes and No. I did have a better them normal talk with my brother but I had a horrible fight with Haruka this morning and we didn't speak sense. Why do you ask?"

"Haruka came to see me this afternoon. She wanted to know if there was anything to be afraid of out there so I told her about Naraku."

"You did. How did she take it?"

"I think I convinced her of the danger."

"Good maybe now we'll stop fighting."

"No. She will accept her confinement for now but she has to know. You must tell her that she is in charge of the barrier."

"Why?" He grumbled. "She'll accept her confinement to the Westernlands."

"Under false pretenses. She doesn't know the whole truth."

"So as long as it gets the job done."

I could feel it a deep burning anger welling up within me. He had absolutely no idea. "You can't possibly comprehend what it's like to do something for reason's that aren't clear or fake. It's horrible. It's worse then you can possibly imagine. When the one person you're supposed to trust keeps you in the dark. It's like a slow poison slowly eating away at you until it drives you crazy."

I stopped ranting long enough to catch my breath that's when Sesshomaru spoke. "What would you know about such things. You sound like you got some experience."

I looked away to hide the blush on my cheeks. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. Come on you can tell me."

I found my mouth full of lead and unwilling to move. It was all I could do to utter one single word. "No."

Sesshomaru stared intently into her eyes, "Tell me, Rei, who is Rei Ayanami? What are you running away from?"

He saw a flash of intense anger and wondered what kind of can of worms he had opened. "Tell me," she demanded defensively "Do you think I'm capable of murder?"

"What kind of scale are you talking?"

"Genocide; Three million lives gone just like that."

Never. She was too kind. "No. You don't have the will to kill. If you had you would have come in even faster the other day when we sparred."

"Do you think I would dedicate myself body, mind and soul to someone else's dream?"

"No you worked hard to come out from under Naraku's hold."

"Do you think I could destroy myself or others to satisfy another's wish?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. Rei was such a strong independent spirit. For her to do that was . . . unthinkable.

Rei face melted for a split second and he read raw pain there. Then the anger washed over and he heard her mutter in a barely audible voice, "Then you know nothing."

She turned and left swiftly. Sesshomaru felt stunned and shaken, wondering what had just happened. He had clearly just seen something but what was the question.

I don't know why I had lashed out like that. I hadn't meant to, but when he'd started to press I'd gotten so mad . . . I rested my head against the pole beside me and let the tears come. I had quit fighting them but I still didn't like anyone see me cry.

Why? Why did I have to be so cruel? I guess it was because I was ashamed of what I'd done and I feared other's reaction so I lashed out before I got hurt. It was a defense mechanism, of course. Instrumentality had taught me how to work out the real issue under the surface was but I had no idea how to do anything about it. Stupid. "Miss Rei?"

I glanced up to see Rin looking at me. She was clearly concerned and distressed at the fact I was in tears. She placed her hands on top of my own and starred up at me. "Yes, Rin? Something wrong?"

"Miss Rei seems sad." Rin replied.

Rin looked so intent and serious it was hard not to crack a smile at the girl who almost never frowned. "Its okay, Rin. I'll be okay."

Rin did not believe me and refused to take the fixed attention of her studying eyes off me. "Rin . . . you're staring."

"Miss Rei is not happy but she insists she is. Rin is confused."

I had to smile weakly as Rin pointed out my lie. Rin was good at that. She was so straight forward with everyone that she easily caught anyone who wasn't. I wiped my nose with a square cloth and tried to force a smile. This move did nothing but make me feel foolish and squeeze a few stray tears down my face. "So do you really want to see what I'm upset about?" I asked reluctantly.

Rin nodded enthusiastically. "Tell Rin." She insisted.

I sobbed as I realized the simple truth. I was a horrible messed up person. I had a brief flash back to my conversation with Armisael shortly before the second's death. She'd hinted that I feared darkness with in myself. I wondered if it was my angel side taking control and consuming myself. Or maybe it was the darkness of my own personality. "I'm not such a nice person. I have a mean side that isn't a very decent human. If fact you could say I'm a terrible person. "

"Why?"

"I spend so much trying to defend what I don't want others to see that I lash out."

"How can Rin help?"

"Can you give me a personality transplant by any chance?"

Rin shook her head. I sighed and closed my eyes as a few more tears escaped my eyes. What was I going to do with me?

Sesshomaru watched Rei from the safety of the door. He'd wanted to humble himself to her and apologize for being so forceful. But by the time he had gotten there Rin was already talking with her and he'd lost his nerve. He could do nothing but stand there watching her. Sesshomaru saw as Rei shuttered from the force of a sob, "I'm not such a nice person. . . . . " She said.

The wind tousled the ends of her hair and Sesshomaru longed to go there and comfort her. Still something kept him rooted in place. Why? What was keeping him from moving? _I'm scared._ Sesshomaru realized. He, the great Inu lord was terrified of a girl. Was it because . . . no, never. _I fear no man._ Sesshomaru declared to himself. He took a deep breath and started forward. "Rei?"

She turned and looked at him. Her eyes were red from crying and she looked so sad. For a minute he couldn't find the words to speak and he stood there dumb founded, entranced by those red irises that reflected so much hurt. Sesshomaru looked away and tried to force is lips to move, "I . . . I . . . I'm so . . . so sorry." He hurried out.

Rei starred back at him with a strange expression on her face. "I don't think you're so horrible." He continued.

"Yes, yes I am." Rei insisted between sobs. "I'm a horrible person who has nothing."

Her head had bowed as she was overcome by her tears. "I am nothing . . ." he heard her chock out in barely intelligible words.

Sesshomaru had lifted her chin and stared into her eyes, "You have me."

Rei had buried her face in his shoulder and wept uncontrollably. Her pale hands twisting his kimono. Sesshomaru felt a pang of guilt now. What had he done? He felt responsible for Rei's break down and wished he could make her feel better. After some faltering the words came to him. "I don't know what you're so upset about. You're the only person here who doesn't like you. We all see this kind, strong, beautiful person but for some reason that we can't understand, you don't. So unless you care to fill using on why we should hate and abhor this hideous creature known as Ayanami Rei I suggest you let it go. Quit being so hard on yourself."

I made myself look into his face as he said those words. Was what he said true, "Do you mean it?" I asked.

He nodded. "If I hadn't seen something worth saving I won't have come after you nor spent all this time trying to protect you from Naraku now would I? What about Rin, I don't know if you noticed but Rin is actually quite shy but she's taken to you. She treats you like a sister or best friend. Seki and Haruko too; they also like you and are trying to get to know you. They also want to be your friends."

He was right, I knew. I had been so wrapped up in hating myself I had ignored the fact that others had grown to like me as a good person. I didn't want to loose that. I also wasn't sure I was ready to acknowledge what I had done. Those two forces over took my desire to say anything. So I kept my mouth shut. "Yeah."

The next two days looked like a return to peace. Sesshomaru and Haruka began to talk a little and Inu Yasha wasn't shouting with Sesshomaru as much. I even was able to have two long conversations with Sesshomaru just to kill time. I think he was still silently accepting my unwillingness to speak about my past because he never brought it up. So all in all I considered our time here a success and was feeling confident again. However it was the calm before the storm.

Early in the morning I was preparing to go down for breakfast when I was told to go meet Sesshomaru first. So I went to his room to find him. When I entered Sesshomaru was looking unusually grim and resolute. "Something wrong?" I asked as I sat before him.

"A message from my mother. She claims to have invited Meiki, the daughter of a high ranking Youkai lord, to the palace. I need to return or risk dishonoring her family. However I believe my mother wishes me to marry her."

"So you're options are create an uproar by disgracing a prominent family or risk being forced to marry."

"I know that. I have to go back, no we have to go back, and I just thought you should be aware things will be even harder from now on."

I nodded calmly in acknowledgement but I felt inwardly uneasy. My instincts told me that this would be trouble.

Two days later we were completing the two day walk back to the main palace. Rin was holding my hand with her small ones. I walked grimly beside her trying not to show fear. Sesshomaru was a few paces ahead as close to us as he dared to be. Haruka stood near him looking slightly uncomfortable. They were back on uneasy relations once again and neither wanted to ruin it. I hoped that they could build on what they had. Of course that meant the real reason for Haruka's confinement was known. That was still a sticky situation but I optimistic that it would be resolved soon. Ha! That would be the day.

The gates were open when we neared and there was a group of Inu Youkai waiting for us. A young woman ran from the crowd shouting, "Sesshomaru!"

She bowed to Sesshomaru and took him by the arm. "It's great to see you again. It's been way too long!"

She pulled Sesshomaru through the crowd without a second thought. I watched him go unable to intervene. A new emotion gripped me making my chest tighten at the though of this girl being so close to Sesshomaru. Was I . . . jealous? Yes. You are. Came the voice in my head.

I went through the gates holding Rin's hand. Waiting near the front door was Lady Ririku. She smiled cynically at me. "See you don't own any power over him." She said in a mocking voice.

"If I have no power why are you so worried?" I asked.

I gave her a firm glare and walk past without a second look. I would not let her get the best of me I resolved.

* * *

What will all this mean for the next chapter? Well, you'll have to wait and see. 


	11. Some Explanation Required

Okay guys here it is! Chapter 11! This one came out really easily, it almost wrote it's self. I should warn you it is long so prepare!

Other then that read and review!

**

* * *

**

Ch. 11 Some Explanation Required

Peace ruled for the rest of the day. Most of it was spent unpacking and getting settled. The next day however was anything but. Lady Ririko wanted to see me first thing in the morning. I could not get Rin to go on without me so we went together to Lady Ririko's room. I opened the door and bright sunlight stung my eyes. "Good morning. So nice to see you Rei." Lady Ririko's voice called.

I stepped inside; squinting my eyes against the light. Lady Ririko was waiting inside smiling triumphantly. I glared at her waiting for her to reveal what she thought was so funny. "I finally figured out your weakness. You're an albino and as such you dislike bright light. So I want you to work outside, with no protection."

"That's unwise. Do you know what would happen to me?"

Rin's small hand was pulled roughly from my mine. I turned to see a group of Inu Youkai holding her. Lady Ririko snidely, "You'll do it or I'll make the girl suffer right before both of you are thrown out of the Westernland."

I looked at Rin's pleading eyes and back at Lady Ririko. "Then I'll do it."

_If you lay so much as one finger on her you'll regret it._ I mentally added on as I left the room. I kept this to myself however as I feared its vocalization would lead to more trouble. She would hear from me as soon as I had Rin safe. I found an old kimono in my room and switched into it then headed outside.

I worked in the garden all day and by the time I was done it was well after dark. Exhausted, half blind and scorched by the sun's wrath I had no desire to go to dinner and let the rest see me. So I retreated to my room and curled up in the darkest corner I could find. Gingerly I tied up the sleeves of my kimono so that it no longer touched my sunbrunt skin. I had a bowl of cold water with a rag soaking in it beside me and I ran it across the sunburn hoping to cool my skin. I had begun to doze when I heard the door open. I didn't have the will to move but I had my A.T. field ready incase I didn't like who it was. "Miss Rei?"

I cracked my eyes as I recognized the familiar voice. "Hi, Rin."

"Why did Miss Rei not come to dinner?" Rin asked.

I heard her footsteps as she approached. "I did not feel like it."

"Is Miss Rei sick?"

"No. I'm fine Rin." I assured her.

Rin reached up and placed her hand against my forehead. It was cool and soothing to my skin. "Miss Rei has a fever." Rin declared.

With that said she left saying she was going to get help. I looked over at my bowl of water and sighed. Maybe this wouldn't be bad. I dipped my fingers in and was relieved to find it was still cold. I heard footsteps in the hallway. Someone was coming. I sensed and was glad it was only Rin and Sesshomaru. A few moments later my door was opened my Sesshomaru. "Rei, are you alright? Rin said you were sick."

"Yes, I am only badly sunburnt."

Sesshomaru came close to get a good look. His eyes went wide then narrowed. "Rin I want you to bring me the blue jar from the cabinet and some ice, okay?"

Rin nodded and hurried out obediently. Sesshomaru sat down beside me, apparently waiting for Rin to come back with the requested items. "So, what happened? How did you end up working outside all day?"

"Lady Ririko said it was that or she would hurt Rin and force us out of the Westernland."

Sesshomaru clenched his fist with a look of anger and outrage across his face. "How could she?" He growled out "Why didn't you say something or fight back?"

"I couldn't. I don't want you to fight this battle for me. Besides that would just prove her point that we're more then comrades in arms against Naraku. That's why she's doing this, because she fears us being close."

"But I thought . . ."

"Yes, I know. But do you think she needs to find out?"

Sesshomaru relaxed slightly and nodded in agreement. "I don't know whether to call you crazy or extremely kind to go through this trouble for everything."

"Both?" I suggested.

"Maybe."

Just then Rin returned carrying a blue bottle and a bowl of ice. Sesshomaru took the lid off and I peered inside. It seemed filled with a thick brownish pasty substance. I wrinkled my nose as a sour stench wafted up from within. "It's not pretty but this stuff works on sunburns and skin irritation."

"If you say so."

Sesshomaru took one arm and Rin the other. They worked together covering my skin with the herbal concoction. Then they spread it over my neck and face. By then I couldn't smell it anymore and I was secretly glad for that. It had gotten late so Sesshomaru took Rin to her room and put her to bed. When he was done he came back in and sat down. "So," I asked "Why does your mother hate the thought of us being together?" I asked.

"I think it's because you remind her of Inu Yasha's mother Izayoi."

"Go on."

I was interested in hearing this story. "My parents never really loved each other. They were forced to marry by their parents and they never got along. So once I was born my dad didn't stay around much and that drove my mother crazy. My father spent his time fighting enemies and protecting the people of the Westernlands. Then one day he was fighting a powerful enemy in the middle of a human village when a young woman stepped in asking them to stop. She was badly injured so she fainted moments later but my father remembered the look in her eyes. He defeated the demon and took care of the woman, who's name was Lady Izayoi for months until she was stronger."

Sesshomaru paused to organize his thoughts while I waited penitently. "No one knows what happened during that time but I believe they began to fall in, love. All too soon my father forced to leave her and return home. However he never forgot Izayoi and he saw her as often as possible. For a time they were able to keep things a secret until Izayoi became pregnant and everyone knew my father was the father. My mother yelled, threatened, cursed, cried and pleaded but he refused to stay. In the end he went to see her and died protecting her and the new born baby."

"Your mother never forgave him did she?"

"No. She still feels bitter towards him. So she fears I will also give my heart to a human even though it has no ties."

"I see. So what can I do? Obviously I can't leave but I can't stay either."

"I suggest that for now you stay in here and recover. My mother will be told you're sick and we'll make sure she doesn't see you. All she'll do is laugh and gloat if she saw your sunburn."

"I think I might be able to cover the worst so I look ill if she comes to visit."

"Even better. As for after that we'll see then."

"Okay. What about Rin?"

"She needs to be kept away from my mom as she doesn't turn on her."

"Okay. I'll keep her with me as much as possible. As long as someone is between Rin and Lady Ririko things will be okay."

Sesshomaru smiled and gently pushed the hair from my face. "You're being awfully calm."

"Well, its better then being hysterical right?"

"True but it's not, normal."

"So now I'm abnormal?"

Sesshomaru blushed and looked away. "I wasn't saying that. I meant you're unusually strong."

I smiled back at him. "Thanks."

"Now get some sleep. I'm sure you need the rest."

"Right."

Sesshomaru leaned foreword and our lips met. For a few seconds it was sweet perfection. I held on a little too tightly, completely oblivious to the pain. Slowly we let go and Sesshomaru stood up. He smiled and left closing the door behind him. I wasn't sure if I should laugh or cry. I felt about fifty million emotions all at once. Eventually I calmed myself by taking several deep breaths and forced myself to bed.

Over the next several days Haruko and Kagome took great care of me. I must admit I wasn't the easiest patient but they were forgiving and understanding. It all began the next day. While my sunburn was no longer burned it crawled at the first sign of sunlight or heat. So I found the most comfortable kimono I could and wore that. I braided my hair and retreated to my dark corner. That's where Haruko and Kagome found me. "Rei what are you doing?" Haruko asked.

"Hiding from the sun."

"Come on you need to get cleaned up." Kagome suggested.

"No. It won't work unless the water's cold but if it is I'll freeze to death."

They each took by the arm and pulled me from the room to the baths. I tried to fight back they used my sunburn against me. "This would be easier if you'd cooperate."

"Well, that's not what I had in mind."

"Then what were you planning?" Haruko asked.

"To avoid water and baths alike."

"Ewwwwwwwwww." They both cried in unison.

They pushed me inside the bath room and told me to take off my clothes. Gingerly I pulled off my kimono and climbed into the tub of water. It was ice cold and made me shiver. Haruko took a bucket of the water and dumped more on top of my head. I shuttered and had to fight the urge to jump out. Kagome produced soap and a sponge so they could scrub me down. They even got my hair soaked. Finally they let me out. I emerged shuttering and trembling with cold. They wrapped me up in several spare blankets. My shoulders itched but I fought the urge to scratch.

Soon I was dried and redressed. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Haruko asked.

The pair sat down behind me ad began to comb my hair. "It was horrid!" I replied dramatically.

The both laughed at my remark. "Well then, are you glad it's over?" Kagome asked.

"But it nearly killed me!" I exclaimed.

They laughed again and Haruko declared, "You're a sissy! Scared of some cold water"

I didn't see Lady Ririko until the next day. I sensed her coming long before she entered my room. I used my powers to disguise my skin to look like it was flushed from a fever not from sunburn. I lay against the wall looking as weak and sick as possible.

She entered looking smug and snide when she entered. However the minute she saw me her demeanor changed. "So it's true. You really are sick." She stated softly.

I made a convincing face that said _what did you expect? _She turned and left as quickly as she had gone. I sighed and closed my eyes. That had been close but it went as well as possible.

A couple more days holed up in my room did the trick and my sunburn was gone. I hadn't seen much of Sesshomaru since the night I'd been sunburned mostly because he was busy with his mom and his duties as the Lord of the land. Rin, Seki, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Haruko had done a great job of keeping me company thought.

That day was cold and a wet snow rain mix had been falling steadily since early morning. I was standing under the awning outside my room watching the rain fall as my breath made little white puffs in the air. Today would be my last day of rest before I had to decide what to do about Lady Ririko. Would I continue to bite my tongue or would I stand up and fight back? Half of me screamed don't let her do it again but the other half said be logical and don't upset her. I sighed and cast eyes over the winter garden hoping to distract myself.

From the corner of my eye I caught movement farther down. It was Inu Yasha I realized. He was walking hurriedly like he had some destination in mind. I let my gaze wander for a moment but turned it back when I realized Inu Yasha was coming my way. I looked again to assure myself that he was really coming to see me but I didn't have to. Inu Yasha's destination was clear.

He appeared unsettled as he approached and leaned on the railing a little to dramatically. "So I hear you've been sick." He said.

"Yes, I have."

"It looks like your doing better."

I nodded and waited for him to speak but he didn't. I was still wondering what he wanted to say but I had no idea. "What did you want to see me about?"

Inu Yasha opened his mouth and closed it abruptly. I watched him repeat this procedure twice before he finally let out a sigh of frustration and spoke. "What does it mean to be a half-breed? I mean we don't fit in and most people and demons don't like us. I tried to ask the old crone down at the far end of the palace but she said to ask you. She said you might not be able to answer but that you would be more helpful then anything she could say."

Wow. That was a big question. What does it mean to be a half-breed?

After I thought I remembered the woman he'd referred to as the old crone. The sooth slayer Shido, an elderly demon woman with the power to read the future. Her eyes where so pale blue they were almost white and many had said she was nearly blind. I had only seen her once but never talked to her. "As you said it means being different and not fitting in. However it's it also being part of both worlds. The strength of one side and the human heart of the other."

"Yeah, but that's why no one likes you when you're a half-breed. The human's fear your strength and the demon's mock you for weakness."

"Then that is their folly. We are not horrible creatures as they claim we are still living beings are we not? I believe we are burdened with our image because of the distrust between the two halves of our heritage."

"Well, I wish they wouldn't. It's not fair."

"True. That's why it's up to us to show them differently."

Inu Yasha nodded. "Yeah but it's not easy."

"Well, you should be glad then that you have such good friends to help you out."

"True. I guess its nice having them around."

With that Inu Yasha straightened up and left. I understood the unspoken words. _I'm not so alone anymore. _I had to agree with that statement. It was better to have company then to be alone.

The next morning I got up before the sunrise and went out into the garden to prepare myself mentally for the day ahead. I knew both sides of the issue. Lady Ririko didn't like me because I was like her late husband's mistress and she feared my influence over Sesshomaru. I on the other side needed her to understand that I was not going to impose and I didn't like her treatment of me. My solution was to calmly explain my side of the argument to her. I was still uncertain if I could do it but I knew to do so I would have to release my anger from the latest incident.

"_Rei?"_

Kaworu's image appeared in my mind. _"Hi. I haven't talked to you in a while. I take it's been busy over there."_

"_Correct as usual. I've been busy excavating Nerv. It's quite a mess down there."_

"_And . . .?"_

"_I've got good news."_

"_What is it?"_

_I wondered what Kaworu had found down there after all these years. I couldn't wait to hear. "I finally made it to Nerv and you'll never guess where I am."_

"_Where?" _

"_Come on guess."_

"_The Command Center with the Magi."_

"_No. Try again."_

"_Central Dogma?"_

"_No."_

"_Where?" I whined with impatience. _

_I was getting frustrated with his little game. "The Eva cage."_

_I was vaguely aware of a gasp from myself and my stomach sank out of existence. "And . . ." I forced out weakly. _

"_Units Zero and Three are here before me in perfect condition." _

"_No way." I mouthed._

"_Way. Can you see it?"_

_Slowly the image came into focus as I was linked to Kaworu's eyes. There they were looking exactly as I remembered them. I starred transfixed at the sight of them. My mind rebelled against their presence and persisted in insisting this was the illusion. They were gone, destroyed. "Shocking isn't it?" Asked Kaworu's voice._

"_Yes." I replied in a soft voice._

"_I know she's there right?"_

"_Yes, right again, can you feel her in there?"_

"_Of course I can we are almost identical, are we not?"_

"_True, but she does not remember her physical from, she can not separate herself from the Eva."_

"_Should I . . .?"_

"_Only if you want to. You know the risks . . ."_

"_Don't get caught, right?"_

_The last time we had spoken Kaworu had warned me that Leliel had developed a vendetta against me and I should use caution if I didn't want to get caught by her. "As always."_

_Deep within the bowls of the Eva cages the eye of Unit Zero began to glow for the first time in over four years. Kaworu smiled and made his way upstairs. It was time to tell the others. Unit Zero was awake. _

_A short time later Units One and Two had been placed in their old cages and all five children were dressed in their plug suits nearby. Kaworu had requested they be ready in case something went wrong. After all he was uncertain how things would go. So he and Arael had carried the massive forms of the other two Eva's down one at a time and set them in place. Kaworu would have preferred that Leliel had come with them because he wanted to keep his eyes on her but she had vanished, that could be trouble._

_Kaworu was still surprised everything had gone as smoothly as it had. He had fully expected Hikari to keep Touji away at all costs. She seemed almost paranoid of the Evangelions ever since the mishap with Unit Three had nearly killed Touji. Asuka or Shinji he'd expected that at least one of them would have declined since they had their new baby to worry about. Yet, one way or another they were all here, dressed and ready to go. Kaworu had to admit if that wasn't a miracle; he didn't know what was. _

_Upstairs the rest of the former Nerv people had begun to come and explore the upper levels. Arael and _Armisael_were up there keeping an eye on them. There was nothing that could go wrong or so he hoped. _

I felt around in Unit Zero's core for her soul. "Sister where are you?" I called quietly.

She appeared in front of me so suddenly that I almost collided into her. "What do you want?" She asked faintly.

I studied her silently for a moment and I noted the fact that the soul of the Eva and Second were on in the same. There was no way to distinguish them. I needed to figure out how to re-separate them. The problem was how? "Do you remember when you where two instead of one?" I asked.

Her eyes became wide, "I can't . . . I don't . . ." She muttered frantically.

"Then let me help you remember." I offered.

I held out my hand and she accepted reluctantly. I called up everything I could remember from the Second's time and let her see it through our connection. Her eyes where impossibly wide and her rasping breathing came in short gasps. She began to faint and I let go. I caught her in my arms and held her while she was out. Gradually she came around and opened her eyes. "I remember." She whispered softly.

I could see the separation was starting to occur. She was indeed starting to remember. "Do you want to go back?" I asked.

Her answer was slow in coming but sure when she spoke. "Yes I want to go back. I don't want to stay here anymore."

I took her hand and let my energy complete the division. I watched as the LCL of the entry plug formed into her physical shape. It came easily since she was recreating herself from what was already her's. In almost unbelievable time she lay spent and exhausted in the pilot's chair. I activated the entry plug ejection and prepared to leave. Suddenly something grabbed my wrist from behind. "Remember me, Zero?"

I can't recall anything else as everything went black in that moment.

Sesshomaru had been enjoying the peace of his garden when Eto had found him. She said that Rei was sitting unresponsively in the middle of her barrier again. He wasn't concerned since Rei had done this before but when he heard that she had started to bleed he became worried. Something was wrong, that had never happened before, there had been no blood.

Sesshomaru had gotten up and gone to see for himself. When he'd gotten there he saw that Rei was sitting in the middle of her A.T. field as Eto had said. Her head was bowed this time however like she had no strength to hold it up. On top of that her face appeared tense instead of calm. From her arm blood was dripping from a deep cut in it. Sesshomaru stood trying to figure out what to do. From nowhere a scream arose from between her lips echoing in the air.

That's what had done it. Rei was in trouble there was no doubt about it. Sesshomaru took several steps back and charged the barrier slamming his shoulder against it with all his might. An orange hexagonal pattern flash through the air but Rei's A.T. field didn't budge. Sesshomaru growled and charged again this time to the same effect. This wasn't going to work Sesshomaru grumbled. He had to come up with something else.

Sesshomaru flexed his claws as an idea come to him. The sword was too dangerous because he risked running Rei through. So his claws were the safest way. Sesshomaru charged the barrier with all his might. He had to get to Rei, who still sat unresponsive in the middle.

At first Rei's barrier resisted this new attempt to penetrate it. It displayed a strange hexagonal pattern where he made contact with it. Gathering all his strength he charged it with everything he had. Slowly the ends of his claws entered; then his hand and then his arm. Without warning the entire thing suddenly seemed to give way and Sesshomaru stumbled forward. He reached for Rei but everything suddenly turned into a black void. From deep inside voices began to come at him.

You're a doll!

Just a mindless brainless doll, that is all you are!

doll, doll, doll, **doll, _doll!_**

I'm not a doll

**Smack**

Shut up! Just Shut Up! I hate you. I hate you! I hate you!

**Pain**

You'd kill yourself if your commander ordered you to!

Yes.

Ikari!

_**Boom!**_

_**Why don't you just die!**_

**Loneliness**

I bet you'd make a great mother, Rei.

Want to be friends?

Why?

Because it would be convenient.

If I am ordered to.

_**Wondergirl**_

**Isolation**

Why am I here? What is my purpose?

I am not like others

**Smack**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

During the assault Sesshomaru had closed his eyes. As the screams died away he opened his eyes again. He beheld a strange new sight all around him. He appeared to be, floating . . . inside a giant tube. This thing was filled with a yellow orange liquid yet Sesshomaru could breathe like he was breathing air. It was the strangest sensation ever. There was almost a disconnect being here. This place had a funny smell to it, Sesshomaru noticed, it, it smelled like blood and. . . Rei. Every last inch of it was covered with her smell. She was everywhere yet nowhere all at once. It was comforting in a way. He looked around hoping to see her. No luck. She wasn't anywhere in sight. From the recesses of the core a scream began to rise. At first it was a merely soft echo but it quickly grew into a defining roar. It grew so loud that Sesshomaru shut his eyes against the din.

When he opened his eyes he was no longer in the tube, he was on an artificial bridge of some kind. Below him was four strange giant creatures contained in what smelled suspiciously like blood. They were each a different color and style. Somehow he knew he'd just been in the blue on that stood on his far right. It was number 00, the same number on the front of Ayanami's outfit. As he watched the red glowing eye went out signaling the deactivation of the beast. Following the line down he noted the other ones after it. The next one was purple and green and had a 01 painted on it, after that was the flaming red one with the number 02 and finally was the dark blue one containing 03 on the front.

Hearing commotion coming from the far end of the room below him he turned towards the bridge in front of the blue one. Rei was lying unconscious on a stretcher dressed in the same strange out fit she'd been wearing when he first met her. How was she wearing that thing when she'd had on her kimono when he'd last seen her? There where four other people standing around her dressed in similar clothes. Each had a corresponding number on it. "Rei!" He called trying to get her attention.

It didn't work, she didn't even look at him but one of the boys did. He had gray hair but Sesshomaru realized it must be white like his own in daylight. Sesshomaru gasped when he saw the boy's eyes. They were blood red. Just like Rei's eyes. The boy tuned back around and said something to the brown haired boy who had been leaning over Rei. Sesshomaru didn't hear what it was though because he was distracted by a woman coming his way screaming "Sempai, Sempai!"

As she approached the woman didn't even stop. In fact she ran right through Sesshomaru like he wasn't even there, leaving him with a strange empty feeling in his stomach. He blinked in wonder as she disappeared then turned his attention back to the group of people below. Sesshomaru noticed instantly that the white haired boy had disappeared. Where'd he go? He wondered.

Sesshomaru didn't have to wait long to get his answer. A few moments later Sesshomaru felt a hand on his solder. Hiding his surprise he tuned around to face the aforementioned boy. "Hi." He said.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru demanded defensively.

"Kaworu Nagisa or if you prefer my true name Tabris and you would be . . .?"

"Sesshomaru."

"Ah, Sesshomaru, At last we meet. Rei has told me much about you."

"She . . . she . . . has?" Sesshomaru stammered in surprise.

Kaworu laughed. "Don't worry. It's been nothing bad. In fact to say the truth I think she has a thing for you."

"Really?"

Kaworu nooded in the affirmative and tuned so he could lean on the rail. "I suppose you want to know where you are."

Sesshomaru nodded that was exactly what he wanted to know. "You are in Nerv HQ. I believe you got here because you got inside Rei's AT field and this is where Rei's mind currently is." Kaworu said as he pointed to the blue beast.

"She's . . . in . . . in there? Then who is she?" Sesshomaru asked, pointing to the girl on the stretcher.

Kaworu nodded. "That girl is also Rei."

"But how can that be?"

"Rei is an artificial being created by the man who used to run this place, Gendo Ikari. In order that she could never die before he was done with his purpose for her he created hundreds of clones of her body. The one you know as Rei is the third one. The one you see down there is the second."

"Why did he do such a horrible thing?"

"He needed her to fight us, the angels and then reunite earth's people souls into one reuniting him with his wife in the process. The irony he used the DNA from Lilith and his wife to make her and for a soul he gave her Lilith's.

Sesshomaru wasn't getting much of this, angels, Adam, Lilith who were these people? His head hurt. Fortunately Kaworu seemed to understand. "Don't worry about trying to understand. Ayanami should be able to better explain it to you when you get back."

"Back?"

"To your world."

"Oh, I see. How do I get to Rei? I'd like to get back."

"I can do that . . ." Kaworu stopped in mid sentence.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Rei's not there."

"What?"

Before either could say anything else they where interrupted by the arrival of a third person. A young girl with short white hair and red eyes had stumbled onto the bridge. Her left hand was busted in several places; dripping blood and leaving a trail of it behind her. She staggered towards them making soft gasps of pain as she went. "Leliel." Kaworu exclaimed "What happened to you!"

"He's here! He's here!" Giggled Leliel.

"Who's here?" Kaworu demanded.

"Father!" Leliel exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? Leliel your hurt; let's go get your hand looked at okay?" Kaworu said soothingly.

"No! No! No!" Shrieked Leliel.

Using both her hands she pushed Kaworu away leaving a bloody hand print on his shirt. He stumbled backward into the rail on the other side of the catwalk. "Leliel please. I don't want to hurt you. Please just come with me." Kaworu insisted.

"For shame." Leliel scolded "I though you most of all would want to see father, Tabris. You who made it the closest to him of all."

On the floor behind her a dark hole appeared. Chained to a red cross in the middle of it was Rei. She was hurt but still alive. Sesshomaru was furious in an instant, how dare she hurt Rei? "Give her back!" He roared.

He advanced towards Leliel but Kaworu stepped in his way. "Stop. I know you're worried about Rei but you'll accomplish nothing like this. To save her you'll have to keep Leliel calm while I go in there."

"Why can't I? Snapped Sesshomaru.

"Because you know nothing of her power. She'll easily trap you and you'll never reach Ayanami."

Sesshomaru watched sulkily as Kaworu walked over to the black void. Just as he was about to enter it Sesshomaru stopped him. "Let me come with you." He insisted.

Kaworu nodded. "Very well. Stick with me and do exactly as I tell you."

"Tell me something, what's with those scars on Ayanami's body? Where did they come from?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly.

"Those are the injuries to her soul, the wounds that haunt her so to speak." Kaworu replied softly.

Kaworu turned and held out his hand. He stuck it deep into the black hole. Sesshomaru did the same. Once they were both in Kaworu spread his own black void. "My void should cancel out hers and allow us to find them." He explained.

Deeper they went until they had finally reached the core. At first it seemed no different than anywhere else in this dark place. Then they found Rei, she was severely injured, bound to a cross by chains. She was conscious but not quite lucid and her eyes couldn't focus. Sesshomaru began to untie the chains. Suddenly Kaworu shouted, "Look out!"

He pushed Sesshomaru out of the way just in time to keep him from being captured by a pair of white hands that had appeared behind them. They disappeared and Leliel came up from behind Rei.

"Let her go!"

Leliel pulled out a knife and held it to Rei's throat. "No! Not until she returns Zeruel to me!" Cried Leliel.

"Please, Leliel, Rei can help you, but only if you let her go."

"Never!" Leliel screamed.

Sharp spikes appeared and began to fly everywhere. Sesshomaru pulled out his acid whip and with mighty cracks of it struck them back. Then a round of swords and arrows appeared threatening to impale their targets. Sesshomaru beat them back while Kaworu defended against a dragon that had appeared. "What is this place?" Sesshomaru asked Kaworu.

"Leliel's mind. Whatever she imagines becomes real in this place, as you can see."

"What do we do about it?"

"I can try to freeze her."

"Do it." Sesshomaru said as he smacked a flying clown that had appeared out of nowhere.

Kaworu nodded and began creating a giant ice field to cover Leliel. It worked for only a moment before Leliel was free again. During her temporary captivity Kaworu explained his plan to Sesshomaru. "I can not duel her like this. She is too powerful here."

"Then what's the plan?"

"I need help to get Rei out of here. I can construct a prism around Rei that should protect her from Leliel while we go find it."

Sesshomaru grunted not liking to declare defeat but realizing how little hope they had. A pair of swinging axes passed him dangerously closely nearly cutting him in two.

Moments later Leliel came back at them with a thick spiked whip and clashed with Sesshomaru. Behind the dueling pair Kaworu was constructing a prism around Rei hoping to keep her safe. "Come on!" He shouted to Sesshomaru went he was done.

Kaworu grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and the pair disappeared. They returned to the bridge where they had been before. Kaworu took off running taking the lead. Sesshomaru followed him through the maze like corridors. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he stopped in front of a pair of large double doors. He pressed a button and they opened with painful slowness. As soon as it was wide enough to admit his thin frame Kaworu slipped in forcing Sesshomaru to wait a few agonizing seconds alone before he remembered he had no physical presence here. As he stepped inside he heard Kaworu ask, "Do you know where Arael and Armisael are?"

The small group within the room shook there heads. "I thought they went downstairs to look around." A young woman with brown hair nodded.

"For shame Tabris, your getting far too accustomed to acting like these Lilum do." Said a voice.

The body of a young woman, who looked to be in her early twenties, appeared from the wall. She had long white hair that flowed freely about her head and a face that looked severe but amused at the same time. Her eyes like Rei and Kaworu's were scarlet in color and her skin was unnaturally pale. She smiled jovially as she appeared from the wall. "You should have called. We hear that much better then your voice." She said in an explanatory manner.

Behind them the form of a girl appeared out of thin air. She appeared younger then the other one, about Rei's age but she still had the eyes, hers were cherry and the hair. Unlike her counter part she was built with a bird like lightness but appeared to have great physical strength like an athletes. "What's up?" She asked as her feet touched the ground.

"It's Leliel. She lost it, went after Rei and captured her. I need you to help me rescue her."

"But I thought your power was in the mind as well." The first woman said.

"True but the void is her world and I cannot beat her alone there."

"Then let us hurry." The second one agreed.

Both women's eyes seemed to focus on Sesshomaru at the same instant. "You have a tag along Tabris." The first said.

"That is Sesshomaru. He's a friend of Rei's."

"It is nice to meet you. I am Armisael." Said the first woman.

"And I'm Arael." The second put in.

"It's a pleaser to make your acquaintance." Sesshomaru replied.

With the introductions in order the foursome returned to the bridge where Leliel's shadow still lay. "Came you explain to me why Leliel thinks Rei can take her to this Zeruel guy?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Leliel is . . . in love with Zeruel. However when Rei was sent to your world Zeruel was sent somewhere as well. This has distressed her greatly and caused her to act rashly." Armisael explained.

"I'd say." Sesshomaru agreed.

The plan was simple. Subdue Leliel long enough to get Rei out of there.

The four went into the black void. Kaworu led the way into its depths. _"You agreed to help awfully easily. Aren't you still mad at Rei?" He asked Armisael. _

_"No I realized that she was right and I was being foolish. I bear her no ill will anymore."_

_"That's good."_

They looked around unable to find their target. Sesshomaru approached Rei and Leliel came at him from behind. Before she could attack him though the other three came after her. Leliel screamed angrily and bursts of hot fire flew everywhere. Sesshomaru ducked as he tried to keep untying Rei. Kaworu summon a huge wave of water to put out the fire. "Let her go." Arael insisted. "She can not do anything in this state."

"She will give me Zeruel or I swear I'll kill her."

Sesshomaru tore at the chains snarling furiously. "Come on." He growled. "Work with me."

Leliel tried to attack him but the other three angels had her surrounded. She slashed and tore at them; unable to get through. With one furious move she sliced off Kaworu's arm. Kaworu screamed as bright LCL began to flow. Leliel charged past him and came at Sesshomaru.

"St, st, stop!" Rei plea came in short gasps.

Leliel stop short starring angrily at her. "What you dare to speak to me, half breed."

"No more. This won't bring Zeruel back."

"This will get revenge on you for taking him away."

"But it won't bring him back. Let me go."

"Never. I'll never let you go."

She slashed Rei across the chest creating a deep gash. Sesshomaru lunged at Leliel and pinned her against a large floating rock. "Touch her again and you'll regret it." He snarled.

Leliel infiltrated his mind through the contact of their skin. Sesshomaru let her go and leaped back all too eager to get her voice out of his head. Leliel smirked and produced a huge sword. She came out him but the other three intervened. "Stop this madness." Armisael said.

Leliel stopped, glaring angrily. "What are you going to do about me?"

"This."

Armisael fist wrapped around Leliel and held her tightly. Leliel squirmed and wriggled but could not move. She began to shutter and then she started crying. Slowly everything went black. When Sesshomaru opened his eyes he was back on the cat walk. Rei, Kaworu, Armisael, Arael and Leliel where lying near him. Sesshomaru went to see if Rei was okay but he barely gone a few feet towards her when things went black again. When he opened his eyes this time he was back in his garden. With a start he realized Rei's AT field was gone and she was falling foreword.

I felt everything fall to pieces around me. I could feel myself falling foreword. A strong arm seized me, holding me up. Slicing through the fog came Sesshomaru's voice. "Rei, Rei, can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes; slowly they focused on Sesshomaru's face. It brightened when he saw me gaining consciousness. "Are you alright?"

"Uh-hu." I mouthed.

"Good, don't scare me like that."

"Like what?" I asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Like what? I saw that strange place you went to!" He exclaimed.

I moaned softly. I couldn't believe he'd seem that. So far he had accepted my lie but now he'd have questions and want answers. I tried to speak, to say anything but my throat closed up and I couldn't say a word.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You look pathetic."

He lifted me up so that his arm was supporting me from below and my head was resting against his fluff. He carried me through the palace and to my room. He laid me in my bed and tucked me in. "Good night." He whispered in my ear.

_Rei. It is time. _

_My eyes snapped open in an instant. There he stood like a terrible oni in all his evil horror. "Commander Ikari?"_

_How could this be? Hadn't I destroyed him along with everyone else? I was suddenly away that my body was small and weak, like the firsts. He reached forward and wrapped his hand around my neck. Like Dr. Naoko Akagi before him. _

_Rei._

_You are mine._

_My doll. My tool. Got that._

_The seen suddenly changed; I was the second now and the Commander was the angel trying to infiltrate my mind. My back arched reflexively as I tried to pull away from the pain. _

_You can't defy me. _

_For to kill me is to kill yourself._

_You know that don't you. Your life is beholden to me._

_The scene switched and we were standing before the form of the white angel, Lilith like just before I had merged with her._

_You can't escape._

_Your body and soul belong to me._

_Now do what I created you for._

_Take me to her._

The next thing I knew I was standing in the middle of the garden screaming in blind terror. I collapsed to the ground shaking with fear. He is gone, I told myself over and over again. Still I kept looking over my shoulder expecting to see him there. "Go away." I whispered to the shadows "You have no power over me. I'm not yours anymore."

It was a long time before I dared to move and even longer before I had the strength to stand. I wrapped my arms around myself as I gazed at the full moon above. Trying to keep the terror in or out? I didn't know. Slowly I made my way on shaky legs back to my room. Once inside I lay down on my bed and starred wide eyes at the ceiling. I held this position for what seemed like an eternity before sleep overcame my body.

In the morning when I emerged from my room, slightly bleary eyed from the night's adventures, Sesshomau was waiting for me. I had delayed this as long as possible but I knew it was inevitable. I had to tell him the truth. "Good morning." He said.

"Same to you." I replied trying to sound calm.

"Rei, can we talk?"

"Sure." I agreed reluctantly.

Sesshomaru led me out into the garden to one of the benches. He sat down and motioned for me to join him. I sat beside him and he looked at me. "I want you to tell me the truth. What are you? Who is Ayanami Rei?" He asked.

"I . . . a . . . I'm a half angel."

"You mean like the heavenly beings in those stories."

"No, well not exactly, in my world they're real beings made of flesh and blood, skin and bone. Just like the demons of your world they are superior in physical strength the only difference is that they are less in number."

"So why where you born? Did one of these angels fall with a human?"

"No. It was nothing like that. Eons ago the first human, god in a sense, whose name was Adam, got into a fight with his wife Lilith. They sealed each other to crosses like the one I was pinned to. The explosion that was created caused what is known as First Impact, which created the human race from Lilith's AT field and the angels from Adam's. Almost twenty years ago, in the year 2000, humans found Adam and Lilith. They learned that his children, the angels, where coming to avenge him so they tricked Adam into dormancy. The resulting explosion is known as Second Impact. Four years later the man, who headed the group that caused Second Impact, Gendo Ikari, lost his wife, Yui Ikari, in a failed testing experiment of a biomechanical creation that was modeled after Lilith called Evangelion Unit 01. The first successful copy of me was created from the fusion of his wife's DNA and Lilith about six years later in 2010."

"Wait, wait, wait. You said the first successful copy of you. How many of you are there?"

"Yes, you're looking at the first successful human clone from my world. There where over a hundred or so perfect copies of my body created, three including myself where given souls. The other two died. The rest were destroyed."

"Then who was the girl who looked like you on the stretcher at that place?"

"She was the Second. She had just been brought back to life."

"Second? Oh, you mean she was she was the second one to be given a soul."

"Yes."

"So what do you mean she was brought back?"

"The reason I- no we were created was to stop the angels' then reunite all human souls removing the pain and loneliness of human existence, in the process reuniting Gendo Ikari with Yui through Third Impact. During the defeat of the angel I, no she was forced to kill herself to save everyone else. Since then she was trapped in the remains of Unit Zero. I had just helped her reclaim her physical form."

"I see, so what happened during Third Impact? When did you kill so many people as you claim?"

"I was the key to it's doing but once it began I had no power. I was forced to listen to the desires of another to destroy everything and end the world."

"But then why do you blame yourself?"

"Because I could have stopped Instrumentality or tried to take control myself."

"You don't know that and to blame yourself for what could have been is pointless. You're not doing yourself any favors."

He had a point. I really wasn't doing myself any good by hating myself for Instrumentality. "Maybe."

"So tell me. What was life like for you?" Sesshomaru asked gently.

I felt the edge of a weak smile come to my lips. Sesshomaru hadn't asked because he'd wanted to have something on me, he'd asked because he'd cared. Starting with what I could remember of the First through the Second and then me; I told him everything. About, the pain, the loneliness the confusion and lack of understanding. I told him about the dummy plug, which the commander claimed was the manifestation of the angel viciousness I harbored deep inside but I believed was his attempt to give a human face to a monster. By the end I didn't know whether to laugh or cry, I felt so relieved. I was glad he knew about that part of my life.

For the rest of the day I had to work for Lady Ririko doing more sewing. I got the feeling she was still angry with me. By the end of the day I was tired sore and cross-eyed. "You're awfully quiet today. Anything you'd like to say?" Lady Ririko asked.

This was my chance to make a stand. I took a breath and turned to face her. "Yes," I began slowly "I would like to ask you not to be so hard on me from now on. I know you do not like me and I feel I have been unfairly judged."

"Are you accusing me of being resentful against you?" She demanded.

"No. I think you're being unfair towards me."

"Is that all?" She snapped.

"Yes,"

"Out." She barked.

I did not like the way she sounded. I hurried out of there as fast as I could. I made my way back to my room and went to bed hoping things would be over in the morning. "Rei."

Someone was calling my name, soft and distant as if from the long forgotten past.

"Rei."

Sharper and more commanding. Like a swift rebuke.

"Rei."

I opened my eyes at the third call. Sesshomaru's face came into focus just inches from my own. His long white hair cascaded over his shoulder and on top of me. "What's wrong?" I mumbled.

I struggled against the urge to close my eyes and tried to focus on Sesshomaru. "You've got to get out of here, now." He growled.

His low voice reverberated through the air. I was awake now. "Why?"

"Don't ask, do." He commanded.

"What's going on?"

My voice sounded hallow and faint in the close darkness. "My mother intends to do away with you today. I need you and Rin to disappear for a while until she calms down and this blows over."

I nodded mutely and rose to my feet. Sesshomaru took my hand and pressed something small, hard round and smooth into it. I looked, it was a small rock. "Take this. I'll let you know when it's safe."

"How?"

"If it glows blue its all clear, if red I need to see you but there's still danger."

I let the stone sink into my hand and vanish. "Right. I'll go and get Rin. Then we'll get out of here."

I hurried from my room and made my way as swiftly as possible to Rin's room. I opened the door and slipped silently inside. I lifted Rin in my arms being sure to keep on hand on her back so she would stay asleep. I slipped out the door and into the garden. From there I sneaked through it to the far side only pausing in the branches a tree long enough to look around. Once I reached the farthest bench from the palace I inverted my A.T. field to create a sea of durac beneath my feet. I sank slowly into it and disappeared. Things were going to get interesting.

* * *

So what happens next? Well, only I know and I'm not telling! Mwahahahahahahaha! In the next chapter; We're going back to the Eva universe . . . . 


	12. What Rei Ayanami Found

A.N. Well, yet another pointless chapter for those of you out there reading this. I promise the next chapter will be much better. -grins eveily- big plans yes . . .

As some of you have noted there are no schedual with this, really should work on that . . .maybe . . .

I don't own Evangelion or Inu Yasha! Happy?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 What Rei Ayanami Found**

Hikari stood near the new entrance to Nerv trying to balance a baby in on arm and keep a hold of the twins in the other. Her stomach was just beginning to show the signs of a bulge indicating the child she carried with in. As Hikari looked round she still couldn't believe what had happened. Kaworu had showed up and announced he'd found a way back into Nerv.

Since then there'd been a growing flurry of activity as the remaining former Nerv employees ran in and out. Even Touji had gone in there. Kaworu had asked that all four pilots and the two Evangelions be moved to the Eva Cage below. He had been vague about why but Touji had gone in an instant. Hikari had wanted to protest but when she saw how eager he was she had used all her resolve to bite her lip. She ended up letting him off with a promise to be careful and he had kissed her, assuring his return.

Asuka and Shinji had also decided to go as well so Hikari was now watching their three month old daughter, Nari for them along with the now two year old twins Ukito and Haru. The twins were gaining strength and curiosity everyday as the tottered about on wobbly legs with wide eyes. Hikari found them and increasingly difficult task to handle but she loved them dearly.

Haru had dark hair like her father held barely restrained in a short braid. Ukito on the other hand had lighter hair and freckles which Hikari thought was cute. Both were currently tottering around her on the surrounding rocks and concrete.

Hikari heard footsteps heading her direction. She turned to see Yuka Hanabishi coming her way. She hadn't seen the tall girl in a while and she was amazed at how good she looked. Clearly she'd been getting plenty to eat and had been taking care of herself. Dressed in a pair of faded hole filled jeans with a baggy t-shirt and tennis shoes she looked like she was on a mission. Yuka smiled and waved to the other girl. "Hello, Hikari. How are you?" She asked

Hikari smiled back, more out of reflex then anything else. "I've been better but things could be worse. What about you?"

"I've been doing well. I've been trying to get settled with my mom."

"That's good to hear. So what brings you out here? I didn't know you had an interest in the Eva's and Nerv."

Yuka blush and looked away. "Well, it's not so much what's there as it is who's in there right now." She murmured softly.

Hikari understood what Yuka meant. She was standing here waiting for someone as well. The two girls stood in silence for a few moments before with spoke again. By then Hikari had an inkling of which one she was waiting for but she wasn't sure. "So, who are you waiting for?"

Yuka rocked back on her heals while keeping her focus in the distance. "I . . . I don't know. It's kind of silly, you know. I'm not sure if he feels anything for me. Yet, I can't stop myself from wanting to see him."

Hikari smiled realizing the Yuka was in love with whoever it was. The only logical choice was the only unclaimed man their age down in Nerv at the time. She though it would be an interesting match the question was of what Kaworu's feelings was. Hikari grinned deciding to find out for herself. If for nothing else for Yuka's sake. "Hikari, can you tell me about Kaworu?"

Hikari looked over at her companion to see she was very intent on the answer to this question. Hikari decided to try her best to answer this question. "I'm not the best person to ask that question to, Shinji's his best friend."

"I know but surely you must know something about him."

Hikari nodded. "Yes. When I first met Kaworu he was the new kid in the class and the recently appointed fifth child. I thought he was strange not because he acted weird but because unlike the other pilots he didn't act peculiarly. He was kind, open and seemed like a regular guy. I never guessed he was one of the angels Asuka and the others had been fighting all this time."

"Then what?"

One day he went away and he never came back. I only saw Shinji sporadically between Kaworu's disappearance and the end of everything. Then when I woke up on the beach here he was, smiling and whistling along like nothing had changed."

Yuka smiled as she sat down on the ground. "You know I think smiling is the only thing he knows how to do. It's how he expresses his pain."

"Express his pain? Well, that's an odd way to do but if it's what he chooses . . ."

"Do you think I'll see him soon?"

"I don't know. It depends on how well what they're doing down there goes."

The pair sat in the slowly sinking sun talking and waiting for the person they wanted to see appeared. As the sun was finally disappearing a dark shadow appeared in the door way and Touji appeared still dressed in his plug suit. Hikari ran to him instantly and wrapped her free arm around him. Her head lay against his shoulder and she breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't smell like LCL which meant he hadn't gone in there. For that Hikari was grateful beyond words. She never wanted him in there again. Not after he had nearly died the last time. She would do anything to prevent that.

Slowly the pair of them walked along heads bowed close together; Touji's arm around Hikari's waist. "So," She asked "What happened down there? Did everything go okay?"

Touji shook his head and took a moment to collect his thoughts. "It was so weird. When we got down there Unit Zero and Three were there waiting for us, like nothing had ever happened. The creepiest part was Unit Zero's eye. It was glowing blood red, it was awake. We stood there watching it for a while and then the entry plug came out; just like that."

"What? It came out without warning? I thought they couldn't do that?"

"I know. So did I. The mot bizarre part was what was inside."

"What was in there?"

"Well, Shinji and I climbed up there to open it up and inside, inside was Ayanami laying there in her plug suit. We helped her to her feet and got her outside to a stretcher. She's sleeping down there right now."

Hikari's face displayed her shock and surprise at the news. "Rei's back?" She said.

It sounded like a question but it was more of a statement; an attempt to convince herself of that fact then anything else. Touji squeezed Hikari's hand reassuringly. "It's okay. She doesn't bite. I should warn you she's a little different now."

"How so?" Hikari asked.

"Well, it seems she's the . . . the second one. She died during the battle with the sixteenth angel. She doesn't remember anything that happened since then and her personality, it's different."

"So we're still missing Ayanami, right?"

Touji nodded. "From what I understand the one who is missing is the third."

"Let's go say hi to her." Hikari suggested.

Touji agreed and the pair prepared to enter into the Nerv complex. Hikari turned to Yuka and suggested that she join them. "Who knows you might find Kaworu down there."

Yuka blushed and said softly that she would be glad to go along. With that made the five of them made their way into the maze like complex that was Nerv. Touji led the way to the room where Rei was resting under the gaze of Shinji, Asuka and Kaworu.

--

I awoke to an eerie dead silence. I lay in a Nerv hospital bed dressed in my plug suit. I sat up carefully checking for signs of physical damage or pain. There were none. I felt like I had awakened after a long sleep, a Rip-Van Winkle so to speak. The room had a slightly musty smell to it and there was a feeling of un-cleanliness to the area. I wondered as I looked around what had happened. The last memory I had was of Unit Zero erupting into a ball of white light and fire all around me.

This didn't feel right. It was dark but I knew it to be daylight. Something had happened since what I assume what was my death. Third Impact . . . had it actually happened. Had the Third me done it?

I turned at the sound of the door opening. Ikari-kun stood there dressed in a dirty, stained t-shirt and torn jeans. His hands were rough and scared from hours of hard work. He smiled and I felt a sense of overwhelming relief. "Ikari-kun."

"It's been a while. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine."

Ikari-kun nodded seeming relieved. "A lot's happened but I'm sure you can already sense that."

"Yes. Tell me did it happen? Was Third Impact completed?"

Ikari-kun got a strange look on his face. He motioned towards the bed. "I think you sit down to hear this." He suggested.

I sat down quickly feeling unsure of what was to come. "After, you died, you showed up again but you were different. Everything went crazy after that and then we were attacked not by angels but by humans. Asuka nearly died and I wouldn't do anything. You, no the third, tried to help me but I wished for everything to end. So she was forced to end everything for me."

He looked away and I saw him rubbing tears from my eyes. "I'm sorry Ayanami. I couldn't do anything but watch you blow yourself up. Then I forced your reincarnation to destroy everything because of my stupid, selfish wish."

Ikari-kun's form began to tremble and tears fell from his eyes. I placed my hand on his trying to comport him. "It is okay Ikari-kun. I forgive you."

Ikari-kun smiled back at me trough the tears. "Thank-you, Rei. You don't know what that means."

I was left in my room while Ikari-kun went to find me some clothes to wear. I was told to prepare myself to meet the others that had returned after Instrumentality. I found the prospect daunting. I promised myself that I would talk to them and do this the best I could.

There was a knock at the door and Asuka entered. She was carrying some clothes for me in her arms. She set them beside me with a smile. When I didn't move to pick them up she motioned to them. "Well, Wondergirl are you going to put them on or not?" She demanded.

I turned to face Asuka and squared my shoulders as best I could. "Please. Don't call me that anymore." I said a firmly as I could.

Asuka looked taken back by my seriousness. But before I could see more then a hint of it she covered it up with her usual confident expression. "Just put on the clothes." She snapped.

With that she turned and walked out. After she was gone I began to unfold the clothes I'd been left with; a light blue t-shirt, jeans, socks and shoes along with the appropriate undergarments. I took off my plug suit and put on the pieces of the clothes I'd been given. Once I was dressed I glanced at myself in the mirror to see what I looked like. I was not neat looking in these clothes but I was acceptable. I made for the door and wrapped my hand around the handle. Before I could turn it, the handle turned in my hand and the door opened. Ikari-kun stood on the other side with Kaworu beside him. "Ayanami, are you ready?"

I nodded and they lead me from the room. I followed them upstairs trough the maze that was Nerv. Before long we had made our way to the entrance/exit and I blinked in the bright afternoon sun. I raised my hand to shield my eyes and I looked around. I felt my stomach do a dive into my gut and I nearly fainted. It had been horrific, worse then I had imagined or expected.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Ikari-kun looking at me, eyes full of concern. "Rei are you okay? Is it too much?"

I took multiple deep breaths to calm my nerves before I responded. "I am . . . okay."

We walked slowly from there on. I think it was for my benefit, so that I had time to take everything in and adjust myself to what I saw. The destruction was massive and horrible. I had the impression that I was standing in a war zone. It seemed impossible that all of this had happened in such a short amount of time. It was upsetting and uncomfortable to know my part in this whole disaster. Yes, I had my part in this catastrophe. It had been my memories that had caused the third to do this, to destroy everything. I didn't have to be told to know that.

There were shouts and footsteps coming from behind us and we turned to see Touji, Hikari, and a girl I didn't know, three children and in the far back Asuka coming towards us. "Shinji, Rei, Kaworu!" Asuka called.

They neared quickly and our two groups combined. "Glad to see you out and about Wondergirl." Asuka said.

The girl I didn't know was introduced to me as Yuka. She seemed to be trying to get close to Kaworu. I had the impression that she had feelings for him but as to be expected Kaworu remained unreadable. Hikari handed the smallest of the children a baby to Asuka. She took her gently seeming uneasy and unsure of what to do. I remembered her saying that she had never wanted children but now she was a mother herself. Shinji, who was standing beside her, was smiling along trying to be helpful and comforting to Asuka. This seemed to help her a great deal and she relaxed slightly.

They seemed so happy together, a fact that made me feel much less troubled. I wonder if I would find such happiness this time around. Would anyone accept someone like me who wasn't quite human . . . It didn't seem possible but I hoped it would happen eventually. Slowly we made our way on. I was squished in the middle of the group trying to listen to everything I heard as well as saw. It was overwhelming and a large part confusion, however I tried my best.

After a time we approached what appeared to be a small city. The refugees moved about at various named at staying alive and keeping clean. I could smell the pungent odor of various foods being cooked over open fires. Despite the sense of overwhelming destruction I also had a feeling that there was hope and a resolution to live on.

As we journeyed on I passed a house where Kaji and Misato were living. I watched as Kaji appeared in the door holding a squirming, crying bundle in his arms. He attempted to hand it to Misato who was cooking over a fire. "Kaji, don't hand me that. I have no idea what to do with her." Misato insisted.

"Come on, sweetie. You're her mother and she's hungry. There's nothing I can do for her."

Misato gently gingerly took the baby from Kaji and held her in her arms looking almost as uncomfortable as Asuka had. "Relax, Misato. She's fragile but she's not as delicate as glass. You can't break her that easy."

Misato sighed. "I'm sorry Kaji. I'm just not ready for this. I'm afraid I'll mess everything up. She's so sweet and defenseless I'm afraid all I'll do is hurt her. She doesn't deserve a mother like me."

Kaji smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You'll do fine. The fact you care so much shows you'll do the best you can for her."

She smiled and placed her hand on top of his. "Thanks Kaji. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go inside. Watch the pot for me will you?"

Kaji smiled pleasantly. "Sure sweets."

Misato smiled back and disappeared inside carrying the baby with her. We approached easily and joined Kaji at the fire. He looked us over and I felt his gaze focus on me. "So it would seem we have a new member in our midst."

"Yeah, we brought Rei back."

"Back?"

"She was trapped in the Eva."

Kaji nodded along with a smile on his face but his eyes read with worry or was it just concern? I wasn't sure. We sat there for a long time just relaxing and talking. I listened to what was said and gradually I began to piece together some of the specifics of what had happened since my death just over four years ago. I even got to meet another angel in Lilum form when Arael showed up looking for Asuka. I noticed they seemed close like best friends who know each other for years.

From what I remembered of Arael she had been more interested in understanding humans then attack and destruction. Unfortunately her powers with the mind were great and for her gentle was more then enough to destroy an already weak child's mind. I didn't hold it against her though. She was doing her job as the fifteenth and nothing more.

By the time things were over it was late and everyone was tried including me. So slowly people began to leave to drift home. I was unsure of what to do but my dilemma was solved when Kaworu asked me to go home with him. When this offer was made I noticed a strange look flash briefly on Yuka's face. I attempted to decline but he insisted. So I was reluctantly compelled to agree.

I followed Kaworu over the ground to the small structure he called his home. He kept his hands in his pockets the whole way smiling. I wondered if he would speak to me or continue to ignore my presence. "So what do you think of what you've seen?"

"The people here are very strong and brave. I am amazed at how they continue to fight survive after all this time."

Kaworu nodded and paused to look around. "The Lilum are remarkable creatures. They continue to preserve despite all the odds."

I had to agree with him. "Now do you mind if have another question for you?"

"No."

"What do you intend to do, now that your back? Do you want to get close to Shinji?"

"I would, like to be a sister or at least a friend to him. He already has Asuka so I can't ask for more nor do I want to take that away."

"I think that is a worthy goal for you. Shinji would be glad to have you as his sister and friend. So I take it you already know of your origin."

I nodded.

We reached the door to his home and Kaworu opened the door for me. I paused unsure of what to do but I decided to enter. I took a seat on one side and waited for Kaworu to enter. A few moments later he had and was sitting beside me. "Should we get some sleep. It's late and I imagine tomorrow will be a busy day."

"I . . . sure . . ."

We both lay down on the futons and I closed my eyes. I stayed in that position for a long time unable to fall asleep. Behind me I heard Kaworu's breathing slowly even out indicating that he had fallen s sleep. Still I felt restless unable to relax. Carefully I sat up and walked outside. I leaned against the wall and stared up at the full moon that hung brightly in the night sky. _Why? Why am I so edgy? _

My legs became tired after a time and I was forced to sit down. The next thing I knew Kaworu was gently shaking me awake. "Good morning. Did you sleep well out here?"

I shook my head in the negative. "The ground is not very comfortable for sleeping."

"I would agree. Come, let's get ourselves some breakfast."

That sounded like a good a idea so I allowed him to lead me to where the food was being made. This happened to be in the center of the town where a single building stood. It was larger then many of the others and a variety of smells drifted from the entrance. Inside several people were busily moving about cooking food. One of them was lining up bowls of ready food along a ledge. He smiled and waved when he saw us. "Good morning Kaworu! Want some breakfast?"

Kaworu waved back. "What do you have today, Kimwa?"

Kimwa laughed. "You ask that everyday but the answer is always the same my friend."

Kaworu smiled back and took two bowls, one for each of us. "So who's the new girl? Is she a recent returnee from the ocean?"

"Um . . . Something like that . . ."

After saying goodbye to Kimwa we wondered off to find a place to eat. There was a large piece of concrete that looked much like a bench in a park. We sat here eating what we had been given. It wasn't the best I had ever had but it wasn't terrible. Once we had finished we returned our bowls to be washed and then set off for the day. "What am I to do?" I asked as we wondered towards Nerv.

Kaworu shrugged. "You are free to rest for a day or two so you have some time to figure that out. I however must return to Nerv for the day. Dr. Akagi should be waiting for me."

"She's in charge of Nerv?"

"No, but she's been in charge of Eva care and maintenance since she returned three months ago."

"I see. Do you think she would mind if I would accompany you today. My assistance might be useful."

"You know Unit Zero the best, right? I don't think she'll mind too much."

So went together into Nerv ad made our way to the Evangelion cage. I stood before Unit Zero staring up into the single Cyclops eye. I was aware that unit the day before I had been trapped within her massive form. Now I was free and I could pilot her again if I so chose. Or I could leave her and never pilot again. The choice was mine. I wasn't sure what I would do yet I had decided to wait and see until after I had attempted synchronization at least once.

As I stood waiting Kaworu returned along with Maya and Ritsuko. They were looking over a collection of papers on the clipboard. "So, Nerv has only .01 of its Pre Third Impact power supply. I see. That's not very much." I heard Kaworu said.

"I know." Ritsuko replied. "We barely have enough power to restart the magi in it's' most basic mode and we don't have the supply to power even one Evangelion Unit."

"Then we will still have to supply the Evas the way we have been by linking them to our cores."

"True but this seems risky and I want you to continue to use caution."

"Of course."

"I heard that you were having success with Unit One."

"Yes. Shinji had found the strength to activate the core and then deactivate it when he is done. He doesn't need our assistance as long as he remains conscious."

"What about Unit Two."

"Ah. She is a much trickier case. Asuka feels best when Arael is her power supply however her mother hasn't forgiven her for what she did to Asuka. Therein lies the problem."

Ritsuko looked like she was about to say something but then she saw me. Her face became very pale and her hands began to shake. I saw her mouth what I could only assume was my name several times before she said it out loud. "Re . . . Rei?"

I tried to smile back at her. "Yes, Dr. Akagi . . ."

She turned sharply and started walking in the opposite direction. "Dam. I need a cig." I heard her mutter as she left.

I tried to say something but no words came. So I stood there helplessly watching her leave. Would everyone react to me like this? It must be because I looked my reincarnation/ twin sister who had started Instrumentality. That didn't seem fair to me but there wasn't much to do about it. It was my word against my memory.

Kaworu came up to me with a look of sympathy. "Rei, are you okay. I'm sorry about that. I should have warned you that not everyone will be happy to see you again."

I nodded trying to be brave about this but inside I felt unsettled. "I will do my best to deal with it."

"That would be wise. If you need help let me know."

"Okay."

I looked around and decided that Unit Zero or not this was probably not the best place for me. It would be best if I went back to the surface and returned to my temporary residence. "I should leave. I'm going back to your place." I informed Kaworu.

I turned to leave but Kaworu stopped me by grabbing my wrist. He starred back at me unwilling to let go. "Are you sure you want to do that? You'll be giving up on Unit Zero."

"I don't want to go but my presence it not desired here. What should I do?"

"You need to figure that out for yourself."

I sat down Indian style on the catwalk and starred vacantly into the distance with a calm expression on my face. It was strange looking I know but it was the only way I knew how to concentrate. I had to sort out my confused thoughts.

"Kaworu! There you are! Where's Dr. Akagi!" I heard Kensuke call.

"You just missed her, but I don't think you'll find what you want. All the Evangelions have pilots."

"But Touji doesn't want to pilot. That means I have a chance to take over for him, right?"

"But the Eva has already chosen her pilot what makes you think you can take his place?"

"I don't know but the Eva pilots are about the coolest people around here. They get such cool weapons. I want them too."

"I'll see what I can do but I can't promise you anything."

--

Shinji was thirstier then he had ever been in his life. Small, pasty chunks of saltine crackers, the only thing he had left to eat, clung to his dry lips. They had run out of water hours ago but Shinji had had none for two days now. Despite the cover they were under did nothing to relieve the heat of the stagnant, humid air. Everything stank including them; they hadn't changed or washed their clothes in nearly two weeks. Shinji sighed and leaned back hoping to find some relief in the surface of the concrete and trying to ignore the groans from his partner.

Despite Shinji's best efforts Asuka's injuries had gotten infected and a fever now raged through her frail body. Shinji had tried everything he could think of to bring down the fever but it was useless. There was nothing he could do for her. Asuka was dying.

Shinji could only hope death would be quick and painless for her. Despite how mean she had always been so mean to him, Shinji felt nothing but sympathy for her. No, more then that he realized that deep down he loved her. He had wanted to share his left with her but now it would seem he would spend it alone. Death would not be as forgiving for him. With the limited amount of food and water he had been able to find, he could probably stay alive for a long time.

Shinji sighed wishing that they had something, anything to drink. Their last bit of water had gone to make tea for Asuka. It was supposed to be good for fighting illness but it didn't seem to have done any good. Still Shinji did not regret his use for the last of their water supply. His only regret was that there wasn't more.

Shinji's stomach grumbled loudly reminding him of the fact he hadn't eaten anything but crackers for two days. He had tried to find more but he could not find anything within the area. Shinji refused to go too far from Asuka in case she needed him. So he was stuck sitting in a hot cramped shelter of concrete with Asuka slowly dying beside him.

Shinji's vision began to blur and he felt himself drifting off. He tried to pinch himself into staying awake but it was useless. The call of sleep was too strong and he was too tired to resist much longer. Shinji heard something or someone headed their direction, the feet making crunching sounds when they hit the ground.

He looked around and spotted a young woman standing before him. She was tall, lean and tan. Her eyes were red and her hair was almost perfectly bleached white. He had a strange feeling from her, almost like he had seen her before somewhere. Yet, Shinji couldn't place her to anyone he knew. She smiled at him and then turned to Asuka. She leaned over the sick girl, placed her finger to her forehead and whispered something incoherent. Almost instantly Asuka become quiet and seemed to drift off to sleep.

The girl turned back to him and then left silent as a ghost. Shinji thought in had all been an illusion. Shaking his head he turned back to Asuka to see the German girl was fast asleep. Shinji decided that he should take a tip from her and do the same while he could.

--

"You helped the girl. I'm impressed." Kaworu said as Arael returned.

"It was nothing." She said stiffly.

"No, it is good. You're getting in touch with your lilum side."

A second form appeared. An older woman who looked angry, hard and cynical. "What are you talking about Tabris? We are angels not humans. We're supposed to be perfect. Therefore we have nothing in common with the lilum."

"Yet you are not the same as you were before your fight with Rei. She touched your mind didn't she? She left you with a touch of the lilum pain."

"No."

Armisael turned and stalked away obviously still angry. "What I don't understand is why we were allowed to leave the Room of Gauf. Why we are here? She kept us tied up in the room during the events of Instrumentality, forcing us to listen and hear everything. Then when it ended she let us out like that."

"I believe she wanted us to learn empathy for the lilum and help them when they returned to rebuild."

"Help the lilum?"

"Yes. She wanted us to be the shapers of the future."

--

Shinji awoke abruptly expecting to see the concrete ceiling of his memories above him. Instead he was greeted by the sight of his bedroom ceiling. Carefully he sat up and looked around. That's when he noticed her, Rei. She was standing in front of the window looking out over the landscape. Her attention was completely absorbed and she didn't notice him getting to his feet. "Rei, what are you doing here?"

Rei turned to look at him with her usual black expression on her face. "Good afternoon Ikari-kun. Did you sleep well?"

Shinji blinked; wondering what she was talking about. Had Rei said it was afternoon? Shinji looked outside over her shoulder to see the sun was indeed high in the sky. Shinji was shocked; he had slept well into the afternoon. This was not like him normally he was one of the first ones up. How had this happened? "Rei, is everything okay?"

"Yes, Asuka gave orders that you were to be allowed to sleep in because you were not getting enough rest recently."

Shinji thought back and realized he hadn't spent much time sleeping for the last several weeks. He reluctantly was forced to agree that he had needed the sleep and he was glad he had he had gotten it. "So, everything is okay?"

Rei nodded. "Then why are you here?"

"I was asked by Kaworu to keep an eye on you until you awoke."

"Thanks. Do you know where Asuka is?"

Rei had to think about this question for a moment before she remembered. "Asuka is overseeing a supply search effort on the west side of the city."

Shinji nodded and found a shirt from the closet. After throwing it on he took the bottle of water from the counter. "What will you do?"

--

"I am supposed to be in Nerv assisting with Unit Zero but my presence was disturbing to people so I am to wait until Kaworu had a talk with them."

Ikari looked uncomfortable as he searched for something in the kitchen area. "Have you been warned about Leliel? Apparently she doesn't like your sister because she blames her for Zeruel's disappearance. She might go after you if she believes you're her."

"Yes. I have been warned to use caution."

I had seen my cousin Leliel before I had left to come here. She was currently lying in a comatose state. I could tell this was forced on her by the others and not her idea why. So that was why she was kept as she was.

He turned and made for the door but then stopped. "You shouldn't stay hidden in here. You should get out and go walk around."

"Wouldn't I be in the way or make them uncomfortable by my resemblance to the Third?"

"True there will be some that don't like you but there will be plenty more that do."

I nodded and the two of us walked out together. We went together a short distance down the hallway but then Ikari-kun turned so he could head out the back entrance from this building. I made my way out the front into the warm sunshine. I wandered aimlessly through the makeshift homes observing the people. Most paid little attention to me but a few gave me distrustful, even angry stares.

I tired my best to ignore them but I had to wonder if someone would try to hurt me. It seemed possible considering some of the stares I had received. They left me with chills. I walked towards the far side of town continuing my aimless observance of the people around me.

I turned the corner and nearly ran into a young girl with white hair. 'Wait.' I thought 'White hair?' That meant she was . . . an angel? I watched her as she ran off back into the crowd to join the other children who were playing with a ball. "She's half cousin." A voice said behind me.

I turned around to see Sahaqiel standing beside me. She had a large thick boned body with pale skin and white hair. Her eyes where red as well but seemed full of mirth unlike many of the others. "She is your daughter?" I asked.

Sahaqiel nodded in response. "She is the first naturally created half angel-half human. I call her Mariko."

I watched her move with surprise. The first naturally made half angel- half human. I couldn't believe it. I guess part of me had never expected me to see someone like that. Looking back I guess I was being unrealistic. I was also feeling. . jealousy towards her. I had never liked my position and had always wondered if thing would have been different if I hadn't been a clone. I guess I would never know. I shook my head trying to clear my mind. It would not do to dwell on maybes and possibly.

"Are there any more hybrids?"

"Not yet, you, your sister and my daughter and the only ones right now. However Gaghiel's girlfriend is expecting a child soon. That will make four. As far as I knew that is all I am aware of."

"Four." I mouthed the word like an oath or curse.

I seemed almost shocking. Four people who were parts of both worlds. I imagined it wouldn't be easy. Not for any of us but I imagined we would do our best. That was the only option we had. "What about the other angels? Are there any new pure blooded angels?"

Sahaqiel shook her head. "Not yet but we suspect there is something between Shamseland Ramiel."

I shook my head trying to add what I had learned to everything else I had gathered since my return. I felt so lost and behind in everything. Trying to catch up was overwhelming and confusing. "Relax cousin. It will take time but it will get easier as you go along."

I nodded my thanks to her. Before more could be said however Kaworu called. _Rei it is time. We need you down at Unit Zero._

_I'll be right there._

I said good-bye to Sahaqiel and made my way towards Nerv. I knew I had to be ready for whatever was waiting.

I made my way back down into Nerv. I used my memories of the layout to navigate my way to the Eva cages. Kaworu was waiting for me in front of Unit Zero. I looked around expecting to see someone else but there was no one around. "What's going on?"

"I convinced Ritsuko to let you help her analyze Unit Zero. She should be down in a minute; she had to finish Maya with the Magi."

"I see. I'm surprised. She left me with the feeling that she would rather do anything then get close to me. She was afraid of me, no she hated me."

Kaworu shrugged. "The human mind is a strange thing. Apparently she had some inner strength that let's her face you."

I nodded and took a seat on a large piece of concrete to wait. We had sat there for a long time, neither of us moving or speaking. Either the Magi were taking longer then expected or Ritsuko wasn't going to show. I glanced over at Kaworu and noticed he was sitting up straighter like he was listening to something. I however saw and heard nothing. Kaworu stood with a smile on his face. "Rei do you mind waking Leliel up and bringing her down here?"

"Yes, but what's going on?"

"Someone she's been wanting to see is about to show up."

I hurried off up stairs to the old medical rooms where Leliel was. I opened the door and entered as quietly as possible. I don't know why I felt the need to create as little noise as possible. I made my way to her bedside. I placed my finger to her forehead. My mind slowly linked with hers and I could feel the layers of suppression that kept her asleep. I broke the first one setting off a chain reaction for the rest to break one at a time. I stepped back and waited.

Leliel's eyes opened within moments. Her vermillion eyes looked around blankly. She wasn't yet fully awake, which was good for me but this would not last long. Gently I helped her to her feet. I took her good hand in my own and let her down the hallway. She followed, docile as a lamb. She was in a stupor but I could tell by the way her eyes flickered back and forth that consciousness was coming back to her. By the time we had reached the Eva cage she had already regained much of her mind but was too confused to do anything.

The other fourteen angels were waiting for us. They stood together in a rough circle heads bowed together so that they could hear what Kaworu was saying. As we approached them the talking ceased and they stepped back to admit Leliel to their midst. I caught a flicker in her eyes as Kaworu and Armisael gripped her hands tightly in theirs. "Zero." She hissed low and dangerously under her breath.

I stepped back quickly not wanting to be where she could get me. I could see Kaworu and Armisael's hand tighten on her wrists preventing her from going anywhere. "Why do you restrain me?" She demanded angrily.

I could see the blood dripping from the wounds they were inflicting in each other. I had to be painful but none of them seemed to care at all. Armisael replied in a voice that was clearly annoyed. "That girl is not the one you think she is. That is the Second Ayanami, Rei."

"Zeruel has been found and is about to return. Stay so you may welcome him back."

Leliel's body relaxed almost instantly. "Zeruel, you found him?"

"No," Replied Arael "The Third Ayanami did that. You should be thanking her."

Leliel's face looked astonished. "She did that, for me . . ."

There was a resounding affirmation to this statement from the others. Leliel seemed to loose all her anger in one instant. I felt a sense of release at her reaction. She would leave me alone now. I heard a noise and saw that some of the humans were watching. Most were former Nerv employees and people I knew. Misato, Kaji, their daughter, Shinji Asuka, their daughter, Nari, Touji, Hikari, their twins Ukito and Haru, Hyuuga, Aoba, Maya, Ritsuko and Yuka were all among the faces present.

I felt a shift in the air as the angels started their work. I could feel all of their power concentrated on one point, the center of their circle. Their tightly held hands, keeping everyone in the group linked, assuring them of keeping the pressure equal. The pressure began to build to enormous levels. I could feel it pulling the fabric of space and time apart.

A fissure began to appear in the air. A cold wind blew in from the other side taking all the warmth out of the air. I shuttered as it went past me. I saw a shape appearing in the middle of the black area. His shape became larger and larger until I could see it clearly. It was a young man, large and muscularly built. He had pale skin, white hair and red eyes. Somehow I didn't need to ask who this was. The proud Angel of Might had returned.

"Zeruel!" Leliel cried as he stepped out of the void.

She ran to him and put her arms around him. He seemed taken aback and unsure of what to do but he did not resist. Leliel pulled him away while the others focused on closing the hole behind him.

"Awwwwwwww. Wasn't that sweet? Young love. There's nothing more precious." I heard Misato say.

"Always the helpless romantic, eh, Katsuragi." Kaji teased.

Misato blushed and focused on taking care of the baby in her arms. The others began to break away in groups and return to where they were. Yuka was the exception. She came down the stairs, past me and went to Kaworu."

"Are you okay, Kaworu?"

"I'm fine. That really wasn't as hard as it looked."

"But your arm, doesn't it hurt?"

Kaworu looked at the wound in his arm, "Not too badly."

Yuka pulled on his arm attempting to lead him upstairs. "Come on, let's get your arm looked at."

I watched as they disappeared down the corridor. I shook my head in disbelief. I was reminded of how completely lost and behind I was. Was the seventeenth falling in love with her or not? It was hard to tell what he was thinking. Either he was hiding it or felt nothing at all that was my only explanation.

I turned to go myself but found I was looking into Armisael's eyes. "I know we don't have the best history together, what do you think? No hard feelings between us."

"That would be agreeable."

"So cousin what did you think of that?" She asked.

"Quiet impressive."

"Indeed it was. Yet, I noticed the same effect could be created with less energy."

"What are you getting at?"

"I believe I have just found the way to bring your sister back from the other world where I accidentally banished her."

* * *

Okay for any of you that care here's a teaser for Chapter 13: My Secret Mission 

There was a long silence while the two Inu Youkai glared menacingly at each other. Finally Sesshomaru turned and started walking away. "I'm going. Good-bye!"

I got the feeling that those last words were meant for me and not his mother. I watched him go. I wanted to call him back, to do something to make him not so angry. However I was forced to watch silently as he stalked away.

"I never should have let you marry Haruna!" Lady Ririko screamed after him "If I had know how you felt about her I would have mad sure to keep you apart. She was a horrible influence on you. If it wasn't for her you wouldn't have this foolish notion of a relationship based on love."


	13. My Secret Mission

**Ch. 13 My Secret Mission**

I watched Rin sleep with invisible eyes. She would wake up soon and notice the change in her surroundings. For now though she dreamt on blissfully unaware. I had to decide what to do now while I had time. I knew I had created animosities on two ends. From the looks of things one would be easier to solve then the other. Assuming I could find Zeruel and return him to Leliel. That was a big if though. Still I was feeling like taking a risk right now and seeing what I would find. This I decided was my self appointed mission.

The first thing to do was to wait until Rin woke up. That wouldn't be long now and I would have to take care of her before anything else. I didn't want her upset or hurt after Sesshomaru had entrusted her into my care. I still had no idea how I was going to explain to her where she had been taken to. I made the equivalent of a frown as I debated what I was going to do.

Slowly, very reluctantly an idea began to form in my head. It was so simply brilliant that I had to wonder why it hadn't come to me before. Rin was a child so naturally she was fond of fun and games. That was my solution. I would tell her this was all an elaborate game I had created for her. That would last for a little while until Rin was hungry or bored. Still it was worth a shot.

I began the meticulous task of designing the game and rules in my head so everything would be laid out and ready to go when Rin woke up. Soon I had a plan and was feeling almost confidant enough to take on the world. By then Rin was stirring and I watched patiently as her eyes opened. "Hello? Miss Rei? Sesshomaru-sama?"

Her voice echoed loudly in my head and I winced slightly. That was the problem with letting people inside when your mind was inside out. If they weren't careful they could cause some damage easily. "I am here Rin." I said.

My voice seemed to come from everywhere. Rin looked around in confusion. "Where?"

I focused my mind on creating an image of myself in my mind for Rin to see. I wanted to slap myself for forgetting that detail with all my planning. My avatar must have looked realistic because Rin ran right to me. She embraced me tightly and I sensed fear of the unfamiliar surrounds. I rubbed her back and whispered soothing word to her. "It is okay Rin. I'm here and nothing will hurt you."

"What's going on Miss Rei? Why are we in this dark place?"

"It's a game I made for you Rin. I'm sorry to frighten you."

I watched Rin eyes widen with childish anticipation at the thought of fun. "A game?" She asked.

I nodded and focused my mind on creating the game board I had come up with. One at a time the pieces began to appear stretching out in a line before us. They were brightly colored and looked like round candies. Rin smiled in delight at the sight of them. "So what do we have to do?"

I handed her the giant dice and said, "Roll it and then go foreword that many circles and do what it says."

Rin took the dice from me and rolled it in the air. The game was on. I knew I had an unfair advantage since I had created the game but I didn't have control over the dice so that should give Rin her edge back.

As I played with Rin I sent the other part of my mind out searching for Zeruel. This wasn't an easy job since there was a large area to cover and I couldn't devote my full attention to this job. Still I worked as fast as I could.

By late afternoon I was tired and both of us were hungry. I hadn't brought much food with us since I didn't have the time. On top of that I wasn't counting on this taking long however I had yet to receive word for Sesshomaru. This could be a problem. Rin would have to eat to live. My only chance was to sneak into the kitchen and take some when no one was looking. I slowly my visible black shadow self from under the bench where I had been hiding.

I made my way down the path and to the kitchen. I was careful to keep myself blended in with the shadows so I would be less noticeable. After several tense moments I finally made my way inside the kitchen. However as it was currently dinner time the room was jammed packed with people trying to finish preparations for dinner. I tried to maneuver my way around but it was all I could do to stay out of the way and unnoticed.

I followed Seki around hoping to get his attention but it did not good. I could not appear out of thin air, which would cause panic as would absorbing him. Unhappy and hungry, I retreated to the safety of the bench at the far area of the garden. It wasn't long before I felt the stone Sesshomaru had given me glow in my hand.

I focused my energy into creating a realistic illusion of myself so Sesshomaru could speak to me. It was simple and I had it done within moments. Sesshomaru smiled when he saw me appear. "So there you are. I was wondering where you had gone."

I sat down beside him careful to keep distance so my illusion would hold up. "What did you want?"

"Seki told me there had been a black shadow following him around. I figured it was you looking for food."

I nodded. "Rin is hungry but she can not eat my imagination."

"Quite true. That is why I brought this."

Sesshomaru held out a small bundle that was full of food towards me. "This should be enough for you for a day or two."

"Arigato. I'm sure Rin will be pleased."

"Are you going to take it?" Sesshomaru asked when I didn't touch it.

"I can not. What you see is only a reflection of my true self. I have no physical presence here."

"I see. So how do you plan to get it to Rin?"

"I can create a temporary physical form but you have to promise to stay calm."

I asked that only out of precaution since I'm sure it would be unusual looking. Sesshomaru nodded. I let my reflection fade and moved my shadow out into the open. I focused all my energy in creating an arm. Slowly it rose white and slender into the air. Sesshomaru stepped back as it grasped the bag and slowly disappeared. I directed my shadow back under the bench and reappeared beside Sesshomaru. "That was different . . ."

"Sorry. Did I scare you?"

"No, that was just unusual."

"Yes it was. How are things up at the palace? Is your mother still angry?"

"She is unbelievable. I'm having trouble preventing her from tearing the place apart looking for you."

"Good luck with that."

"Thank-you. I think I'll need it. What about you, are you doing okay?"

I nodded. "I'm doing okay. I've got Rin playing a game while I'm looking for my cousin."

"Then why are you here?"

"I came to see you."

Sesshomaru looked away as a half smile crossed his lips. "Right."

I sighed and let my head rest on his shoulder. Sesshomaru tensed for a moment but then relaxed. "It is it okay if I put my arm around you?" Sesshomaru asked sheepishly.

"Don't hold too tightly or I'll disappear."

Sesshomaru smiled a placed his arm around my waist. We sat like that for a long time. I like the way it felt. It was comfortable and safe. "This feels nice. I almost can't believe you're not here. It feels like your right beside me."

I nodded and smiled. "I just wish we could stay like this."

"Why not?"

"Your mother's coming. I should leave before she sees me."

"Good idea. I'll see you later. Good luck."

"Same to you. Good bye."

I disappeared and returned to the Sea of Durac. I watched as Lady Ririko appeared and approached Sesshomaru. "What are you doing way out here?" She demanded.

"I was trying to find some peace and quiet." Sesshomaru replied sharply.

"I see. Mind if I join you?"

"Go right ahead."

Lady Ririko sat down beside him. For a time there was an uneasy silence and then Lady Ririko spoke. "Sesshomaru there's been something I need to talk to you about."

"What?" Sesshomaru asked not breaking his gaze.

"Forget about that girl. She's just a human. It's best now that she's gone."

Sesshomaru's fist tightened and his jaw clenched. "Who I associate with and what I do is my business not yours, mother."

Lady Ririko's eyes narrowed. "Funny. That's a similar argument to the one your daughter uses against you."

"What you refer to is an entirely different situation."

"Not at all both of you are trying to have what you can't. You can't have the human as she can't have her freedom."

"Why can't I have a human friend? There's nothing wrong with that."

Lady Ririko's face contorted violently in anger. "What's wrong? What's wrong? Everything! Human's are a weak inferior race whose sole purpose is to sully our noble demon heritage."

"She is not a weak and inferior mother. She's a very kind person and extremely brave. If it wasn't for her I might be dead."

"You dare defend that human wench."

"Yes."

"So how do you explain your imprisonment of your daughter? Why did you give her the barrier seal instead of keep it yourself?"

"I was the new Lord and I would be the natural target for aggression by other demons. By giving it to my daughter I sought to keep it safe and hidden."

"Sure give it to as a burden to your small little weak child."

"Don't put it like that." Sesshomaru barked dangerously.

There was a long silence while the two Inu Youkai glared menacingly at each other. Finally Sesshomaru turned and started walking away. "I'm going. Good-bye!"

I got the feeling that those last words were meant for me and not his mother. I watched him go. I wanted to call him back, to do something to make him not so angry. However I was forced to watch silently as he stalked away.

"I never should have let you marry Haruna!" Lady Ririko screamed after him "If I had know how you felt about her I would have mad sure to keep you apart. She was a horrible influence on you. If it wasn't for her you wouldn't have this foolish notion of a relationship based on love."

Sesshomaru turned and I saw hatred in his eyes. Don't you dare speak ill of her. She was the first person I ever cared for and I won't let you trample her memory." He growled "Had you forbidden us to marry we'd plan to run away. That's how crazy I was for her. You could never understand what it means to care for another like that. I think you're the one who needs to grow up!"

Lady Ririko looked shocked then furious at his harsh words. Sesshomaru turned and left leaving no room for her to stop him. "Dam him." Lady Ririko muttered angrily.

I sat silently holding my breath hoping that she wouldn't reach down under it and find me. After several long moments she stormed angrily away towards the palace.

I sighed wondering what to do. The first thing was to get the food to Rin and eat. Then I would have to see from there.

Sesshomaru stormed though the hallways of the palace. He was seething after his conversation with his mother. Meiki however stood in his way. Despite how he must look she didn't move out of the way. "Sesshomaru what's wrong?" She asked sounding curious and sympathetic.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sesshomaru growled angrily.

Meiki smiled and threw her arms around his. "Come on. What's so important you can't tell your best friend?"

Sesshomaru tried to throw her off but she clung fast slowly pulling him along the hallway with her. He escaped hours later and went to see Rei. Sesshomaru wasn't sure why he felt compelled to seek her out but he wanted to see her. To hear the wise advice and the comfort she gave. Most importantly he wanted to see those red eyes and that shy smile of hers he found so beautiful. Sesshomaru found her waiting in the garden like before.

I had managed to put Rin to sleep and was relaxing with my thoughts when I felt the stone Sesshomaru gave me glow again. I made myself a visible form and appeared in the garden. Sesshomaru appeared moments later. He looked exhausted and frustrated. He sat heavily beside me and hung his head. "This is ridiculous."

I leaned over so I could get a better view of his face. "What is?"

"Everything."

I put my hands on my hips pouting in mock offense. "Oh, so now I'm ridiculous? Then why am I talking to you?"

Sesshomaru looked sheepish having realized his mistake. "I . . . I didn't mean you Rei. I was referring to my mother mostly and a little bit Meiki."

I smiled and let my mock anger disappear. "I know you did."

Sesshomaru looked over at me suspiciously. "You're out to get me too?"

I placed my hand lightly over his. "No."

"What am I going to do?"

"You mean about your mother?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes that would be the case."

"I don't know that is your problem."

"You could you be a little more helpful then that?"

"Well, you could try talking to her, however you already tried that. So I don't know what to tell you. I'm afraid I'm not good at things like this."

"That's okay. I'd be amazed if you knew everything."

I nodded and we sat there in silence simply enjoying the brief time we had to be in each other's company. Unexpectedly I found my head resting on his shoulder. "Tell me about Haruna? She's you late wife, right? What happened to her?"

Sesshomaru became stiff and he seemed surprised by my question. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I heard you and your mother talking about her. I'm sorry if my question makes you upset. I was only curious."

Sesshomaru relaxed again. "It's okay. Maybe I should tell you our story. I met her years ago. We fell in love pretty quickly. At the time my parents were trying to force me to marry and take on more reasonability. However a little less then a year after Haruna and I first met I knew she was the one. When my parents told me I had to marry her or else I was ecstatic."

"Then what?"

"After the wedding we were happy for many months and then Haruka was born. I thought nothing could be better then that life. The one day it shattered. All because of one angry young man . . ."

Sesshomaru's voice broke off. I held my breath waiting for him to say who had killed his wife. "Who?"

"Oni Gumo."

"Oni Gumo but isn't he the bandit at Naraku's core?"

"Yes he is. He started out as the youngest son of one of the priests at the castle. He never felt his parents gave him enough of the love and attention he deserved. So he spent all his time learning to lead and get others attention. His first act was to poison my wife. He intended to kill his family; then have me promote him out of grief and sympathy."

"You didn't do it did you?"

"No. I found out before that question came up. I would have killed him but he had run away by then and become the bandit Oni Gumo. I was too grief stricken at the time to follow and by the time I was ready it didn't seem to matter any more. I almost wish I had killed him then and there. If I had Naraku would never have been born."

"You don't know that. Maybe someone else would have done what Oni Gumo did and we'd have some other crazy super powered half-demon to deal with."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Maybe you're right."

"You still miss your wife, don't you?"

I had been trying to work of the courage to ask that question but now that I had I was afraid it had come out too bluntly. "Oh, of course I do. You don't loose someone you care for without the pain. Part of you will always care for and miss them. It's proof of how special they were."

I had to agree with that. If you didn't care for them there wouldn't be pain.

Sesshomaru gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "I need to go inside and handle things. Take care okay?"

"Sure. Thanks."

"For what?"

"Telling me the truth."

I returned to the Sea of Durac and did the equivalent of going to sleep. I was awakened the next morning, not by sunlight, which I currently couldn't sense, but Rin's voice calling my name. "Miss Rei where are you?"

I brought my mind awake as fast as I could. "I'm right here Rin!"

Rin smiled when she saw me appear and clapped in delight. "Miss Rei play more with Rin today?" Rin asked eagerly.

I nodded. "Of course we'll play more. You ready to start or do you want to eat first?"

Rin seemed to consider her options before her stomach decided for her with a rumble of demand for food. "Let's eat!" Rin declared.

So with that in mind I brought out of the food and I proceeded to cook breakfast. Rin helped eagerly anxious for something to eat. Soon it was done and we sat enjoying the hot bowls of food.

While all of this had been going on I had once again resumed my search for Zeruel. I still had no idea where the angel of might was but just for an instant I thought I felt his presence during my search yesterday. So I was feeling even more confidant of finding him some time soon. I thought back trying to remember where I had been when I had felt him. After a minute the answer came to me, there was only one problem, I had been nowhere.

Nowhere for an angel is different then what most humans would think. We refer to nowhere as those areas where nothing exists. They are blank dead worlds that only work to keep the universe divided or contain that which should not exist. The problem was there was no logical way or reason why he had been in there. Still that's where I had felt his presence. It was worth a second look.

I wandered carefully feeling my way along the fabric of the world. I looked all around but I could not feel Zeruel anywhere. I decided to exercise some patience and continue looking around just to be sure. Something told me Zeruel was nearby despite what my senses said. A few moments later I felt the familiar presence of Zeruel not far from me.

I felt around trying to locate it. It took me several second to pinpoint it but I was able to. I went to my left using Zeruel's location to guide my way. I found him quickly. I didn't recognize the form me was using but I knew exactly who he was. He was floating aimlessly in the endless world of blackness. He must have been distracted by his mind because he didn't notice my presence. I approached him and gently lay my hand on his shoulder.

He turned quickly and if I hadn't been on my guard he would have cut off my head out of fright. I was back several feet in a flash. Zeruel was breathing hard staring at me in suspicion. Slowly he face lit up in recognition. "Ayanami."

"It's been a while, cousin Zeruel."

"Yes, it has."

"Do you know how to get me out of here?"

I don't know but I know who does."

"Who?"

"The other angels."

Zeruel nodded as if he understood what I had meant. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go talk to them."

I closed my eyes and focused on reaching out to Kaworu's mind.

_Kaworu?_

_Yes, what's going on?_

_I found him. I found Zeruel._

_What? Where?_

_He was where none of us expected him to be. We all thought he'd be in another world like I am but he's not. He trapped in between the worlds. _

_In between the worlds? But how is that possible? _

_The area between the different worlds is actually a giant black void. A black world of darkness so to speak. There's nothing there and it's only real purpose is to separate everything else. It's possible that this was once a world is well but everything is dead now. _

_I see. So you're saying he's stuck there? _

_Exactly, right beyond your world._

_So what's the plan?_

_All you have to do is use you're AT fields to rip a hole for him to return though. It should be easier then bringing me back and good practice._

I stood back and watched as the angels did their work and opened a hole into their world. I did not go with Zeruel only because I couldn't. I nodded feeling good that I had done something to ease tensions on that front. Still I had Lady Ririko to worry about.

After this was over I retuned fully to my body and played the afternoon with Rin. It actually felt like such a relief to not worry about anything but fun for a little while that was until I realized there was something I had to worry about. We were fast running out of the food that Sesshomaru had given me the other day.

I would have to contact him myself. Question was I didn't know how to work the stone. So I decided I had to do this the only other way I knew how. I would have to talk to him telepathically.

_Sesshomaru?_

_What do you want Rei?_

_I need to see you can you meet me in the garden?"_

_Of course. I'll be there in a minute._

I was waiting when Sesshomaru showed up. I didn't realize it until he turned the corner into sight but I had been waiting anxiously to see him. I had actually been eager to see him again? Why? It didn't make sense. I had seen him the night before after all. Yet, I felt better when he was with me and sad when I couldn't see him. Did this mean I love him . . .? The answer came to be without any thought or provocation. Yes, I was forced to admit shyly, I love him . . .

The thought was unnerving because I had no idea what to do. What should I do now that I had acknowledged the truth? I felt like I was way in over my head. I wasn't afraid. In fact I felt the opposite. I felt confidant enough to figure it out as I went.

Sesshomaru grinned when he saw me and held out a bag. "I brought you some food."

I smiled in relief. I had meant to ask him when I saw him; so how had he known? Still I was extremely grateful for it. This was one less thing to worry about. I directed the black shadow that was me out from under the bench. "Want me to put it in there?" Sesshomaru asked.

I nodded. Just be careful not to touch it, otherwise you might get sucked in. Sesshomaru set the bag on top of the black circle and I began to absorb it into my mind. Sesshomaru smiled and held his hand out to me. I took it and the two of us began to walk slowly through the garden hand in hand.

Ririko was looking for Sesshomaru hoping to get him to spend time with Meiki. She turned the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her she could see Rei and Sesshomaru walking in the garden. They were holding hands, fingers firmly intertwined and Rei was leaning slightly against him. Sesshomaru said something and Rei reacted like she was mad. Sesshomaru said something back and tugged on the end of her braid pulling her closer to him. The pair began laughing and Sesshomaru put his arm around her waist. Rei reached across and placed her hand over his. Their laughter drifted back to her over the gentle breeze

Ririko was stunned and horrified. She couldn't believe Rei was even here. She thought the girl had run away in fear. Not only had she returned she was being intimate with Sesshomaru. They were laughing and joking around like they were close. Ririko couldn't believe that. Rei and Sesshomaru were close.

NO! She would never allow this. Sesshomaru would not get close to that girl. A wave of anger rose with in her and she stormed out into the clearing. Rei looked up obviously not expecting to see the other woman. For an instant her face resembled a dear caught in the headlights or a guilty child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Then without warning she was gone.

Sesshomaru glared back at his mother as she made his way angrily towards him. He knew his mother must have been spying on him. He felt hurt and that she had done that. "What are you doing here mother?" He growled angrily.

"You have no right to talk. I saw you, holding hands with that girl and flirting with her like a fool in love."

"What's wrong with that? We've made a connection and I like being with her."

"Are you trying to tell me you're in love with her? Do not do this to me Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked taken back by her question and reluctant to answer. "I don't know . . . She'sdefinitely something special to me but I'm not sure I willing to use that word just yet. . ."

"Admit it. You're just out to take your revenge against Izayoi on Rei. Get out of here. Haven't you caused her enough trouble?"

"You're being a fool Sesshomaru. Humans are nothing but trouble. She's blinded you to the perfectly acceptable match you have waiting inside."

Sesshomaru turned and left not wanting to hear more. As he walked past the bench he looked for Rei but didn't see her. Had she withdrawn to some other part of the garden? She must have.

I felt like curling up in a ball and crying my eyes out. I told myself over and over that I would not do it until I had control back. I refused to let myself lose control. It was stupid and not worth it. Besides if I did break down I'd become a mess right in front of Rin and I didn't want to let her see that. Rin felt my pain and sadness anyway. "Is Miss Rei okay?"

Biting back the last of my tears I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine Rin."

I handed her the dice and gave her a gentle push. "It's your turn." I reminded her.

Rin rolled and away we went. I smiled the whole while as my heart broke inside.

For two days I stayed out of contact with Sesshomaru. I don't know why but I simply couldn't bring myself to face him. The mere thought made he shudder. What if he didn't love me and I was only a friend? Or worse what if I was only bate against Naraku? Then why had he kissed me, twice? Was this all just a game? Was he going to leave me too? The voices went round and round until listening to them became painful. I was forced to try to ignore them or risk losing my sanity.

I realized after I had calmed down from the initial shock that I also feared being alone and not having Sesshomaru to talk to. Yes, he had done so much for me and been a great friend since I had come to this world. I didn't want to let him go.

Eventually however I was forced to face him when I felt the stone glow for a third time. I formed my visible illusionary self and appeared into the garden. By then I had resigned myself to that conclusion that he did have feelings for me, however he was either unsure or not ready to admit them yet.

Sesshomaru wasn't smiling when I saw him instead he seemed worried or worried. "How are you?"

He relaxed some after my reply. Did he really think I would be mad at him or something? Apparently yes. "I'm fine. How have things been at the palace?"

Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head. "I think everyone there is out to get me."

"That bad? Doesn't sound like fun for you."

"It hasn't been. However I bring good news for you."

"What?"

Sesshomaru smiled like he was in possession on a great secret. "It's time for you to come back. I've finally gotten my mother to allow you back inside with out killing you."

I blinked in complete amazement. I didn't have to hide anymore. I didn't have to ask who had made this possible. I was looking at him. I wrapped my arms around him in a loose hug. Sesshomaru seemed startled for a moment but then slowly put his arm around me. "Thank-you so much." I whispered.

"Hey, it wasn't any fun with out you."

"Oh, really?"

Sesshomaru leaned foreword and kissed me lightly on the forehead. "Anything to have you safe with me."

I smiled back at him. Sesshomaru gently turned me towards my shadow under the bench. I returned to the void and disappeared from sight. Once inside I went to Rin and took her in my arms. Carefully I flipped my A.T. field right side out. The two of appeared before Sesshomaru. Rin ran too him sliming happily. "Lord Sesshomaru! Rin is very happy to see you again!" She cried.

"I'm glad to see you to Rin." Sesshomaru said.

Rin ran laughing merrily up ahead and I came to walk beside Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru shook his head as if he found this comical. "You know that although she won't try anything obvious against you she may try something underhanded."

"You mean like fake an accident, poison or saying mean things?"

"Exactly. You can't tell my you're not afraid"

"I'm won't. In fact I'm secretly terrified. The last time I spoke to her I was afraid she's lash out at me right then and there."

"I'll be there for you if you ever need to talk about what she's done."

"I know. Don't worry I'll hang tough."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What do fear most as a method of death?"

"I do not want to be strangled. That would be the worst."

Sesshomaru nodded. There wasn't anymore to be said. The rest was understood. Protect Rin and neutralize Lady Ririko's attacks on both her and me. That would be the focus of our attention for the next few days. I had no doubt it would be hard work but I wasn't afraid.

We walked in silence down the path. Sesshomaru kept his hand in mine and I think we both like it liked that way. Meiki appeared and strolled up to us. "Sesshomaru, can I borrow her for a moment."

I looked over at Sesshomaru and I could see that we were thinking the same thing. Why had she asked him and not me? This did not bode well. "If you wish to talk to me you may." I stated firmly.

Meiki seized my arm roughly and pulled me down the path a short ways. Once we were out of earshot and eyesight she stuck her face close to mine with the most horrible expression she could muster. "Listen, I don't know what kind of advantage you think you have over him but you need to give it up. Sesshomaru is mine. Got that?"

I shook my head no trying not to be intimidated by her. Out of nowhere she wrapped around my neck. She began to squeeze cutting off the air. "You have no idea what I will do to you if you do not agree."

My chest clenched and I couldn't breath. My stomach went down and completely left my body. She was serious and she loved Sesshomaru. Meiki would kill me if I didn't do this. "Well, are you going to agree or not?"

I nodded meekly. ". . . Yes . . ."

My voices sounded faint and unreal. I kept trying to tell myself this was a nightmare and I would wake up to find everything was fine. Meiki turned smiling triumphantly and walked away. She wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru and drew him from the garden. He looked back at me long enough for me to catch his pain apology before he was gone.

All I could do was fall to my knees and cry. There were no words for the pain I felt.


	14. The Trouble With Feeling is Pain

-Smiles- I have yet another chapter for you! This one is longer the normal so don't say you weren't warned. Read and Enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to reveiew!

I don't own Eva!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: The Trouble with Feeling is Pain**

For the next few days after her return Rei had avoided Sesshomaru whenever possible. He knew something had upset her. After her talk with Meiki, Rei's expression had been unreadable. That alone should have been a clue. Rei's expression normally was readable even if it was almost blank. Sesshomaru had tried repeatedly to talk to her alone but she evaded him at every turn. She was good at it too. Rei knew exactly where to place herself so that he could not get close. If she had to go near him she created an illusion that made him think it was someone else until it was too late. On top of all that she would disappear on him as a last resort. Yet everytime he looked at her he read the desire to get close to him.

Well, actually there was no way to get close to her. Sesshomaru wasn't sure if it was the best idea. This was because it involved him sneaking into her room in the middle of the night waking her up and forcing her to talk to him. That sounded like a recipe for trouble. Sesshomaru shook his head and dismissed the plan every time it came up. There had to be a better way.

Sesshomaru was determined to find some other way to have a talk with her. He knew Meiki was behind it despite her repeated denials that the two women had had anything but a quick friendly chat. To add further evidence against her Meiki was very insistent on being close to the inu lord at all times. Sesshomaru couldn't exactly ignore her attentions because she was not only the daughter of one of the most powerful inu youkai lords she was also his oldest childhood friend. They had known each other since they were babies. So to disregard her would be both rude and offensive.

There was trouble; Meiki and his mom were behind it. That much Sesshomaru was sure of. He needed a plan to break through their block and get to Rei. That was the most important thing. After some careful thought a plan came to him. He would find her in the morning when she was all alone in her room. It was the best chance he had of talking to her.

Sesshomaru waited until the next morning and got up early just before the sunrise. He knew Rei was an early riser and it was the only way to assure he wouldn't miss her. He made his way slowly to her door so that anyone who saw him would think he was simply out for an early morning walk. When he arrived there Rei's door was slightly ajar allowing him a partial view of the inside. Rei knelt in the center of her room holding something small in her hands. She sighed and shook her head. "Another one of them."

--

I had avoided Sesshomaru on purpose for many days now. Not because I wanted to but because I had to for my own safety. Meiki and Lady Ririko were threatening Rin's life and mine. Every morning when I woke up there was a doll like replica of Rin or me hanging from the door. All of them had their necks destroyed. I understood the message loud and clear. Stay out of the way or they would strangle Rin or me.

So as much as I hated it and as much as I loathed it with every fiber of my being I ignored what my heart told me. I kept away from him and pretended he wasn't there. There was no way I was going to get caught in the middle of this. So indented to keep my head down and get out of here alive because I had no doubt that I would die if I did not.

That was until Sesshomaru came searching for me. At first I was able to avoid him and I became good at it. However there was one place when it was hardest to avoid him, either early in the morning or at night after I had put Rin to bed. That's where he caught me. I had been sadly studying the face of the latest doll to be left on my door. They were getting better at copying my likeness and this one looked exactly like me. I twisted the fabric between my fingers uttering a secret prayer that this wouldn't be my fate. I had been so distracted that I didn't notice Sesshomaru come in until he was standing right over me. "Good morning Rei."

He was smiling warmly at me, which I knew it was more then I deserved from him. I tried to smile back but I found my heart breaking and tears come to the corner of my eyes. Sesshomaru took his hand and gently coaxed the edges of my mouth to turn up at the corner. "There, that's better. You always look so beautiful with a smile.

There was a long pause when neither of us spoke. Then seeing that I wasn't going to Sesshomaru started to speak again. "So aren't you going to tell me good morning back?"

"Good morning Sesshomaru."

"How have you been since you returned to the palace?"

I tried to smile back but it felt completely forced and faked. "I've been well."

Sesshomaru gave me a piercing glare that said he knew without a doubt I was lying and he didn't approve. I cringed internally at the shame. I did not want to lie and run away from him. Sesshomaru put his hand under my chin and tilted my head so that I was forced to look into those eyes full of sadness. "Are you happy?" He asked.

"No. I am not." I admitted in a small voice.

"Then why? Sesshomaru asked his voice edged with uncertainty.

There was no point in denying the truth. "Because they want to kill me and if I get close to you they will do it for sure."

"Who are they?"

"Who else? Your mom and Meiki."

Sesshomaru shook his head and I thought I heard him mutter 'Knew it.' under his breath. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. "I told you to come to me if they gave you trouble."

"Do you remember how I hardly ate last night?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Why?"

I shuttered to remember how close I had come to death these past several days. I also saw the image of Rin's large scared eyes burned in my memory. It all made me feel sick. "They poisoned my food. Had I eaten I would be either very ill or dead now."

"How do you know?"

"Their thoughts betrayed them." I explained "I don't ordinarily read other's minds but they were so focused on having me eating the poisoned food, I picked up on it without trying."

"Did anything else happen?"

"A couple of close calls for both Rin and me. That kitchen fire last week wasn't an accident. Then there are the dolls made to look like Rin and me that are left outside my room every night.""

"And you don't call this serious."

"No they can and will do worse if I'm caught with you."

"Rei, this is insane. I should go have a talk with them." Sesshomaru insisted.

I put my hand gently on his arm to calm him. "No. I should go and speak to them. You cannot be my shield. I have to stand up for myself."

"It will be dangerous. You could be hurt."

"I know. That's why I need you to watch my back."

Sesshomaru said nothing more but I knew he would keep me safe if I got in trouble. He drew me to him and I let him hold me enjoying the feel of the weight of our bodies pressed together. I tried not to think too much about it so my mind wouldn't wander to places I'd rather it not go. "You try too hard to be so brave and strong."

"I don't know any other way to live my life."

"I've got some advice for you Ayanami; I know you're a good person deep down. Please don't listen to them or anyone else; do not compromise yourself. Listen to your heart. Let your true self speak. It knows what it's doing . . ."

"I'll remember that." I replied.

"Why do I think you'll do better then that?"

"Maybe I will."

We lapsed into silence. Sesshomaru's hand slowly began to stroke my hair. The notion was soothing and I relax almost instantly. "Are you an angel?" He whispered.

I looked over to see his slightly bemused smile with his eyes full of gentleness looking at me. I felt amazed that I could see that side of him or was it I was seeing what I knew to be there all along. Sesshomaru was referring to my personality, not my blood but it was too good a joke to pass up. "Of course I am an angel. I already told you I am half."

Sesshomaru's hand stopped on my head, his fingers still entangled in my hair. He leaned so low his face was right next to mine and I could hear his breath in my ear. "You know what I mean, my bright angel." He breathed softly.

I felt my breath catch in my throat and my entire body shuttered. My hands trembled and tears filled my eyes. He'd called me his angel. The Commander had called me that so many times that I couldn't remember them all. When he said it those words sounded more like a command or binding oath. Somehow those words took on a new life when Sesshomaru said them; it sounded more like a term of endearment. Sesshomaru raised his head. "You like that." He accused me.

"True." I admitted.

There was along silence and then I whispered, "Do you love me?"

"Yes."

Later that day it was time for me to face down my enemies. I dressed in my best including makeup and everything hoping for a slight confidence boost along with a good impression. It was arranged for a private room where Sesshomaru, myself, Meiki and Lady Ririko could talk alone. Haruka was watching Rin for me to make sure nothing happened.

The meeting was short and loud. Nothing was resolved although I was allowed to resume my former position as a part time servant in the palace. I left the meeting feeling frustrated. Sesshomaru told me not to worry about it because I had done well, being the only one to control their temper. I was not convinced. Something told me this was not over.

Still one interesting development had come of our argument or at least I thought it was. During the heat of the fight Lady Ririko had accused Sesshomaru of toying with everyone around him Sesshomaru responded that he was not. He said that he truly cared for me and felt alive again for the first time since Haruna had died. I had to wonder at that and smile deep down I agreed. I was alive and flying high.

The next afternoon I was walking down the hallway carrying a basket full of clothes to be washed when Lady Ririko appeared. She was smiling with pleasure, which was unusual for her normal state. Something must be up. "What do you want?" I asked as politely as possible.

"Come with me, Rei. There's something I think you need to see."

I followed her down the hall. Up ahead of us I heard Sesshomaru's voice coming form a nearby open door. Lady Ririko nodded towards it signaling that whatever it she wanted me to see was in there. Hesitantly I stepped up to the opening and looked in. I was about to say something but I never got the chance. My voice died in my throat from the shock of the sight I saw. "See." Lady Ririko whispered in my ear. "He does not truly care for you."

Sesshomaru was kissing Meiki. I stood there transfixed with horror unable to do anything, my feet cemented to the ground. The instant he saw me Sesshomaru forced her away. He stared at me for the longest time with a look of guilt on his face. "Aya . . . aya . . . Ayanami" He Stammered.

His words were like a magic spell. I found myself suddenly able to move. The first thing I did; I ran. Down the hall; out through the palace doors and into the woods as fast as I could go. I couldn't stand that place any more. I could not take it. I didn't want to know. I was too afraid, to hear what Sesshomaru would have to say. Part of me hated me for ever falling in love with him, another part wanted to know why and yet another wished to yell at him, the jerk, for using me so.

None of these I listened to. I pushed them away and kept going, not daring to look back. I kept going and going, running blindly until I had run out of breath. Finally I could run no more. By then it had started sleeting. It felt oddly perfect somehow and matched my sour mood to a tee. The tears came next as I huddled on the ground, hard bitter tears of jealousy, anger, regret and self-loathing. I cried until I thought I had no tears left and still they fell. Why? I kept asking myself, why? How could he do that? I thought he said he loved me! How could he?

I found an abandoned shrine deep in the forest. I sat on the covered walk way watching as the rain turned to snow and began to cover the ground. I was so exhausted that I was numb to the cold and everything else. My head lie against the post and let the tears roll down my face.

_This is what you've feared all along isn't it? You're all alone once again with no one there to save you. This time you've got nowhere to run._ The voice in my head taunted.

I had no response for the voice. However the voice in my head had more to say to me.

"He doesn't love you. He used you and left you." Said a voice. "Just like Commander Ikari and everyone else in your life."

"No!" I yelled back "He not like the Commander at all. He's kind and gentle and he really seems to care about me. Besides not everyone in my life has abandoned me, Shinji never did. He saved me from third impact."

"Then can you explain why was he kissing her? He's no different. He's exactly like the Commander. He'll use you, abuse you and leave you in hell to rot your own misery"

"But . . ."

"But nothing. Forget about him and go on."

"But . . .. But he said he love me . . ."

"A lie. You saw for yourself that he was kissing that other girl. He was cheating on you."

"Maybe there's a good explanation . . .?"

"Shut up and stop kidding yourself. He's done nothing for you. He has no regard for your feelings."

"He's saved my life and protected me several times."

"Out of his own selfish desire to thwart Naraku, you heard him say it himself."

"But . . ."

"But . . . What? What's the hold up? There's nothing there for you."

"I want to see him again."

"Why? He'll only cause you more pain."

"Because . . . because, I . . . I love him."

"You want to see him again?"

" . . . Yes . . ."

"Are you prepared to hear what he has to say?"

"I'm afraid to and I'm not even sure if I want to or can . . ."

"Then you're afraid. Understandable, its okay. You know he'll hurt you. So just keep going. Don't look back and you'll be fine."

"No. I want to hear it from his lips. I'll go back. I'm not going to run away."

Finally exhausted and cold I drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning dawned cold, grey and wet. I quickly discovered I had journeyed much farther into the wood then I had realized. Between that and my getting lost several times it took me two weary days to get back.

And that's how it happened that late on the afternoon of the second day I came out of the woods and made my way to the palace gate. I was cold, soaked, dripping wet and miserable but I was back. Sesshomaru was waiting on the other side looking possibly more miserable than I was. Had he been waiting for me all this time? One look gave me my answer. Sesshomaru looked up at me when I placed my trembling hands around the cold metal bars. I held my breath wondering what he would say. To my surprise he smiled at me. It was a smiled of relief and of guilt. "You're back." He said.

I nodded. "Sesshomaru." I said in a cracked voice.

I heard a sob and Sesshomaru's body began to shake. "Rei, . . . I'm so . . . so sorry . . . You should have never seen that."

I took a breath and spoke, "I didn't come here to get angry or denounce you. I wanted to tell you that regardless of how you feel about Meiki or me. I love you and I'm not going to run away from that fact. I know that I'm safe from Naraku here so I'll deal the best I can and stay here doing my best to help you in the war against him. In return I only ask one thing, I want you to tell me how you feel about me and Meiki."

I was surprised by how calm my voice was despite the fact that inside I was shaking like jelly. Sesshomaru nodded weakly and opened the gate for me. He motioned for me to sit down on a small bench that was nearby. "I'm so sorry you had to see that. I feel I owe you a better apology for then I could ever offer you. I can't believe you're even here."

I ran through the gate and threw my arms around him. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around me pulling me against him. Tears ran down my face making both of us even wetter. I felt warmer just by being with him. "I wanted to know why. I had to hear it from your lips, why?"

"Meiki and I have been friends since we were young children. It would seem that at some point she fell in love with me and came to marry me. However it is one sided because I don't love her that way. To me she's sill and always will be a friend. As to why I was kissing her had you shown up a few seconds before you would have seen that it was her who instigated that kiss in desperation of losing me."

I stood there shocked and amazed at the answer I gotten. I'd expected him to tell me that it had just been a cruel game and that he didn't and never would love me. Sesshomaru chuckled and gently pulled my wet bangs away from my eyes. "Don't look at me like that. Rei, I told you before that I love you and I didn't lie. You know I'm not like that. I'd never purposely toy with your feelings."

I smiled as tears of relief rolled down my cheeks. I was so happy that words were unable to express its depth. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around me and drew me into a kiss.

Meiki and Lady Ririko were not happy to see me back. They gave me angry stares and tried to pretend I wasn't there. Lady Ririko was beyond mad she was incensed to the point of rage. Meiki on the other hand was deeply hurt because she knew she had loss. I felt bad knowing the pain she must be in but I knew it wasn't my fault. Still I tried my best to be kind to her. She came to me while I was in my room with Rin sewing for Lady Ririko. I smiled at her when she entered. She smiled back half-heartedly. "I'm sorry about everything. I wasn't very nice to you was I?"

"You were trying to get what you wanted. I can't fault you for that."

"What about all the stuff I did to you?"

"I forgive you. None of this could be easy on you either."

Meiki shook her head. "True. It's not easy knowing you heart's desire won't be returned. Still I think I will move on in time."

"So what do you intend to do now?"

"I don't know. My parents won't like it if I return without Sesshomaru as my husband so I'm not going to go home just yet. I think I may journey around see the sights and meet new people. It will be good for me I think."

"It sounds like you have I solid plan. I wish you luck in your travels."

The next afternoon I was teaching Rin how to build a snowman in the garden when I was interrupted. Someone was calling my name. "Lady Ayanami!" Came Eto's voice.

I looked up to see Eto running down the path towards me. I could tell she was agitated and out of breath as she neared. Eto stopped in front of me and caught her breath so she could speak. "Lady, Rei. There's a flying object approaching the palace!" She exclaimed.

"What? How close is it?"

"Not far now. Have you seen Lord Sesshomaru we're having trouble finding him?"

I shrugged my shoulders and took off for the front gate. As I made my way through the palace I ran into Sesshomaru, who had been found and informed of the situation. He didn't seem overly concerned about it but his confidence didn't arrest all my fears. We would see who was right shortly though. Moments later Sesshomaru pulled open the final door to the front courtyard. I scanned the sky anxiously for the mysterious flying object. I quickly spotted what I believed to be it. In the sky was an odd white shape. It could have passed as a cloud, except it was too low to the ground and flying somewhat erratically.

I watched it as it neared and realized what it was, a giant white feather. It slowly made its way across the sky in our direction; we could make out a person on board, who we suspected was Kagura, but weren't sure. I had a bad feeling, for if it was truly Kagura who was on the feather it meant bad news. She was Naraku's daughter after all and he didn't let her go anywhere unwatched after her attempted rebellion. I sent my senses out to confirm who it was. Sure enough it was the wind demoness. This left us with one question. How had she gotten inside the barrier? Sesshomaru had told me that anyone who had evil intentions against the Westernland or its people could not enter. That meant her intent must be good. Maybe she was coming to warn us of a plot or give us his location. I waited in silent prayer that we would have the strength to stand up to Naraku and his plan.

The feather landed in the woods on the other side of the gate. Sesshomaru wanted to go see but I cautioned him to wait. Something told me we would find out soon enough. So we waited gate open for what would come out of the woods. Kagura stumbled out of the woods moments later. Her kimono was soaked with blood from injuries that were bleeding profusely. In her arms was something wrapped in a blanket. Slowly on weak legs she approached. Kagura fought the last few steps towards us her fierce demon pride shining in her eyes. He legs gave out as she reached us but Sesshomaru caught her. She leaned against the gate for several minutes trying to catch her breath and compose herself. Finally she straightened up some and looked at us. "Please, Lord Sesshomaru save the boy. Naraku wants him dead." She pleaded.

She turned the bundle slightly and we could see a young boy's face, Kohaku's. I held out my arms and she handed him to me. He was still alive and breathing but was injured. That would make Sango happy. I knew how much she missed her younger brother. Kagura pulled out her feather and went to get on but Sesshomaru stopped her. "Wait, where are you going we can protect you from him. You don't have to go back there." He said.

"Thanks for the offer but I must decline. No power in heaven, hell or on earth can protect me from him as long as he lives. I must be going or he'll suspect me of something."

"But . . ." Sesshomaru insisted.

Kagura pulled her wrist from Sesshomaru's grasp and took off. Moments later she was disappearing over the horizon.

I carried Kohaku inside followed by Sesshomaru. I took him to an empty room on the far side of the palace. I lay him gently on the floor. Then I left to find some fresh water and bandages. I came back with a three bowls and more bandages then I hoped I ever would need. One bowl had water while the others were empty. I set them all out on the floor and began to bandage Kohaku's injuries.

Sesshomaru watched me work silently from his corner in the room. When I was finished I rung out the blood soaked rags in one of the bowls. I sighed and wiped off my hands. "I'm afraid I can do nothing more for him." I said out loud.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He is not alive. There is a sacred jewel shard in his back that ties his soul to the body but he is dead."

Sesshomaru's eyes drifted uneasily to the sword at his hilt. I knew what he was thinking Tenseiga could revive him. I shook my head. "No. That won't work. His mind is unstable and it is probable that he will be our enemy if we bring him back."

"Then what should we do?"

"I could attempt to synchronize with his mind and restore his sanity."

"Then if that worked I . . . could bring him back."

I nodded sensing Sesshomaru's reluctance at that final part. "Is something wrong with using the Tenseiga?" I asked as gingerly as possible.

"I just . . . using the Tenseiga . . .it makes me feel weird."

"I can't force you to use it if you don't want to all I can do is ask that you think about the option."

"Well, I won't disregard it . . ." Sesshomaru said reluctantly.

"Thank-you. Sesshomaru if I do this I want you to promise me that you will watch me and not interfere."

Sesshomaru stared at me like he wasn't sure if he wanted to trust me alone in there. I smiled reassuringly at him. "Don't worry. Kohaku can't hurt me."

Reluctantly Sesshomaru nodded to me. "Only if you give your word to be careful. You never know what you'll find in there."

"I won't let anything happen to me." I assured him.

I placed my hand on Kohaku's forehead and let my mind slowly detach from my body and drift down into his. I felt a sock of pain deep in my soul the minute I entered. For a minute I thought my own heart would shatter from the great weight of it. I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out in pain. I ventured forth cautiously unsure of where to look first. I knew that it was stupid to go looking for him. He was all around me. I had to find a place where he would talk to me. Each person was different in what it took to make them speak the trick was finding the right trigger.

I kept going and quickly found myself in what felt like an entirely new world. An overwhelming wave of rage, hatred and anger consumed me from every side. It felt like a fire burning higher and hotter then anything I had known. He wanted nothing more then to kill and destroy everything. This place made my skin crawl. I moved on quickly anxious to get out of there.

I soon discovered that there were two other personalities in here. The other two were quite similar. Both had no memories of his past and greatly desired to reclaim his lost memories. They were also stuck on the thought of Sango even though they didn't now who she was. After I made it through these worlds I returned to the first world. I had the core to each world around my wrist now, putting them under my control. This one, although a wash with pain, felt the most real of all the four worlds. This one was Kohaku's true persona thus the most important for me to work with.

_Why? Why are you here? _

I froze surprised that a voice was speaking to me. It was Kohaku. **I was looking for you. **I explained.

_Why? I am a horrible person. Why would you want to see me?_

**I want to help you Kohaku. You cannot go on like this. You have your own life. Naraku should not control you any more.**

_But if I have control I will hurt people. That's what happened last time so many people slaughtered by my hands. And the blood all that blood . . ._

Kohaku's voice broke off with a muffled groan. Brief images of men dying and dead bodies flashed through my mind. The flash of pain came with it and struck me straight to the core. _I'm a horrible, horrible, weak, worthless, no good, piece of filth. _

**No you're not. You may have committed murder but you were not you at the time. You were under control of another, the demon you serve. The best thing you can do right now is to try to rebuild your life and repent for your deed everyday of your life. **

_What if no one wants me? What if I'm left you alone?_

**Sango still wants to see you. She's been trying to find you and save you since she learned you were alive. She will help you.**

Kohaku had not reply for me. _He's here._

The words were stiff and heavy. However there was no chance to ask who he was because the next thing I knew Naraku had his hands around my neck. "Well, well, look what I found here?"

--

Rei's body suddenly tensed and her whole body seemed to pull away from Kohaku. Her hand lifted itself so that the tips of her fingers were barely touching his forehead. Kohaku had gone stiff as well and he seemed to be trying to raise his hand. Sesshomaru looked from one to the other, not sure what to do. He could feel the tension in the air and he knew Rei was battling with someone in there and it wasn't going well for her. After a moment he decided that enough was enough. He knew Rei had told him to keep his distance but she was in trouble. Sesshomaru went to her as quickly as he could.

He seized her hand in his and for a second he could see Naraku then he lifted it up breaking the connection. He pulled her small form towards him as she went limp. Kohaku's went limp at almost the exact same moment and the tension ceased. For a breathless second Sesshomaru waited to see if Rei would wake up. At first she didn't respond and Sesshomaru began to wonder if he had done the wrong thing. Had he condemned her to captivity with in Kohaku's mind? He held her hand in his wondering if she should place it back. To his relief Rei shuttered and her eyes snapped open. They stared at him in horror for a brief instant then they relaxed back to normal.

Rei rolled on her side and vomited multiple times into one of the nearby bowls. The she leaned back against him and relaxed. With his hand Sesshomaru massaged her back as she breathed deeply. "You okay now?" He asked her his voice filled with his concern.

She nodded weakly. "Yeah, I'm all right now."

Sesshomaru sighed and allowed himself to breath again. "I am so relieved. What happened in there? Did Kohaku try to hurt you?"

--

"No, Kohaku is incapable of hurting anyone. It was Naraku. He's in there trying to get Kohaku to attack, to force us to kill him."

"What?"

"You told me once Kohaku had multiple personality problems. He actually has four of them to be exact. Two were created by Naraku, one as a violent killer, the other as a scared child with no memories of his past. The third is of Kohaku's creation because he's afraid to remember his past. The fourth is the true Kohaku persona."

"So there are in essence four Kohaku's in there."

"Exactly."

"So where does Naraku come into all of this?"

"He's trying to restore the violent Kohaku person so we'd be forced to kill him. I happened to run into him while I was collecting the core of Kohaku's mind. He obviously wasn't very happy to see me there and attacked. I was about to use my powers to get myself out of there when you broke the connection."

Sesshomaru's cheeks turned red. "I know you didn't want me to but I thought you were in trouble. I'm so sorry if my actions caused you pain or trouble."

"The reason I told you not to touch me is because you would either be pulled in or my link would be broken. If that happened I would be thrown uncontrollably back into my body." I explained.

"So the reason you got sick was because . . ."

"My body couldn't handle the rapid resynchronization with my soul."

Sesshomaru hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."

"It's okay," I explained "Actually that may have been a good thing. I disappeared so rapidly that I undoubtedly confused him."

So now what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well for now we don't have to do anything. As long as I have these Naraku can't complete his task."

I pulled back my sleeve to reveal the cores of Kohaku's four minds wrapped like bracelets around my wrist. I explained that as long as I had these Naraku couldn't rebuild Kohaku's mind unless he took them from me or made new ones. That would be difficult and take a lot of energy. Knowing Naraku he was extremely lazy and would opt to make me give them up rather then go through the hassle of making new ones. So that left us with a dilemma. In order to repair Kohaku's mind I would have to go back in and put the pieces back together. In doing that I risked an almost certain confrontation with Naraku. I wasn't sure if I'd survive that.

True I had the advantage when it came to such things but Naraku wasn't one to go down easily. I could easily be trapped or permanently damaged by what he did. When I explained the risks to him, Sesshomaru wanted me to take him with me. "I can't. I will need all my concentration on holding Kohaku's mind together against his will and defending myself. Bringing someone else in will cost me in both power and concentration. I can't guarantee you'd be safe, especially if anything happened to me."

"So what do you propose?"

"I will go in alone but I'll leave you with a spirit link so that I have a better chance of pulling myself out."

I produced a thin golden thread and handed it to him. "Unless something bad happens I want you to sit and hold on to this."

"What if you get into trouble?"

"You have my permission to come in if you can and help me out."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Do you honestly want to make me sit and wait like that?"

"I intend to."

Sesshomaru grunted something between agreement and annoyance. This meant that he would abide by my request but he did not like it. "Listen, I've got one more favor to ask. I may need Sango to help me talk to him. You'll know if I need her trust me. Can I count on you to go and find her?"

"Of course. What should I tell her?"

"Instruct her to touch my hand and relax. She shouldn't try to fight or force anything. Just let it happen."

Sesshomaru stared deep into my eyes. Looking back at his eyes I could read his fear and apprehension. He was afraid I'd get hurt or worse. "It will be okay." I promised him.

My words had a hallow ring to them. I think we both had to hear them though. I smiled bravely and placed my hand on Kohaku's forehead. My mind slipped easily into his. I was back at the core of Kohaku's mind. I looked around wary for Naraku's presence. I didn't sense him so he must have given up, for now. However this was Naraku so that wouldn't last long. I had to work quickly. Problem was Kohaku would take time to convince him to come out of his shell.

**Kohaku? Are you still here?**

For a long time there was silence and I wasn't sure if Kohaku would speak to me at all. The ever so faintly there was a small voice from somewhere in the distance. _Are you okay?_

**I'm okay Kohaku. What about you?"**

_I'm never okay. I haven't been fine since that day._

**You don't have to stay here and suffer. You can wake up from this nightmare. **

_No. I won't. I cannot go back. _

**Yes, yes, you can. **

I stopped suddenly and held myself very still. I had sensed Naraku's return to Kohaku's mind. He called my names several times but I did not reply. I tried to stay small and invisible so that he couldn't find me. After several unsuccessful minutes of searching for me Naraku was getting annoyed. "Fine. If I cannot destroy you here I'll destroy your body."

I felt the angry Kohaku persona activate. I had one chance to stop this before it got out of hand.

--

Sesshomaru watched anxiously as the tension in the room became so thick you could cut it with a knife. Kohaku was trying to move again and his target was Rei. Sesshomaru looked from one to the other and decided it was time to move. He elbowed the boy to the ground. Kohaku fought back but was powerless against the inu demon's superior strength. Rei's eyes flickered halfway open and she whispered something under her breath. Kohaku quickly quieted and felt still. Rei's eyes closed and she went still again as well. Through the strand he held Sesshomaru some how knew that Rei needed him to get Sango.

Sesshomaru rose stiffly to his feet and left the room, searching for Inu Yasha and his friends. Sesshomaru found them playing cards together. They stopped when they saw him enter the room. Sesshomaru stared down at them his eyes focused on the girl, Sango. "Rei needs to see you." He said softly.

Sango looked stunned and unsure of what to do. The group looked around at one another and Inu Yasha stood up. "We're going too."

Sesshomaru shrugged and then smirked. "Do you honestly think I would do something to her?"

Inu Yasha made an angry face at his brother, which Sesshomaru ignored. He turned and headed back down the hall to the room where Rei and Kohaku were. Sesshomaru didn't bother to look back; he knew the others would follow to see what was going on. When he reentered the room everything was calm and peaceful still. Rei kneeling form was also relaxed and sat easily beside the boy. Kohaku was also immobile. So that meant nothing bad had happened, yet. That was good. Sesshomaru heard the others file in behind him. "What's she doing to Kohaku?" Sango asked quietly.

"She's trying to help your brother."

"Then why do you need Sango?" Inu Yasha growled.

"Rei can not convince Kohaku to return so she needs you to do that."

"How am I supposed to talk to Kohaku when he's asleep like that?"

"Place your hand on hers and relax. You'll be able to speak to him then."

Sango nodded and advanced to the other end of the room. She placed her hand on top of Rei's.

--

I felt Sango enter into Kohaku's mind with me. I shielded her quickly before Naraku noticed her. She looked pale and apprehensive which I could understand. Walking around in someone else's mind was not something I liked to do willingly or took lightly. This was not a pleasant place to be. I smiled and held my hand out to her. She took it and let me pull her farther inside. "Rei, where are we?" She asked in a hallow voice.

"We're in your brother's mind."

Her eyes became huge and her face went blank with horror. I quieted her gently and let her to a place where we could be more easily hidden. I didn't want Naraku to find her and interrupt my plan. "Why? Why is Naraku here."

"He's trying to control your brother. We need to stop him."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"I need you to speak to Kohaku, call him back to us." I directed her.

"How?"

"Just say his name or something out loud to him."

Sango too a deep breath and shouted Kohaku loudly into the darkness. I had no doubt she had gotten his attention the question would he respond. I didn't have long to wait before I received an answer. Kohaku appeared before us. It was my turned to be amazed. Kohaku had actually come forth to see Sango. He was dressed in his demon slayer armor and covered in blood. Sango gasped when she saw him. "Why? Why is he covered in all that blood?"

"Relax." I whispered, "In this place we see him as he views himself. Obviously he sees himself covered in blood of those he killed."

Sango nodded to show she understood and took a deep breath. "Kohaku come here." She called.

Kohaku ran to her and threw his arms around her. She embraced him back as he began to cry uncontrollably. I stepped back and let them be alone. Sango could handle things from here. Besides I had more important things to worry about. Naraku was looking for me. I had to be sure we would not be found. After setting up all the necessary precautions I returned to where Sango and Kohaku were. He was still crying and she was rocking him gently like a small child. I noticed the tears rolling down Sango's face as she cried with him. I stood there watching Naraku to see that he hadn't detected our presence. I had begun to relax my guard when I noticed his attention focus on me. _There you are. _

There was no option. We had to move now. I hurried back to Sango and Kohaku to tell them the news. I leaned down close to them and said softly, "I'm sorry. Naraku is coming. We must to do this now."

Sango nodded, understanding what was about to happen all to well. She helped Kohaku to his feet. "Come back with us Kohaku. You don't want to stay here forever do you?" She pleaded weakly.

Kohaku looked ready to resist, run away and curl up in a ball. Sango held fast to him and refused to let him leave. "Please Kohaku. Don't leave me again. I miss you. I . . . I want my little brother back . . ."

I grimaced as Naraku struck my A.T. field with all his might. _Come out. Come out wherever you are._

"Hurry." I urged them.

There were several tense moments when I wasn't sure what was going to happen. Then Kohaku nodded and the other three personalities began to crumble. I heard a hideous roar of anger from Naraku. Quickly I grabbed Sango and lead of out of there.

As our presence began to fade I heard Naraku make final threat against the Westernland. "The keys will fall and the barrier will be no more." He warned.

I didn't know what it meant but I felt a cold dread at those words. This could not be good, Naraku was planning something.

I began to move gingerly as consciousness came back to my body. Beside me I heard Sango moving as well and several sighs of relief from others in the room. Sesshomaru took me by the hand and helped me to my feet. I smiled back to assure him I was okay. I looked over and let myself breathe a huge sigh of relief. I could feel the change coming over him. The three fake personalities were rapidly fading and the true Kohaku persona was taking control.

I looked around to see Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku and Shippo helping Sango out. Sango leaned heavily on Miroku's shoulder looking worn out from her experience. I couldn't blame her. "Can I do my part now?" Sesshomaru asked.

There was a chorus of agreement from everyone in the room. I bent down and gently turned Kohaku on his side. Sango looked tense from where she was standing. I couldn't criticize her reaction. Kohaku was about to be killed and brought back to life. Miroku held her hand tightly as they wait for me to proceed. I removed the jewel shard as quickly and easily as possible. I lay him on his back as the life rushed out of him. Sesshomaru raised the Tenseiga and sliced through him in one powerful stoke.

A golden aura enveloped him for several seconds. As it began to fade Kohaku opened his eyes.

* * *

So how was it? Plz review and tell me . . . -is totally desperate-

And finally for those who care, a teaser:

Seated before us on a throne of ice was an older woman. She had ice blue hair that was a couple of shades darker then mine that was slicked back away from her face. Her eyes were narrow but wise and she was dressed in a modified kimono. In her hand was a two-headed spear with a twist-braided center. She had a commanding presence that one couldn't help but be drawn to and envy all at once. Indeed even I did. I wanted to have the pose and control that she possessed.


	15. The Plan

Hello! Once again it is me, back with yet another chapter! This one will be shorter then normal so you can all rejoice. Well, I've only got two more things to say . . .

I Don't own Eva or Inu Yasha!

Please review after you read! Thanks!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: The Plan**

I finally got a chance to ask Sesshomaru about Naraku's threat a few hours later. His face became dark when I told him what Naraku said. Sesshomaru muttered something I couldn't hear and rose sharply to his feet. He began to pace furiously back and forth across the room. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Sesshomaru's reaction to the news served only to increase my anxiety. Something must have happened that I didn't know about. "The priests are dead." Sesshomaru stated.

Even though I didn't know what they meant those words sounded like a heavy fearful burden. "What do you mean?"

I came to stand beside him preventing him from continuing his rapid pacing. Sesshomaru seemed to regain his composure and control over himself. "There was a pair of priests whose spiritual energy was tied to the barrier. Their power served to strengthen the barrier and keep it stable when Haruka was sick or injured. With them gone the barrier is much more vulnerable. Naraku must have planed for this."

"What is the plan?"

"We need to replace the priests and prepare for war against Naraku."

"Is there anything I can do?"

I saw Sesshomaru's face lighten slightly as if he had been waiting for me to ask but was too afraid to bring the subject up himself. "Yes, if you are willing to do it."

"I will do it, Sesshomaru."

"You remember those mountains along the eastern boarder of the western lands?"

"Yes, I do. You told me it would be best if I not to go near them."

"Well, now I need you to go there now."

"Why?"

"If we're going to declare war on Naraku we'll need powerful allies. In those mountains lives a tribe of such demons, the Panther Demon Tribe. They're not bad but can be temperamental and finicky. So I wasn't sure how they'd react to you so that's why I suggested that you did not go there."

"So who should I go to speak to?"

"You should seek their leader, the ice demoness, Koura."

Sesshomaru pulled out a necklace from his sleeve; it was a large clear stone hanging on a silver chain. He held it out to me and I took it and put it around my neck. The necklace was freezing cold almost like ice. "You will present this to her and ask her for assistance. I would be surprised if she refuses you. She's in my debt for a great service I did her."

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"We need a replacement for one of the priests."

"Only one?"

"Yes, we have a replacement for one but she is young an inexperienced. I was hoping you would fill the second position and help her out."

I agreed to take the responsibility. We decided to arrange the details for this after I returned from visiting the Panther demons.

Early the next morning I was on my way off to the mountains. I was on my own because Sesshomaru expected this to be a simple and danger free mission. It was highly important to our success so I was to be careful and hurry. I didn't mind however. I had been looking for a good excuse to see more of Sesshomaru's land. I was going to try to enjoy the sights along the way. The first part of my journey took me across a large grassy field then on a gradual ascent into the mountains. The snow was thick and deep, slowing my process but I felt no need to hurry.

It took me two days to get there but there was one complication, I had no idea where to find them. Sesshomaru had only told me the general location so it was up to me to find it. So ended up wandering around looking for signs of life for about half day. I was looking in all the places I thought were the most secluded and hard to reach but I wasn't having any luck.

I was making my way through a narrow mountain pass when the path was covered with fire. I jump back in time to avoid being roasted in the flames. I looked around and quickly spotted the cause, a young female demon was crouching on a ledge above me. "You've got good reflexes for someone who looks so pale and sickly." She said.

"My appearance can be deceiving. I am not as helpless as I seem." I replied.

"You're awfully brave for walking in these mountains all alone. What's your business?"

"I come seeking Koura of the Panther Demons."

I took the necklace off and lifted it high so she could see it. She jumped down and landed in front of me in perfect cat like fashion. She stood up and snatched it from my hand. After staring at it for a minute she handed the necklace back to me with an almost careless flick. "Follow me. I'll take you to their palace."

"Thank-you."

She grinned devilishly at me. "You welcome. Just make sure you can keep up."

She led me high up into the mountains into the permanently snow-covered area. It took almost the entire afternoon for us to get there but finally as the sun was sinking below the horizon we arrived at a secluded ice field. Glittering like a thousand stars was an ornate palace made of glass. I stood inn awe of its splendor. I had never seen anything like this. "Like it?" My guide asked.

"Yes, it's amazing." I told her.

"We like it to." She told me.

She led me across the clearing towards the palace. As I approach I realized this magnificent structure was not made of glass. It was made of something totally different and even more impressive than glass, ice. It was made of solid ice. I stood there for a moment in shock and surprise. Then I followed her inside the gates.

The cold rolled off the walls chilling everything inside. Several times I rubbed my arms try to keep myself warm. There was a strange eeriness about it. The ice made it so silent. We glided soundlessly down the long corridors on a path that seemed to be leading to the heart of the palace. She slid a final door open and we entered the center room.

Seated before us on a throne of ice was an older woman. She had ice blue hair that was a couple of shades darker then mine that was slicked back away from her face. Her eyes were narrow but wise and she was dressed in a modified kimono. In her hand was a two-headed spear with a twist-braided center. She had a commanding presence that one couldn't help but be drawn to and envy all at once. Indeed even I did. I wanted to have the poise and control that she possessed. "Let me introduce you to Koura, leader of the panther demons." Said my guide.

"Hello and welcome." Koura said.

"I am honored to meet you."

"You know, I've heard a strange rumor from the Westernland. Lord Sesshomaru has taken a liking for a human woman and may soon make her his wife. She's supposed to be an albino with strange powers that can match demons."

"Really, that is a strange piece of information indeed."

"I thought so as well. Yet, here she is before me."

"Yes, I am here. I came for Lord Sesshomaru to request your help."

I lifted the necklace from my neck and held it out to her. She reached out and took it from me. She held it calmly in her hand in an easy way that suggested that she owned it. After a few moments of silent contemplation she suddenly raised her arm and threw her spear at me. I raised my AT field and caught it easily. I grabbed it and tossed it back to her. "Satisfied?" I asked.

"I'm impressed. You're as good as I thought."

"I'm glad I gave you a satisfactory performance."

You can tell Sesshomaru that I will be happy to help him in this war."

"He'll be glad to hear that. How many of your men can he expect to join him?"

"My four best men that is all I can spare."

"Why so few?"

"Because that's all I have to offer. You're familiar with the wolf demon tribe. We panther demons are much like them except that our numbers are much smaller we only have four leaders and the rest are lackeys."

"I see. How did your numbers get to be so few?"

She sat silently for a minute as if in thought. "Well, I guess it's a story worth telling. Many eons ago we panther demons shared this area with the inu youkai but then the humans showed up. We chose to leave and go east. However the inu youkai leader drove the humans eastward and we soon clashed. They began to attack us and our numbers lessoned. We tried to return westward but the inu youkai said no. So we did the only thing we could do, find a small patch of land and try to make do there."

"Many generations past and our numbers became few. Our leader decided It was time to force the inu youkai to let us have our land back so we began a war. This was the time when Sesshomaru's father, the great dog general, was the inu youkai leader. Sesshomaru himself was still a young man barely out of his teens at this time so he did not participate. The war was a disaster we lost almost everyone, including our leader. Only the four remaining panther demons survived."

She paused and I thought I saw an almost pained expression cross her face. "Fifty years ago I decide to try again. Sesshomaru was inu youkai lord since his father had died recently. Once again we were soundly defeated. About a year ago I learned of an ancient spell that could bring our leader back. Seven months ago we returned once again and tried to instigate it. However we screwed up. There was supposed to be human sacrifices for our master so he could have the required souls to return but Inu Yasha wouldn't let them. We couldn't catch them again because Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru we're keeping us busy. Our master got desperate so he took his souls from the only source the other three panther demons Shurran, Karren, and Shuuran. Sesshomaru however was merciful enough to restore them to life and let Inu Yasha finish our master. I promised him that I we would return to the east but he insisted we take up residence here."

"I understand now why your numbers have dwindled. A sad fate for you."

"Indeed. We are resourceful bunch and we make do. I assume you will stay here for the night."

"Yes. What are you going to do once I leave?"

"I was thinking of laving with you and going to the palace of the inu youkai to prepare the battle strategy."

"A wise strategy. I will be happy to take you there when it is time."

"Come then. You must be tired. We will all need rest if we are leaving in the morning."

To my surprise I was given a proper bed made of cloth to sleep in that night. Despite the ice all around me I was not cold at all and slept peacefully. In the morning we ate breakfast, which was prepared by Shurran. Then it was time to leave for the Inu Youkai palace. I lead the way through the snow down the mountains. Koura was next in line behind me. She seemed unaffected by the bitter cold around us. Shurran, Karren, and Shuuran walked close together behind us. Shurran was producing as much fire as she could to keep them warm. As for me I had my A.T. field to keep me warm. I had learned during my journey here that as long as I concentrated on something that was warm the air around me was significantly warmer.

We arrived at the Inu Youkai palace two days later to find everything in an uproar. The Wolf Demon's had come from their location to the palace along with numerous other demon warriors. As I made my way trough the corridors I spotted one of their leaders Kouga arguing with Inu Yasha outside. I knew it was him because he carried himself with an air of reckless authority and had three jewel shards, one in each leg and another in his right arm.

Farther on we passed Lady Ririko supervising the preparation of demon battle armor. This did not bode well. Did Sesshomaru fear a war with Naraku? Clearly he did. We found Sesshomaru and Haruka talking battle strategy with the aging Wolf Demon leader. There was a go board set out in front of them but no one looked to be playing. Rin was with them but was thoroughly distracted by looking at the go board.

Koura walked into the room calmly and took at seat with the others leaders. Sesshomaru nodded evenly to her as if he'd known she'd arrive then to me. "Come and join us, Rei."

I nodded and sat down as well. Rin came over and sat beside me smiling happily. "You've returned Miss Rei. Rin is happy to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too Rin."

"Rin has been a good girl while Miss Rei was away."

"I know that. I would be surprised if you had not been good."

Rin smiled at the compliment. I sat back and listen to the talk so I could pick up on the plan. It wasn't all that complicated. I was to make my way to the shrine to take my place; at the same the other priestess would come from the shrine where she was currently housed. Sesshomaru meanwhile would lead his band of warriors to the south side of the Westernland where Naraku was mounting his own forces. He was to distract Naraku from us while we got safely to the shrine.

It sounded good on paper and for once I had no bad omen about it. I should have known not to trust that feeling but of course I didn't.

I spent the next several days among the priests and priestesses at the palace watching and learning about what it meant to be one of them. During this time, my friends from the laundry Misha, Nedelko and Akaya showed up with several new priestesses robes for me to wear while I was there. I put one on just to see what I looked like. I felt weird and foolish from the minute I saw myself in the mirror. My blue hair and red eyes clashed strangely with my new garb. Still something seemed right with my pale skin. I just needed different eyes and hair.

That I figured wouldn't be a problem. I had been experimenting with changing my appearance for a while now. I figured that I should be able to change my image to look more appropriate. So it appeared I would have to work harder at changing my appearance.

For the next several days I practiced in front of the mirror in my room. I was able to change the way I looked easily. The problem was when I saw myself in the mirror I lost my hold and returned to normal.

After yet another failed attempt I sat in front of my mirror frowning in frustration. There had to be a better way to do this. I had to concentrate harder to hold my form once I changed. Maybe I should try something simpler. I starred deep into the mirror and tried to change the color of my skin slightly.

I managed to darken my skin color slightly and keep it that way. So I finally had one small victory. I continued to make small progress every day. After another week at this I was finally able to change my form and hold it that way. I still had to be careful when I first saw my reflection.

During this time I was able to talk with Kaworu again. We hadn't spoken much lately so I was anxious to learn what was going on.

_Hello Kaworu. How have you been cousin?_

Kaworu smiled back in his usual easygoing manner. _It's a pleasure to see you as well Rei. _

_How have things been since we last spoke? Is the second being shunned for looking like me?_

Kaworu nodded with a frown on his face. _I afraid there are those who have because they believe she is responsible for third impact. We have tried to protect her from them but I fear she will be hated as long as some feel she is a fault for what happened._

_It is my mistake that has led her to be accused for my crime. Don't let her take too much of the blame okay? I'll explain what happened to everyone and take full responsibility when I return._

_Of course. Speaking of that, Armisael has come up with a way to bring you back that works. Do you want to come home?_

_Sorry Kaworu. As much as I want to now is not the time. We are in the middle of a war and I cannot leave my friends to fight it alone. I must stay here. Later when things have quieted down I will return._

_As you wish. Shinji will be sad, he's been anxious to have you return home._

_Tell me about the others. How have they been?_

_Everyone's doing well although not much new has happened. Touji and Hikari are having trouble though. _

_Unit 3?_

_You guessed correctly. Dr Akagi has approved Unit Three to be used. Touji wants to become it's Pilot once more. However Hikari refuses to let him go near Unit Three under any circumstances. She's threatening to leave if he gets in._

_Touji is torn, isn't he?_

_Exactly. The call of the Eva is strong to one who's been in contact with it. He like all us former children greatly desires to return to Eva again. _

_It will be interesting to hear how this turns out. _

Kaworu agreed with that statement. With that our conversation was over. I went to see Sesshomaru next because I had some questions.

"Sesshomaru tell me about priestess who I'll be working with." I asked him.

"She's young. Barely 13 years old. From what I've heard she's strong and smart for her age."

"Do you think she'll mind me? I'm not exactly well, normal . . ."

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

I smiled back at him and tired to make his confidence my own. There would be no room for doubt in my mind. Uncertainty could be lethal.

Two days later Sesshomaru said it was time to go. I wasn't happy to receive the news. The dread of leaving Sesshomaru and the others had been slowly building and now it had reached a climax. With all my heart I longed to stay right here at Sesshomaru's side. I knew that I had made a promise that I must keep so I would leave. My only consolation was the hope that we would meet again soon in this world.

So I went to collect all my priestess things and then I went to my room to change. Sesshomaru and Rin came in once I was dressed carrying a bow and quiver full of arrows. He sat down and set them beside him. "Now what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I need to change myself so I look more like a human and less like me."

Sesshomaru smiled and nodded. I turned back to the mirror and focused on my reflection. "I can't wait to see what you look like when you're done."

I smiled back and closed my eyes, going deep inside myself. Down in my core I found her, my mirror reflection. In my mind I tried to picture myself with long black hair and dark brown eyes. I held that image in my mind and opened my eyes. In front of me stood what I had created. The transformation was a success. I returned to consciousness and I was staring at my reflection in the mirror. Behind me Sesshomaru stood up. "Looks good." He said.

"You think so?"

"I know so. You look totally different."

He picked up my bows and arrows off the seat and handed them to me. I took them in my arms and set them down beside me. There was one thing left to do. I picked up the comb and brushed out my new hair and tied it back with a ribbon the way priestess' did. Now I was ready.

Sesshomaru pulled me to him and I sighed happily. "Would you rather have me or the priestess?"

"You of course."

"You know it's always me either way."

I let my disguise fall for a moment and we kissed. For those few moments everything was gone, but Sesshomaru and me. I barely even heard Rin squeal. Then we let go and the moment was over. "I'll miss you so much."

"So will I."

"Promise me you'll be careful and tell me if you get in trouble."

"You know I will."

Sesshomaru smiled. He embraced me tightly one more time and then I had to go. Rin ran to me and put her arms around me. I hugged Rin and she clung tightly to my priestess robes. "Don't go Miss Rei. Rin wants you to stay."

"I'm sorry Rin. I have to go. I'll come back soon. I promise."

I gently disentangled Rin from my clothes. I felt horrible when I saw the look of betrayal in her eyes. Somehow I managed to force myself to go towards the door. I placed my hand on the door as I prepared to leave. "Miss Rei?" Rin's broken voice pleaded.

I turned to see both Rin and Sesshomaru watching me. I could feel tears well up in my eyes as my heart broke under a wave of pain. I ran back and embraced them both as tightly as I could one with each arm. "I'll miss you both." I said.

"Be strong it won't be long before we meet again."

I swallowed hard and nodded. Right I had to be brave and hold onto hope. Sesshomaru placed his lips over mine and we kissed with a furious passion. Then I was released from their grips. I smiled and made my way from the room fighting hard to smile instead of cry. Haruka and our demon warrior escorts waiting for me near the front gates.

We went smoothly into formation and began to walk through the gates. I was in the middle with Haruka and the demon warriors walked in a circle around us. Of course we all knew that I had a large source of power but we had to create an illusion that I was a normal human priestess.

The first two days of travel went well. We had chosen to take a slightly more round about path to confuse and distract anyone following us. It was cold and wet during the day with the deep snowdrifts that were beginning to pile up on the ground. It was bitterly freezing at night when the sun went down. Still I felt relatively comfortable with the plan and I never felt the cold because I was able to use my A.T. field to warm the air up around me.

About midday on the third day something very strange happened. I felt the barrier guarding the Westernland fluctuate in power. It was only momentarily but it left me feeling disturbed. If the barrier was behaving oddly Naraku would notice and there was every likelihood he would do something to exploit that. The question became what and when? I shuttered at the possibilities.

* * *

Well how was that? Not too terrible I hope . . .

One last ting, teaser for Chapter 16

_I saw blood. Blood and LCL smeared my vision. I must be in unit zero. Berserk. That's right, she went berserk on me. I blinked trying to clear my eyes but it didn't work. I knew I was hurt, bad. I couldn't feel the pain though, not good. _


	16. Costly Errors

Hello all my readers out there! I am back with another chapter! The good news for you is that as of today I'm am out of school for the summer, which means I'll have plently of time to work on this! So be prepared for lots of updates!

For the record: I don't own Eva or Inu Yasha! I'd be extreamly rich if if I did! lol!**

* * *

**

**Ch. 16 Costly Errors**

Over the course of that day and the next day the barrier continued behave strangely. I tried to remain calm and not worry however it was getting harder to remain untroubled.

The day afterward I sensed the barrier and I noticed with much alarm that it was weaker today. I had asked Haruka about it but she claimed she was not ill despite her unusually pale face. 'Could one person's death have this much effect on the barrier?' I wondered. Whether it did or not, this wasn't good, the barrier would die soon if nothing changed. Then the Westernland would be open to the most horrible invasion imaginable.

I stopped in mid stride as I felt the barrier nearly flickered out, this was followed by a thud as something hit the snow behind me. "Lady Haruka!" Several voices cried.

I turned to see Haruka struggling to stand up. I hurried quickly to her side and put her arm around my shoulders. Her entire body was shaking with the effort to remain on her feet. Haruka's face was too pale and ashen; it made my face look almost tan. She was clearly exhausted and fever marks burned brightly on her cheeks. "Haruka, what's wrong?"

"Rei, I . . .I'm sorry. The truth is, I don't feel so good right now."

"Shh. It's okay. You did what you could."

Several youkai came foreword with a stretcher and I helped her lay down on it. Then I covered Haruka up with every spare blanket we had to keep her warm. This was bad. With Haruka sick and the priests gone there was nothing to keep the barrier up. I had to get to the shrine and fast. "All right people let's move. Keep Lady Haruka warm, safe and well cared for."

"Yes, ma'am."

I blinked in surprise at the response. No one had said anything like that to me before, ever. I stood there completely caught off guard and dumbfounded. Realizing this was not the time, I quickly shook it off and filed under things to deal with later. That was the best solution as far as I knew. Yet, I could not loose the sense of urgency or the fact that I was in charge. It was up to me to get us through this. Can you say no pressure?

We journeyed on for the next two days without incident Haruka improved slightly but quickly relapsed becoming violently ill. She had vomited several times and was running a high fever. Of course the barrier was significantly weakened by her condition and all but the strongest demons would be able to enter. However by midday we had yet to see even one demon. Surely Naraku was up to something. The problem was, what? 'What are you planning Naraku?' I wondered.

There was no answer but the howl of the winter wind. I sighed in frustration and marched on. I kept my eyes and senses active every minute, looking, feeling for any demon in the area. That's how I saw it before any of the others. A demon crow spy flying over us high in the near cloudless sky. I could see it's black eyes lock on me as it wings turned to take it back to its master. Suddenly I sensed something, demon warriors about to strike. "Get down." I hollered at the top of my lungs.

Everyone ducked as black poisoned arrows began to rain down on us. The acid poison burned large holes in the snow but the arrows hit no living targets though. Quickly I gave orders for the others to take Haruka and retreat to the safety of the woods a short distance back. As they vanished behind me a band of demon's appeared. I made sure to get their attention and I began to sprint in the direction of a nearby mountain. I had no plan but to lead them away from the others. Racing as fast as I could I ran up the trail that led to the top of the mountain with the demons in hot pursuit. I could not waste energy on keeping myself warm so I let my A.T. field fall.

As I ran raw icy wind blew past me driving snow like a million icy daggers against my skin. I tried not to think of the numbness that was quickly infecting my hands and feet. I focused my attention on the path ahead. Crunch, crunch, crunch. My feet sank like rocks in to the snow. Behind me I heard the clanging of the weapons the demons carried. I was right to assume they wanted me. I tensed as a particularly strong gust of wind threatened to force me backward. My clothes were rapidly proving themselves useless. My breath came in short white puffs and my lungs burned from the cold air as I struggled to keep going.

The racing climb up the mountain stretched on and on. I was pushing my limits of long distance running. I could sense that the demon's had fallen back slightly, probably to conserve energy. I felt comfortable with the pace I had set and I knew I could keep this up for a while. This now became a race to the end.

Abruptly the path opened up ahead of me into a large flat plateau. Before the paths twists and turns had protected me from them and to some degree, the wind. Here I knew, I had none. I hurried up as I made my way across not wanting to get caught out in the open where their archer could hit me. The wind struck me full in the face now, feeling like it was trying to rip my skin away. My face quickly became stiff and numb. I tried to cover it but it didn't help much.

I turned and went in the direction opposite of the wind. I knew I had to do something soon; this running thing was getting me nowhere. Unexpectedly I came to the edge of a huge cliff. Below was a deep canyon with wind driven snow swirling all around. Behind me were the demons and the forest. Instantly a plan began to form in my mind. I had a way out. I stood so that I was facing the winds and my chasers. I slid my feet so they rested right up along the edge. I closed my eyes and relaxed my body.

I took this opportunity to speak to Sesshomaru and tell him about the trouble while I waited. _Sesshomaru can you hear me?_

_Rei, What's going on?_

_Trouble. Naraku's cronies have made it through the barrier. They're after me. _

Sesshomaru muttered something under his breath. _I'll be there as soon as possible but I have a problem. Naraku's army has come in the barrier after us. I'll be there as soon as I can._

_Right. I'll do what I can here. _

After talking to Sesshomaru I stood remaining as I was for several minutes as the demons neared. I used the spare time to catch my breath. Slowly my chest ceased to rise and fall as rapidly. I could feel my whole body relax greatly making the next step even easier. I was still there standing on the ledge when the demons reached me. "Look, I think she's given up." One teased.

I opened my eyes. At that moment a strong gust of wind reached me. I let it push me back over the edge. One of the demons tried to grab my hand but missed. My stomach lurched and I hung there suspended in the air. Then time slowed down as I fell down, down.

Looking back I could see the demons still standing on the hill. When I counted them I realized that not all of them were there. Some must have turned back along the way. There was no time to loose I realized. I had to get back. Still there was no point in letting the ones that had followed me live; they worked for Naraku after all. I narrowed my eyes and focused on the rocks upon which they stood. With the sheer brute force of my mind I crushed the rocks and watched as they fell away.

I allowed myself to freefall effortlessly through the frigid mountain air until I had nearly reached the ground. As I neared the ground I spread my A.T. field to break my fall. Using it I was able to float there like a bird.

I quickly turned my attention on the location where the others were. The demons that had turned around had reached my companions location and were beginning their attack. I knew that I had to get there quickly and make sure that Haruka was safe. Flying would be the fastest way to get there. So that's what I did, I flew using my A.T. field instead of wings. This allowed me to fly with great speed and covered ground quickly. I was anxious as I made my way there despite my speed. With Haruka being so weak, she would have to be defended and would not be able to fight.

When I neared the location I landed on the ground, drew my bow and arrows and began to run. I burst into the clearing and took out two demons' immediately with well-placed shots. I tried to fire again but I was forced to dodge a demon that had come at me. He had a long heavy blade that he swung at me with wide arcs. I countered his blade with one of my own I had strapped at my waist. Sharp metal clangs rang out at our blades collided.

As I struggled with the demon before me there was no time to locate Haruka with my eyes. With my senses however I could feel that Inu Youkai warriors were guarding her. I was able to relax slightly knowing that she would be safe for now. I focused my attention on the demon before me striking back with mightily blows for his attacks. We went back and forth dodging and striking hard blows. I gained ground on my opponent and defeated him with some effort.

I turned to see how Haruka was doing. She was surrounded by Inu Youkai and holding a sword of her own although she seemed not to have the strength to hold it much longer. I began to make my way towards her but then I spotted two large energy blasts. One blast was headed right for Haruka and company at the same time the other one headed for me. I made a split second decision. I spread my A.T. field around them and braced my self for the blast. I knew I was physically weak but I could endure pain. I would have to rely on this to pull me through.

I closed my eyes as the blast struck my body. I could feel my body burn and rip under its power. I held back the urge to cry in agony from the pain. Everything seemed loud and shaky. Suddenly it was all over and silence reined. My entire body doubled over and I opened my eyes slowly.

I saw blood. Blood and LCL smeared my vision. I must be in unit zero. Berserk. That's right, she went berserk on me. I blinked trying to clear my eyes but it didn't work. I knew I was hurt, bad. I couldn't feel the pain though, not good.

"Rei! Rei!"

Someone, a woman was screaming my name. Her voice sounded far off. Dr. Akagi? It had to be her. "I'm okay doctor. I tired to reply but the words couldn't reach my lips. Only a painful rasping sound came from the back of my threat.

Somewhere, in the back of my mind, a voice was telling me I needed to move. There was danger. Something didn't seem right. I managed to slide my right leg foreword but even such limited movement was painful. Move. You must save; save . . . my mind kept telling me. Who, who did need to save? Ikari? No that didn't seem right. Who? Who? Who did I need to protect? Haruka. Everything came back to me in a rush. I blinked and I saw white. Then black.

As the blast receded, Rei was revealed to be standing there stiffly. She seemed almost ridged. Blood dripped from countless injuries. It as well as her eyes covered her face. Haruka tried to get to her but found Rei's barrier in the way. Dammit. "Rei! Rei!" Haruka screamed in desperation.

She saw her blink and tears of blood ran down her face. A soft high-pitched sound came from her. She moved ever so slightly foreword. How could she do that with such injuries? Haruka was impressed. One of the demons pulled something out of his bag and walked up to her. He held it before Rei. Her body went limp and she fell to the ground instantly. Haruka tried to get to her but Rei's A.T. kept them in place. The rest of the demon's approached Rei and picked her up by the neck. With one last grin they turned and left. For the longest time Haruka and the Inu Youkai around her stood there in silence. Then with an unexpected sigh Rei's A.T. field gave out. Haruka sank to her knees sobbing. Dammit. Dammit. She cursed as she punched the snow. Why? Why did she have to be such a child? Not knowing what else to do she buried her face in her hands and cried.

After several minutes she got to her feet and squared her shoulders. "Let's go. We can't let them take her to Naraku."

"But, Lady Haruka . . ." Protested the leader of the Inu Youkai warriors.

"Enough. She got hurt defending us. It was our job to look after in the first place. We need to get her back. My father would kill us if we didn't."

They nodded in agreement and readied themselves. It was time to rescue Rei.

The group of demon's sat around a fire eating a dinner of a fresh kill that night. They were grinning happily feeling gloated by the day's victory. They had indeed failed to kill the Inu Lord's daughter but they had captured the priestess. "That chick was a tough one today. Wasn't she?"

"Yeah. Naraku was right. She's strong, for a human."

"Let's just hope she stay's quiet now."

They looked back at where Rei lay bound, gagged and unconscious on the ground. She'd fought hard but had been quiet since she'd passed out. However she could be trouble if she woke up, even if she was injured. For this reason they had used a special metal Naraku had given them to bind her up. Supposedly it should neutralize her priestess powers making her harmless and weak.

Sick. I felt sick to the bone. So sick I thought that if I threw up till I died or cut out my insides it still wouldn't be enough. That's how bad I felt.

I had been marched in a haze like this since forever it seemed. I'd long ago lost any sensation of feeling I had. I knew that wasn't good but at least I didn't feel warm. I'd always heard that that was how you felt right before you died if you froze to death. Right now feeling warm didn't sound too bad. Don't get me wrong I didn't want to die but I'd do about anything for some warmth right now.

I glanced up at the near cloudless sky. It wasn't far to the edge of the Westernland now. We'd cross it in about another two hours. 'Sesshomaru where are you?' I wondered. He should have come by now. Where was he? Please hurry, Sesshomaru. I pleaded.

I jerked effortlessly at the chains around my wrists and felt the shock run up my arms. This was impossible. I didn't know what these things were made of but whatever it was had the ability to impair my powers. It also left me feeling weakened and ill. The cause of my illness as one might conclude was not from my injuries, most of which had been small flesh wound, the worst of that was the shock combined with the weakness from blood loss, but the chains I now wore around my wrist. Like kryptonite for angels. I had tried repeatedly to change my hands and slip out but I couldn't. Then there was the shock. Not pleasant at all.

My only consolation was that I was only half angel. I got the feeling this stuff would be even harsher on my cousins. There was the fact that this stuff didn't exist where I came from and it only existed in small quantities here. Still none of this diminished the fact that I was being dragged to Naraku and powerless to do anything about it.

I could also be grateful for the fact my disguise held. The last thing I wanted was for Naraku to know who I really was. That would make escape infinitely more difficult.

Despite her lack of strength Haruka did her best to lead the pursuit after the demons that had taken Rei. She had one thought on her mind, to get Rei back alive. They marched for days always one step behind their targets and never able to catch up to them. Naraku's henchmen were heading steadily south towards where Naraku's castle was. On the sixth day after Rei's kidnap her captors dragged her outside of the Westernlands a few hours ahead of Haruka and company. Haruka wanted to follow and catch them; however everyone including herself was too tired and they were forced to rest.

While the rest of the camp slept Haruka got up early and made her way to the barrier, picking her way carefully over the treacherous terrain. After more then a half-an-hour of walking she spotted it dead ahead of her. Haruka took a deep breath and plucked up her courage. Then she started towards it. What she failed to see were the three demon archers watching her.

Haruka walked the last few steps with more vigor then before. She knew Rei and her kidnappers weren't far. She'd have her back in no time. She heard heavy footsteps behind her and her father's voice call her name. The next thing she knew Sesshomaru tackled her to the ground, keeping her pinned close to it by his superior weight and strength. Six demon arrows flew over them moments later, right through the air where Haruka had been standing. A second volley of arrows came right after the first one and the fifth arrow got caught in Sesshomaru's armor. The sixth embedded itself deep in Sesshomaru's arm burning away indiscriminately at his flesh. Carefully he drew the Tokijin from its sheath. He held it in front of them as a deterrent for arrow as he helped Haruka to her feet.

They made their way back to camp as quickly as possible. Sesshomaru cut down several more rounds of arrows and they caused no more injuries. Haruka collapsed from cold and exhaustion when they arrived back at camp. She was carried off to bed while the others attended to Sesshomaru's arm. Someone pulled the arrow out while another demon wrapped the wound tightly to stop the blood flow. Once that was accomplished they made Sesshomaru lie down and rest. As he relaxed one of his generals scolded him. "You shouldn't have left that arrow in so long, sir. Did you see the damage it did and what about the poison in your body?"

"The poison was weak. They wanted to kill us with the arrows; the poison was a last resort. Besides I have more important things to worry about."

The next morning Sesshomaru went to check on Haruka. When he found her she was awake and clearly angry, staring moodily off into space. Sesshomaru remembering Rei's advice from long ago tried to be gentle in approaching her. "Are you feeling better now?"

Haruka didn't answer. "Look I know you're mad about being prevented from saving Rei but I had my reasons."

"Like what." Haruka snapped, sounding on the verge of tears.

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Then you'll tell me why you don't want me to leave the Westernland."

Sesshomaru looked away unsure of what to say. Finally he sighed and sat down beside her. "Right after my father died I needed a way to keep the barrier up since he was gone. I didn't trust myself to keep it since I was the new lord. So I had to find someone else I could trust to give it to. In the end I chose you."

Haruka starred back at him in stunned disbelief. "I'm the key to the barrier of the Westernland? Why didn't anyone ever tell me?"

There was a long pause before Haruka spoke again. "You could have told me." She said reproachfully.

"I know you should have been told before now but I wanted to keep you safe. So I thought it would be best if as few people knew as possible."

Sesshomaru sighed. "You must think I'm a horrible father right now."

Haruka shook her head. "You were doing your best right? How can I blame you for that?"

"Easy. I've been a jerk and I wasn't there for so long. On top of that I left you with something you never wanted with out your knowledge. That should be more then enough."

"Maybe I'm too forgiving or maybe none of this is sinking in because I don't feel angry right now."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Stay that way, it's much better for your heart."

"Father?"

Sesshomaru froze. Haruka hadn't called him that since the day he left more then fifty years ago. "Yes?"

"Rei, did she know?"

Sesshomaru nodded in the affirmative. "What is going to happen now?" Haruka asked.

"Rei is Naraku's prisoner now. Most likely he will attempt to use her as a hostage. Of course whether he believes her to be a priestess or knows her to be Rei herself will make all the difference."

"How so?"

"If Naraku thinks she's a priestess he will have less bargaining power and there is a lesser chance that he will hurt her. However if he learns who she really is he'll have more power and will most likely hurt her. We'll have to wait and see."

A short time later the group was packed up and ready to return home. There were heavy hearts and long faces all around as on among them was missing.

Naraku was waiting for us, grinning almost gleefully, when I finally arrived at his palace. He nodded to all his henchmen and thanked them for their good work. Naraku then dismissed them and lead me inside himself. He said nothing a first as he lead me through the halls I remembered far too well from my last visit here. I found to my great unease that I could recall more then I had thought. Maybe then I'd have some sort of edge this time.

Naraku locked me in a small room like the one I had been in last time. There was a single futon rolled up in the far corner along with a bowl of water but nothing else. I sat down and made myself a comfortable as I could on the floor, prepared to wait until Naraku returned. This even would not be long in occurring.

Naraku showed up about two hours later with that hateful smirk still plastered on his face. The dark shadows the setting sun cast upon him made him appear to be a truly fierce monster. I worked hard to keep my face neutral despite the tremor of fear I felt. "Come Priestess. Let us walk." Naraku invited in a tone that was too kind and gentle to be anything but deadly.

I nodded simply and rose to my feet. Naraku's invite had been an order not a request. We walked slowly down the hallway as I listened to Naraku's plan. He wanted me to betray the Westernland and work for him, lead him to the remaining fragments of the Shikon Jewel. Clearly he still thought I was still an ordinary Priestess. So much the better, I needed time to get out of here. "No. I can not serve you, for I am already bound by my vows." I said softly, being sure to keep my voice even.

I caught the flash of frustration and anger that appeared on Naraku's face. He reached out for me with clawed fingers roaring, "You will help me, you mortal fool"

I knew that I did not want Naraku to learn who I was. Quickly I came up with the most repulsive image I could to scare him away, the death cry of three million humans as I took their souls away. I brought forth every instant of it along with my own reaction as I was torn to pieces by their pain. Although Naraku liked pain this would be so sudden and overwhelming even he wouldn't be able to handle it.

Naraku fingers wrapped with unimaginable tightness around my arm. I could feel the acid burning through my priestess kimono and into my skin. Then he touched my mind and the memory forced him to let go. He backed off looking overcome and shocked by what he'd seen. "What are you?" He hissed.

"I am only a priestess." I replied softly in the same even voice I had used the entire time.

Naraku lead me back down the hall and locked me back up in my room once again. Round one went to me. I had evaded working for Naraku or giving up my secret. I wondered though how long I could keep this up.

* * *

What will happen next? Only I know. You, will have to wait and see. . . but for thos who want a taste of what's to come here is the teaser for Chapter 17: 

_"In these dark times it's always possible." _

_Sesshomaru placed his hand on Haruka's shoulder and stared at her tenderly. "You have made me very proud my daughter. I couldn't ask for more. Take care, okay." _

_Haruka nodded weakly. Sesshomaru nodded back and left. Haruka rose to her feet and watched him go. 'What is he thinking? The only reason to keep the healers and priests here was if someone was going to get hurt or . . . die.' No! Haruka took off running after him calling, "Dad!"_


	17. Fight for Freedom

I am back with yet another chapter. Sorry this took longer then I'd planned. wasn't letting me upload for the last couple of days. Clearly I can, for now, so read and enjoy. Also don't forget to review.

**I don't own Eva or Inu Yasha!** _Thank-you._

**_Now on with the story!_

* * *

**

**Ch. 17 Fight for Freedom **

Naraku did not forget about me over the next several days. He actually did the opposite. He tried to infiltrate my mind several more time but now I had a way to keep him out for I had a weapon more potent then pain, love. Every time he tried to over power my mind I simply focused on all those who mattered to me: Rin, Haruka, and the others, even those I knew from my own world and Sesshomaru especially. This drove Naraku off faster then anything else.

One afternoon Naraku took me to a room I had never been in before. Inside there was only one thing, a mirror large and beautiful in a silver frame. From the minute I saw it I had the strangest desire to sit before the mirror and look into its glass surface. Now I wasn't a vain person and normally I did not worry much about my image so I was perplexed by this compulsion. I would son find out that there was a very good reason for this.

"This mirror," Naraku explained to me as he lead me before it, "Has the ability to allow a human with strong spiritual powers to see what he or she wills. I want you to look into its surface and tell me what you see."

I looked over at Naraku and understood why he needed me to do this. Naraku did have human blood and some spiritual powers. However he spent much of his time denying and suppressing the human faction of himself. So the mirror would not work for him. Naraku was probably only able to see a series of disjointed incomprehensible snatches at most.

I sat before the mirror and stared into the smooth polished surface. It began to cloud up but nothing more happened. I blinked in confusion, not sure what to do next. As I sat there wonder what to do the image of Sesshomaru came to my mind. In response the fog disappeared and I could see Sesshomaru standing in the Inu Youkai palace. After a moment I understood how the mirror worked. One had to focus on whom they wanted to see and the mirror would show it to them.

Naraku brought me back there, day after day to look into the mirror and tell him what I saw. I told him what exactly what the mirror showed me, with one exception. I said that Sesshomaru and his men had returned to the Inu Youkai palace. They had only a few minor injuries and no one was dead. I told him that I was among them at Sesshomaru's side safely protected.

I watched the Inu Youkai palace everyday seeing what my friends were doing in my absence. I saw as Sesshomaru received the first hostage letter from Naraku. It read, _"I have your priestess Sesshomaru drop the barrier or I will keep her."_ Sesshomaru replied that he had other priests or priestess to replace me so Naraku could do with me what he wanted. I was glad he had responded that way. Naraku must not know who I was.

Haruka was also doing better and recovering from her recent illness. Sesshomaru had also helped strengthened the barrier from attack by adding some of his own energy to it. On top of that the other priestess had arrived at the shrine and taken up her place. So it appeared I was the only casualty of this recent fight.

One afternoon Kagura escorted me back to my room instead of Naraku. She opened the door of me and I went inside calmly, like I always did. However Kagura did not leave. Instead she closed the door behind her and came to stand over me. Kagura studied my face for a long time. I felt strangely exposed under her scrutinizing stare. "You're her." She whispered at last, "You're Rei Ayanami."

I was stunned. How had Kagura figured it out? "How did you know?" I asked.

"Your eyes." She said "There is no fear in them. You are the only person who would not be afraid. Also I saw you flinch away from the sun this morning when you left your room, a sure sign of your albinism."

There was one thing I had to know from the wind demon. "What will you do with the knowledge of my identity Kagura?"

Kagura gave me a smirking look that said she thought that I had no right to ask. "Well, I could tell Naraku about who you are, I might just leave you here and forget this or there is the possibility that I will remove your chains, letting you go." She said in a voice full of scorn.

She stood there looking down at me. The silence seemed to stretch on for and impossibly long expanse of time. "Which option will it be?" I asked in a desperate attempt to break the silence.

Kagura said nothing but knelt down so that we were on the same eye level. She held out her hands and I placed my chained ones in hers. I dropped my disguise so that I was looking at her with my own face. Then I gathered up all my strength and sent it into my hands. I transformed my arms into semi shaped tentacles. They were ugly and lopsided but they allowed Kagura to do the one thing I couldn't; remove the chains from my wrists. She slid the metal handcuffs easily from my arms.

I shook my hands in an attempt to return feeling to them and returned my hands to normal. Kagura placed the chain at the far end of the room and left, telling me to hurry up and do what I had to do. I sat on my side of the room collapsed against the wall with exhaustion. I watched the room spinning dizzyingly around me as my stomach threatened to remove its contents. My reaction seemed strange considering that the source of my weakness had been removed. It seemed possible that my body was in sock from the sudden removal of the chains. I also thought it was a backlash at the amount of energy I had used in the simple transformation of my hands.

The nausea and weakness passed quickly. I straightened up and went to work. If I didn't want to get caught I had to make this quick. I summoned up my will and formed part of my body into a child-sized version of myself. I cried out from the burning pain as I literally twisted my body apart to create a second body. It looked exactly like the first had all those years ago. She fell from my chest to the floor limp as a rag doll. I winced and gasped as my whole body was wracked with pain. It felt like someone had put my insides on fire. I had, I was forced to remember. Creating her had taken a lot out of me and the binds were still close enough to limit my powers.

The hard part was over, from now on it was all easy. Gently I picked her up and held her against me. I felt a tingle in the back of my mind as it took control of the body giving her life. I opened my eyes and was slammed instantly with the disorienting sensation of looking at myself through both pairs of eyes. I closed both pairs to stop the assault on my senses. I took a few deep breaths to calm my nerves. I tried to open both pairs with out the backlash but I ended up loosing control over one body or the other. After several unsuccessful attempts at this I reached a balance where I could use both bodies with out over loading my senses.

I shot a side-glance at the door when I heard footsteps approach. Naraku was coming. Quickly I changed back into my priestess disguise and sent the child me away through the walls. Naraku opened the door and glided in like he owned the place, wait he did. Darn. "Hello there. How are you doing?"

"As well as can be expected but I think you knew that already."

"Indeed."

As I was keeping Naraku busy on one end I was directing my child sized half out of there. I slipped through several rooms and then out into the hallway. That was as far as my sneaking would go. Kanna saw me. "You . . ." She murmured.

I turned to run but I was trapped between Naraku and Kagura. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

"I'm looking for my mommy." I said in a voice reminisce of the firsts.

It was jarring to hear that voice come from my lips again. I hadn't spoken like that in ages. "Who's your mom?" Naraku asked.

On a whim I gave my name. "Rei."

Naraku grinned, so predictable. "So why do you want to find her so badly?"

"Our world's been damaged. Everyone says mommy did it. They say mommy's a bad, horrible person. I don't believe it. My mom's not like that at all. She'd never do something as terrible as what's been done to our world."

Naraku nodded. I could see my scare tactic had worked. Now it appeared that he was trying to formulate a plan. "Why don't you stay here? I can have your mom come and get you."

"Okay." I replied cheerfully.

Won't get me that easily, I vowed. If only he knew who I really was. He would be in for a surprise.

A sort time later I was left alone in a room near Naraku's own. He wanted to keep me around to use as a lure for Rei Ayanami. The irony was that I was the one he wanted. I had to keep that a secret and play my cards well to hide my identity. I knew that as long as he believed I was my own daughter he would not hurt me for fear of having me run to Rei and bring the wrath of the Westernlands out in full force. I had sensed fear in Naraku when my name was motioned. The first thing I had to do was to get in touch with Sesshomaru while I had a chance. I sat down quietly and closed my eyes. _Sesshomaru._

I felt his response almost instantly. _Rei. How are you? Are you okay? _

_Relax Sesshomaru. I'm fine. Naraku does not want to hurt me. _

_That is good. I haven't given away your identity yet. I don't want him to hurt you._

_Please keep it that way. I have a plan but I need more time._

_How much more? Rei the longer you stay there the more likely it is that he will learn whom you are. _

_I am aware of that. That's why I have a plan to escape. Listen I'm running out of time. I've split in two and convinced Naraku that my second half is my own daughter. He will most likely write a letter to me saying he has my daughter and trying to lure me to his palace. I need you to respond as if you were me. Ask for proof and do anything you can to stall for time. Do the same if he claims to have me. _

_I'll do my best but Rei; promise me you'll be careful. Don't do anything rash or dangerous unless you have to. I want you to come back home safe._

_You have my word. _I assure him.

_I miss you. _Sesshomaru whispered.

_So do I. I can't wait until we're together again. We both need to be strong a little longer. _

Sesshomaru nodded. _Having hope and doing our best is all we can do. _

_Tell Rin I said hi and tell Haruka that my getting captured was not her fault. She did her best. _

_I will. Rei. . I . . .take care. _There was a pause before Sesshomaru said in a very soft voice: _I love you. _

_I loved you too Sesshomaru. _I replied.

I heard Naraku coming so I quickly severed the link. By the time Naraku showed up with food for me I was wearing the classic bored child look on my face as I sat pouting on the floor. Naraku smiled uneasily as he set the tray down before me. Clearly he was unsure of what to make of me and was uncomfortable in my presence. This was most likely because Naraku wasn't sure what to make of me: a powerful enemy, innocent child or an ally. There had to be some way to use this to my advantage.

After a minute I knew how I could do just that. I could use his fear of me to get him to give me more freedom from watch and anything I needed. Caution would have to be used but this could be fun toying with Naraku.

I hoped Naraku wouldn't look too deep into my eyes and see the age and wisdom I had in them. Otherwise my game might be up. So I had to keep up the mindset that I was a young child, without full knowledge of the world or they heavy sin which I carried. I wished it were that easy but the closer I was able to get the better.

I ate my soup with child-like eagerness. When I was finished I lifted the bowl and held it out to Naraku with the largest smile I could summon. Naraku took the bowl from me and went to leave. I stopped him however to ask for something to do. He promised to bring something back and left me alone.

I waited for his return, smiling silently to myself as Naraku's discomfort. Waling around, I began to exam everything in the room with large child like eyes full of innocence. I want to make myself appear as harmless as possible to Naraku's eyes. He should not suspect that I was any sort of threat to his plans. I wanted Naraku to drop his guard and forget about me long enough for me to disappear.

When Naraku returned he was carrying several scrolls of paper, ink and a bamboo brush. He also had a go game board and a biwa in his hands. He set them on the floor and called me over. "Look what I have brought for you. This should be a lot of fun."

Clearly Naraku did not know how to deal with children. I decided to lure him into a trap of my device. I took the go board out and ask Naraku as sweetly as possible to set it up for me. Naraku reluctantly knelt next to me and began to set up the pieces on the board. When the game was ready I then pleaded with Naraku to play with me. Naraku looked like he wanted to do anything but stay here and participate in a game of go against me. However my charm and child's desperation combined to convince him to remain.

Naraku had the first move although he protested that fact. From there the game went back and forth. I had a good understanding of the game of go from what I had learned and my memories. During the game I played down my skill to the level of the young child I appeared to be. In the end I let Naraku win and put on a puffy angry face when he did.

After the game Naraku claimed he had stuff to do and left me alone. I frowned once he was gone, not sure what to do. I ended up deciding to learn the biwa to pass the time. I had seen women play it before at the Inu Youkai palace but I had never touched one myself. I picked up the stringed instrument and set it in my lap. I pulled gently at the strings, testing the sounds they made. Slowly I began to grasp how to play it.

I occupied myself the rest of the afternoon with this task. By sunset I was tired and ready to eat. So I left my room and went searching for Naraku to find out when I was to eat. I found him deep in conversation with Kagura and a fierce looking female cat demon. I marched boldly into the room and stood before them. Naraku seemed extremely annoyed by this. Up close I could get a good look at the cat demon that sat beside me. She appeared young, confident and arrogant with a nasty scar that ran from her chin to the bridge of her nose. I wouldn't call her beautiful but she had a wild rugged side one might find attractive.

I turned back to Naraku as I felt his stare land on me. "What do you want?" He demanded.

"I'm hungry. When do we eat?"

Naraku muttered something unpleasant under his breath. I had unsettled him and threw him off guard once again. I was amazed by how easy it was to do this. Naraku was on edge. Did he fear when I would show up to challenge him? Or was it that he feared the help I might bring in the form of Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha and his friends.

Naraku rose to his feet and began to push me from the room. I did not attempt to fight this action and allowed him to lead me to another room. Naraku left me alone and gave some orders to his servants. Food was soon provided and I began to eat.

From what I had deserved Naraku wanted me to leave him alone but if I did he would become nervous. This would cause him to go looking for me. I came to the conclusion that to strike a balance between these two forces was the best way to create the maximum freedom for me. This would give me time to devise how to get to my other half, free her and get out of here.

For the next month I kept a similar pattern of behavior while I continued to scope out my escape rout out of the palace. During this time Naraku became more comfortable with my presence and I had told him nothing about Sesshomaru's plans despite his constant attempts to make me stare in the mirror. By now I had been trapped in Naraku's palace two months and I was desperate to get out of here. I risked several short talks with Sesshomaru. He was also getting edgy and wanted to me out of there. I promised him that I was working hard on it but I had to be careful not to get caught.

Kagura appeared in my room to speak to me that afternoon. To my relief and amazement she gave me the perfect way out of the palace. Kagura told me that there was a trapdoor hidden under the floor in the last room in this hallway. If I made my way there and opened the door, I would be able to leave the palace unnoticed.

After I had dinner one night I returned to my room telling Kagura that I was going to bed. I did lay down to doze for a couple hours but I awoke myself after the house had fallen silent. Tonight was the night, I decided. I left the room and began to wander the corridor of Naraku's palace. Looking around I was amazed at how perfect this opportunity was for me. I made my way to the room where Naraku was holding the priestess, my other half. I placed my hands on the door and broke the seal on it. Then I retreated to the shadows at the other side of the hall while I waited for the priestess to emerge. After burring the chains from her wrists in the garden, she came out moments later and the two of us began to walk softly down the hallway careful not to wake anyone.

I should have known this was too easy and that something would come along to stop me. At the time however I thought that my plan was going well and I would soon be free from Naraku's grasp. Then however as I passed a room near the entrance to the palace the door flew open and bright light flooded the hall blinding me. Kagura collapsed in the open door way bleeding profusely. "Run." I saw her mouth.

I didn't waste anytime in following her orders, I ran as fast as I could. Behind me I heard Naraku enter the corridor. "Where are we going to?" His voice called out in the dark.

A barrier appeared in front of me, stopping my progress. I turned and lifted my child form into my arms. "I am leaving." I told him.

I recombined my two forms and returned to my original state. "Who are you?"

"I am who am I am."

"But, the child . . ."

"We were of one mind, one soul and two bodies."

Some form of comprehension seemed to cross Naraku's face. "You're no priestess. Who are you really?"

I let my mask fall away and frowned at Naraku from where I stood. The great demon grinned recognizing my face. "So, Rei Ayanami, you're a shape changer able to assume disguises to hide yourself."

"How do you know this isn't another disguise?"

"A good question. True you look and sound like her but you've fooled me once with the priestess and child. Clearly you must have met Rei at least once to have such fine detail. The true question is why did you chose her face and not someone else's?"

"Maybe I know you fear Rei and wish to scare you away so I invoke her name."

"So in other words I should not fear you."

"No, you should fear me."

"So you are a danger to me. Why not your own name?"

"Have I? Or maybe you don't know my name."

Naraku raised his hand and attacked the air in front of me with a long whip. It struck my A.T. field lighting up the hallway with the orange hexagonal bands. Naraku smirked and raised his whip again. "Nice try Rei but your bluff didn't work."

My fists clenched and my jaw set. Naraku had discovered my identity, now it appeared I would have to fight for my freedom against him. You're okay, Rei. I can do this, I told myself repeatedly. I spread my A.T. around me as strong as I could make it. There was no I was going to grant Naraku any favors in this fight. He was going down, I was here with the intent to win at all costs.

I inverted my A.T. field and made a run for it down the hallway. Naraku came after me and fired into the black void that was my mind. I screamed as my psyche was torn to pieces around me. Quickly I returned to normal, still clutching my head in pain. So much for that plan, I grumbled. My head was ringing painfully. Naraku had taken advantage of the back voids one weakness; it exposed my mind to danger.

Naraku was smirking at me from across the hall. "Don't think I'll let you go that easily, Miss Ayanami."

"Of course."

I created a sword from my own arm and brandished it at Naraku. This ends here; I was getting free of Naraku. Naraku smirked and pointed his own sword at me. I wasn't afraid of his sword yet so I held my ground. I couldn't move or I'd risk being hit from behind but as long as I had my own sword Naraku would be wary to attack.

Naraku moved warily and I mirrored his moves. Slowly my face changed into Naraku's and I saw Naraku flinch at the sight of his double. We went a few rounds before I changed my face again. This time I was Unit Zero in her full monstrous form. I roared loudly as I could, causing Naraku to back away. It was amazing how much power I could wield over Naraku even though he knew who I was. I tested my power again by ripping through his barrier. Naraku cringed and I could sense fear. "What's the matter? Scared now that I'm a big and strong?"

Naraku stepped foreword his fright seemed to have been momentary. "I fear no man or demon!" He shouted loudly at me.

"Well that's too bad," I replied, " because I'm not either of those!"

Naraku smirked and we continued to battle. Back and forth we went tearing up the palace. I was holding my own against Naraku but this wasn't doing any good. One of us would have to start giving up soon or this would get nowhere. I had no intent on giving up so I would have to fight it to the end.

I returned my face to normal before I summoned every ounce of angel's blood in my veins to the surface. It hummed and danced leaving me feeling almost drunk with the power. I was as close to being that which had controlled instrumentality, as I would ever be again in this life.

I swung at Naraku with everything I had. He countered but I could see that he was even harder pressed to do so. Out of nowhere he tried to slash me with a hidden dagger but I liquefied my body into LCL making the attack harmless. Naraku was taken back but this new ability. "So you can make yourself liquid. A handy technique I must admit."

"I can imagine you want to know how I do it, but . . ."

The corner of Naraku's mouth twitched into a slight smile. "You're not offering lessons, correct?"

I nodded. It was true what I had said. This was not teachable to someone like Naraku. His mental powers were weaker compared to mine and we both were aware of that. The problem was how strong he was physically to go with his mental powers and the fact I wasn't bodily strong.

Naraku came again and I countered his strikes. Bit by bit I lead him out of the palace and onto the open clearing that surrounded it. My hope was that I could use this to my advantage to disappear. Naraku backed off for a moment looking frustrated by the fact he wasn't gaining ground. I quickly turned and ran for the forest edge. Running away had never been my plan, not yet at least, as I charged I formed a ball of energy in my hands. Just as I had expected Naraku leapt in front of me and struck out with a short dagger but before he could stop me I fired the energy into his face tearing flesh and blinding his eyes temporarily. Naraku roared angrily in pain and swung out at me without seeing what he was doing. I dodged the blow quickly and struck him hard in the chest.

Naraku bent double in pain and I saw the opening I had wanted. I took off sprinting as fast as I could for the forest. The next thing I knew I was laying fact down on the ground. One of Naraku's arms had become a long tentacle and was wrapped tightly around my ankle. My head hurt along with my chest and I feared I'd cracked my ribs in the fall, maybe a concussion as well. I tried to detangle myself as Naraku rose to his feet and wiped the blood from his mouth. "I can't let you leave." He said in a commanding voice.

I stood up to face Naraku and the world lurched dangerously and I had to hold out my arms to stay upright. Naraku raised his hands and I saw that he held many long shiny metal objects in them. I took off at a kind of staggering run trying to get away. However Naraku was fast.

They struck me in the back as I entered the tree line. I cringed visibly with pain as I felt warm blood soak into my clothes. Undaunted I yanked one of the metal needles out and knew instantly what it was. Naraku had used this trick to incapacitate me once before. Each and every metal pin would be coated with a poison that would put me to sleep in a few moments. I still had one last card to play. There was no way it could save me but it would certainly buy me time. I focused all my energy on gathering as much of my power as I could. In a mighty burst I released in right into the face of Naraku and his palace as the world began to fade around the edges.

When I awoke I lay bound and gagged in a small dark room. There was a sort of soft buzzing in my head that made it hard to think or concentrate. Everything around me wavered around to the point it was almost impossible to make anything out. I closed my eyes again and tried hard to remember what had happened. At first I could remember nothing and my mind felt like a great blob of jelly. The best I could do was sit back and let my memory return as it would.

Slowly I remembered what had happened, I had tried to escape but been caught then defeated. The room I was in must be the only one to survive intact after my wrath had been unleashed. I heard a moan from somewhere near me and I glanced warily around. There was a strange colored shaped form a short distance from where I lay. After a few minutes I figured out who it was. Kagura, the wind demon.

I tried to move to see if she was okay but was consumed by pain, ending up in an ungraceful heap on the floor. My body was completely out of my control and every movement was agonizing. So I was forced to give up on moving under my own power anytime soon and lay still on the ground. I made out the smell of blood as I rested there but I couldn't tell if it was Kagura or me who was bleeding. However I suspected that it was both of us.

Kanna showed up unexpectedly some time later. I didn't know how long had passed since I had woken up only that time had ceased to have any meaning. Kanna set her mirror on the floor and began to wipe the blood from Kagura and my own injuries with a damp rag. One she was done she forced spoonfuls of weak broth down our throats. The only way I was aware of any of this was because I could see her moving around. Had I had my eyes closed I would have been insensible to it all.

As Kanna had worked I had been able to stare at her mirror where it had been left on the floor. At first all it reflected back to me was my own memories most of which were unpleasant. Gradually I drifted deeper so that I could see the other side of the mirror for it worked both ways. If you could go far enough into its depths you reached Kanna's soul. What I saw there I would never forget. Kanna was full of unspeakable pain and confusion. However she was unable to express any of this because Naraku kept it heavily repressed when she could not reach it or feel it. Kanna wasn't all that different from me back when I was an Eva pilot at Nerv except I could still feel, just not express.

Kanna left, as silent as a waif, leaving Kagura and I alone with the silence. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. I drifted off among the silent waves of my memories.

I was awakened by the sound of someone entering the room. I opened my eyes to see what was going on. Slowly Naraku's face swam into view. Every shred of common sense I had screamed danger. I fumbled clumsily trying to spread my A.T. field against him. It didn't come. Naraku leaned down so close I could feel his hot breath on my face. "Here drink this."

He shoved a clay cup to my lips and began to force the liquid into my mouth. I scrambled for something, anything to get me out of here but nothing worked. I was weak and helpless as a newborn kitten like this. Finally it was over and he rose to leave. "You should know that Sesshomaru is coming. Don't worry. I'll make sure you can see him again before I end his life." Naraku promised me with a backward glance.

You will not. I vowed silently, lay a finger on Sesshomaru you bastard. As soon as he was gone I rolled my head to the side and coughed up as, much of that fowl potion of his as I could. I felt sick, hazy and unfocused but I had hope for things to get a little clearer. I knew that if I kept this up things would become less clouded and confused. All I had to do was to not swallow as much as I could. It wouldn't be much but it gave me back an edge of sanity and hope. I figured the longer I kept this up the easier things would become.

When I next saw Naraku he was carrying a piece of parchment on which he had written a letter. I could read what it said but I didn't need to do that to know what it said. Naraku was providing Sesshomaru with proof of my capture and yet more threats. As I sat silently before him Naraku lifted my limp hand from my lap and pressed it against the paper leaving a bloody mark. If Sesshomaru had suspected Naraku was bluffing about having me this would be all the proof he'd need. At that moment I decided that this was about to be big trouble.

The next day Naraku had me brought before the mirror again. This had been a good day for me because Naraku had yet to give me a dose of the drugged tea so my mind was unusually clear. I had virtually no power over my body so I had to sit in a hunched over position using my elbows to keep me upright. I was directed to look into the mirror and tell Naraku where Sesshomaru was. I don't know why he cared so much about the Inu Lord unless Naraku thought he was coming here to save me. I focused on Sesshomaru's image in my mind and the mirror began to clear.

In the highly polished surface I could see Sesshomaru alone charging across a barren field of snow and ice. It took a minute for it to register what Sesshomaru was doing; he was coming here, for me. Every part of my body wanted to call out to him and warn him of the danger, send him back home where it was safe. I fought with every once of strength and self-control I had to keep my face clear despite what I felt. Naraku couldn't know what Sesshomaru was doing. "What do you see?" Naraku demanded.

I didn't answer him imminently because I didn't trust my voice not to betray me. I twisted my fingers in my skirt in worry and opened my mouth to speak. "Death." I whispered in a hushed leaden voice.

"Who's? Mine or someone else?" Naraku inquired.

"I can't see that far." I whispered hoarsely.

Naraku snorted and sent me back to my room. I think he had the answer he wanted or at least one he could use. Otherwise he would have questioned me more. I prayed hard that he didn't know how close Sesshomaru was. My time was limited and I had to get out of here before Sesshomaru arrived.

A few days before Sesshomaru had retreated to the silence of his palace gardens. He wanted the peace and calm in order to have time to think. Sesshomaru was going to try to contact someone from Rei's world, Kaworu. Ordinarily he would not do something like this but the Inu Lord was desperate. Sesshomaru was planning to storm Naraku's palace and he needed to know where it was. His only hope was to have Kaworu tell him its location. The only problem was that Sesshomaru wasn't sure he could do it. He had never tried to reach someone from Rei's world and he wasn't sure it would work. Still it was his only hope. Sesshomaru needed to know where the palace if he wasn't going to wander blindly around in the frozen forest south of the Westernland.

Sesshomaru chose one of the snow covered benches and sat down, relaxing his body. _Kaworu_. He thought. Sesshomaru waited for an answer as biting wind rushed past him. The silence stretched on and on, leading Sesshomaru to believe he hadn't been heard. So he tried again and again. After repeated failed attempts Sesshomaru was about to give up and return inside when he received an answer. "Yes? What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inquired the voice of the last angel.

Sesshomaru relaxed slightly knowing he had finally gotten the help he wanted. "Kaworu, can you tell me where Rei is?" He asked.

"Why? Has something happened?"

"She's been kidnapped and I don't know where she is. I was hoping you could help me find her."

Kaworu's smiling face was broken like a look of worry and concern. He nodded quickly and replied, "Of course. I will help you locate Rei. Give me a minute to sense for her. Do you have any idea where she is?"

"Southwest from where I am outside of the Westernlands."

There was no response from Kaworu but his eyes closed, face slackened. He remained this way for several minutes while Sesshomaru waited silently for the angels' answer. Finally Kaworu straightened up and fixed Sesshomaru with a serious stare. "I know where she is. May I show you?"

Sesshomaru nodded in response. "Close your eyes and I will reveal to you Rei's location."

Sesshomaru did as he was told and he felt Kaworu's finger rested on his forehead. After a minute he could see a large palace in the middle of the snow cover woods, Naraku's Castle. Without being told he knew the path to take from his palace to where Naraku was. Then the image faded and Sesshomaru could see Kaworu again before him once again. The angel smiled and nodded to the Inu Demon. "Did you see what you wanted to see?"

"Yes, thank-you."

"Are you going after her?"

"Yes, something happened to her. I must go and save her before something worse occurs."

"Take care. The one who holds Rei is strong."

"I know."

Sesshomaru rose to his feet and made his way inside the palace. He made his way down the hallway walking swiftly with large wide steps. Sesshomaru entered into a room and appeared in front of Haruka. His face was hard and his eyes were cold like he was walking into battle. "I've got some business to attend to. Can you take care of things while I'm gone?"

"Sure."

"Thank-you. Don't worry I know you'll do fine. Listen I need a favor from you. Can you keep as many of the healers and priests here as possible? Also if any letters come for me answer them as if you were me."

"I'll do my best. Why father is something going to happen?"

"In these dark times it's always possible."

Sesshomaru placed his hand on Haruka's shoulder and stared at her tenderly. "You have made me very proud my daughter. I couldn't ask for more. Take care, okay?"

Haruka nodded weakly. Sesshomaru nodded back and left. Haruka rose to her feet and watched him go. 'What is he thinking? The only reason to keep the healers and priests here was if someone was going to get hurt or . . . die.' No! Haruka took off running after him calling, "Father!"

However it was too late, by the time she reached the gate he was gone. Haruka stood there clinging to the gate for support. 'Are you going after her father?' the answer seemed to be yes. Sesshomaru was going to challenge Naraku for Rei. Haruka blinked and realized she was crying. She wiped her eyes and hurried back inside quickly before she got cold.

I had no plan to escape this time; I was running on total desperation. That night I tried to sneak out despite my limited mobility. My only hope was to drag myself out without being noticed. Naraku caught me before I was anywhere near my goal. He lifted me off the floor and carried me back to my room where I was once again locked back up. For the next several days that was were I remained. Kanna brought food and bandages a couple of times everyday but I was unable to persuade her to give me any sort of aid. Looking back she was being smart in protecting herself and I can't blame her for it. She had seen Kagura beaten many time for disobedience no doubt so she had to know what would happen if she didn't do as Naraku demanded.

Two days after my much-failed crawl for freedom Naraku appeared once again looking clearly still weak and injured. He gave me an unusually large dose of the drugged tea before he lifted me from the floor and dragged me down the hallway to a large room that was set for battle. I knew now what this meant, Sesshomaru was coming and I was the bait to lead him to his death. My stomach clenched tightly as this knowledge sank into my brain. I hated Naraku with everything that I was but more I hated the fact I was powerless to do anything but sit stupidly here on the floor as his lure.

It wasn't long before the door at the far end of the room slammed open and Sesshomaru charged in. I knew it was him more by his aura and the change I felt in the air rather then visible sight. The drugs in my veins made my eyes too unsteady and unreliable.

I listened to their voices without understanding most of the words as Naraku and Sesshomaru almost shouted at each other every word they spoke. After a time a long silence descended and Naraku made a gesture at me along with some softer-spoken words. After a moment a loud howl of pain and fury broke the silence. I wanted with all my heart to cry out along with Sesshomaru but my voice was silenced.

Sesshomaru exchanged a few more angry words with Naraku before swords were drawn and the fight was on. I watched it from where I lay, trying desperately to keep up and know what was going on. While it was virtually impossible for me to do this I found an easier way, the split blood that soon fell to the ground and stained their clothes. The crimson stain stuck out brightly against everything else making them unmistakable even to me.

The battle raged on and on across the great room. I could tell from the blood and what was left of my senses that Sesshomaru was loosing little by little to Naraku. A crazed panic over took in my desperation to find something, anything I could do to save him. However I kept coming up against the maddening wall that my body was useless and my powers denied by the chains at my wrists.

_I can't let Sesshomaru die. There must be something I can do._ I half screamed, half pleaded to myself. My mind seemed to run in circles without anyway out.

Out of the blue something dawned on me. Naraku may have taken away my body and contained my powers but he had not taken away the source of that strength my heart and soul. Furthermore I was the daughter of Lilith and her blood coursed through my veins as it always had. There was indeed still something I could do. The relief that came over me at this knowledge was like the ice-cold bucket of water I needed to clear my head. I knew what I had to do; my old focus and determination told me I was ready.

Naraku's chains had the biggest effect on outward use of power such as firing blasts or spreading my A.T. field. However it had a lesser impact on what I did to myself. I had been able; with some effort maintain my disguise despite the chains on my wrist. Thankfully that was all I would need.

Carefully and meticulously I detached my soul from my body. Once released, I began to walk, silent and invisible, across the room where Sesshomaru knelt in pain from Naraku's electric attack. The chains tried to resist this movement but I ignored their force that tried to pull me backward.

I reached Sesshomaru and placed my hands on top of him. Slowly I began to synchronize with him. As I sank deeper into his mind the pain Naraku was putting him through became stronger and even more real to me. It rose to a climax where it felt as if I was also under attack and I cried in pain, my screams mingling with Sesshomaru's. Working as fast as I was able I detached Sesshomaru from his body and wrapping my arms around him pulled him away with me.

_It's over._ Sesshomaru thought as his knees gave out. _Naraku's going to kill me any second now. Then I'll be free to join Haruna and Rei in the nether world. _

Sesshomaru knelt there, gasping in agony before the great half-demon in complete humiliation. It was an insult of the worst kind for the great Lord of the Westernlands to be brought so low. Sesshomaru was madder though about the death of Rei then anything else and for that he wanted to break the bastard Naraku into a million bloody pieces. Despite his pain Sesshomaru stared at his opponent with all the pride, rage and hate he felt for him. Naraku smirked back at him then raised his hand for one final attack.

"One last thing before you go Sesshomaru; you are by now well aware of the fact that you can't bring back your late wife but I imagine you don't know why."

"What would you know?"

"That symbol that appears every time you try to resurrect her? It's my special seal that keeps her bound to the netherworld, in the depths of hell. The only way you would be able to save her would be to use your father's third sword, Sounga. However you know what that would do to her. She would lose her heart and become a soulless ghoul. None of that matters though because you're too soft to use your father's greatest sword. So you will never save her. Try to digest that as you breathe your final breath."

Sesshomaru cringed and slammed his eyes not wanting to see what he knew was coming. He screamed in terrible anguish as Naraku's lighting coursed though his veins. Behind him Rei unexpectedly began to scream. Sesshomaru mentally cursed himself. It appeared Rei had been alive after all and Naraku wasn't going to wait for him to die to begin killing her. Just as he was on the verge of passing out the pain began to disappear to be replaced by a fuzzy disconnected feeling. At first he thought it was because he was drifting away to the other side but then he realized he was being cut off from his body. An invisible hand grabbed him and everything began to spin. The next thing he knew he was bound and gagged lying against a wall. He felt funny like someone had drugged him heavily. Wait a minute, Ayanami was the one tied up against the wall, and Naraku had drugged her.

Sesshomaru forced his eyes to focus and looked up. To his surprise he was laying on the ground with Naraku a feet a few away standing of a white and red shape on the floor. Confused he glanced down to see he was in a woman's body wearing the exact same kimono Rei was wearing, and then he spotted a scar on his no her upturned hand. It looked exactly like one Rei had from the night when he knifed her. "No," the thought in horror "I am Ayanami!"

Sesshomaru was confused. If he was Rei, then where was she? What happened to Rei?

* * *

What did happen to Rei? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out! Yes, this is not the end. I repeat, this is not the end!

Review, please and tell me what you think!

And finally for those who are interested a teaser for chapter 18:

_For several sickening, maddening moments Sesshomaru feared Rei had changed places with him at the last minute and was the one who now lay dead on the floor. There was no other way he could be where he was if Rei hadn't rescued him. Had saving him be achieved at the cost of her own life? No. It couldn't be. She wouldn't be that foolish. Rei. He thought in desperation. _


	18. How Freedom Was Achieved

It's time for yet another chapter! Yea! I seem to be on a roll here, don't I?

I don't own Eva or Inu Yasha!

Don't forget to R & R, please!

Now on with the show!

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 18 How Freedom Was Achieved**

For several sickening, maddening moments Sesshomaru feared Rei had changed places with him at the last minute and was the one who now lay dead on the floor. There was no other way he could be where he was if Rei hadn't rescued him. Had saving him been achieved at the cost of her own life? No. It couldn't be. She wouldn't be that foolish. _Rei._ He thought in desperation. Through the chaos of his mind her voice spoke, "I'm right here, Sesshomaru."

--

I must have knocked myself out while I was taking Sesshomaru's soul away from his body because I don't remember finishing the task. When I came to I was drained and in pain. Not the kind of the body for I was not connected to one but that of the soul when it has used up too much strength. All around me Sesshomaru's frantic cries of my name echoed painfully.

It was then that I realized what had happened. Sesshomaru was now in control of my body. That left me where? A simple background voice. It was my fault this had happened I realized. Sesshomaru had been the only conscious mind when we made it to my body although just barely, but because I had lost control Sesshomaru was put in charge.

--

"Where are you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Close your eyes." Rei instructed.

Sesshomaru did and Rei came into focus looking like she normally did. She looked worn but pleased. Sesshomaru looked down to see he too looked like his old self. "Rei where are we?"

"My mind or should I say your mind? How should I explain?"

"Look just tell me, what happened?"

"I synced with you and took your soul into my body to save your life. I messed up and you where put in control of my body instead of being just a recessive voice."

"What about my body? Am I stuck here? Can I get back to my body?"

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru but you will have to wait to return to your body. I promise you that you can but you'll have to be patient. Do you see your body over there; it's dead? If I send you back now you will be in great pain and Naraku will finish killing you immediately before you can defend yourself."

"So what's the plan?" Sesshomaru asked uneasily.

"You must pretend to be me. I'll even be right here to help you. For now my body and all my powers are yours."

Sesshomaru made a voice in disgust. "What about my body?"

"It will be fine. Look at it this way once Naraku buries it I can repair the damage for you unseen and unnoticed. In a few days I will be able to have it back in top form and I'll get you back in your body, somehow."

Sesshomaru thought she sounded and looked more uneasily then her words claimed. "Well, okay if you say so."

"I know so. Oh, and Sesshomaru?"

"What?"

"I can hear your every thought so don't go thinking anything dirty!" She teased.

"Like I would." He snapped.

Rei just laughed as she disappeared. Sesshomaru knew she had been teasing him so it didn't sting his pride too much. Still he thought the barb was unwarranted.

When Sesshomaru opened his eyes he saw Naraku looking at him. "Ah, you're awake." He said, "You're probably not lucid enough to understand what I'm saying but your Inu Lord is dead and gone."

Sesshomaru wanted to tell him to keep his filthy hanyou hands off his body but managed to bite back his pride, saying nothing. Naraku had him removed to a small room and locked him in. At first Sesshomaru had nothing to do but listen to his own thoughts then after a little while Rei resurfaced and the two of them talked the afternoon away.

In the middle of the night Sesshomaru was awakened by cramps. At first he couldn't figure out what was wrong with him/ Rei but then an idea hit him. It wasn't pretty. Sesshomaru checked to see if he was right, he was. Darn Rei, why didn't she tell him about this? Curse her. In the recesses of his mind he heard Rei's quiet laughter echo back to him. It was not that he had forgotten she was a woman; it was because she hadn't warned him about this.

--

The next morning I knew it was time to do what I had to do. Unfortunately it would require me to see Sesshomaru's body. There was no other way to do this but to have Sesshomaru request to view it. "Ask to see your body." I directed him when he awoke. "When it's brought in I want you to act as upset and distraught as you can. Remember you're about to see someone you love dead."

Sesshomaru agreed reluctantly not understanding what I intended to do. When Naraku entered a few minutes later Sesshomaru asked him to bring his body to us and with in a few moments his body was carried in. It was laid in front of him. I could feel Sesshomaru's surprise at how bad his body looked threaten to break his mask. Silently I was in agreement with him. Sesshomaru's body was stiff and ashen with death; his eyes had also sunk in. He was largely unrecognizable, with his clothes covered with rust colored bloodstains. I told him to pace his hand on his chest. Sesshomaru hesitated but reached out and placed his hand on his body's chest.

I went down deep inside and drew on my power to do what I had to. I breathed a single word, _live,_ and sent my power into the dead body before us. A small flame awakened inside. It was a fraction of what it should have been but it would allow me to do what I had to.

--

Inside Sesshomaru could still feel his heart start beating nearly imperceptibly, barely more then a candle flicker. Sesshomaru shuttered. It was almost surreal to see his battered form like this. He hoped Rei would get him back where he belonged soon. Being in her body was getting uncomfortable. He was not meant to be a woman.

--

For the next few days we would do nothing but sit quietly and wait for Sesshomaru's body to recover. However our rest came to an end one afternoon when I overheard that Naraku planned to poison me to death in a few hours. I would have to hurry before Sesshomaru and I went down together. I would have to bring Sesshomaru's body back to him before it was ready. Sesshomaru and I discussed our options and decided I should go and do so right now. "I will see you in a few minutes." I said.

"Whatever. Just be careful with my body."

Despite his calm appearance I could sense the tension in Sesshomaru's voice. We did not know when Naraku would come to poison us. We just knew it would be over when he did. "Right."

I reached out my senses and found Sesshomaru's body. It lay where Naraku had buried it in the graveyard. I synched with it returning it to life and within moments I was in control. I opened my eyes and used Sesshomaru's demonic powers to blast the ground around me casing the dirt I was coving in to go flying. I coughed a few times to clear my lungs. Then I slowly rose to my feet. "Well that was pleasant." I muttered unhappily.

I brushed the dirt off my clothes not that this did much goodas Sesshomaru's robes were already hopelessly stained with dirt and blood, then headed for the door. My next challenge was to make it back to the room where Naraku had caged us with out being noticed.

As I made my way carefully down the hallway I heard crying and horse whispers from a room in front of me, with Sesshomaru's heightened sense of smell the pungent odor of blood was quickly detected. I paused and listened to it for a moment trying to identify who it was. I recognized the voice after a moment, Kagura. I hadn't seen her since the day Sesshomaru and taken control of my body when he lost his body. Softly I made my way to the door and opened it up.

Inside Kagura knelt over a cauldron full of a fermenting green solution. Her kimono was crimson with fresh blood that had soaked into the fabric. I wondered if Naraku had abused her now that she was back on her feet. She whimpered in pain and bent forward even more. Kagura slowly turned her head to look at me. Her eyes got wide and I saw her mouth Sesshomaru's name.

I shook my head as I made my way towards her. "Who?" Kagura mouthed weakly.

"It's Rei." I said softly.

Kagura looked surprised but them seemed to understand. I gently lowered her onto a stool and she leaned weakly against the wall. She seemed to be at the end of her rope and was on the verge of jumping off the deep end, utterly defeated with no hope left. "Why?" She moaned, "There's no point anymore."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He's going to kill me before I'm free. I should just kill myself now and get it over with."

I looked over at the pot of green liquid and then back at Kagura. I was struck with the sudden horrifying realization of what the pot's contents must be. That stuff was . . . and she was going to drink it. "Kagura, What's is that?" I asked, pointing at the pot.

The sinking feeling in my stomach told me I already knew the answer but I had to hear Kagura say it for herself. "Demon's Bane. Pure Poison. The best known to demon kind. It will kill even the most powerful demon easily. Naraku is going to kill you with it, or who ever is in your body."

I figured I should worry about the first part of what Kagura said first and the second later. "You are planning on drinking that." I accused her.

"Exactly. What better way to end it right?" Kagura replied with a half laugh.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, mixed with the blood on her face. This caused her tears to look like they were made of blood. I shook my head at her in sympathy and brushed the hair from her face. Gently I wiped the blood from her face with my sleeve, I knew Sesshomaru wouldn't like the fact I'd gotten his robes dirty but Kagura needed me now. "Don't do it, Kagura."

"Why not?"

"Because then Naraku will win. He'll be able to resurrect you without your heart, your soul or your mind. Kagura the demon of wind will be nothing more then a puppet. Do you want that?"

"No." she replied in a horse whisper.

She was silent for a long moment staring pale and listless off into space. I wondered if she was there or if she had lost it. Then she turned to me and I saw that her eyes were clear. "How am I supposed to keep living like this?"

"Be strong and take things one day at a time. Concentrate on something that is important to you to keep yourself moving. It won't be pretty but you'll live to see the end. Naraku will not control you much longer."

"How do you know?"

"Because there are powerful enemies who have allied themselves against him. Not even Naraku could stand opposed to all that."

"Are you sure? He . . . he's so strong already and he just keeps acquiring more power everyday."

"I'm going to need you to trust me. Naraku's hold will not last."

Kagura nodded mutely. I smiled at her and gave Kagura one last nod of reassurance. "Tell me, do you have anything to keep living for?"

I felt something like the goddess being that I had once been during Instrumentality when I asked that question of so many others. At first Kagura didn't reply but then she slowly began to speak, "My freedom and that of my sister. Naraku has us so under his control that we can do nothing but what he wants us to. Kanna is so under his power that she can't think or feel anything he doesn't want her to. If I could have my way we'd get out of here and never come back."

"Then hold onto and focus on that dream. Let if feed you and give you strength."

Kagura nodded hesitantly. I smiled gently at her and used a simple charm to ease her pain. "You got your freedom, didn't you? What did it cost?"

"Do you mean from Naraku or from before, back prior to when I came here?"

"Both."

"Yes, I have my freedom but I paid a heavy price for it. I would not wish anyone else paid the price I did for such a reward. I hope your freedom will come at a much cheaper cost to you."

"Was the cost you paid that horrible?"

"It was, there are some nights were I am kept awake by the screams or awakened by the worst nightmares imaginable."

I saw Kagura shutter slightly. "If I can I will make sure your price is much less."

Kagura gave me a look that said she was grateful for my concern. "Thank-you." She murmured.

"I promise I won't forget about you." I assured her.

"Who's in your body now?"

"Sesshomaru. Why?"

"You should hurry. I think Naraku is going to force you to drink this stuff anytime now."

Kagura rose to her feet and began to rummage in the cabinets. She came back holding a box with dried tealeaves inside. She put them in a pot of boiling water. Once the water had boiled long enough she pored some of the liquid into a blue porcelain cup for me. "Have Sesshomaru drink some of this. It should clear his mind of that tea Naraku has made you drink." She explained.

I lifted the cup from the table as Kagura slumped back onto the stool and closed her eyes in exhaustion. "You know we will be enemies from now on. I can't help you again if I want to live."

I nodded expecting just as much from her.

Quickly I turned and hurried down the hallway. I could sense two of Naraku's guards where Sesshomaru was chained. There could be only one reason they were there and Naraku couldn't be far behind so I needed all the speed I could get. When I reached the door I set the cup of tea inconspicuously on the floor outside then burst through the door wielding a long poison whip. I cracked it loudly in the air to get the two demon's, who were leaning over Sesshomaru, attention. Before they could do more then turn and stare in horror, I killed the first one. The second ran from the room, screaming in terror, before I could destroy him too.

I stepped outside and lifted the cup of tea from the floor then hurried back inside. I held the cup for Sesshomaru so he could drink. I watched as his eyes slowly cleared. "Are you felling better now?" I asked.

Sesshomaru nodded and straightened up slightly where he sat. "My body is in bad shape. Right?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Your speed. You were too slow when you attacked and I can tell your moves are deliberate as if you're being careful with what you do."

"True. You're body is still badly injured. I'm afraid I'll put too much stress on it and cause more damage. For now we need to stay where we are so I can fix your body up. Believe it or not you're in better condition then me."

"Great." Sesshomaru grumbled.

I couldn't blame him. Sesshomaru probably didn't feel so good himself so the fact he was the strongest of us must leave him worried. There was one more thing I could do to help him, I remembered. "Give me your hands." I instructed him.

Sesshomaru held it out his arms and I easily bent the metal bind from around his wrist using Sesshomaru's body's superior strength. I broke then chains in to many pieces with my hands relishing getting my revenge on the thing that had caused me so much trouble. Then I opened the door to the outdoor garden and threw the pieces of the metal chains as far as I could.

I turned back to Sesshomaru to see he was on his feet now. With his help I ripped the sleeve of his right arm into long strips that I tied around all of my open wounds. Once I was bandaged up, Sesshomaru and I started to leave our room for the safely of the forest.

We stepped out into the hallway and began our trek down the long corridor. Using my demonic senses I could feel Naraku was far away on the other side of the palace. However there were two demons near our location. One was farther away but the other was quite close. Both were very strong and I was worried about what would happen if they found us. The one that bothered me the most was the one who was closer to us. He seemed to be moving in our direction.

"Do you sense him Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru nodded quickly. "Let's move."

I agreed with him. We could not afford to get caught, not in the state we were in. Sesshomaru spead up and took the lead with his A.T. field at the ready. It wouldn't be as powerful as my own but it was easily the best defense we had. _Will we make it through this? _I wondered silently. _Yes, of course we will._ I told myself quickly. I refused to let myself entertain any doubt or hesitation.

A short distance we could hear the man enter the hallway and begin walking in our direction. Quickly we ducked inside an open room and hid in the shadows in the hope we would not be noticed.

However on this day luck was not on our side. The demon stopped in mid stride as he began to pass our room. For several tense moments all was silent and then the door opened. Although nothing could have been farther from the way it sounded I believed I had just heard the chimes of death. Sesshomaru and I looked at each other. _Stay back and let me handle this._ Sesshomaru insisted.

_No. We must work together. _

Before I could say anything more Sesshomaru had stepped out of hiding to face our opponent. He was a tall man of average build with tight fitting clothing. From the shadows where I crouched I could see hundreds of knives all long and gleaming hanging from straps in his outfit. This guy was obsessed to put it lightly. Shuttering, I could only guess at how many more were concealed beneath his clothes. He smiled at Sesshomaru and raised one of his long bladed weapons. "Hello. Miss Ayanami. I was wondering if I would have the pleasure of testing my powers against yours."

"Who would you be?" Sesshomaru demanded in a tone that commanded authority.

"I am known as Hijun, the master of knives and other sharp weapons."

That was clear from the number of blades he carried and the way he handled the one in his hand. Sesshomaru, I knew, had no such weapons to counter Hijun's. However he could make his own from his body as I frequently did or he could steal them from his opponent. I felt bad because I knew Sesshomaru must want the Tokijin in his hand at this moment but instead it was strapped at my side. It would be useless to him not because he lacked the will to control it but the demon blood and powers required to master it. I looked down at the blades and wondered if I could. Most likely I could but not as well as Sesshomaru, especially with the injuries I was suffering from.

I had to fight the desire to draw blade or whip at that moment. Sesshomaru had been right. If I stayed hidden I would most likely be able to intervene if trouble arose. I sincerely hoped it did not. I watched closely as the two began to battle, Hijun with his army-sized collection of knives and Sesshomaru with a short sword he had made from his arm.

I held still watching at the attacks went back and forth. Sesshomaru was holding his ground but struggling to use my powers. It was time to switch back, I realized. If not Sesshomaru and I would be in danger. I can do this, I told myself firmly. My shoulders slackened as I released some control over my body. I focused my attention on the power of my core. After a minute I felt it's powers activate. _Sesshomaru I switching us back to our bodies. _

Sesshomaru made no reply but he didn't object to what I had said either. I took this to mean he had understood and agreed. I drew on the powers of my core as a springboard to completely cut both of us off from our bodies. Then I returned to my own and placed Sesshomaru back in his.

I opened my eyes, rejoicing in the comfortable feel of being back in my own skin. Silently I vowed to always appreciate it because I would never belong anywhere else.

I opened my eyes to see a knife flying for Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru look out!" I cried.

I threw myself between the knife and Sesshomaru turning my body into a solid wall but there was no time to release my AT field. I felt it sink deep into my back and pain exploded. I would have staggered and nearly collapsed only just managing to stay on my feet had I not been a wall. Sesshomaru looked up at me through pain filled eyes and I knew he thought I was crazy. His eyes got big and then a second knife imbedded itself in my back. A third flew through me and struck Sesshomaru in the chest. His eyes widened with the pain then slowly closed and he sank to the floor. My stomach drooped like a rock in horror.

"Sesshomaru!" I creamed.

I spread my AT field as I transformed my body back to normal and turned on the knife man. I had to end this now and get Sesshomaru out of here. I changed Sesshomaru's knife into a sword and summoned my lance to my hand. Then charged him like a maniac waving it dangerously. I cared little for myself only for Sesshomaru. Hijun, seeing my intention, drew his sword and prepared to defend. He attacked first but I ducked and sliced him in two with the lance. He body crumpled to the ground. I released my lance and it fell with a clatter. With tears streaming down my face I turned and stumbled back to where Sesshomaru lay, ignoring my own pain. I knelt down next to him and checked for vitals but there were none. He was gone. Gingerly I pulled the blood covered fatal knife from his chest and held it in my hands.

This was all wrong. There was no way he could die. No after I had gone through all that trouble to keep him alive. He would not die. No now, not today and not ever. I wasn't going to let him. I placed my palms on his chest and reach out with my mind. At first I couldn't feel any trace of his. I panicked but then I felt a faint glimmer. His soul stood on the edge to the gates of death. His eye where closed and I doubt he could sense me. He was just standing there letting the wind whistle past him into the netherworld beyond. I grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and pulled on it with all my might. He refused to budge; no matter what I did he would not move. I bent forward in concentration and forced my energy into his body. It looked like I would have to make his body live like before. The energy caused the wound begin to heal it's self. Sluggishly his heart restarted and his breathing returned. With a little coxing his soul slowly followed. Out of breath I collapsed next to him thoroughly exhausted. Still I kept one hand on him to keep us synced. He was barely back on the edge of life and I was terrified he would go back over if I didn't keep him breathing.

I heard the door slide open. I glanced over my shoulder to see who it was. Gishuken, Naraku's newest incarnation stood there. So he was the second demon I had sensed. I lay still hoping he would think I was dead but he was not deceived. "Hijun is dead but so are the others. This does not make sense . . ."

He looked right at me and smirked. Gishuken knew I was still living. He stepped foreword and picked my lance off the floor. I flinched as he began to laugh. "Such a pretty and dangerous weapon."

Slowly he made his way across the room to us. I wrapped my hand around the hilt of the knife that had killed Sesshomaru. He stood right over me and raised my lance. I shifted my feet under me and prepared to strike. Gishuken brought it down and I went to stab him. He was faster. Pain overwhelmed me as the lance went through my chest. I sank to my hands and knees coughing up blood. I could barely breathe and everything spun. Gishuken leaned down next to me. "So it was you." He hissed in my ear.

I focused my attention on him and stuck him in the face with the knife. He roared and his hands flew to his left eye. "Why you!" He exclaimed.

I didn't wait for him to attack again. I glared at him and Gishuken went flying. He was on his feet and came back at me, knife in hand with in moments. I didn't have time to do anything but mount a weak defense. It crumpled like paper and he struck me deep in the side. I doubled over as pain went everywhere. I narrowed my eyes and sent my A.T. field at him. He went flying and landed in the next room, dead? Unconscious? I couldn't say. I sank to my knees and placed my hand on Sesshomaru's chest before I fainted.

--

Sesshomaru awoke groggily. He was aware of some pain in his chest and other areas of his body but he didn't feel terrible overall. Someone's hand was resting on top of him. He sat up slowly causing it to fall off. In front of him Hijun was dead, hacked in two and Gishuken lay in the next room buried under a large amount of rubble. He looked beside him and saw to his horror Rei lying there. Two knives and her lance protruded from her back. He first thought was that she was dead but then she moaned almost inaudibly.

Sesshomaru gasped and leaned over. She was alive. He checked for a pulse to see if it was true. She had none. What? How was she alive when breath and heart had failed? He turned Rei on her side to find a deep gash there. A close inspection of the wound showed a blood red orb inside. Sesshomaru poked it hesitantly. What was this thing? He'd never seen anything like it. Whatever it was it appeared to have been injured by the strike and was bleeding LCL. Sesshomaru placed Rei's hand on it trying to cover the wound. It didn't do much good soon her hand was sticky with LCL and it was still going everywhere. He tried to remember what Rei had said about her powers. She had mentioned a core that as long as it remained undamaged she would not die. While it was clear she was not dead the core had sustained damage. What did that mean?

Fist things first, Sesshomaru decided, the knives and the lance were going to have to go. Sesshomaru gripped the first knife and pulled it out as carefully as he could. Bright LCL trickled from the wound but Rei didn't move. Sesshomaru took hold of the second knife with less indecision and removed it. More LCL flowed but she seemed insensible. He took a deep breath and slowly rose to his feet. He seized the lance and yanked.

Rei screamed ear piercingly. Sesshomaru pulled her to him coving her mouth to stifle the scream. Carefully he dropped the lance and took her in his arms. Her entire body was shaking and trembling. His first thought was what had happened to her. The last thing he remembered was she had taken two of Hijun's knives for him but the third had stuck him straight in the chest. He looked down and realized that he was bleeding from a shallow wound there. It was barely more then a scratch but Sesshomaru clearly remembered the knife sinking deep into his chest.

This was ridiculous Sesshomaru decided with her wounds there was no way they'd get out of here alive. Looking around he found the missing piece of the red core Rei carried. It was lying almost invisibly in a pool of bood not far from where Rei herself was. The only reason Sesshomaru had seen it was becasue it had caught the light in a way the crimson blood and LCL didn't. Sesshomaru placed the piece in place. Then he glared at Tenseiga and muttered that he officially hated the sword. Gingerly as he could he adjusted Rei's position in his lap and drew Tenseiga. Sesshomaru held it steadily above her at he talked himself into doing what he had to do. He took a breath and stabbed the blade right through the exposed core in her stomach and himself. Rei's body glowed brightly. As it receded she lay silently against him.

--

I came to feeling weak and in a daze. After a few moments in which I assured myself that I was still alive; I felt brave enough to open my eyes. Above me Sesshomaru's face came into view. I blinked in surprise that he was real and okay. I was sure I had lost him. A smile crossed Sesshomaru's face. "You are okay. I'm glad."

"What, what happened?"

"I don't know. One minute the knife hit me the next I woke up almost completely healed. You on the other hand, how do I describe it? You were alive yet dead all at once and your core was damaged."

I pondered what he had said before it all made sense. When Gishuken had stabbed me in the side he must have damaged my core unbeknownst to me because of the pain I was already in both physically and mentally. Then I must have foolishly used the last of my strength on Sesshomaru thus making it appear as if I was dead when my body stopped and my angle half took over to keep me alive.

I explained what had happened to Sesshomaru from the minute he died to when he awoke again. It was decided that it was a good thing he had used Tenseiga to heal us both when he did. I couldn't be a full angel for long or I'd stay that way forever mostly likely also insane from the power. On the same hand if my core failed my human half took over, however if I were mortally wounded I'd die then. Neither option was very good. So it turned out that things had gone the best way they could have.

Sesshomaru helped me to my feet and I retrieved my lance from the floor where I had dropped it. I absorbed the lance back into my body and hurried to Sesshomaru's side. "Are you ready? We'll probably have to face Naraku himself next." He asked.

"No, but I'm as prepared as I'll ever be. Let's go."

With that we set off down the hallway. The palace seemed colder and more menacing now. I wondered if Naraku knew what we had done and was waiting to take revenge. Chances were that the answer was yes and we were about to be in big trouble.

I turned a corner with Sesshomaru right behind me and ran right into Naraku. He grinned and beckoned me to come closer. I didn't move. "Good evening Miss Ayanami, Lord Sesshomaru. What a pleasant surprise to see you both here."

Before either of us could reply Naraku produced three small daggers and threw them at me. Smiling I liquefied myself into LCL as an idea came to me. If it worked we'd be free of Naraku forever.

--

Sesshomaru watched in horror as Naraku produced three mini daggers and sent them sailing at Rei. She smiled as she turned into a yellow orange liquid just before Naraku's daggers reached her. The liquid fell into a puddle on the floor taking the dagger with it. Rei's kimono landed on top completing the effect. Sesshomaru could see that Naraku was furious, starring intently at the puddle of ooze on the floor. A few moments later a strange thing began to happen, the ooze rose up and formed a human shape taking Rei's kimono with it. It solidified and Rei reappeared. She produced all three knifes from with in her arms and sent then sailing at Naraku. The first two pinned his arms to the wall and the third pinned his legs. She charged foreword drawing her own short sword as she went. "Don't trifle with me." She hissed.

"I would put that sword of yours away if I were you. Those daggers of mine were poisoned. You have about five to ten minutes before you feel its affects and one week to live."

--

My feet came to a screeching halt. I couldn't believe my ears. Naraku had poisoned those daggers? He'd intended that I would be hurt but not killed by them? Then it all made sense. Naraku was planning on the daggers hitting either Sesshomaru or I. It didn't matter whom as long as just one blade struck home.

Now what? I wondered. Was this really the end? Would I have to face death? The prospect left me shaking; I didn't want to die, not yet. Naraku freed his right arm and easily took my sword from of my hands. "Shut up! Don't tell lies." Sesshomaru growled.

"But I'm not;" Cackled Naraku "The poison I used is highly potent. Its effects include loss of the senses, convulsions and inability to control ones body."

"Did you forget about something?" Sesshomaru asked.

He snarled and placed the Tokijin back in its sheath. Sesshomaru then drew Tenseiga instead. As the great sword flashed to life Naraku lashed out and there was a great deafening crack before smoke filled the air. When it cleared a great crack ran down the length of the Tenseiga from its edge to the hilt. The sword was now dead and useless.

Naraku still grinning wickedly produced a small glass jar from his sleeve. "I suppose you'll want this." He said.

I nodded weakly. "Of course you do. Now be a good girl and tell me about your AT field."

My voice cracked as I asked; "If this poison is as strong as you say it is why did you allow me to hit you with the knives?"

"I anticipated that you would strike back so I took some of my own antidote in advance. Now back to my question tell me about your AT field."

I was gaining some control over my emotions now and was able to speak calmly. I suppressed a half grin at this knowledge. Naraku of course had planned on being hit by me but he had not planned for me to counter poison the knives. _Yes, that's right Naraku. I cannot only alter my form but the chemical composition of the LCL I become just enough to create a poison toxic to demon's like you. _Still I kept the illusion so that Naraku would think he had all the power. "My AT field is the light of my soul a sacred territory that no one will intrude."

"How is it that you are the only being I know who can produce it?"

"All living beings could produce it at one time or another but most have lost the ability or the knowledge of how."

Naraku seemed to be digesting what I had told him. I was now standing firmly before him feeling much calmer and in control. "What do you want for the antidote?" I asked almost daringly.

"I want you to surrender your heart and soul to me like Kohaku did."

I pondered his proposition. I could choose to become his slave or die. I refused to die but I the though of bowing to him was equally as repulsive. Either way everything I cared about would be gone. I couldn't decide which was worse death or being controlled and forgetting everything important to you. As I thought about it if I stayed alive there was a chance Sesshomaru or I could save me from Naraku. It was the only hope I had. Still what happened when my own poison took effect and Naraku died? If I chose to be his slave would I then be free or in even more trouble?

There was only one option I realized. I had been a fool to even consider the other. No matter what the risks this was the path I would take.

I held out my hands and condensed my being into a small ball between them. I held it out to Naraku. "Don't do it, Rei!" Sesshomaru shouted "You shouldn't sell yourself to this low to live. We'll find another way to keep you alive with out his antidote."

Just as Naraku was about to take it from me I absorbed my being back into myself with a smile. Naraku looked shocked for a moment but then grinned. "So you choose death. So be it."

"Yes, let the effects of our attacks play themselves out shall we?"

Naraku at first seemed not to have noticed the hint then however I saw his jaw clench. "Say that again." He demanded.

"Sorry. You'll have to wait and see I'm afraid."

Sesshomaru grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall. To my amazement Naraku let out go laughing madly behind us all the way, we left Naraku's castle and made it into the woods. As Naraku predicted we hadn't gone far when my eyes began to dim and my legs became weak and unstable. Soon I was barely stumbling along gasping for breath. Everything was spinning in a strange blur of color and I couldn't keep my head straight. I could tell I had lost it when I saw a running Asuka next to me. "Hey, Wonder girl!" She called to me.

"Go away." I thought, "You're not real."

She did but the effects of the poison didn't. Sesshomaru noticed my difficulty and scooped me up with one swift move and carried me with his one arm. I closed my eyes so as to not see any more hallucinations. That one alone had been scary enough. I was beginning to wonder if I would go crazy from the visions before anything else.

* * *

Who will survive the war or poisons? You'll have to wait and see. 

Finally a teaser:

_She was blind and they both knew it._

Short and ambiguos, I know.


	19. Lost in Darkness

I have returned! Whoot! I know I've slowed down, for no reason other then laziness and distraction. I don't know if I will pick the pace back up but I will try not to slow down.

I'm going to switch this story over into the Anime Corssover's section sometime within the next few days. Sorry if that causes any problems.

I don't own Eva or Inu Yasha!

R & R, please.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Lost in Darkness**

"Demon's Bane." I whispered as loudly as I dared.

I didn't know if Sesshomaru would hear or understand but I had to say it. I had realized what the poison was. It was Demon's Bane the same thing I had kept Kagura from drinking. Ironic really but it was what it was.

I hoped my message could reach Sesshomaru through the haze of hallucination I was under. There were only two things I could trust with my distorted senses, the fact we were moving and wind was howling around me. Everything else I did not trust because for all I knew it was a hallucination of some sort.

I heard Sesshomaru's voice coming from somewhere nearby. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I replied weakly.

I heard Sesshomaru utter some bad word that I didn't catch. "That's bad. Demon's Bane is a powerful and deadly poison."

"I know. Tell me, tell me . . . how does it work . . ."

"Once in your body it spreads and multiplies quickly until it overwhelms the body's ability to control itself. Demon's Bane are actually miniscule demons. No one's seen them but every demon can sense them."

"A demon virus or bacterium. Who knew?"

"What?"

"In my world, invisible agents that make you ill and are not poison are referred to as viruses and bacterium."

I could only imagine that Sesshomaru gave me a strange look but I didn't open my eyes to see it.

They returned during a lull in the blizzard. Haruka and the rest of the residents at the Inu Youkai palace were huddled in their rooms with warm fires blazing. The howling wind blew unceasingly outside. During a lull in the storm the palace began to stir and Haruka looked outside on a whim.

Out of the thickly falling snow came a single form. It was dirty and covered in blood. Haruka watched in amazement as the form continued to approach at a constant pace. After a moment it became apparent who the form was, Lord Sesshomaru.

"Father!" Haruka cried out in surprised.

Sesshomaru looked up and met Haruka's eyes. He looked sad and weary. It was then that Haruka notices that her father is carrying something, which was consuming his attention. She couldn't see it because whoever or whatever it was had been wrapped securely in the large piece of fluff. _What is he carrying with him and why isn't Rei by his side?_ Haruka wondered.

Then Haruka saw a small piece of blue hair waving in the wind as it poked between the fluff. She looked again to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. Unfortunately they weren't. Sesshomaru was carrying Rei home.

Haruka turned around when she heard the door open behind her. Kagome and Rin stood there momentarily before they joined her. Both were dressed in heavy priestess style robes with boots to keep them warm. The three of them watched in silence as Sesshomaru reached them.

Sesshomaru stopped in front of them and fixed Kagome with an intent stare. "Do, do you have the antidote for Demon's Bane poison?" He asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I have the ingredients but it would take one moon to make it properly. If you need the antidote quickly you must send someone to the Poison Monks Shrine."

There was a knowing look passed around. The Poison Monks were a group of monks who lived in a secluded shrine in the mountains of the Westernland. They were experts in the making of poison and all it's antidotes. They made large batches of both but never sold the poison. There were strange rumors about what they did with the poison. Some said they drank it themselves to test the antidote others said they fed it to prisoners that were locked up under the shrine.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Organize a party to leave for the shrine as soon as possible." He said.

"Is it Miss Rei?" Inquired Rin's small voice.

"Yes," replied Sesshomaru, "She's very ill right now."

"I can make some medicine that will help her until the antidote arrives."

The tension in Sesshomaru's face lessoned slightly at this news. Rin took the lead and led the way inside the palace. Sesshomaru carried Rei to her room where she was laid on her bed and covered up for warmth. Haruka started a fire and Kagome set to work making medicine. Soon the other healers and priest arrived and set to work doing what they could. Sesshomaru sighed knowing it would not be enough. He needed to send a team to the Poison Priest Shrine to get the antidote.

When Inu Yasha showed up to find Kagome Sesshomaru decided it was best to call a meeting to discuss the subject. "So you're back, Sesshomaru. Never thought I'd see you again."

Sesshomaru gave his younger half brother a deadly stare that said he was not in the mood. The Inu Lord turned back to supervise the priests caring for Rei. Sesshomaru watched silently as the first of what would be many potions was pored down her throat. Then he turned back to Inu Yasha behind him. "Tell me, have you ever heard of Demon's Bane?"

"Sure I have, it's some nasty poison a demon made that's now used in demon wars, right?"

"Correct. That's what Naraku poisoned her with, Demon's Bane. A poison for Demon Wars."

"You sound like Naraku shouldn't have used that poison on her. Are you forgetting who he his? Naraku is ruthless and heartless. He would anything to assure victory. Besides, can't you heal her with Tenseiga, the sword of Heaven's Healing Light?"

"I can't. Tenseiga was broken when Naraku struck it. I have to take the sword to Totosai for repair before it can be used again."

"I see. Quite a tough spot for her I'd say."

"Exactly. That's why I need to send someone to the Shrine of The Poison Monks for the antidote. It's the only chance Rei has of surviving."

"I hope you don't expect me to go on this expedition. However I will help you organize a team to send. Since you'll want to stay here as I imagine."

Sesshomaru nodded in thanks. He decided that Inu Yasha while inept at using the Tetsiaga, he was okay after all. Inu Yasha left and Sesshomaru kept watch with Rin by his side. The Inu Lord didn't want the girl to be there to see Rei being so sick but Rin refused to leave. Rin was upset, that was clear, probably because Rei was a friend and big sister to her. "Rei will be okay, Rin." Sesshomaru assured the girl at his side.

Sesshomaru hoped his words would no only sooth Rin but himself as well. "Can Rin help?" Rin asked after a moment.

"You can hold her hands and keep her company. Even if she doesn't respond to you I think Rei will hear you."

Rin nodded looking happy for something useful to do. She hurried over to Rei's side and picked up Rei's hands from the blankets. Rin began to rub Rei's hands with her own. A small smile appeared on Rei's face but she didn't move or speak.

For a long time Sesshomaru stood with eyes closed and silent. He was trying so hard to forget the familiarities of the current situation with the past when Haruna died. No, he told himself repeatedly, Rei will not die. I will not burry someone else I care about. Unexpectedly Rin's voice broke through, "Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru opened an eye to see what was going on. He knew what it was instantly. Rei was having another attack were her muscles all tightened painfully at the same time. This was why he wanted Rin to massage her hands to work out the tightness and make the pain when the attacks happened less. Sesshomaru made his way over to Rei's side to see what he could do. Her body was rigid and her hands were tensed in tight fists. "Rin, keep massaging her hands." He told her.

Rin nodded obediently and continued to work Rei's fingers with her own. Sesshomaru leaned down as Rei's eyes opened slightly, "It's okay. You're home now. Everything will be okay."

Sesshomaru added on the last part in an effort to convince himself and Rei because there was no room for uncertainty. He didn't want to give up hope or for Rei to doubt she would live.

Rei smiled up at him or at least he thought she did, it was hard to tell with the pained expression on her face. Sesshomaru stroked her hair and Rei relaxed considerably and closed her eyes again as the attack ended. She was sleeping longer and longer Sesshomaru realized; caught in whatever world of madness the poison created. He wondered if was better for her in there or here in reality. The only one who could say that was Rei herself and she wasn't talking.

I was back in instrumentality. I hated this place it was so cold and lonely. What happened to everyone? Why was I here? I didn't understand.

"Ayanami . . ."

"You killed us!"

"Murderer!

"Heartless killer!"

"You betrayed us!

"You destroyed us."

"How could you?"

_"What did we ever do to you?"_

"Why?"

"For what?"

"You were supposed to save us."

"You were supposed to be our friend!"

"We hate you!"

"Go to hell!"

"You're not worthy of sympathy!"

**"Die angel!" **

"Dam you to hell!"

"Curse you forever!"

"No please," I implored, "Let me explain! I didn't mean to do that! Things got out of my control and . . . and . . . I'm so sorry! Don't condemn me please don't think of me like that!"

"Shut up!"

"What do you know?"

"You have no heart!"

"You're just a doll, some man's puppet!"

"You have no worth!"

"Haven't you done enough?"

"Why don't you just leave?"

"We have no use for you!"

"No! No! No! Please don't say that! I'm not really such a bad person! Please listen to me! Why won't you believe me! I'm sorry everyone! I'm so sorry!"

I awoke feeling like I was burning up and drenched in a cold sweat. My hands were shaking uncontrollably at my sides. "I was safe now that was only a dream." I told my self over and over.

Somehow the dream wouldn't leave me alone. It was too horrifying. Was that really how the people of earth thought of me or was it only a feverous dream? I didn't know. I hoped they didn't think of me like that. I really wasn't that bad of a person, wasn't I? I didn't get time to think over it though because I soon sank off back to sleep.

Sesshomaru poked his head in Rei's room. He was beginning to wonder if escaping from Naraku had been the right choice. Rei had been really sick ever since he brought her back two weeks ago. She was prone to fits of talking or crying in her sleep. He knew it was because she was constantly caught in a feverous delirium but she sounded so broken hearted. The worst though was when she began to convulse and scream in pain. Sesshomaru had to hold her down with all her might to keep her still so she wouldn't hurt herself. Now though she was sleeping quietly, too quietly. Sesshomaru was concerned that the fact she was getting worse. He'd seen **_her_** die and he didn't want to see Rei take that road. Fortunately it looked like Rei had sunk into a calm restful sleep. Sesshomaru felt better. It looked like she might be okay after all.

Sesshomaru sat down next to her and picked up her small hand. It was cold and boney. The rest of her was like that too. Rei had never had much excess fat on her and after being so sick it was all gone leaving her looking not much better than skin and bone. That's why he was here; if Rei was going to live she was not only going to need the antidote (which had arrived not ten minutes ago and would be here shortly) but also food. Sesshomaru took the cover off a bowl of soup. He gently opened her mouth and pored some of it down her throat. Rei sighed softly with contentment but didn't stir otherwise. Sesshomaru would have had someone else do it but he felt like doing it himself this time.

After repeating this process several times Sesshomaru ran out of soup and was gathering up the bowls when Kagome entered with a cup containing the antidote mixed with tea. She knelt down next to Rei and gently poured it down her throat. She stood back up and nodded to Sesshomaru then left. Sesshomaru lingered a few moments then turned and left himself.

I awoke to the sound of someone humming softly nearby. I open my eyes and turned to see Eto kneeling nearby mixing some sort of potion in a clay bowl. I tested my strength and found that I felt hungry but otherwise unaffected by bout with the powerful poison. Slowly I sat up and Eto noticed me and smiled. "Good you're awake."

"How long have I been asleep?" Not long. Just over a week since you returned."

I was amazed I felt wonderful for having just battled a powerful poison. This was great. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, here and there. I'm sure they'll be in to visit you soon when they hear you're awake."

With that Eto lifted up her work and left. I blinked, surprised by her abrupt exit and evasive answer. Was something wrong? I wondered. I quickly forced that thought aside. No, nothing was wrong. I had survived and everything would be okay.

By the end of the day I had seen everyone in the palace except the one person I wanted to see the most, Sesshomaru. When ever I asked where he was I was told he was busy or somewhere else at the time. This surprised me greatly because I thought he would be the first to come when he heard I was awake. Still everyone else was cheery and kind, leaving me feeling content by the end of the day.

That night as I lay dreaming I was awakened by the sound of crying; not just by one person but many. I quickly climbed from bed, put on the first pair of shoes I could find and hurried to find the source of the sound. It was so loud that I located it easily, coming from the courtyard before the front gate.

I stepped outside, shivering in the frosted night air around me. Near the gates in a tight throng was a mass of people huddled together all of whom I recognized from the palace. Even Haruka and Lady Ririko where among them as some of the hardest crying members. _What's going on? Why is everyone so upset?_

After a few minutes of confused silence on my part and continuing lament on the others a new sound was heard, the creaking of an ox cart on the path. Instantly the crying and whispers among the group at the gates stopped and we all turned to watched as the cart approached. It was large and flat, made of ancient wood and driven by a single massive ox. Upon the cart lay something about human sized covered by several thick blankets. The ox stopped before the gate and Haruka untied the lock with shaky hands while trying to comfort Rin. Finally the gates parted with a hideous creak and the cart rolled through into the center of the circle.

A knot of fear and dread was building in the pit of my stomach. What had the cart brought that had everyone so upset and where was Sesshomaru? Carefully I approached the cart and worked my way among the group until I could see what was going on. Haruka and Lady Ririko solemnly approached the cart and took similar positions on either side of it. They reached for the blankets but before they could remove them Rin cried out, "Miss Rei!"

Rin ran to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me through the crowd to the cart, next to Haruka. Both Haruka's and Lady Ririko's eyes become big in surprise. I had the sudden feeling they didn't want me here. Haruka swallowed hard and took my hand in hers, squeezing it hard. "I'm sorry, Rei. I didn't want you to find out just yet."

"Find out what?" I demanded.

"Go ahead. Pull black the blankets and see." Lady Ririko insisted softly.

I lifted my hands from my side where they were hanging like dead weights to see they were shaking badly. I forced them to take hold of the blanket and pulled it back. When I saw what was underneath I screamed. No, NO, **No!** It couldn't be! This was a lie. My knees gave out and I sank to the ground, tears rolling down my cheeks. I was numb to everything around me and my ears rang loudly with a deep roar.

Sesshomaru was dead.

I screamed again, and again until I was hoarse and unable to utter a sound. The tears pored unceasingly and my body had given over to shaking un-controlling.

No. It could not be.

The next thing I knew I was laying in my back, once again in my room. Eto was kneeling beside me running a cold washcloth over my forehead. For a minute I had the fleeting hope that what I had just seen was a dream. Then Eto spoke and the illusion broke. "I'm sorry, Miss Rei. You weren't supposed to know just yet."

"It's true?" I croaked out in a barely audible whisper.

Eto looked away and began to wipe her eyes furiously. "When?" I demanded as loudly as possible.

"There was a huge battle with Naraku three days ago. During the fight Sesshomaru challenged Naraku and he was killed. We found out just before you woke up."

I shook my head frantically as my heart threatened to burst in two out of my chest. No, it couldn't be. Sesshomaru was not dead. This was all just a bad, bad dream.

It must be. I had to be.

_Yes, it is. This is only a dream. _

Sesshomaru heard a movement from the other side of the room. He shook his head realizing he had fallen asleep. Feeling foolish Sesshomaru looked up to see Rei was trying to move on her own for the first time in nearly a week. Quickly he went to her side and knelt beside her. "Who . . .Sesshomaru . . ." She whispered silently.

Sesshomaru looked down into her red eyes to see that they no longer worked, she was aware of his presence by sensing him with her senses. She was blind and they both knew it.

I slowly came to hearing nothing but the soft breathing from a second occupant of the room I was in. I tried to find the source of it but I was too weak to move. The next thing I knew Sesshomaru was kneeling over me. I could feel his closeness and the warm breath on my face. Yet my eyes could not see him or anything else, I was blind.

Before I could say anything more Sesshomaru silenced me by placing his hand over my mouth. "Rest now."

A small smile crossed my face but I couldn't say or do anything more. So I closed my eyes and let my mind drift off to sleep.

When I awoke again my mouth had a metallic taste to it. I was lying in bed and someone was holding my hand. I turned to look, although my eyes where bad, I could just barely see Sesshomaru kneeling beside me. I think he was smiling.

Over the next several days I slowly began to get stronger. However the stronger I got the worse my eyes got. I feared that it wouldn't be long until I went blind all together, permanently. Sesshomaru was supportive throughout and helped me however he could. I felt grateful that he was being so nice to me but he refused to listen to me when I protested that I was getting stronger.

A lot of the time I was usually alone with my thoughts because I was too weak to go far, so I had a lot of time to think. The main subject of my thoughts was the dreams and images I had seen during the time I was ill. Logically I knew it was all illusion but what I had seen was my worst nightmare, the population of humanity rising against me and denouncing my part in instrumentality. It also contained a vivid recap of instrumentality itself in all its vivid detail.

I had to wonder whether any of what I had seen would become reality or remain fantasy. I hoped it would not because it meant that I would never be accepted by anyone on the other side. Surely there would be some people who would understand and forgive me.

One afternoon Rin came to see me for the first time since I had awakened. From what I had been told she had caught a cold and been confined to another room.

Rin bounded in happily and rushed right to me, throwing her arms around my neck. The force knocked the air out of me and I had to sit before I lost my footing. "Miss Rei is awake!" Rin cried excitedly.

I smiled back and embraced her tightly. Rin released my waist and sat down on a mat next to me. She placed something small and furry in my hands. I could tell it was orange but further detail was lost to me. "It's Rin's kitten Nemu. He's hurt, can Miss Rei help?"

I gently felt the kitten's soft fuzzy body with my fingers trying to find the source of the injury. After several moments I found that one of Nemu's legs was broken. I felt hesitant about using my powers because I hadn't even tried since I woke up. I had no idea how strong they were or if I could control them as I normally did. I knew I had to try my powers sometime however so now would a perfect opportunity to do so.

I drew on my cores power, using it to straighten and bind the fractured limb. When the leg was bound in place I stroked Nemu's head and handed him back to Rin.

"Nemu's leg will be just fine. You should keep him quiet so he doesn't reinjure that it." I advised her.

I could picture the smile on Rin's face as she said, "Thank-you miss Rei."

"Your welcome."

That evening I had been sitting in front of a fire in my room trying to stay warm despite the snow and subzero temperatures outside, with little success. As I was debating what steps to take to stay warm, Sesshomaru showed up with three blankets. First he pulled my hands away from the fire and wrapped them up carefully. Then he placed the first on blanket on the floor beneath me, the second he wrapped around my shoulders the third he placed around himself and then sat down beside me.

Sesshomaru glanced into Rei's room to see her huddled tightly before the fire. She was holding her hands so closely he was amazed they hadn't been burned off her arms. Sesshomaru understood why she put herself so close to the flames; she had lost a lot of weight during her illness and had trouble maintaining warmth in her thin frame.

Sesshomaru wondered what she saw there in the flames. What terrible memories was she burning into her mind before she lost sight forever? Sesshomaru shuttered at the possibilities knowing what he would choose if he was in her place. She must feel awfully alone and afraid.

Slowly, silently Sesshomaru entered the room and pulled Rei's blistered palms away from the fire. He gently bandaged them after applying a healing salve. She whimpered softly when he first touched her hands but made no other sound, starring at him with those wide failing red eyes that seemed too big for her face. Then he wrapped her tightly in one of the three blankets he had brought, placed another one under her and the third around himself.

Once this was done he sat down behind Rei putting his arm and his own blanket around her. She sighed and leaned back against him appearing weak and worn. He massaged her shoulders and she soon relaxed.

"Feeling better?" He asked after several minutes of silence.

"Yes. Thank-you."

"What are you not going to yell at about how you're not worthy?"

"No. You'll do it anyway."

"What's wrong Rei, you've been so quiet and melancholy since you woke up?"

"Well, during the time when I was ill I saw my worst nightmare and the most horrible of my memories played out over and over before me."

Sesshomaru squeezed my shoulder tightly in sympathy. "Why didn't you wake up? Reality had to be better then that."

"I couldn't. My body was too weak for me to leave that world."

"Couldn't be easy to see that repeatedly for two weeks. I imagine instrumentality was your most terrible recollection. Right?"

This was the opportunity I'd been waiting for. It was time I fill Sesshomaru in on the details of Instrumentality. I took a deep breath to settle my nerves then I told him everything. About third impact and how through it I had not only destroyed the world but killed every single person by turning them to LCL All because I listened to the desire of one person, who I had chosen. How I spent two years of desperation trying to convince people to reject the paradise I had given them. As I talked I showed him the scar on my neck and arm where I had been killed during third impact. I held nothing back, not one detail. I wanted him to know it all and I wanted him to understand but not fear me for it. I needed him to know the cruelty I had displayed.

All the while I stared straight ahead at the fire because I was too ashamed and scared to look at Sesshomaru's face. When I finished he said nothing for several minutes preferring a few moments of silence to digest it all. I sat there my hands trembling. I doubted myself, wondering if I had made the right choice by telling him all. Part of me felt relieved like I had released a giant weight I'd been carried around. "You tried to kill yourself at the end, didn't you?"

It had been a detail that until recently I hadn't remembered because Lilith had suppressed it deep within my mind. The nightmares had brought it back to me however. As Instrumentality had come to a close I had been alone and abandoned by everyone. Feeling like a failure, weak and useless, I had let go of not only body but also soul. If it hadn't been for Lilith I would have faded for good. "Yes."

"Who stopped you and saved your life?"

"Lilith my mother."

It had amazed even me that Lilith had forced me to stay alive. While I was her daughter she never seemed to be very caring towards me. Then out of the blue she had pulled me back and kept me alive. _"You have not earned the right to give up and destroy yourself yet. You may find something worth living for if you don't disappear."_ Lilith had told me.

"I owe her my gratitude for that. All in all that's not so bad." Sesshomaru said.

"What?"

"Rei you didn't seal the fate of the people caught in Instrumentality. You said yourself that if they had the will to keep living in the real world they could come back. All you did was try to help your brother, Shinji, from being driven insane. Besides you said that some of the people there that were killed before Third Impact but were brought back by it. I believe this was a chance for them to try to rebuild a better world. Rei, maybe from your perspective it looked horrible but you did a good thing. I'm the horrible ones whose been killing people, only the ones I've hurt are hurt forever."

"Yes, you're right. Maybe this wasn't so bad. Thank-you so much for reminding me of the positive aspects of that horrible incident."

Sesshomaru stayed quiet for several moments. "Tell me something." Sesshomaru asked. "Did any of your dreams while you were sick contain humanity trying to get back at you?"

"Yes, several of them did, actually. Why?"

"Because you were talking in your sleep constantly and you sounded like you where trying to explain or apologies for something."

"I was. That is my second worst nightmare. Once this war is over with Naraku I promised Kaworu that I would return home, explain everything to everyone and apologize for my actions."

"You fear those who won't listen and forgive. The ones who will always hate you for your role in Third Impact."

"Yes. I wish I could be assured that there won't be any backlash but I'm not that foolish. I just hope they won't hate me forever."

Sesshomaru pulled me closer. "Do you want me to spend the night with you to keep the nightmares away?" He asked.

Had he known? Ever since I woke up, I had nightmares every night involving either The Commander or humanity in general trying to take retribution on me. I was grateful at his offer. "Yes, please."

Sesshomaru ran his fingers though my uncombed, greasy hair. He got the end of my braid and began to undo it. Within minutes my hairs was loose and free down my back. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing. My hair's a mess."

"You're still beautiful to me."

I smiled back and closed my eyes. In minutes I was fast asleep held safely in Sesshomaru's arms.

Sesshomaru came to hearing the howling of the wind outside. He looked down to see Rei sleeping peacefully as she lay against him. Her hands were warm and cheeks pink. Sesshomaru was glad she was resting so comfortably. He had heard that she had been sleeping uneasily for several nights now so the fact she was made him relieved.

Someone loudly calling Sesshomaru's name awakened me the next morning. I groaned and rubbed my head as I sat up. Who would be shouting this early, I wondered? After a moment I realized it wasn't early but actually late morning. My senses told me that Sesshomaru was standing near the doorway probably listening to the voice. "Totosai? What brought you out here in the middle of winter?" Sesshomaru called.

"What am I doing? What am I doing?" Cried the man's voice. "I received a letter saying that the Tenseiga is ruined and you ask me what I'm doing here? You broke my greatest work!"

"I didn't break it, pompous old fool. Naraku did."

"All the same. You put the Tenseiga in harm's way didn't you? Dam fool."

Sesshomaru made no response to this Totosai's accusations. There was a long moment of silence and then Sesshomaru stepped back from the door and an old man entered, carrying a giant sledgehammer. Even without my sight I could feel his eyes fall on me. "Well, now this is interesting. I didn't know your new love was such a rare beauty."

"Leave her be Totosai. You came to see about fixing the Tenseiga not hitting on young women to feed your ego."

Totosai grunted and took a seat near the fire. Without a word he held out one hand expectantly. When nothing happened he snapped impatiently, "Let me see it. You want the Tenseiga fixed right?"

Sesshomaru grunted and untied the great sword from his belt. He tossed it easily to Totosai who caught it just as smoothly. Totosai drew the sword from the sheath and frowned deeply as he stared at the injured blade. "I'm afraid to repair this I'll need a new fang. Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru stood stock still for a prolonged period of time. In the dead silence I heard what was keeping Sesshomaru from moving. Outside our door, Inu Yasha's soft laughter could be heard. I must have been too preoccupied with following the conversation between Sesshomaru and Totosai that I hadn't notice him approach. "So you'll have to learn to use your sword again just like I did." Inu Yasha chuckled.

"Silence. Inu Yasha." Sesshomaru growled.

Totosai grunted impatiently promptly ending any quarrel between the brothers and Sesshomaru opened his mouth. He removed one of his fangs and handed it to Totosai before coming to sit next to me. "I'll go get us some breakfast. Keep an eye on him okay?"

"Sure."

I followed Sesshomaru with my senses as he left the room and then turned back to Totosai, who was busy with work on the Tenseiga. He held the great sword over the fire pit in the center of the room and blew fire on the blade, causing it to become superheated. He used his hammer to whack against the blade, making it ring loudly. Very slowly and carefully he worked Sesshomaru fang into the blade of Tenseiga.

I watched it all with interest. Although my eyes were almost gone I was becoming good at using my A.T. Field and senses to track what was going on around me and find things. That's how I was able to follow what was happening.

The ringing from Totosai's work was so loud I sensed Sesshomaru long before I could hear him. He came into the room carrying two bowls filled with hot food. Sesshomaru handed one to me and sat down beside me with the other. I lifted the chopsticks and took a large bite. It was wonderful; Seki must have been in the kitchen today.

We ate in almost complete silence while watching Totosai at his work. The old sword smith worked tirelessly, keeping the blade heated and pounding it repeatedly with his hammer.

Hours later Totosai said he was finally done. He handed the blade to Sesshomaru and instructed him to test it out. So we bundled up and went outside to the courtyard. I stayed where it was warmest under the overhang while Sesshomaru and Totosai went out onto the path. They stood there; talking for several minutes before Totosai laughed loudly and came to join me. "The Tenseiga is heavier now." I commented as stood there waiting.

"You noticed then did you? I wondered how much you could see with those eyes of yours."

"Well enough. My eyes won't work much longer I'm afraid; I will be blind soon."

"I see. So you want to know why Tenseiga is now burdensome in the hands of Sesshomaru after my repair."

"Yes, I would."

"When you make a sword out of the fang of the sword's intended master; the sword's master must have master his own power or the blade will be cumbersome and hard to handle."

"In other words Sesshomaru has un-mastered strength he must learn to employ or won't be able to use Tenseiga."

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm trying to say. So he might not be able to do anything about your eyes for a while."

I said nothing more but turned back to watch and see what Sesshomaru would do. Sesshomaru raised the Tenseiga and aimed it at Jaken who appeared from another area of the palace. Sesshomaru sliced Jaken in two with the blade. This did not harm the imp although he was slightly miffed by being randomly attacked by his master. Sesshomaru however seemed pleased. Totosai was not miffed or pleased, he was discontented. "That is all well and good Sesshomaru, however you need something more impressive then that. You must master Tenseiga's ultimate move to lessen the weight of the blade."

"Say that again, you old wind bag." Sesshomaru snapped.

Sesshomaru stomped over to where we stood; his face clearly displayed his anger. He glared at Totosai for several long moments before the old man made a reply. "You do not know about Tenseiga's powers? Pathetic you've had that sword over fifty years."

An instant of guilt flashed over Sesshomaru's face. I knew that the Tenseiga made Sesshomaru uncomfortable because its powers were to heal and revive. The sword, he thought, was useless. After all what could an inu lord have use in a sword that did not kill. He spent years hating the sword and wishing it had the power of Tetsusiaga. He forgot that the power to heal and revive would be useful in saving the lives of humans and weaker daemons that were frequently exploited by the powerful demons of the era. Would Sesshomaru see the sword for the good it could do and not what he wished it was for him? Sesshomaru didn't need power but the ability to heal.

"So what's the secret?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"The secret is the wind scar, the same as Tetsusiaga. However as you know it heals and revives, not kill. If you wish to lighten the blade you must free your late wife from her prison. What an imbecile." He said in a teacher like manner with the last line in a whisper.

Sesshomaru looked like he understood what Totosai had said. He turned and walked out back to the area of the path where he had been before. He relaxed his shoulder and aimed the blade at the sky. He tried to slice but the weight became too much and the blade hit the ground. Sesshomaru grumbled and tried again with similar results.

Totosai was right. This could take a long time. I shivered and pulled the blanket tighter around my shoulders.

* * *

Okay that's all! Don't forget to review before you leave!

And finally a teaser:

_Sesshomaru stopped in front of a sword that lay on a wooden table. He gently lifted it and held it out to Haruka. The sealing suntras on it's seath crackled loudly in the air. "Sounga." _

Will Sesshomaru be able to master Tenseiga's power in time and what is Sesshy planning with the Third Great Sword? You'll have to wait and see! Untill next time.


	20. Preparations for War Rei

Hello one and all! I am back with another chapter! Sorry this took so long to be posted, I have been extreamly lazy as of lately. Sad I know.

What's also depressing is that I return to school in a few days. So it is possible that there will be a slow down in the number of new chapters.

As a side note: For those wanting to see the return of Rei II in Inu land read on. She finally shows up. As for what role Sounga will play you'll have to read to find out. -laughs evily-

Well I hvae only one thing left to say, R & R,please!

--

**Ch. 20: Preparations for Spring-Rei's New Plan**

"Tell me Rei. What was your worst nightmare? Sesshomaru asked.

Sesshomaru, Rin and I had been eating dinner alone in my room that night after Sesshomaru finished practice with Tenseiga. Rin by then had fallen asleep, curled up next to me and the two of us were talking quietly while we finished. I looked over at Sesshomaru to see that he was waiting for an answer. Carefully I set my bowl down before I spoke. "It was losing you. It was the worst of anything I saw in there. I would always wake feeling fine to find you dead and I was too late to do anything."

"That must have been horrible to watch. Don't worry I'm here now and your safe."

"I am glad for that. I don't want to go back there again."

Over the next few days my eyes failed completely and I was blind. I was however not totally in the dark because if I took the time and energy to, I was able to use my A.T. Field to sense people and objects around me so I had no problems with running into walls or not being able to find something. Colors and patterns were harder to detect however and I often had to ask those around me what something looked like. Still all things considered I was lucky because I had a way to know what was going on beyond what I could pick up with my other senses.

Sesshomaru stuck by my side much of the time and he continued to spend the nights with me long after my nightmares were gone for good.

As the days went by my strength slowly recovered although this took the longest of all. My body had taken the hardest hit from the poison and I had long a lot of strength and weight while I was unable to move.

Sesshomaru meanwhile made little progress with Tenseiga. Partly because he was reluctant and partly because the blade was heavy, making it hard to wield with only one arm. One afternoon Sesshomaru and Totosai were having an extremely animated discussion about the three great swords and Sesshomaru problem's with Tenseiga. Totosai told Sesshomaru that he wasn't trying hard enough and was being lazy. Sesshomaru responded that the old sword smith was too demanding and that he was trying as hard as he could. Suddenly the topic of discussion switched to the third great sword as Haruka walked into the room. "What about the other one Sesshomaru? I hear that the third great sword is in your care." Totosai asked.

"I don't use it or anyone else. It's currently locked up in the underground storage area."

"What is the third great sword?" Haruka asked, obviously confused, "I thought there were only two great swords."

"Come and I will show you." Sesshomaru offered.

I nodded briefly to Sesshomaru and Haruka as the pair prepared to leave. Once they were gone Totosai turned to me. "So Sesshomaru really hasn't touched Sounga? Has he?"

He hadn't. I had only seen the so-called third great sword briefly with Sesshomaru's permission. I was surprised he had so willing agreed to show it to Haruka but I figured he must have a reason. "No."

"I wonder what he's up to?"

"I wouldn't know."

--

Haruka nodded and followed Sesshomaru down the corridors to the stairs that lead to the underground area of the Inu Youkai palace. They walked in silence for a long time before either spoke. "What is the third great sword?" Haruka asked again as she continued following Sesshomaru though the dank underground chambers.

"As you know Inu Yasha's sword the Tetsusiaga is the first of the great swords. Its powers are of the mortal world and can only be used by half demons in defense of the weak. Then there is the Tenseiga, my sword. Known as the blade of heaven's healing light, it can heal the injured and resurrect the dead. Last of all is the third great sword."

Sesshomaru stopped in front of a sword that lay on a wooden table. He gently lifted it and held it out to Haruka. The sealing suntras on its sheath crackled loudly in the air. "Sounga."

"Sounga." Haruka echoed.

"Known as Hell's Wrath, it is capable of resurrecting those slain by it, summoning the dead from Hell to create and army and opening a hole into Hell. It is the most powerful of the great swords."

"Why don't you use it, if it is so great?"

"Sounga is possessed by the soul of an angry powerful demon. Anyone who has human blood is instantly possessed. If a full blooded demon commands it, they must have a strong spirit and pure heart to resist the temptation to use the sword for evil."

It took a moment for the information to sink in and Haruka to find the answer. "You fear that you won't be able to resist using Sounga's power to destroy your enemies."

"It is true. I have not lived a good life and there are many who are dead at my hands. I have learned to hate and to be cold. Slowly, with help, I'm starting to undo all that but there are still many I would think little of bringing Sounga down on them. My own powers have caused pain enough. I don't need Sounga."

"Then what shall you do with it?"

"My father, your grandfather, feared Sounga's powers. So he had it sealed and sent it away upon his death. However Sounga has returned and requires a master to keep it under control. I want you to do it."

"Me? Why?"

"Because you are kind and caring with a will that could control Sounga's. Most of all I believe in you my daughter."

Haruka gently lifted Sounga from Sesshomaru's. She pulled the blade from the sheath and watched as it glinted in the lantern light. "If you can master Sounga and support the barrier from without you may come with me for the next battle."

Sesshomaru watched as Haruka's eyes became big with joy and surprise. "Really?"

"Yes. I want you there at my side. I believe Sounga is the key to victory. There is apparently an ultimate move combining all three sword's most powerful attacks with a minko's arrow."

"I can't believe you're letting me do this."

"You're my child but it is time I recognize that you've grown up. You need to be allowed to challenge yourself and grow."

--

I could feel the build up of strength and preparations for something even thought I did know what was going on. I had the sense that it was arrangements for another battle, which would explain why I was out of the loop. I most likely would not be expected to participate in it so I was being left out. I felt hurt that I had been dismissed so easily. I knew that I was blind and not as strong as I once was but I still had power. My A.T. Field was as powerful if not more formidable then before. I was not done yet.

I decided that I should say something to Sesshomaru before I was left out completely. On top of that I found that I had a good reason to bring up the subject of the upcoming battle, I had a new plan to defeat Naraku. So I was armed with the motivation and reason to speak with Sesshomaru, all I had to do was talk to him when I saw him next.

The next morning I had a perfect opportunity when Sesshomaru came to see me. He was smiling and carrying breakfast for both of us. We ate together and talked over lighter subjects. Once I had finished the two of us sat back and relaxed. I knew it was time to talk but I couldn't find the right words. Sesshomaru answered my dilemma by speaking first. "I know you're aware of the build up of power and the preparations for war. It will be in spring when the snow melts, that's when Naraku will strike so we must be ready."

I took a deep breath and hoped that Sesshomaru would hear me out. "I have a plan to defeat Naraku." I told him.

"No." Sesshomaru said resolutely.

Silenced before I could even begin, I was offended. "Why?"

"Because you're still weak. We'll discuss this when you're stronger.

So he was worried about my health and safety because Naraku's poison had left me weak. Still I thought he would like my plan once he heard it. It didn't require me to do anything physically dangerous at all. In fact I wouldn't need to be anywhere near the battlefield. "Sesshomaru listen to my plan before you say no, please?"

He looked over at me and smiled. "You're serious, I can see that. Okay, tell me this plan of yours"

I smiled back grateful that he was willing to listen. "You told me that Naraku is a half-demon created from demons melded to a human soul."

"That's true but how does that help?"

"I can reawaken the individual demon's wills and cause Naraku to become physically and mentally unstable."

"Can you destroy him? Is it possible?"

"No. I don't have the power but you do. I believe that if I was to awaken the demons you and Inu Yasha should be able to defeat him in battle."

Sesshomaru nodded and I could tell he liked my plan. I relaxed a little but my hopes were about to be crushed. Sesshomaru began to frown and sake his head. "No." He said in a tone that meant he was not willing to negotiate.

Still I wasn't willing to give up so I decided to ask what he meant. "Because . . .?"

"Because I know the prefect place for you to go to execute your part of the plan. However to get there requires a long journey in the dead of winter. It's also near the boarder so you won't be as safe as you would be here."

"What's so special about this place?"

"It's the Inu Taisho Shrine. My father created it and it's the home of the top priests and priestesses in the Westernland. It's also the second key to the barrier. For it is the head priest or priestess who help with strengthening the barrier."

"Didn't you say that since the heads priests died and Haruka was ill, demon's were able to get though?"

"Exactly. That is why you cannot go. I won't risk a repeat of that."

"But that was a one and a million incident, it won't happen again. Someone must be chosen to assume the roll of the other head priests or priestess. Let me go. I can handle it and it will help with my attack on Naraku."

"Last time nearly got you killed."

"I was surrounded by a large group of people. This time I'll go alone. I can fly there and slip past the enemy spies."

"I'm going with you. No if and or buts about it. You're still not back to being yourself and I'm not taking any chances on you getting attacked."

I raised my hands in defeat. I had gotten what I wanted for the most part so I wasn't going to protest farther. I actually like the thought of being able to spend time alone with Sesshomaru. "Very well. Just the two of us will go. What will happen to Rin when I am gone?"

"I was going to leave her in your care but now that you're going to the shrine, I don't know."

"Can't see come with me? Certainly she'll be happier and safer with me then here?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "True. Do you think you could handle flying her with us to the shrine."

"Yes."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around me and I rest my head on his shoulder. We would be separating again soon. This time I knew that it would be for a while. Spring was over a month away but I would most likely have to go there long before so I could have time to prepare. Then there was the time it would take for Sesshomaru to return to the shrine afterwards. By then it would be my birthday or more likely later.

Not that I had an official birthday after all. I was the third in a series of three clones. However my birthday had always been counted as March 30, the day the first was awakened. That's how I had always counted the passing of the years.

So I determined to hang on to Sesshomaru while I could because all too soon I wouldn't be able to. I would have to leave so that I could help protect Sesshomaru. In all honesty I wished this would all be over but I knew that until Naraku or those against him were defeated this would go on and on.

When I told Rin about the plan that afternoon she seemed excited and glad that she was going with me. I was thankful that she would be there to keep me company.

Lady Ririko was not so pleased when she heard as Rin was. She came to see me directly frowning deeply. "So I hear you're leaving to the shrine."

"Yes, I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Do you really think you can defend Sesshomaru and bring him home safe?"

"Yes, I have before and I will do it again; for we have been saving each other from the very beginning. He will be under my protection so he will be fine."

Lady Ririko did not look pleased by what I had said. She placed her hands on her hips and starred down at me angrily. "What makes you think you can defend him?"

I rose to my feet and turned to face her. I took a deep breath and let my wings sprout from my back. "Because" I said, "I am an angel."

"Cursed." She whispered, "You're cursed."

"Yes and no. I was given neither of these wings; rather I inherited them. One came from each of my parents. The black one is from Lilith and the brown one from humanity. They're not so much who I am then what I am. A half angel-half human hybrid."

"But . . ."

"If I were truly cursed I could not so easily do this."

I transformed my wings into pure white ones. I faced her with a smile on my face and wings fully extended. "Believe what you will about me but I will protect Sesshomaru. You can count on seeing him again."

I sat down silently and returned to the things I had been sorting for my journey to the shrine. I could feel Lady Ririko watching me but I pretended not to. I had said all I had to tell her and now there was nothing more for me to say. For a long time she stood and I worked at packing, before she spoke again. "You're going to protect him?"

"Yes."

"Well. You better not fail."

"I won't."

Lady Ririko seemed to be just as displeased when she left as when she arrived. I could not understand why she didn't trust me. I had yet to fail in protecting Sesshomaru.

The next morning Eto woke me early and helped me dressed in the warmest kimonos to be found. Once I was fully clothed Sesshomaru appeared and presented me with a pair of leather boots. They were soft and warm, made of durable demon hide. They would keep my feet much warmer then priestess shoes. Eto helped me slip them on my feet and I was ready.

Next we had to get Rin before we left. Sesshomaru and I made our way to her room to find her fast asleep, which was to be expected since it was just before dawn. I lifted her gently in my arms, to keep from waking her. Sesshomaru gave me several heavy blankets to wrap around her. We didn't want her to freeze up at the high altitude. Once Rin was covered warmly with the blankets it was time to leave.

Sesshomaru led me out to the garden where I spread my A.T. field around us. I felt him flinch as it surrounded him but he only grunted. Rin made no response but continued to sleep silently in my arms. I pushed down on the ground and our feet slowly lifted up. Sesshomaru became frightened and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled at him and laughed softy. Then I pushed down even harder on the ground and everything began to fall away. As we rose I let my wings unfold from my back.

--

Sesshomaru flinched as Rei's A.T. field engulfed him. It felt like he had entered sacred territory and he should apologize for the intrusion. Indeed he knew Rei's A.T. field was the very core of her heart and soul and he should respect it.

Sesshomaru felt like Rei was all around him like an all-inclosing blanket. He could sense her mind there just beyond a thin barrier. He couldn't read her thoughts but he could get an impression of her feelings. Sesshomaru however had no way to mask his own mind and he was sure she heard every stray thought that crossed his mind.

Sesshomaru could feel her muscles, taught and tense, working to move her wings along to the beat. One, two, three four, steady and constant. Sesshomaru counted the beat to the down stroke of her wings. After a time he could feel her tiredness almost like a physical presence. Sesshomaru wrapped his fluff around her and summoned all the memories of strength to mind that he could; hoping to give her the power to go the rest of the way. She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder.

--

As we flew the cold air rushed by and it quickly penetrated the multiple layers of clothes I wore. Soon I was shivering and my body felt numb. Sesshomaru put his fluff around me but I was still cold. We continued to fly on for hours until it was past mid day. Rin awoke long ago and was curled up tightly in the blankets wrapped around her. None too soon the shrine appeared below us. Sesshomaru squeezed me tightly as if he was trying to keep me from giving out. "Don't worry. I sent a message ahead of us so everything should be ready." He said."

I forced my frozen lips into a thin smile of gratitude. Lightly our feet touched the ground and I heard footsteps approach. Kind hands threw fur blankets around me. "Lord Sesshomaru! What's wrong with you? Are you trying to get all your priests and priestesses killed?" Accused several angry young female voices.

"No. I'm not that heartless." Sesshomaru retaliated.

"Look at her. She's shivering uncontrollably and paler then fresh snow. It will be a miracle if she isn't frostbitten too. The child is nearly frozen solid too. If you don't want to kill people, treat them better!"

"I can't believe you brought her all this way when the poor girl is obvious still weak."

I hand took my arm. "Come priestess. We need to get you inside before you freeze to death."

I nodded weakly. Several hands took hold of me and lead me towards the door. They placed Rin and me in front of a large roaring fire. Rin was taken off to eat so I was left alone. By degrees I began to warm up and the blankets came off. Once I was warmed up they decided that I should be sent to bed. To my surprise Sesshomaru appeared to take me there himself. Before he left me, he gave me one last kiss. "I'm sorry, Rei. I should have realized how cold it would get."

"I forgive you." I told him as I embraced him.

"Well, since I won't be here when you get up I guess I better say it now. Farewell Rei. Good luck and take care okay."

"Sure thing." I promised him. "I'll see you again soon, right?"

"Yes. You will." He replied. "When's your birthday? I thought you said something about it coming up."

"I don't have an official birthday but March 30th is considered as my birthday for age counting purposes."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Right before the spring cherry blossoms. You will see me by then. I want you home in time to see the sakura display this spring."

I smiled happily with excitement. I had never seen a true sakura display since my world's climate had been disrupted by second impact. Sesshomaru squeezed me tightly and I clung to him. Then he turned and left. I waved my hand meekly at him as he disappeared. I prayed that Sesshomaru and I would meet again. We had to. I began to untie my obi and removed my formal outer robes in preparation of going to bed.

As I was doing this Rin arrived with a bowl of hot soup for me. She looked around the room and didn't seem to be pleased by what she saw. "Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked me.

"He just left." I told her.

"Is Lord Sesshomaru leaving?"

"I believe he is Rin but I don't think he would go before he said good-bye to you."

That seemed to make Rin feel better and a smile once again covered her face. She suggested that we go to find Sesshomaru and I agreed. So we began our search for Sesshomaru.

--

Outside Sesshomaru ran into the head attendant Riri. "You like her don't you? Why did you bring that girl here anyway?"

"Because she's the new priestess."

Riri narrowed her eyes. "What's going on? She's blind and obviously was recently ill. Why is she here?"

"While she was indeed ill she has great powers and the Westernland needs her."

"Why bring her here. Oji could easily fill the position."

"But Oji was here when Mushi got ill and you know what is suspected about that. I want her to confirm the suspicion and then find the culprit."

"Can she do it?"

"Yes. She will. I trust she is able."

"Then I will too."

"Sesshomaru nodded. "Good. Take care of her for me."

"I will."

--

Rin and I caught up to Sesshomaru as he was pulling his thick fluff around him. He smiled at us and Rin ran to him. "Good-bye Lord Sesshomaru. Rin wishes to see Lord Sesshomaru again soon."

"You will Rin." Sesshomaru assured her with a pat on the head.

Rin smiled happily back at him. Sesshomaru meanwhile had turned back to me. "Rei there was something I forgot to ask you."

"Yes?"

"I need to get into Hell to free Haruna at some point. Do you know anything that could help me?"

"I could speak to my brethren who are on the other side and convince them to allow you safe passage. Just let me know when you are ready."

Sesshomaru nodded and leaned down to speak to Rin. "Take care of Rei and do what she says, okay?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed.

Rin ran back to me and the two of us waved good-bye to Sesshomaru until he had disappeared in a swirl of white snow. When Sesshomaru had gone, I took Rin with me back to our room to go to sleep. An attendant showed up and gave me some medicine and bandages for an eye infection building in both of my eyes.

I hadn't even realized that there was a problem with my eyes. I guess it was to be expected, if it was there it could be damaged or infected no matter what state it was in. After my eyes were treated and bandaged, Rin and I went to sleep.

The next morning I awoke late after a restful sleep to find Rin gone. She must be eating breakfast, if not off with the other priests, priestesses and attendants that lived here. I rose to my feet and wrapped a spare blanket around my shoulders. I left my room looking around for the others. I eventually made my way to the kitchen where I found Rin eating breakfast. I entered to join her, for I was starved.

We ate together talking softly. Rin was happy to see me and eased by my presence. She seemed uncomfortable in the presence of so many strangers. I however was a friendly face despite the bandages. I for my part was happy to have company who I could talk to and not feel so alone.

After breakfast Rin went back to our room with me and we spent the afternoon there, Rin practicing her writing with my help. This lesson wasn't as easy as others I had given her because it was hard for me to see but I managed to make do. I taught her two new characters that day, which she would need to practice more.

The next morning Rin was taken away to receive new clothing and training in shrine behavior. My lessons in how to be a priestess were not until later that afternoon so I was left to my own devices. I choose to enjoy the peace of my room and the sun's warmth on my skin. I had a Biwa in front of me that I was practicing playing. I was not the most skilled player at it but it helped calm my nerves while keeping my hands busy.

I could feel the approach of two of the attending priestesses and the other head priestess, Atsuko. I had only seen her briefly and had never spoken to the girl. She seemed calm and controlled the way one who had been trained as a priestess their whole life would be. I knew she found me strange and was uncomfortable in my presence. I think it was because of how different I was from other people.

I paused when I felt them reach the door. Atsuko was hesitating. "You may come in." I said softly.

I went back to playing the Biwa, pulling gently at the stings. Atsuko came in and knelt down beside me. "You're playing is quite beautiful how can you do it with those bandages over your eyes?"

"I can feel the strings with my fingers and I know which ones to pay."

I could sense her surprise at my response. "Aren't you blind with all those bandages?"

"My eyes are already blind so it does not matter if I cover them or not. They are useless."

I could feel that she was even more astounded at my response this time then before. She must think I'm even more bizarre and scarier then before. I could feel her tense beside me. "You must think I'm weak and sickly yet you fear me because I am strange. Do you wish to see under my bandages? I assure you I am only human."

She swallowed and nodded weakly. I reached up and began to pull away at the wrappings around my face. I let it hang limply in my hands and I turned to face her. "You're eyes, they're . . . they're red."

"Yes, I was born that way."

"You don't look so bad under all that." She said with a note of relief.

I smiled at her and I could feel her smile back. "You must be very brave to come here when you're ill and blind." She said softly.

There was a pause and then she said, "You used to have much more power in the past didn't you?"

"Yes, there was a time when I was a goddess with power over all creation. Then I gave it up because I had used my power to cause so much pain. I killed myself in the process but was resurrected with the powers I currently wield."

"So you defied death in a way?"

"You could say that. I prefer to think of it as a resurrection."

"A resurrection." She echoed.

"Would you," I asked "be willing to show me how to be a true priestess like yourself since I do not know what I must do?"

"Of course."

So with that my training began. Atsuko was a patient and knowledgeable teacher, which proved to be a great help to me as I had only a very basic understanding of priests and priestesses did. It did not take me long to see that there was much I need to learn. I spent the rest of the day with Atsuko learning what she had to teach me.

The next morning Atsuko, Rin and I were brought to the place where the relics and sacred objects of the priests and priestess were kept. Some of these where ancient and dusty, Atsuko and I scanned over them with care, taking in everything that was there. I noticed that in the very back of the room was a large oval object covered in a battered cloth. "What is that?" I asked.

"No one touches that mirror, my lady." Said the attendant who had accompanied us, when she saw what I was talking about it, "It is cursed and possessed by a powerful demon."

I allowed my senses to wander over the mirror. I expected to find a demon spirit there but I did not. Instead I sensed the soul of a young girl. It was only when I went behind her did I find the demon. She was sealing the demon within the mirror. This was very interesting. I carefully crossed the room to the place where the mirror waited.

I lifted the cloth from it, allowing the surface to see light for the first time in years. I gently placed my hands on the frame and allowed my mind to relax. "Hello?" Asked a small voice.

"Hello." I replied cheerfully.

I could feel suspicion from the girl in the mirror even if I couldn't see her. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"I am called Rei. Who are you?"

"I don't know who I am. I forgot my name." She said in a very soft whisper.

"How long have you been here in this mirror?"

"So long. I can't remember how long I've been here."

"Why were you sealed in the mirror?"

"I was placed in here to seal a terrible demon. There were problems at first, which is why this mirror is considered cursed. I can't leave because my body has been devoured."

"So there is no demon?"

"No, not anymore."

I smiled at her and an image of a small child arose in my mind. She appeared to be the same age of Rin with thick black hair and grey eyes. She was dressed in a simple white kimono. She seemed to be cheerful and kind but lonely. I wanted to help her because she did not deserve to be trapped here by herself. Still I was not sure how to do that. It was something to consider.

I rose and turned to face the others. "The mirror is not possessed. It contains the spirit of a lonely little girl." I explained to them.

"Really?" Rin asked eagerly.

I nodded. Rin hurried over to me and looked up eagerly at me. "Can I speak to her?"

"Yes, you may."

I took Rin's hands in my own and placed them against the mirror. Using my powers I allowed Rin to speak to the girl. I listened to their conversation with a slight smile. They talked happily about children things like toys, candy and games. Rin and the girl of the mirror seemed happy to have someone their age to talk to.

"Rei?"

I held myself very still and focused on Kaworu's voice. His face came slowly into view. He was standing with my sister, the second, who looked sad and troubled. "Yes, Kaworu? What do you want?"

"I would like to send your sister to stay with you for a time. Things have become tense around here. I feel she needs a much-deserved break. Maybe it would be good for you as well."

I studied my sister's face noticing how uncharacteristically upset she seemed. I felt troubled that she was in such a state of distress that she couldn't help but show it. I held my hands out to her and she took them. "Maybe. She may come with me then."

I turned back to the second and spoke again. "Come with me sister."

I looked over at Kaworu and he nodded and a look of relief crossed his face. I nodded to him and took my sister back with me through space and time. As I returned to my body I could feel the warmth of my sister's body next to mine. Rin seemed not to notice however as she continued to talk to her new friend. I turned to my sister and smiled at her. She gave me a small smile back.

When Rin was finished speaking to the girl in the mirror I led both of them back across the room to where the other two waited. Atsuko was watching me with a curious expression. "What just happened and who is she?"

"She is my sister, Rei. I just helped bring her here from another world."

"You can do that?"

"Yes, I can. It is not an easy job but it is possible."

As I explained things to Atsuko, I could feel Rei becoming tense beside me. She must feel taken aback and out of place with so many strange things around. I gently comforted her by saying, "Relax. I know it is all foreign but I am here to help you."

This did not seem to comfort her very much, so I insisted that Rin and I take Rei to our room where we could talk in peace. She followed us in an overwhelmed daze. Meanwhile Rin followed on my other side talking rapidly. "Is she really Rei's sister?"

"Yes, we are twins and her name is also Rei."

"Who is older?"

"She is the elder sister."

"Where has she been? Rin has never seen her before."

"She has been in the world I came from until a few minutes ago when she came here to stay with me."

"Yeah!" Rin cheered.

Rei gave me an odd look that seemed to ask what was going on and who was Rin? I promised her we would talk when we had reached my room. She did not like this but waited quietly for us to arrive at our destination. When we arrived at the door I opened it and wait for the other two to enter before I did so too. Once we were all inside and comfortably seated, I poured tea for all of us. Then I explained everything to Rei.

She listened patiently until my explanation was complete. By the time I was finished food was brought for lunch. We ate in peace and I then redressed Rei in more normal clothing for this time, a simple priestess kimono. She was beginning to gradually relax and I hoped that she would be able to make herself comfortable here while she was forced to stay.

One morning, almost three weeks later, I heard from Sesshomaru once again. I had talked to Sesshomaru briefly almost every day after my arrival at the shrine. However he had spoken little of his training and the subject of going into the netherworld wasn't mentioned at all. Today for a change he mentioned this subject for the first time. "Rei my work with Tenseiga is almost done. I will need to enter the netherworld soon. You said you could help me. It is time, do what you need to in order to arrange things."

I nodded in understanding. "I will speak to my cousins as soon as possible."

"Thank-you."

"You're welcome. I'll see you before long then?"

"Yes."

"Then until then."

I felt my connection with Sesshomaru dissipate and I focused my mind on the netherworld. After a few moments I could sense it and then I was there. I felt the cold wind of death blowing by me; trying to force me through the gates. I walked up to the guards and stood before them. "What do you want?" The one on the left demanded.

"I want to see my angelic ancestors." I requested.

They stared at me dubiously as if they weren't willing to what I said. "You realize that if you step beyond this gate you will not come back?"

"Yes. I know."

Just then the gate swung open behind them and a white-cloaked angelic woman stood in the opening. "Rei Ayanami. Zero, the false angel and Lilith's child, what are you doing here?" She said.

"Greetings Enmi. I did not expect to see you here. I had thought you'd still be on the other side. Did Thanatos bring you here?"

"Yes." She replied softly. "I joined mother as a guardian here but what is your purpose cousin?"

"I came to seek your aid." I explained.

"What would you need our help for?"

I took a deep breath to steady my nerves and explained why I was here. Enmi listen patiently. When I finished Enmi sighed and shook her head in disgust. "We angels have guarded the gates keeping them safely closed for eternity. Now you ask us to open them so a mortal can enter and mess with our affairs."

"I know how it sounds but this is important to me."

She sighed unhappily and pulled out a small bell from her sleeve. "Give this to him and tell him to wear him around his neck. It will help him resist deaths grasp. Also tell him to move quickly or we will take him into death anyway."

I took the bell and held it in my hand. "I will give him your message, but I was wondering, what part will mine be?"

"Your job will be to guard the main gate. You're the only one who can do it since you're alive."

I bowed respectfully and replied, "I see. That can't be too hard. Thank-you for your generosity."

"Your welcome. Now you'd best be getting back."

I bowed again and hurried off back to the world of the living.

--

What's next? You'll have to wait and see!

I've got one quick question: does everyone like the chapter length or should I make my posts longer/shorter?

Don't forget to review!

And finally the teaser:

_Kagura felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She tried to move but was unable to. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you." Said a soft voice in her ear. _


	21. Death

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A Weird Little Love Story**_

_**Ch. 21 Death**_

_By Sesshy's Girl 00 _

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Death. The very word used to make me feel weak. Now however I would be testing my newfound confidence against it. I would have to enter death and open the gates; at least that was the plan. For now all I could do was wait for tomorrow and keep myself busy.

I spent the rest of my day with Rei and Rin in the hot springs that were under the shrine. It would be good to relax and spend some quality time with them. After all Rin and Rei were important in my life. They were like my little sisters and best friends.

When we reached the room where the springs were, Rin and I changed eagerly but Rei stayed by the door. She looked around uncertainly at the room and us, keeping her arms crossed around her waist. I watched her shift her feet uneasy several times while I was changing.

I was sympathetic to what she was going through. I had the feeling that she was overwhelmed and uncertain about her place here. This world was strange and much different from what she was used to.

I walked over to her and took her hand in my own. "Come sister; join us. You will like it."

That was all the persuasion Rei needed to follow me. She carefully took one of the white bathing kimonos from the stack and began to change. "Why are you going to death?" Rei asked me bluntly.

"Because I'm doing it for Sesshomaru. I want to help him." I told her.

"Do you realize what you are going to face?"

"Yes, I do sister."

The look she gave me said that she was concerned about my upcoming trip into death but she was trying to understand. I could not expect more then that. The differences were growing between us. It was impossible for us to understand what the other was thinking, let alone have the same thoughts about something. That's what happens when an A.T. Field separates two beings.

I smiled and held my hand out to her. Rei accepted with a small smile of her own and I helped her into the pool. Rei, Rin and I sighed and relaxed, content in the warm bubbling water. "Give me your arm." I instructed Rei.

I didn't know when Rei had been injured because it had happened while she was in our world and she refused to speak about it. All I knew for sure was that something sharp had left a deep gash in her lower right arm. It wasn't serious but it appeared to be quite painful.

Rei held her arm out to me reluctantly and I began to unwrap the bandages that covered the wound. She winced as I stuck it under water and it began to bleed when she lifted it out. Rei starred at the blood with a look of disgust. "I hate blood. It reminds me of, of death . . ."

"Did you die too?" Rin asked.

Rei nodded silently and sunk herself as far as possible into the water. Her eyes looked away as if she were afraid to face us. It appeared that her death still bothered her. It was most likely even more vivid and painful for her than me.

I decided that it was best if I changed the subject now before both Rei and Rin were upset further. To my surprise Rin beat me to it. "It's okay to be sad. Miss Rei and Rin both died too.

Rei smiled and I felt some of the tension leave the room. Rei and I relax while Rin began to make bubbles in the water.

-----------------------------------------

I used my ability to manipulate my body to shorten my hair until it was above my shoulders. If I was going into death it would be windy and it would be easier if my hair were out of my way. I could feel Rei's eyes turn to look at me from where she was sitting in the corner. My hair appeared to be the subject of her scrutiny. I couldn't be sure but I believed that it was short enough to make us identical once again.

"Don't worry. I will be fine."

"I never said I was concerned."

"You never had to. I could tell."

Rei had been staying unusually close to me and quiet all day. I smiled at her reassuringly and held out my hand. "If it would help you feel more at ease you can come with me."

Rei glanced away and the muscles in her hands tightened. "No. I will stay here." She said softly.

I nodded. "I understand. I will see you when I return."

I turned back to the mirror and straightened my clothes one last time. I could tell that I was too tense. I took several deep breaths and relaxed my body. Despite my efforts my hands were still stiff and shaking.

I breathed deeply and closed my eyes, sending my mind from my body to the land of death. The icy wind rushed past me as I entered. A shiver ran up my spine. It was so cold. I closed my eyes once more and reached out for Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru come." I whispered.

For an instant I felt the wind shift and then I sensed Sesshomaru standing beside me. I opened my eyes and he was there; smiling kindly at me. I threw my arms around his neck and embraced him tightly before I could even think. I felt his arm wrap itself around my back holding me against his warm body. "I've missed you." He whispered.

"I know, Sesshomaru."

We had spoken almost everyday since I left but nothing compared to being in each other's presence.

I tried to remember exactly how this moment felt so that I would have it forever. I never wanted to forget how good this felt.

Finally it was I who let go and we turned to face the gate, still keeping our arms around the other. "Are you ready?"

"No. Let's get this over with."

I dug into my obi and drew out the bell I'd been given. I pressed it into Sesshomaru's hand. "It will help you complete your task."

The tension lightened momentarily in Sesshomaru's face. "Thank you. Stay safe."

Sesshomaru kissed me lightly on the head as his arm tightened its grip on me. "I will." I promised.

I nodded slightly to wish Sesshomaru luck and approached the gates. "**What do you want?" **Boomed the voices of Gozu and Mezu.

"I wish to open the gates!" I called back to them.

There was a moment when I wasn't sure if I was about to be granted permission or sliced in two. Then a whisper ran though the wind, _Devil's Child. _After it had passed Gozu and Mezu move aside allowing me to approach.

I walked up to the gate and placed my hand against it. I focused my A.T. field through my hands and sent it out in a wide arch. With a rumble the gate began to part. The wind began to increase almost instantly and I was glad I had the foresight to shorten my hair. The gap grew wider and wider until a human could easily pass. I continued to press outward against it until the gate was wide open, the whole way. With the gate open the wind became so fierce that I would have been sucked in if not for my angels blood and A.T. Field holding me in place.

I set my stance so that I would be able to hold the gate in place. The wind tugged relentlessly at my kimono making me feel like I was falling though the sky.

Sesshomaru walked past me the bell tied to his waist and the Tenseiga in hand. I smiled as I watched him go. He was going to be all right. I could feel it.

I stood silently in the doorway, letting the wind tug merciless at me for a long time. Keeping the gates open was as hard as I had expected. The gates were extremely heavy and I could feel their weight pressing back against me. They wanted to close because their job was to prevent the living from entering.

I sighed as the numbness crawled a little farther up my arms. I had no idea how long I could keep this up unit my whole body gave out but I felt like I could handle it for quite a while. I didn't want to be for forever though. I would end up like Gozu and Mezu if I did that.

Sesshomaru finally reappeared after what felt like several hours. He face was weary but smiling slightly in triumph. I grinned back at him. Once Sesshomaru was beyond me I stepped back and set the gates free.

There was a resounding crash as the gate closed once more and then silence descended. I flinched slightly at the sound and Sesshomaru turned to look back at me with concern on his face. I smiled back at him and hurried to his side. "Did everything go okay?"

Sesshomaru nodded and pulled me close. "I don't think I'll be doing that again though. If you see the person who gave you the bell, you should thank them for both of us."

I gave his hand a squeeze. "I will."

I had to stop myself before I said anything more. There was only one thing left to do, say goodbye. I didn't want to part from Sesshomaru again, not so soon. Judging by how tightly Sesshomaru was holding me back he didn't want to go either.

"Can we stay here a little longer?"

I smiled in relief. Sesshomaru really had read my mind perfectly. "Sure."

We walked off in silence reveling in the closeness of the other one.

For the next several hours whispered nonsense and laughed. We were so tense that it was refreshing to not do anything stressful.

Then it was time to talk business, the fight with Naraku. It was decided that we should start this spring when the snow began to melt, in order to counter Naraku's offensive.

I was trying to stay calm about it. After all this would be full scale, all out. Still I knew that if this failed we would be significantly weakened and Naraku would have the upper hand. It was my solemn vow that this would not be the case. We would win.

After that we reluctantly parted once more and I returned to my body.

Rin, Rei and Atsuko were waiting for me when I opened my eyes. All three of them smiled in relief when they saw me awaken from the trance like state I had assumed while my spirit had been in death. "Miss Rei is awake!" Rin cheered happily.

I yawned feeling stiff and tired despite the fact I had not moved fro sometime. "How long have I been away?"

"Most of the day." Atsuko replied, "You just missed dinner."

My stomach rumbled as if to confirm this fact. Rei nudged a tray of food towards me. "Eat. You must be hungry."

"Thank-you."

I lifted the chopsticks and dug into the bowl of steamed rice voraciously. I was even hungrier then I had realized.

Rei, Rin and Atsuko stayed with me while I ate, filling me in on what had happened during my absence. There wasn't much news for me to catch up on. Things were quiet in this remote area, especially in the dead of winter.

After that we relaxed, talking quietly over our plans for tomorrow. Rei was going to try her hand at scrollwork, Rin was going to help out in the kitchens and Atsuko and I were going to continue going through the tools and artifacts stored in the back rooms.

I could tell right then that I would be plenty busy and there would be little chance that I would have time to think about other things, Sesshomaru in particular. I missed him greatly and seeing him today had opened that pain in my heart even wider. I didn't want to think what would happen if I had nothing to keep me from focusing on the pain.

We woke early and ate breakfast together. Then it was off to our respective tasks for the day.

Things followed a similar pattern for the next several weeks. I spent much of my time with Atsuko, Rei and Rin molding my self into that of a proper priestess and staying focused on things other then my longing to see Sesshomaru.

During this time the weather had slowly warmed and the snow melted back into water. Now it was warmer and a hint of spring hung in the air despite the chill that still remained.

I had been following progress on both sides and I could tell what was coming without a word being spoken. The time for the battle would be here very soon. Knowing this I was both nervous and excited at the same time. I was worried because I knew the battle would be hard but I was eager to see Sesshomaru, which would happen after the battle was over.

That was, of course under the assumption that we were both still alive after that. Death was always a possibility in any situation. I however refused to believe that we would die. It just couldn't happen. We were too strong and we had promised the other that we would live.

The next morning when Sesshomaru came to see me I was only half awake. He on the other hand seemed wide-awake and not very pleased, although I sensed that his unhappiness was not due to anything I had done. It took me a moment to realize what he wanted but when I did I felt a cold sense of dread seize me.

Naraku was on his way and the battle was going to begin soon. It was time to make final preparations. "We will see each other soon." I promised him before I broke off the connection.

"I know."

The next week following that was filled with a flurry of activity as everyone struggled to make final preparations. We were not exempt, even at the shrine. The other priests and priestesses were making ready to lend Atsuko and I their spiritual powers. Atsuko and I were making ready for our parts as well. I needed to decide the best way to attack Naraku and cause the most damage, while Atsuko was merely concerned with being ready

Then an eerie silence took hold. Both sides were ready and waiting for the other before they made their move. I watched both sides with my blind eyes, observing them with equal intensity.

It was Naraku who broke the peace and attacked first. He sent his men in a massive wave at the Westernlands barrier. The time had come to take up my position.

Before Atsuko and I were allowed to sit at the seats of the head priestess we had to bathe in the sacred spring and don the robes. They where heavy and extremely large on me and Atsuko seemed to have a similar reaction. After we were fully dressed the attendants combed our hair back and secured it with a piece of leather.

Then we were let into the room where the ceremonial seats were held. We ascended the stairs to the low platform calmly and took our seats.

I felt odd sitting there looking down on the people below. I felt like I was the one who was small and insignificant. There was also a sense of responsibility towards them. It was my duty to protect and defend them from harm.

I forced myself to relax and placed my arms in my lap. Focusing my mind, I sent my self out after the others. I could see them approaching the gates of Naraku's Palace with Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha in the lead. I continued silently beyond them into Naraku's castle itself.

Naraku sat just inside the door waiting for them, like a spider for his prey. He knew they were coming and he was ready. My job was to mess with his plan and I would do that with relish. I reached out and touched him forcing sync. Naraku revolted and tried to force me out but he couldn't stop me. "Hello, it has been a while."

" . . . Rei . . ." Came his answer.

"Yes?"

"So I see my poison didn't kill you after all but you're not with the others. Why? Is it possible the almighty one lost her eyes and had to stay behind?"

"It's true, I lost my eyesight but I have other ways of seeing so if I truly wanted I could be there with them. However I thought it might be more advantageous to stay behind and use my powers differently. Now I have a question for you. How did you fare against my poison?"

"I held up fine. It hardly affected me."

I could feel that Naraku was lying to me. It had made him as sick as I was. Good. I had affected him with my poison. At least that left me one small comfort to make up for the time I had spent sick and recovering.

I took a breath a turned myself back to the task at hand. I reached out my hand and touched Naraku's mind. I stretched out my senses and felt for the individual personalities that formed him. At first nothing came to me but slowly a single word began to form in my mind, "Oni Gumo." I said out loud.

Like a magic spell it seemed to have awakened the individualities of the others and their names began to come to me in rapid succession. I pronounced them all and like a flood they rushed through me; their names scorching my tongue and lips. Naraku shut his mind off abruptly and I was thrown out. It was like having a door slammed in my face. Slowly I eased myself back into my body and knelt forward. My mouth felt hot and burnt. I took several deep breaths trying to calm my senses down. "Priestess, are you okay?" Asked one of the attendants.

"Yes. I'm fine but I could use some water."

After I had drank my glass of water I went back in. Naraku's mind was much easier to enter than before. I was glad for this because I was in a hurry to be done. I quickly found where I had been and I picked up where I left off.

As I worked I felt the instability grow and Naraku's powers weaken. Several times Naraku tried to stop me but he couldn't. I was too well protected this time by my A.T. Field. I could feel him coming to pieces around me and mad about it.

Speed was also a factor. I wanted to hurry because I had a second task to complete. I needed to keep my promise and free Kagura and Kanna from Naraku's grasp. To do that I needed to find what he used to control them.

It took me some time to figure out what Naraku had done to them; he had hid his secret well.

What Naraku had done was remove their hearts from their bodies during creation. He had absorbed the hearts into him himself, giving him the ability to summon them at will and inflict pain on the owner. It was cruel indeed. Kagura and Kanna did not deserve to be taken advantage of that way. No one should dominate the heart of another.

Once I knew what he had done it became easy to remove the hearts from Naraku's control. I could not free them yet, so I did the next best thing. I took them under my control and hid them securely were they would not be harmed before I could hand them over to the one they truly belonged to.

--

Kagura felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She tried to move but was unable to. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you." Said a soft voice in her ear.

It was Rei. She was doing this. "Let me go. I must serve Naraku."

"It is that really what you want?" She asked.

"No, you know that I want to be free."

"Then close your eyes and you can. I have come to keep my promise."

Kagura hesitated for a moment but decided to trust her. A good sleep would feel wonderful, she knew and Rei had sworn to return for her. Kagura relaxed and closed her eyes.

----------

Kagura and Kanna suddenly froze and their eyes went blank. A black void appeared beneath them and they sank down within it. Naraku watched in horror as his two best minions were taken from him. "Rei! What did you do?" He demanded.

Rei chuckled softly. " I relieved them of their servitude to you. Don't try to squeeze their hearts they can't feel them anymore."

"Why?"

"You've hurt them enough. Let them rest. Unless you're too scared to handle things with out them." Rei returned mockingly.

"Fine. I'll get them back later."

"No you won't."

"Well, aren't you so self assured."

"If you haven't noticed their hearts are in my hands. I can make them do what I want."

"I thought you weren't into that kind of stuff."

"I'm not."

"Then why."

"Because when this is over I'll set them free."

"You certainly are the little rebel."

"You'd be surprised. Not that long ago I was someone's puppet myself. You'd think I was a totally different person. I have my freedom now, but it cost me dearly."

"So that's why you stubbornly refuse to work for me."

"Exactly."

We're not so different." Said Naraku with a smirk.

I knew what Naraku was trying to do. Make me mad and mess with my head. I however decided to turn the table on him. "True, we both have a thing for mass destruction and chaos. Did you know I once destroyed the population of an entire planet because of the wish of one of my friends?"

"Funny you don't seem like the type."

"Don't believe everything you see."

I was feeling more assure about this battle now then I had when it had began. My work against Naraku had gone well and I had successfully liberated Kagura and Kanna. There wasn't much left more me to but sit back and watch, making sure Naraku didn't reverse what I had done to him.

Victory was all up to Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha and those with them now.

Somewhere nearby an explosion rocked the shrine. Even from my position mostly out of my body I could feel and hear it. I quickly returned to my body to find out what had happened. "What's going on?" I demanded.

"One of the attendants has come after you." Replied the voice of one of the child helpers.

"Tell everyone to stand down. I don't want any more casualties. I will let her come and see me." I ordered.

The word went out and within moments the sound of fighting had ceased. There was a long deafening silence and then footsteps were heard outside and the door opened. A young woman, about the same age as myself, entered. She had a sacred jewel shard imbedded in her chest and she gave off a similar feeling to the one that I got from Kohaku. A soul tied to this world when it should have passed on. "You must be the high priestess. I see you wisely ordered the shrine maidens to stand down." She said.

"I wanted to see you myself since you seem to have such an interest in seeing me."

"You should know I'm here to kill you. Does that change anything?"

"No not at all.

"Good. That will make this simple."

"Why? What do you want so badly that you would kill for it?"

"Life."

"Life? You must mean your own. Am I correct?"

"How, how did you know?"

"You told me yourself."

"But I didn't say a word."

"You didn't have to. I could sense that you had died but where forcibly brought back by the sacred jewel shard in your chest."

"Yes I was. About a year ago a band of demons attack my village slaughtering everyone, including me. After the battle Naraku used his jewel shards to revive several other villagers and myself. He promised us that if we worked for him for a little while we would all be given living bodies and be free to go."

"He hasn't given you what he promised, did he?"

"No. When our time was up we went to Naraku and asked him to give us our bodies but he said he wanted more work."

"If you continue to serve Naraku you will never get what you want. You will spend the rest of your days soaking your hands in innocent blood. Is that what you want?"

"No."

"I can give you a living body, right now. All you have to do is trust me and yourself."

"Now? Is it that easy?"

"Yes, but I should warn you that it won't be pleasant. You'll have to overcome your pain and fear if you wish to live again. You still want to do this?"

"Yes, of course. Anything to be fee of Naraku!"

"Very well then."

I took a deep breath and reached out to her mind. For the first time since instrumentality I broke someone else's A.T. field. She liquefied into LCL and sank to the floor. I had the maids remove the sacred jewel. I reached out and became one with her. "What's going on? What's wrong with my body."

"Shhhh. It's okay. I turned your body to liquid. Now in order to regain it you must imagine your body as you want it." I explained.

I felt her quiet down considerably once she understood what was going on. That was better. I was worried that she would over react and she would be unable to recreate her body. Now that she was calmer it would be much easier for her.

I directed her gently through the process from LCL to human body. When it was over she was exhausted and fell asleep almost instantly. I directed the maids to take her to a quiet room and let her sleep.

I was relieved as I watched her leave the room. She was free of a terrible curse that should never have been hers to begin with. I was glad I had been able to do that for her.

Once more free of distractions I turned my attention back to the battle at hand. Naraku had an advantage over his opponents, even with all the work I had done. There had to be something more I could do, I decided. I would not let Naraku win.

I began searching around in Naraku's mind feeling for something that I could do to weaken Naraku. I found what I was looking for after several minutes of looking around.

There was something distinctive missing from Naraku's mind, humanity and kindness. The only thing there was demon's anger combined with the worst of Oni Gumo. There were no rules, no morals, no nothing. To put it simply, Naraku was pure evil.

When I noticed this I was completely stunned. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it before; it was so obvious.

After a few moments to think over it, I realized that it must be there somewhere so what was it?

I made it my mission to find out. Now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

Sesshy here all. I know I'm trying something new. Let me know if you like it. Kay?

First of all I feel I owe a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed and stayed with me. You guys are the best! Thanks!

I hope you all enjoyed the pervious chapter and I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. School has been a pain since it began.

I promise you that I won't abandon this fic. It's almost done and I refuse to let it go before it's completed! Besides I've been writting this thing off and on for four years now. I want it done!

Please Review, they are highly appriciated. I am addicted to them and it's so easy. Just clock on the bluish/purple 'Go' button below. Go ahead make it short and cheesy or a flamer if you must, just review.

I don't own Eva or Inu Yasha! 'Nuf said.

If you want to reach me you may pm me or find me of yahoo instant messager as darkeangel00.

I've got a couple of questions for you guys this week that I would appriciate if you answered:

1 Is there anything I haven't done that you would like me to do?

2 Is there something that I left confusing or that you don't understand?

3 Would you be willing to read this again if i went back, made some changes and edited out mistakes in the near future?

4 Should I keep going or should I end it were I currently intend it to?

And last but not least: the teaser:

_After I was relaxed, I closed my eyes again, although it wasn't necessary, and went back to the site of the battle.It was over now and I wanted, no needed to know what happened. When I reached it I found the area in ruins and not a soul to be found. _


	22. Final Act of War

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A Weird Little Love Story**_

_**Ch. 22Final Act of War**_

_By Sesshy's Girl 00 _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed in frustration. It didn't make sense. Naraku couldn't be all cold and evil. No one was. So it must be somewhere. I began my search looking in all the obvious places that he would try to conceal it. I didn't expect to find anything; Naraku was crafty after all. I was simply hoping to find a lead that would point me in the direction of where he had really hidden it.

This proved to be ineffective. There was nothing there that was of any help to me. That mean it must be quite deeply buried if I hadn't found any traces of it yet. I would need to go deeper if I were to have a chance at locating it.

I spread my A.T. out at full power and dove down even farther into his mind. I was curious now as to what was going on.

I reached the center of his mind and there I discovered the answer I was searching for. Naraku had buried all the goodness left in him locked away at the core where it was cut off from the rest of his mind. It was so deeply buried that it was in complete isolation. That's why I hadn't sensed it or been able to locate it easily.

Now that I finally had, the question was; what was I going to do with it? I could enter this corner of his mind and see what was in it. I also had the option of leaving it as it was.

I found that it possible not to ignore what I had found though. I was too curious not to look. It was time I took a dive into Naraku's inner mind. What I could find might be very interesting.

I slipped through the barrier erected around it unusually easily. This worried me until I encountered a second one just inside the first one. It was strong and required patience to maneuver through it. Once I was through I came face to face with Naraku on the other side.

He was smiling in a funny sort of way. The look seemed odd and didn't appear right on him. I had gotten to use to thinking of him as evil; that seeing him as a kind was a change. As odd as it was I realized that I liked the new look, it made him more human. The look did him good.

"Why are you here? I didn't expect to see you."

"I came to see you."

"Really?"

I nodded. "I have a question for you Naraku. Tell me, why, why are you doing this? Destroying things and killing people."

"For the attention, power and hatred."

"You're a liar. What is your real reason?"

There was a long pause before Naraku replied, "Love. Ever since I was small no one ever loved me."

"Not even your parents and siblings?"

"Never. My father was too busy as a priests and my mother was too cruel, cold and uncaring to love me properly. I was the youngest so I didn't get the luxury of the care my older siblings did. So I learned to bully and intimidate the other children and my siblings for attention."

"What happened after you killed Haruna?"

"I was caught and the guards were coming to arrest me so I ran. I escaped from the Westernland and became a bandit. Years later I was betrayed and left for dead. The Priestess Kikyo found me and cared for my injures. For the first time in my life I realized how much I needed love and I wanted Kikyo. So I called the local demons to me in order to gain the body and power I desired. However Kikyo died and I became consumed by desire for attention and power."

"What happened next?"

"I went on to become the demon I a today."

"Alone and still unloved by anyone."

Naraku nodded. "I even put the only person I loved beyond my reach. Kikyo after her resurrection is too full of hate and love for both Inu Yasha and I that she can never love either completely, due to what I did to them. The best place for her is the netherworld."

"Now you are too trapped by the desire for attention and power to stop either. Right?"

"Exactly."

An idea began to for in my mind after I had heard Naraku's story. Now it had taken full form. I could undo everything. I could release him and give him the chance to start over again. I could do it, but did I want to? Yes, I did. If I had learned anything from instrumentality it was compassion for every living being. Apparently that extended to Naraku as well.

"Let me free you from this body and life. You can start again and have a brand new beginning."

"Ha. Like you would do that for me. I've been nothing but a problem for you since you came."

"I have done it before at a much higher cost for people I didn't know as well. What I learned is that everyone deserves a chance to start over."

"Why?"

"Because all is one. Death and rebirth are all parts of the same cycle. All must follow its course. Even you."

Naraku shook his head as if he wasn't sure what I meant. "If I agree to this will I remember this life or will these memories be gone?"

"I don't know but I suspect you will remember nothing of this existence."

"That is what I want. I wish to forget and be free."

"Then come, release the past and start again at the beginning."

Naraku began to glow as if he were made of bright white light. He approached me, the years slowly falling away. He kept shrinking until he was a small child of toddler size. Naraku rose into the air now rapidly decreasing in size to that of a newborn infant. I reached my arms out to embrace him as he reached chest level. As my arms wrapped around him Naraku became a small ball of light. It hovered there for a minute before it sank into my body. Light disappeared and I shuttered as I felt him settle like a heavy weight in my stomach. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. Two lives now, not including my own, were contained within my body.

My arms crossed my stomach and I held myself like that for several long minutes. I could feel Naraku's body trying to absorb me to replace the void Naraku left. I resisted it and stayed where I was. All bodies needed a soul so there was magnetism between two but I knew that if I succumbed to this attraction I risked being possessed by the anger and desire for power.

My work was done and it was time I left. I released my anchor and returned to my body. The weakness hit me hard to the very core the minute I was back in control. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply trying to regain some strength. "Priestess? Are you okay?"

I turned in the direction of the voice. I nodded and smiled to the girl who stood there. "Yes, I am fine."

"Are you sure?" Inquired Atsuko.

"Yes, I just need some rest. That's all."

I could feel the hands of the maids helping me into a more comfortable position. I relaxed and let them do what was needed. After I was relaxed, I closed my eyes again, although it wasn't necessary, and went back to the site of the battle.

It was over now and I wanted, no needed to know what happened. When I reached it I found the area in ruins and not a soul to be found. Off to the side, a large piece of rubble moved and Sesshomaru appeared. He coughed several times before spitting out a foul mixture of blood and dirt. Then he wiped his mouth and began to look around. "Inu Yasha?" He called loudly.

Another piece of rubble moved not far away and Inu Yasha appeared. "Yeah? I'm here Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head. "Just making sure you wouldn't need help."

"Feh. Me never."

I could feel my sightless eyes fill with tears as the others began to appear one by one. They were all alive; I was so relieved. I wished I was there with them but I kept telling myself that I would have to wait. "Do you think it's over?" Miroku's voice asked.

I looked around trying to sense Naraku but couldn't; he was gone. "Yes, He's dead now." I whispered to Sesshomaru.

He smiled and turned to face me. "Rei. We did it."

"Yes. We did."

He held out his arms and the two of us embraced, grateful for all we had. I wasn't ever going to let him go.

"I'll see you soon."

----------------------------------

I bobbed up and down impatiently in front of the shrine gates. Sesshomaru was on his way and I was anxious to see him. It wouldn't be long until he arrived, I could sense him but that did nothing to dull what I was feeling.

Sesshomaru walked around the path and came into view. We both spotted the other one at the same time. I pushed through the gate and took off running. The two off us grabbed the other tightly in embrace. I felt like I was soaring through the sky. It was simply amazing.

"Rei."

I stretched out my hand and gently touched the side of his face, just to assure myself the he was real. It was so unbelievable that he was here in my arms. It was absolutely the best feeling in the world. It was the only thing I had ever wanted, to be with him. "You look good. How have you been?"

"Thanks. I've been fine but now that you're here everything's wonderful."

I closed my eyes enjoying every minute of my time right here. I could feel his body and hear the beat of his heart. He smelled of sweat and dirt from all the nights spent on the road. I didn't care about any of it; it was all wonderful to me. The important part was that he was actually here.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around my waist and we made our way inside. The maids, who were waiting with me at the gate, moved aside to let us pass. Rin and Atsuko met us in my room where they had been setting out lunch.

Rin leapt to her feet and ran to us with a cry of, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

She embraced him tightly, a gigantic grin on her face. "Rin is happy to see Lord Sesshomaru again."

Sesshomaru smiled and knelt down to be closer to Rin's height. He smiled at her and gave Rin a hug. She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru straightened and Rin danced away twirling. Sesshomaru smiled and pulled me close to him. I felt like I could melt into his arms, it was so perfect.

Atsuko smiled and nodded to us. "Welcome to our shrine, Lord Sesshomaru. I will leave you two alone now."

"Thank-you."

Atsuko bowed and left, taking Rin with her. I turned back to Sesshomaru and I could read the desire in his eyes. "You're eyes are so amazing."

I giggled. "Sesshomaru you're embarrassing me. We both know what kind of shape my eyes are in."

"Doesn't mean that they haven't lost any of their character. You're still you no matter what form you take."

I smiled and motioned to the food. "Hungry?"

"Famished, Let's eat. I've got a surprise for you later."

My interest was piqued now. I wanted to know what Sesshomaru had in mind but I could tell he would not tell me until he was ready to speak. So I let Sesshomaru lead me over to the tables to have lunch. I grinned knowing I was going to have fun tricking him into telling me what he had in mind. I had become quite a sucker for a challenge.

I made myself comfortable on one side of the table while Sesshomaru sat down on the other. The food looked wonderful and I should know because I had helped make it this morning. I knew it please and satisfy both of us.

Sesshomaru lifted one of sushi rolls from his plate and took a bite. "This is good. Did you make these?"

I nodded and smiled back at him. "It's not like I had anything else to do."

Sesshomaru frowned. "You could have been thinking of me." He said reproachfully.

"But I was. I knew you would be hungry and you're so distracting that if I didn't have anything to do I would go crazy."

Sesshomaru smirked. "That wouldn't be good."

I giggled and leaned back "Being insane would be bad wouldn't it?"

Sesshomaru leaned over and placed his face next to mine. I could feel his breath on my neck. "I think so."

I leaned in and pressed my lips to him before he could move away. Sesshomaru leaned in closer to me and deepened the kiss. A jolt of pleasure went though me causing my heart to skip a beat.

Sesshomaru was smiling softly as we pulled apart. A stray tear escaped my eye, rolling down my face. I quickly wiped it away and turned back to Sesshomaru. "Why are you crying over me?"

"I'm crying because I'm so happy. I have you back with me."

Sesshomaru gently placed his hand on the side of my face catching another tear that had fallen from my eyes. He tenderly pulled me towards him until I was leaning against his side. Sesshomaru sighed happily as he placed his head on top of mine. He took the end of my hair and began to play with it. "Do you have a thing for my hair or something? You're always messing with it." I teased him.

"You're hair's so nice and soft. I like to run my finger through it."

I smiled mischievously and took a lock of Sesshomaru's hair in my hand. I ran my fingers through it enjoying the feel of the fine white hair in my hands. Sesshomaru chuckled and began to unbraid my hair. I think he understood; it was war.

"So then what do you call this?"

"Revenge."

The two of us narrowed our eyes and starred the other down. After several long moments the two of us burst into laughter. I laughed so hard I had trouble breathing and had to clutch my side. Sesshomaru ended up doubled over on the floor.

It took a while before we were back under control. "Truce." Sesshomaru pleaded between breaths.

I nodded back and smiled at him. That had been fun. I had nearly won. Ah well, maybe next time.

I poured us each some water to quench our parched throats. After all that laughter we were parched. Sesshomaru smiled when I handed one to him and accepted it gratefully.

We sat quietly for several minutes drinking the water and letting it do its work. The peace settled in and silence took hold. There was a good feeling about and it seemed like all was well in the world.

I smiled and once more leaned against Sesshomaru and placed my hand over his. He smiled and sighed contently. "You know we should finish dinner before it goes bad."

"True. It would be a waste to make all my efforts worthless."

I lifted my hand from Sesshomaru's and we returned to eating.

--------------------

"So what is your great surprise?"

I was anxious to see what he had for me. It should be good, whatever it was. Otherwise Sesshomaru would not have put so much effort into not telling me. There was also the matter of my gift for him. Would it match what he gave me? Would he like it? The only way to know was to find out.

Sesshomaru rose to his feet and cleared his throat dramatically. With his hand he drew Tenseiga from her sheath and pointed the blade at me. "Don't worry. This won't hurt." He assured me.

I nodded to show I understood. Now I had an idea as to what he was planning. He was going to use Tenseiga's healing powers to restore my eyesight. I wondered if it was possible. Tenseiga could revive the dead but could it heal the living.? I would have to put my faith in Sesshomaru and his sword if I was going to find out.

Sesshomaru raised it high and slashed the blade through me. Instantly a warm golden glowing light enveloped my body. It hung their causing me to glow for several minutes. Then it began to fade and it disappeared.

I waited but nothing had happened, I was still blind.

Sesshomaru sheathed Tenseiga and took my hand. He squeezed it reassuringly. "Don't worry. It will take longer to work on you because you are alive but you should have your eyes back in a few days."

I blinked in shock and disbelief. I was so glad for what he had just said. "Really? How do you know?"

Sesshomaru opened his mouth, stopped and then started to speak again. "I … When … I was able to speak to Haruna after I freed her and she was able to explain Tenseiga to me. Apparently she can heal the living to. It just takes longer.

We smiled at each other and then embraced tearfully. I was so glad. I had been afraid that I had lost my eyes forever. Now, at least, I would finally have a chance to reclaim them. Hope remained for me after all.

"No need to cry. I did this so that you could be happy."

"I know. Thank you so much, I feel very fortunate."

"Anything for you."

I felt like I could melt once more. Sesshomaru was the only one who made me feel that way, putty in his hand.

"Now it is time for my gift."

Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow. "You have something for me."

"Of course. Come here and give me your arm."

Sesshomaru held out his arm for me to see.

"No I meant the other one."

Sesshomaru looked at me like I was crazy. "I only have one arm."

"I'm going to change that."

I took his stump of a shoulder in my hands and placed my hands against it. I bowed my head and closed my eyes to allow me to focus on what I had to do. I reached out and found Sesshomaru's will for the return of his lost arm. I gathered that will and caused it to grow. Beneath my hands I felt his skin begin to writhe and bubble. The bubbly mass continued to grow until it was arm length. Then it solidified into Sesshomaru's left arm and hand. I slowly raised my head. Sesshomaru stared down at me with a look of complete amazement. "What in the . . .?" He stammered.

He flexed his hand and moved his arm around. "Rei, you…you brought my arm back. I don't believe it. It's as good as new."

I smiled back at him. Having his arm back was something I knew he'd wanted so badly, and I was just happy to be able to help him. "How did I do? Did I make it correctly?"

Sesshomaru smiled and squeezed my hand with his new one. That was all the answer I needed. I knew without a doubt that we were both happy with the gift we had received.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around my waist and held me safely at his side.

"Rei?"

"Yes, what do you want Sesshomaru?"

"I have a question for you. Will you be my mate?"

I blinked, totally caught off guard by Sesshomaru's question. The realization dawned on my and my heart swelled until I thought it would burst. Sesshomaru was actually asking me to marry him. "Of course. Yes, I would gladly be your mate."

----------

Hours later we were still there basking in the warmth of the nearby fire and the closeness of the other. It was so peaceful and safe. I was near the point of being lulled to see when Sesshomaru snapped me out of it. "Tell me what happened down there."

I turned to look at Sesshomaru, smiling mischievously at him. "Only if you tell me how you beat Naraku."

I guess it was time I tell him what I had done. The choice I had made to give Naraku a chance at a new life. I hope that once he had heard me out Sesshomaru would understand and be okay with it. "When I was pulling Naraku apart I noticed something strange. He was pure evil. There was no good in his heart. This was so out of place that I decided to go on a search to discover where it had gone. I finally found it and I learned something interesting. Naraku's good had been trapped in a small core it in the center of his being."

"What happened next, after you found Naraku's good core?"

"I talked to him and discovered that he wanted love and release. I felt sympathetic towards him and gave it to him. I released the good in him from it's prison and gave it a vessel to start again, my body?"

I watched the horror building on Sesshomaru's face. "What?"

"I absorbed his soul into my body. It will remain there until it is reborn as my child or I create a body for it."

Sesshomaru nodded and swallowed hard. I could see the pallor in his face slowly disappearing. That meant that he was at least getting his mind around it, if not accepting it. "One of your children will be Naraku."

"Yes and no. He will have Naraku's soul but he won't remember his life as Naraku or Oni Gumo. He will be able to make his own way in this world, uninhibited by his past life."

A small smile curled the edges of Sesshomaru's lips. "I don't know how you can be so kind and giving. You are truly an angel and I am proud to so highly thought of by you."

I could feel the blush growing on my face. "Sesshomaru, you're embarrassing me. You are kind too. You simply are out of practice and have a different way of showing it then me."

Sesshomaru looked slightly comforted but not entirely convinced. I placed my hand on his and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "I wouldn't be in love in with you if you weren't."

Sesshomaru smiled slightly back. "So now it's my turn?"

"Yes, it is your turn."

"When I went through the gates I found two different paths. One seemed to go up and the other down. I reluctantly took the one that lead downwards. I rang the bell periodically to keep off anything that might want to harm me. When I reached the bottom I found what I could only term as hell. It was dark, icy cold and forbidding. All around me were bodiless spirits, floating aimlessly through the blackness."

Sesshomaru stopped to collect himself and I waited patiently. "I wandered everywhere through that place looking for Haruna. I thought I would never find her. Then I turned a dark corner and there she was. She was chained in a pot of blue fire and weeping silently."

"Then what did you do?"

"I comforted her and released her with Tenseiga's power. Once she was free I helped her back to the stairs and we walked all the way up to the top. We found a heavy golden gate there. One the other side was a tall pale-faced woman with wings. I think she might be one of your relatives. She opened the gate and Haruna bid me goodbye. Then she passed through it."

"Then I returned back to the gates where you were. Thank you for waiting."

"I always will."

Sesshomaru smiled as he kissed me on the forehead. I sighed happily and leaned against him. I never wanted this feeling to end.

I realized that there was something I hadn't told Sesshomaru yet. "Remember when I told you about what happened to me during Third Impact?"

"Yes?"

I took a breath and began to explain. "Well, there was one thing I didn't tell you, not because I didn't want to but because I wasn't aware of it until recently. Before I became one with Lilith the Commander placed Adam, the first angel with in me. He remained there after I emerged from the LCL."

"Can't you take him out?"

"That's the problem. I can't. He won't come out willingly. So I need help to remove him."

"What will it take to remove him?"

"I'm not sure. I believe I will have to have Dr. Akagi and my cousins remove him forcibly. It is the best thing I can come up with."

"I imagine that this gives you a stronger case to return to your world, to seek their advice?"

"Yes."

----------

The next morning Sesshomaru said we needed to talk about what we were going to do now. "Let's go home. I promised you the chance to see the sakura bloom, remember?"

I smiled remembering that discussion from what seemed like an eternity ago. I also recalled that I had made another promise as well. I had assured Kaworu that once the war with Naraku was over that I would return to my world. I knew it was time for me to keep that promise but I was anxious about the kind of reception I was going to receive.

"I must return to my world first. I promised them that I would once everything with Naraku was over."

Sesshomaru poked my playfully in the stomach. "But it's not over."

We both chuckled in amusement. "Close enough."

"We've got time if you want to stay for a couple days but are you up to it?"

I had to think about that question for a minute before I was able to answer. "Yes, as long as you're with me."

Sesshomaru's fears appeared to be relieved to some extent but I could tell that he was still concerned about me. "As long as you're sure you'll be okay. When do you want to go?"

"As soon as possible. I don't want to miss seeing the sakura."

Sesshomaru smiled and placed his hand on my face. "I won't let you miss a thing."

I smiled happily and held out my hand to him. "Should we get going then?"

Sesshomaru took my hand and nodded. A sense of fear and relief came over me at that move. I was afraid because I knew that Sesshomaru would be with me but I was afraid because the time had come to return to my world. _Be brave. _I told myself.

_Kaworu._

_Yes?_

_I'm coming home._

_Good. It's about time. _

_I'm bringing someone with me. I hope you don't mind. _

_Not at all. Who is it?_

_It's a surprise. Oh, and tell Dr. Akagi that I need to see her. _

_Sure thing. Come in into Nerv, that way less people will see you until it's time. _

_Thanks for all your help. _

I came back easily to my body and I turned to Sesshomaru to squeeze his hand. That was the signal for us to go. Sesshomaru took my hand and slowly led me out to the garden. We walked along until we came to an open bench. We sat down side by side and I spread my A.T field around us. In my mind I tried my best to picture NERV and my friends there.

Beside me I felt Sesshomaru's grip on my hand tighten. I knew he was worried. He was afraid of what we would find there. However he was even more afraid I would want to stay there forever and never come back to him. "It's okay." I whispered to him "I'll always be right here beside you."

"I know." Sesshomaru whispered back.

I dug down into my power reserve and pressed even harder. The air around us began to stir as space and time gave way. I sighed as I recognized the smells of the Eva docking bay. I was back. "Rei!" called several voices.

"Welcome back, Wondergirl!" Came Asuka's voice in my left ear.

All around me came greetings from all my friends and comrades. I could tell by the way Sesshomaru was holding my hand he was bewildered and overwhelmed by it all but I loved it. I felt my lips curl into a huge smile and I didn't bother to cover or restrain it. Last of all I heard Dr. Akagi, no Ritsuko, come foreword. "Long time no see, Rei. Kaworu tells me you wish to see me."

I nodded in the affirmative. "Good to see you again Doctor. Yes I do want to see you."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Yes. It would appear that after third impact Adam remained where Commander Ikari put him." I pointed to myself. "Inside me."

After a moment Ritsuko replied, "I see. So you wish to have him removed. Very well I'll . . ."

Ritsuko's voice trailed off suddenly. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your eyes, Rei, what happened to your eyes?" Ritsuko burst out.

"I was poisoned and lost my sight because of it."

"So you're . . ."

"Yes, I'm blind."

"You know, I could probably fix them, Rei, do you want me to try?"

"No, they are alreadybeing taken care of, but if you could help me remove Adam I would be grateful."

"Very well. It'll probably be tomorrow then because it'll take me some time to get things set up. We're low on our power supply because most of our generators where destroyed during third impact."

"That's fine with me. Beside I think I'll enjoy having time to talk with everyone again."

"I've got an idea," Misato cried, "Let's make a party of it!"

No one else moved. Misato plus party always equaled booze, which equated to drunken Misato- with a bad hang over in the morning. "What?" Wined Misato when she noticed our reactions.

"No booze." Said Asuka.

Misato's reply sounded like she was peeved, "What? How many times must I tell you, there's plenty of it in our apartment?"

"Misato-san, we told you, we looked but it's not there, the apartment's gone."

"You're looking in the wrong area or it's buried deeper then you think but I tell you it's there."

"Tell you what," Said Ritsuko, "if you don't ask for booze for the rest of today, I will attend this party of yours and I will assist with another search for your apartment in two days."

"What time will you get there?" Misato Asked skeptically.

"7:30 regardless of whether I'm done or not." Ritsuko replied.

"You're on Ritsu!" Misato exclaimed.

After that Misato and Shinji started discussing what they needed for the party. Misato wanted to have Shinji make real food but Shinji said all they had was box meals. I was so intent on listening to their conversation that I didn't notice two people sneaking up on me until it was too late. They seized my arms and pulled me down the hall, "Come!" Commanded the voices of Asuka and Hikari.

They led me to a small room not far away and shut the door. "Fess up, who that guy and why was he holding your hand like he like you?"

"He does, he loves me." I replied, "He's my fiancé."

"What!" They exclaimed in surprise, "Since when have you been engaged?"

"Two days now."

"Kaworu, the bastard, why didn't he tell us?"

"I don't know. Probably because I didn't tell him."

They narrowed their eyes at me suspiciously and I smiled back. "Lucky. Shinji's too much of a baka to propose to me." Wined Asuka.

"So tell us, what's he like?" Hikari inquired.

"It's too hard to describe. He acts tough but he uses it as cover to not say much or get close to people. Underneath his facade he's really a great guy. He's very sweet and caring and loyal. Just don't tell him I said that, it'll embarrass him to no end."

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Notes:**

Hello one and all! Sesshy's Girl 00 here again! I may muy feliz(that's very happy, for those of you who don't speak spanish) to have been able to give you this latest instalment. Now I'm afriad I must go but before I do I have a coule things to say/ask:

1 I am participating in National Novel Writting month this November through NaNoWriMo. So don't expect too many updates from me unitl December. I'm sorry for this and I promise I'll come right back to my stories here on when I'm done, kay? If you want to visit me at the site th URL is: and my screen name is darkeangel00. (I'll put this in my profile if you can't read any of it)

2 Are any of your out there artists? I would dearly love to see some sceenes from this but sadly I don't have time (I'm writting this remember) or much tatlent. I have drawn a pcture of haruka and I'll paste the URL in my profile if I ever get around to posting it on the net. Lol! Anyhow, let me know if you would be willing to draw some pictures and PM me the URL when you post it. Thanks!

3 Is there anything you'd like to see in the closing chapters of this story? Comments? Questions or Concerns?

Please Review, they are highly appriciated. I love all of them.

Lastly I don't own Eva or Inu Yasha!!! Nuf said.

Sorry guys no teaser this time around! Gomen!


	23. Making Amends

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A Weird Little Love Story**_

_**Ch. 23 Making Amends**_

_By Sesshy's Girl 00 _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Hikari and Asuka decided to finish questioning me, it was my turn to question the two of them next. There were some things that I didn't need to ask because I could tell them without my eyes. The most noticeable I would have picked up on even if I hadn't detected it with my mind first because it was so prominent. Hikari was heavily pregnant and her stomach bulged out from under her dress. I could sense that she was eight months along. Asuka on the other hand appeared unusually weak and pale. She had been recently quite ill and was currently recovering from it.

I had known that this world was left in a bad state after Third Impact. However, that did nothing to diminish the sadness I felt at what I was able to learn about this world. I had to remind myself that I could not fix everything for everyone; before I lost myself to the impulse. I recognized that what happened wasn't my fault but that didn't stop me from regretting my part in the incident. I knew that there was a limit to what my powers could accomplish. Yet, that wasn't going to stop me from trying.

Turning to my companions, I knew what I wanted to say to them now. "It's been so long since I have been here and Kaworu's horrible about keeping me up to date. Tell me, what's been going on?"

"Yeah, well, that's Kaworu for you. He's so mysterious and enigmatic a lot of the time. No wonder he can't keep you up to date. What do you want to know?" Asuka asked.

I thought this over for a minute before I gave them a clear answer. "Tell me what you guys have done and plan to do from here. I want to know everything you can tell me."

The pair looked at each other and I sensed a wordless exchange pass between the two of them. Part of me felt offended at not being a member of their inner circle but the rest of me remembered that I had been gone from this world for over two years now. It was only natural that I be out of the loop. If I wanted to fit in here it would take me a lot of time and hard work. Luckily I was used to the extended effort required by such an endeavor.

Hikari blushed and wrapped her arm around her stomach. She looked slightly sick and queasy. "I've done nothing but have babies and raise them." She grumbled unhappily in an sad voice.

Asuka wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders comfortingly. "You've been wonderful Hikari, what are you talking about? I could never handle those two brats the way you do. You have nothing to be ashamed about."

Hikari seemed strengthened by Asuka's praise and kind words. I saw a smile come back to her relaxed face. Hikari continued to speak once she had finished being ashamed and embarrassed by Asuka's words. "I plan to become a teacher or at least help start a schooling system. I hope to do both, to be honest. I've noticed that there are a lot of children wandering around without anything to do and not knowing what they should. I want to leave our knowledge for them so that things won't fall apart once we die."

I was impressed with Hikari's goal for the future. It was an excellent idea that she had come up with. Her plan would also help with the long-term survival of this world. I told her as much and Hikari seemed pleased by my kind words. "I glad you approve. I've been wondering if I could do this."

"I believe you can make your dream a reality. You've always been a natural leader in my mind. Just don't be afraid to let me know if you need my help."

Asuka smiled and nodded as well. "Count me in too. I'll gladly give you any assistance I can."

Hikari blushed vividly in relief and mortification. "Thank-you both so much."

I turned to Asuka and asked her to tell me about what happened to her since we last met and where she wanted to go in the future. She thought my question over intently for several minutes before she gave me a reply. "Baka Shinji and I were the first two people to come back from Instrumentality. So when other people began to show up we became the natural leaders, since we were already established. We've been unofficially in charge ever since."

Asuka sighed and shook her head in bemusement. "I imagine that in the future Shinji and I will be working together to run everything. We'll also have the job of raising our daughter, Nari, and any other children we have."

I was also pleased with Asuka answers as well. It comforted me to know that this world had such able and capable leadership. Maybe things went so bad as I thought. "I imagine Unit Two is part of this?"

Kaworu had told me that Unit Two was in active service since Asuka had climbed inside her over a year ago. I was curious to hear Asuka's thoughts on the red bio-mecha that contained her mother. Asuka beamed before replying. "I've been using Unit Two to help move large pieces of debris, build homes and make areas safer for searching. I imagine that I'll keep doing the same for as long as necessary."

I nodded. "That sounds like a good plan to me. I wish you the best of luck with your life."

There was a brief pause of silence before I decided to speak again. "I imagine Unit Two must make people nervous. It is a machine of war after all and a reminder of the pre-impact days."

Asuka sighed and shook her head in agreement. We were former Eva pilots so understanding how the Evangelions functioned was something we both did well. It was like second nature to us. Sadly that was the basis of our connection. Our lives had been dramatically different and we didn't agree on our world views. Those facts caused us to not communicate as well as we should.

"I don't want you to worry about helping out while you're here. This about you reconnecting and relaxing." Asuka commanded.

I smiled at Asuka and somehow we both knew that I would have trouble keeping to her rules. As she would say, I have a bad habit of meddling in other's business. Secretly I admitted that she was right. I imaged that, considering that this was my home world, the urge would be even stronger. I cared deeply about what happened in this world and I wanted to do my part to help it out. I just hoped that I could keep Asuka from being driven crazy by what I did.

Hikari and Asuka pulled me to my feet and led me out of the room. We went back to where the others were waiting for us in the Eva holding bay. The others turned to look as we walked over to them. I could see Sesshomaru watching me quite closely. He looked concerned and relieved to have me back in his presence. I smiled reassuringly at him and held out my hand. Sesshomaru took my hand in his hands and squeezed my fingers tightly. I leaned in and placed my lips against his. Sesshomaru kissed me back.

I could feel the tension leave both of our bodies in response to the contact from the other. Sesshomaru wrapped both his arms around my waist, as we broke apart, preventing me from going anywhere. I glared at him in mock annoyance for his tight hold. He was being far too possessive of me. "You can't keep me forever. I'll escape from you eventually." I warned him.

Sesshomaru smirked back, "You forget about my powers Rei. You never know what I can come up with."

We both laughed at after that at our little barbs. I couldn't help making him mad because it was such fun to poke fun at him. It was okay because Sesshomaru got plenty of revenge for all of mine with his own barbs. So in the end we simply called it even. I turned to the others, still smiling. Sesshomaru had a way of doing that to me; there was no logic to any of it.

I felt Ritsuko glaring at me from where she stood at the far side of the room. I focused my attention on her in an attempt to figure out what she was so unhappy about, without actually reading her mind. I knew that I would make her even angrier that way. I would have to be kind if I were going to get an answer from her. "Ritsuko do you have something you need to say?"

Ritsuko shook her head and pretended to busy herself with the specs for Unit One. I could sense that she wasn't being honest with me. The problem was, I couldn't figure out why. She wasn't doing this out of spite so the question was, what had her so upset?

I decided that it was time to find out so I left Sesshomaru's side and went over to speak with her. She pretended not to notice me at first but once I was standing next to her it was impossible for her to do that. She turned to look at me with a frown on her face and sighed. "What do you want Rei?"

"What is wrong Doctor Akagi? You seem upset." I asked gently.

Ritsuko sighed and turned around to face me completely for the first time in fifteen minutes. For the first time I became aware of the bags under her eyes and how pale her face pale was from lack of sleep. That was when I understood her better to some extent. She was tired and no longer wanted the life she was living. "After seeing you, so… happy and alive, I become jealous because I continue to be stuck down here doing the same thing. When I came out of instrumentality I thought life would be different but it's not. The only change is who I'm working for and the fact I'm not sleeping with them."

Ritsuko's voice drew a sharp edge of anger as she finished speaking her words to me. I knew that I had been right about her. I hadn't realized how hard it would be for someone to return to the same role they'd inhabited from before, after they returned. It made sense once I thought about it however. I knew from my memories that many people desired change in some form or another. Ritsuko had been prominent among those voices I remembered, calling for the chance to alter their paths in life.

I placed my hand on Ritsuko's shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "You don't have to accept the same limits you were under last time. If you want to change your destiny then go right ahead. I wouldn't mind; I want you to be happy." I assured her.

Ritsuko stepped back from me and her eyes went wide. She looked both amazed and relieved by the freedom I had offered to her. I never thought that Ritsuko had felt as trapped as she did, but I was glad to help her feel better. I nodded and placed my hand on her bony shoulder. "Really Rei?"

I shook my head to assure her that I was telling the truth. A small smile curled the edge of her lips. Ritsuko relaxed, comforted that she still had hope. She turned back to the clipboard she had left on the desk and looked at several different pages for a moment. "Rei are sure about this surgery?"

"Yes."

Ritsuko nodded and pointed to a chart on one of her pages of data. "Well, if your sure then I'm going to need some information from you to help me with this."

"What do you need?"

"I understand that you've made some changes to your body during Instrumentality. It would be a great help to the both of us if you tell me what those changes are and allow me to draw some blood, so I can determine your new DNA configuration. I will also need to know where Adam is within your body and why you can't remove him on your own."

I rolled up the sleeve of my kimono and bared my arm to her. "You're first question is easy enough to answer. I gave myself a more stable DNA structure; I now have an angel's core, I repaired my reproductive system so that I can have children and I believe that's about it. The reason I can't remove Adam is because he's using Lilith's blood to tie himself to my body. I can't remove him unless I suppress my angel's blood but if I do that I can't remove him on my own. That's why I need your help."

Ritsuko nodded and made a note of everything I had told her on her clipboard. Once she was finished writing she pulled out the instruments for drawing blood from her desk. She tied a rubber band around my upper arm and began to check it for the right veins. Once she found the one she wanted she swabbed my arm with an alcohol pad. Then she inserted the needle into my arm.

I looked away out of habit but I didn't wince at the pain. Ritsuko had drawn my blood numerous times in the past so this was familiar territory for me. I stayed relaxed and waited patiently until she was done. Ritsuko emptied the contents of the needle into a vile before capping it and tossing it in the trash. Then she put a band-aid on my arm to cover the spot where she had taken the blood from me.

"What about my question on Adam's location? Do you have an answer for that?"

I shook my head in the affirmative. I pointed my hand at my stomach right above where Adam was before explaining. "He's buried himself deep inside behind and below my angel's core. I imagine that will make this harder for you."

Despite my fears Ritsuko seemed calm about what I had said. She wasn't upset at all. In fact Ritsuko was way too calm about what I had told her. There must be something she knew that I didn't or was forgetting. Otherwise she would appear more concerned then she was. I knew that for a fact.

She turned her back to me and wrote down some notes in her file. I watched her quietly, wondering what she was thinking. Ritsuko didn't say anything until she was done with her notes. When she finally faced me once more, there was a look of calmness and determination on her face. "We will have to see if Lilith or one of the other angels would be willing to help me in this endeavor. You should be one to ask them since you know them so well. I'll need them to monitor you during the operation, medical supplies are in short supply around here."

I agreed to go speak to my relatives as soon as I could. It made sense to me what Ritsuko's plan was. The angels would be able to monitor my vitals, keep me sedated and numb while Ritsuko operated on me. This was a perfect plan.

Ritsuko told me that she had everything she wanted from me and I was free to go if I wanted. I thanked her and walked back over to Sesshomaru. He wrapped his arm around me, once I was close enough for him to grab me and kissed me on the forehead. "Did everything go okay?"

I squeezed his hand in response. "Yes."

Sesshomaru smiled. "That's wonderful. So it's going to go okay then?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Silly. Don't worry about it Sesshomaru. Nothing bad is going to happen. "

Sesshomaru chuckled at me and ruffled my hair. I smiled at him happily as we followed the others to the place where the party was. For my own safety we were going to stay inside Nerv where I wouldn't be seen. I would be easily confused for my sister and I knew what the people thought of me. That would all change tomorrow afternoon when I would explain things to the other survivors, until then however I wasn't totally safe.

I watched as the all too familiar walls of Nerv passed by me. For me, they rang loudly with the haunted voices of the past and those who had died here. Of all of the voices however my own memories stood out the most vividly of all. My body shuttered in voluntarily in fear. The waves of fear rolled over me in increasing intensity. I knew that I had to regain control over myself and fast. I attempted to ignore what I heard and concentrate on the positives. The fears slowly began to subside and I could act more normal.

At last we arrived at the rooms where the party was taking place. This was a more comfortable, larger and spacious part of the medical facility. There were many unused beds and chairs scattered around for people to sit in. We all choose a seat and made ourselves comfortable. Shinji disappeared after seeing that we were all in place to find food and drink. While he was gone Asuka organized an effort to clean up the room and decorate it for the party. She even drew Sesshomaru into helping out.

Hikari was tired and remained seated with her feet up most of the time. I was also forced to remain seated by others because they insisted on doing everything for me. I was quite embarrassed and pleased that they were making such an effort for me. I enjoyed watching as the pieces came together but I wished they wouldn't. There must be something more important for them to be doing. I was just one person out of all the others that needed attention.

Shinji returned with several packets of instant food for us to eat. He set them out on the table that was designated for food. Once the food was laid out Shinji poured hot water into the corner of each of them. It took several minutes for the smell of warming food to reach me on the other side of the room. However when it did I breathed deeply in enjoyment. Some of these smells, I hadn't smelled in years. Sesshomaru however looked unsure and tentative at the unrecognizable smells.

"Don't worry. Everything there's edible."

Sesshomaru looked at me and smiled unsurely. I took him by the hand and the two of us walked over to the table and looked over the food that was there. I showed them to Sesshomaru and explained what everything was to him. He listened carefully and examined each of them carefully. He still looked wary of some of the selections but at least he was giving them a fair chance. I was glad for that.

At last he settled on one of the many options, as did I. We went back over to our seats and sat back down to eat. Sesshomaru eyed his food suspiciously while I started to eat. I looked over to see what he had. From my memories I recognized it instantly, a cheeseburger and fries. I smiled encouragingly at him. "It won't kill you, take a bite."

"What is it?"

"A cheeseburger and french-fries. It's good."

Sesshomaru poked it dubiously. "How?"

Sesshomaru looked helplessly at me and I understood what the problem was. He had never seen a sandwich or french-fries before. While I hadn't either I at least had the aid of my memories to help me along. I reached over and lifted the burger in my hands to show Sesshomaru. I moved it until I had it in front of my mouth and then I imitated biting into the burger. Sesshomaru watched me with wonder and interest.

I handed his cheeseburger back to him and Sesshomaru copied my movements to take a bite. He chewed it thoughtfully for several minutes before swallowing. I watched him, waiting to see what he was going to say about it. "Not bad…It's so, well different…" He mumbled helplessly.

"It's American."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"America is a country from across the ocean. It was settled by Europeans long after your time."

Sesshomaru shook his head and buried it in his hands in defeat. I felt bad now, knowing that I was making him so upset. I would have to go easy on him from now on and remember my superior knowledge of world history. That was the only draw back to being from so far into the future.

I smiled and patted Sesshomaru on the arm. He smiled weakly and turned back to his burger. We ate in silence for several minutes. Sesshomaru seemed happier with his cheeseburger the more of it he ate. I was also discovering the how good western food was. I had chosen a dish of shrimp scampi and broccoli. Neither of these items I had ever eaten before. I was beginning to like both of these. They were as good as my mind said they were.

Sesshomaru looked over at what I was eating with a curious expression. He pointed to my bowl and opened his mouth, "What is that? I don't think I've seen a dish like that before."

"It's called shrimp scampi and broccoli." I explained, "It's also a dish from outside of Japan."

"Which one?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Both of them are from the country of Italy."

Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head. "This is all extremely confusing for me. Where did all these countries come from?"

I thought about the best way to answer his question. At last I decided that I should show him a map of earth. It would be the easiest way to explain what I meant by all the other countries. Unfortunately I didn't have a map in my possession to show to Sesshomaru. After a moment I had the answer. "Asuka? Is there a map around here I could see?"

Asuka turned around with an inquiring expression on her face. "I know where one is upstairs, why?"

"I wanted to show it to Sesshomaru. He's from the past where the current layout of the world didn't exist."

Asuka nodded and rose to her feet. "I see. Let me go find it for you then."

Asuka hurried from the room before I could protest. I turned to Sesshomaru and assured him that as soon as I had that map in my hand, I would be able to show him what I meant by all the other countries. Sesshomaru looked like he was both eager and dreading what would happen when Asuka returned with the promised map. I believed he feared that what I would tell him might be overwhelming. I couldn't blame him; this world must be strange and alien, compared to his.

Asuka came back five minutes later with a map in hand. She handed it to me with a small smile and went back over to sit next to Shinji. I unrolled the paper to reveal the color map on the other side. I spread the map over both my and Sesshomaru's laps so that we could see it easily.

I went slowly through each country, starting with the Asian ones Sesshomaru would be familiar with. To both of our relief he was able to stay with me as I moved onto countries farther away and unknown to Japan during his lifetime. Once we were done Sesshomaru sighed as he took in the expanse of the world. "I never realized that the earth was this big."

"I know it's hard to believe, isn't it.

Sesshomaru waved his hand over the expanse of the map. He was in awe of what he saw laid out before him. "I can't believe how much of it there is."

I smiled and laughed. Part of me understood his confusion. My own world had been small and limited. The rest of me insisted on finding this highly amusing. I rolled up the map and set it aside. "Let it be. The world can be a scary place once you know what's out there."

"I'll agree with that one there."

Everyone else in the room must have heard it because the whole room erupted into laughter. We all cheered noisily for everything bad and good that had happened in our lives. As the silence began to take hold Misato's voice could be heard calling for beer. We all recoiled in horror at the idea of a drunk Misato "No!" Came our unanimous cry.

Misato sighed and shook her head in disappointment. The room began to settle some, after her cry for alcohol had been silenced. "Tell us about how you've been Rei." Suggested Shinji.

"Sure." I agreed.

I told the story of what had happened to me after Third Impact though the events that led to my return here. The story took a long time to tell, and by the time I was done speaking, it was late. It was decided that we should sleep since tomorrow was going to be a busy day. I had convinced my sister to return and I would bring her back as soon as I could. Then I would explain that it was I, not my sister who was to blame with what had happened to the world. I hoped to make that fact quite clear to them so that Rei would no longer suffer.

In the morning I was the first one awake so I found myself with time to kill. I wandered around for a while through NERV. It left me sad to see what had become of the place during instrumentality. Large parts of it had been destroyed or rendered unsafe during that time. There were several cases when I was forced to fly over such areas because it wasn't possible for me to walk.

I didn't intend to go downstairs to central dogma, where Gendo Ikari had kept his secrets, but my feet led me there anyway. I stood in front of the door for a long time, attempting to decide if I wanted to go inside. I knew, not in words but more emotionally, what I would face in there. I didn't know if I could face it or not. I wanted to be able to face that but the thought of what awaited me was almost to horrifying for me.

After thinking it over carefully for several minutes I decided that I could do this. I stepped forward and placed my hands on the door. In my mind I could sense the wiring that was keeping the door closed. I could feel the way it traced back all the way to it's source, the Magi. There was more of a cold emotionless feeling from the wiring then anything else. The computer-the magi, wasn't wholly alive. Yet, there was something of their creator left there. _Naoko open the door for me please._

It took several minutes for the door to respond to my request but at last it began to open. _Thank you Naoko._ I said to the presence from the magi that controlled it. I felt some sort of response that equated to, _'You're welcome.' , from_ the personage of Naoko Akagi. A small smile crossed my lips, Naoko no longer held anything against me for my role in her demise. I was pleased to learn that.

I wasn't smiling for long because of what I saw on the other side of the door. The smell of stagnant air and LCL hit me with amazing intensity. It took me sometime to get past the odor to notice the rest of the room. Every inch of it was cold and inhuman. The room was almost impossibly sterile and bare. The Reiquarium that stretched across the back wall was completely empty. There wasn't a trace of the identical bodies that had once resided there. I shivered slightly at the sight of the whole place.

There were too many bad memories here for me. This room was forever haunted by what had once been here. Some unconscious part of my mind took control of my body and I stepped over the thresh hold into the room. I kept walking until I reached the center of the room. I looked around and the memories rushed back to me. I could recall all the hours I had spent floating mindlessly in the tube while the dummy plug was created.

I shook my head to bring myself back to reality. That wasn't me any more. I was older, wiser, and smarter then I used to be. Time had helped me move on from this place, and yet here I was again. Somehow this seemed ironic that I had returned here after all of these years. I made my way over to the Reiquarium and sat down with my back to it. The cold glass raised Goosebumps from my skin. I lay my head back and starred up aimlessly at the ceiling.

There was an endlessness feeling to the place. I believed that it would go on, no matter what happened. To my relief I found that I had escaped this tomb. Did that mean that the unending sense this room gave me was an illusion or if I had found a way to defeat it? Either way these walls had no hold on me. I was free. I raised my arms from my sides and held them out like wings. I closed my eyes and imagined myself flying through the air.

For a minute I could feel the sensation of the wind rushing all around me. Then reality returned when I caught a whiff of LCL. I opened my eyes and looked around. For a minute I felt something else there. Then the feeling passed. I shook my head to dispel the feeling and rose to my feet. I breathed deeply and turned to face the LCL filled tank behind me.

When I looked closely I thought I saw the faint remains of blood from my sisters bodies. I blinked, hoping to dispel the image but that did no good. It was still there when I looked again. I must be going insane, there shouldn't be any trace of my sisters left after all of these years. It wouldn't be the first time I had gone crazy. I believe I had been insane for part of my time in instrumentality. It would account for how fuzzy parts of it were. I knew Lilith had tampered with my memories as well so it was hard to gage how deep into insanity I fell. I wished that I had a better understanding of what was going on.

I looked away wondering if I should get myself out of here while I was still partly sane. I took several steps toward the door but then something told me to stop. I heard a whoosh from behind me coming from the empty tank. I watched the tank suspiciously for several minutes wondering what had happened. I was positive that I was imagining things. There were no mysterious sounds coming from there.

After several long moments I gave up and turned around. I closed the door behind me and locked it tightly. I hoped that no one would need to use that room any time soon. There was nothing needed there besides LCL and bad memories. No one should need the medical technology in there, at least as far as I could tell. You never could be sure.

I began walking down the hallway, back to the room where the others were sleeping. I peaked in through the opening to see if anyone was awake yet. A quick glance assured me that no one was. I tiptoed quietly across the floor passed the sleeping bodies. I made it to my futon without waking anyone. I was about to climb back in when something grabbed me by the ankle. I froze and cautiously looked down to see what had caught me.

I saw Sesshomaru looking up at me with a devious grin. I smiled and sat down next to him. Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed me as his arms wrapped around my body. I twinned my arms around him in return. He pulled me into his lap and I curled up happily with a smile on my face. Sesshomaru kissed the side of my neck and I shivered slightly. He ran his hands across my stomach. I sighed in pleasure and lay my head back against his shoulder. Sesshomaru gently tilted my head back and leaned down to kiss me. I closed my eyes and hooked my arms around his neck. I ran my fingers through his white hair. It felt amazingly soft and smooth against my skin.

Sesshomaru pulled at the edge of my kimono folds, exposing more of my skin to air. He wrapped me up in his arms and carried me across the room. I fought back weakly against his grasp but I didn't mind it one bit, so the effort was short lived. When we arrived at the next-door room, he set me down on the bed. He sat down next to me and began to untie my obi. As he worked, I unfastened the buckles on his armor. Once the straps were undone he lifted it off easily.

I took the fluff in my hand and tugged gently at it. It came off easily and lay on the bed. Sesshomaru placed his armor aside and then began to unbraid my hair. It took only moments for Sesshomaru to finish detangling my hair and the long curly, ice blue strands hung unrestrained down my back. Sesshomaru ran his hands across my shoulders and removed my outer kimono with his fingers. I untied Sesshomaru's belt carefully and his top half of his robes came away with it.

Sesshomaru's shoulder was still marked by the scar from where he had lost his original one and Naraku's attack. I fingered the scar gently with my hand and Sesshomaru smiled. He seemed not to mind the touch so I moved my hand back and forth over the skin of his shoulder. Sesshomaru smiled and tugged at the edge of my robe, threatening to pull away my last shield from nothingness. He caressed my breasts and ran his hands along my body. I moaned and tilted my head with bliss. Sesshomaru kissed me tenderly at the base of my neck. I moved my hands down his back to where his waistband was. I tugged at it and it gave way with little resistance.

Sesshomaru grinned and pulled at the fabric of my kimono. We snickered and counted to three, then pulled down each other's clothes. We starred at the other in the darkness. Sesshomaru's skin stood out sharply because of how pale he was. In my mind he was absolutely beautiful. My lower lips trembled as I tried to keep myself from drooling. Sesshomaru seemed even more caught off guard then I was. His eyes were huge and transfixing. I took his hand and placed it against my chest. We could both feel the steady beat of my heart though our connection. He smiled slightly and lifted my hand to his chest. I could feel his heart pounding away steadily between his ribs.

"You look amazing…" Sesshomaru whispered.

"I bet you look better."

"No, never."

"You're wrong."

Sesshomaru smirked and drew me to him. We blushed slightly as our skin came into contact. His was so warm, soft and smooth next to my own. I ran my finger over his purple demon tattoos that decorated his body. Sesshomaru squeezed my breasts with both of his hands. I moaned in happiness and we went from there.

---------------

Hours later I woke up to find myself buried in the fluff with Sesshomaru. I smiled sleepily and kissed him on the forehead. Sesshomaru blinked at me drowsily as he toyed with the end of a strand of hair. I was so comfortable and warm that I didn't mind my lack of clothing. Sesshomaru and the fluff were providing me with more then enough warmth. I leaned over and kissed Sesshomaru on the forehead over his moon shaped tattoo. Sesshomaru squeezed my shoulder with his hand. "How was that, for a first time?"

"Unbelievable."

Sesshomaru gave a half smirk in response. I glared back at him in mock anger. He was mocking me and I wasn't going to stand for it. I intended to take my revenge on him for doing that. Sesshomaru went to reach for me but I caught him first and began to tickle him. He recoiled away from me and began to laugh hysterically. I came after him and continued to attack him mercifully with my hands.

"I give up. I surrender."

I stopped and let Sesshomaru go. We both collapsed into a fit of laughter. It took a long time before either of us was back in control of ourselves again. Sesshomaru got up and found my kimono on the floor. He handed it to me and began to put on his own clothes. I put my kimono back on and Sesshomaru helped me to tie the obi. Then I helped him put all of the pieces of his clothing back in place. Once we were redressed we emerged from the room to face the others. It was late in the morning now and everyone was quite awake and moving about. All their eyes focused on us as we entered into the room.

"Rei, I was getting worried. Having fun?" Asuka teased.

I smiled coyly back at her. "You could say that."

Asuka smiled and shook her head. "I knew you two were in a relationship romantically but I didn't know you guys were in it that deep."

Sesshomaru and I went over to the table and in a search for food. There several left over trays left there. I chose some eggs and toast while Sesshomaru picked out some sausage and biscuits. We sat down together and ate our meal in silence. There were some slightly awkward feelings between the two of us after such physical intimacy. It took several minutes for us to be truly comfortable together.

However the shyness gradually subsided and we began to relax in each other's presence. We were both trying to figure out what we wanted. I linked arms with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru kept a gentle but firm grip on me. I felt safe and warm with Sesshomaru beside me. I could feel that the others were watching us and I wondered what they were thinking. Sesshomaru and I must look like and odd pair. He was a demon while I was a half angel. True, I wasn't completely perfect but he wasn't pure evil either. So maybe it wasn't so strange that we had ended up in love after all. I guessed that this was only more proof not to judge people right away.

After breakfast was over it was time to change clothes and get started on the day. To my relief Asuka showed up with a fresh change of clothes for Sesshomaru and I. We went back over to the next-door room to get cleaned up and changed. I had an old sweater and jeans with a pair of heavy boots to wear. Sesshomaru had similar clothing to put on as well. However he needed my help to put on the foreign clothes.

Once dressed in the modern clothing Sesshomaru didn't looked right to me. His tattoos and build made him look strange and out of place. I gave him a hair tie and after he wrapped it around his hair, he looked somewhat better after that. I braided my own hair once I was dressed. Then we joined the others. "Are you ready?" Shinji asked me when he saw me arrive.

I nodded assuredly. "I will be fine. Don't worry, Shinji."

He gave me a small smile in response. "Is Rei coming back then?"

"Yes. I'm afraid that she will have to be there so that the people will believe me and cease to blame her."

With that said; he left to find Asuka. I watched him as he went. Silently I was praying that I would see progress in their recovery but there was no sign of it yet. Sesshomaru took my hand forcing me to remember what I had to do. I squeezed his hand to let him know that I was ready. With that Sesshomaru and I went out to the Eva docking bay. I stood in front of Unit Zero. I spread my A.T. Field out and focused my mind on the image of Rei. After a minute her face appeared before me. She looked quite and calm. That was a good thing in my mind. I sensed that she knew what was coming before I opened my mouth. "I am ready. What must I do?" She stated calmly.

"Relax and do not fight me."

She took a deep breath and bit her lower lip. I could feel her well-hidden fear hanging in the air between us. I wished I could explain to her that everything was going to be okay and she had nothing to worry about. However I knew she wouldn't believe me until she saw it with her own eyes. So I concentrated on more important things. I wrapped her in my A.T. field and pulled her through space and time to where I was. The whole process took only a few minutes and was completed easily. When Rei appeared I dropped my A.T. field and the tension went out of the air.

I smiled at her and held out my hand. She accepted it and I enfolded it in both of mine. I squeezed it tightly to reassure her that she was safe. I would defend Rei from anyone that desired to harm her. I made that choice because she was my sister and I cared about her. We were family after all. I also did it because I had the power to keep her safe, and I wanted to use that to do good.

Sesshomaru looped his arm through the crook of my elbow, linking our arms together. I grinned at him and I turned to the door. "Let's go."

I lead the way out the door and down the hallway. I found Kaworu waiting for us at the main entrance - exit out of NERV. He nodded grimly in acknowledgement that he saw me as well. "Good afternoon, cousin."

"Kaworu – Tabris. It's good to see you in person for once. It's been a long time since we could speak so easily."

"Agreed. I have missed you Ayanami."

There was a pause while Kaworu listened to something. "I'm afraid we can't talk more now. You need to hurry, Shinji should be about done with his speech anytime time."

Kaworu beckoned for us to follow and started off in the direction of where Shinji and Asuka were addressing a crowd of people. I hurried after him in an attempt to keep up, while dragging the others along with me. After a vigorous five-minute walk we arrived at an impromptu concrete podium. Shinji and Asuka stood on top of it and were speaking to the crowd that was spread out in front of it. I suppressed a slight shutter at the sight of so many people. The crowd was larger then I had anticipated. There were so many people here.

Kaworu stood with us while we waited for Shinji to finish answering the questions from several people. I used the opportunity to regain control over my emotions and plan out what I was going to say. The moment when I would have to speak came all too soon. Shinji turned sharply and motioned in my direction. I took a deep breath and walked foreword. I still had Rei's hand in one of mine and Sesshomaru's in the other. Bravely I mounted the steps and walked to the center of the stage. I stepped and turned to face my audience when I reached the center.

From where I stood, I sensed a ripple of confusion and hostility run through the crowd. They knew something was up; saw the similarities and differences between Rei and myself. I waited for the people to settle down before I began to speak. "Hello. It is a pleasure to see all of you here this day. As you may know my name is Rei Ayanami. The young woman you see beside me is my twin sister, also known as Rei Ayanami. We are the two surviving clones created at NERV before Third Impact. I have been far away from here for over two years since Third Impact ended."

"I understand that since I have been away my sister has been blamed for the events that instigated Third Impact and Instrumentality. I am here to say that these are false accusations. My sister is not to blame. She piloted Unit Zero in defense of humanity and died to protect them while fighting the sixteenth angle. I was given life after her death and it was by my hands that instrumentality and Third Impact were begun."

I went on to recount as best as I was able to my perspective on events. It was a long, bitter story but I felt that they needed to know it to understand what had happened. The sun had moved quite a bit through the sky by the time I was done. I stepped back and waited to hear what the people would say to my words. I could only hope that they would at least understand my motives for what I did during that time. Sesshomaru placed his arm around my waist and kissed the crown of my head.

"Wonderful job, Rei." He whispered into my ear.

"Thank you."

Sesshomaru was prevented from answering me because a man below had found his voice at last. After I answered his question a floodgate of questions was opened up and the questions poured in. Rei and I worked together to answer each and every one of the questions. I tried to stay calm and level headed during the whole process. It was hard to keep my temper at some points. I was angry that some of them were so dense and remorseless. Rei took their reactions much better then I did. She remained almost completely unphased the entire time.

By the time we were finished answering the last question, the sun had sunk low in the sky. Sesshomaru let me lean my tired body against his as we left the stage. I felt weak from lack of food and ached all over. I hated feeling as bad as this; it made me feel terrible to be such a mess. It was rare for me to be this weak and tired since I was half-angel but it wasn't impossible. In preparation for the surgery I had suppressed most of my angel blood. Sesshomaru, who had been allowed the luxury of a chair, and a full-blooded demon wasn't nearly as weak as I was.

Sesshomaru helped me down the stairs, across the concrete paths. I stumbled beside him my body too tired to function properly. Sesshomaru made me sit down once we were inside. I rested my eyes and found myself drifting away almost immediately. I opened my eyes to make myself stay awake. Sesshomaru returned after a minute with a bowl of soup for me to eat. I devoured it greedily and hungrily.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Drumroll Please...At last the great Sesshy's Girl00 returns! **Crickets** Okay... I see how it is, you only care about the story...Sesshy cannot blame you for that...

Sesshy humbly appologizes for not updating in so long. She has been quite busy lately. In good news I've almost completed this story and will be posting the last few chapters here soon. Before it is too late, I would like say thank-you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story.

I don't own Eva or Inu Yasha!!! Nuf said.

Please, Please, Please Review, they are highly appriciated. I would love to have many more to read in the next few days.


	24. Adam Comes Out

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A Weird Little Love Story**_

_**Ch. 24 Adam Comes Out**_

_By Sesshy's Girl 00_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ate as fast as I could, until I couldn't take another bite. I felt better once the soup was gone. The giant hole in my stomach and weakness in my limbs ceased. Sesshomaru helped me up and we walked quietly all the way back to the room. It was warm and quiet there; nothing bad to bother or harm me here. Sesshomaru let me curl up in his lap and rest my head against his chest. One by one the others started to drift in and settle down in their seats around the room.

Hikari was quite possibly the one person who looked as tired as I was if not more so. Touji was caring for her as tenderly as he knew how. It was nice to know that everyone was here around me. I felt their presence surrounding me. Asuka appeared, last of all, carrying a cup of hot cider for each of us. I was surprised but glad she was able to bring us such a rare treat. I took my cup carefully from her and sipped at the liquid inside. It was good.

"Rei. I was wondering when you were interested in having this operation. There is no hurry other then when you want it to occur." Ritsuko pointed out.

I thought this over carefully before I gave her an answer. I didn't want to rush anyone or cause anyone problems. So I had to be careful with how I answered. "I would like to have it whenever you're able to handle it. As you pointed out there is no rush but I'd like Adam out as soon as possible."

Ritsuko smiled and I caught the hint of a twinkle in her eyes. I had the feeling that there was something hiding up her sleeve, so to speak. I narrowed my eyes and watched her suspiciously. What are you thinking Ritsuko, I wondered? "Rei you came at the right time. I now have the ability to conduct a surgery for you as long as the angels can help with their part. If you're ready we can do it the day after tomorrow at the earliest."

I was thrilled and amazed by what Ritsuko had said. I had expected to be forced to wait for weeks or months for Ritsuko to find time to perform the surgery I required to have Adam removed from my body. This was positively amazing. It was the best thing that could happen. I nodded enthusiastically to her with a smile on my face. "Are you sure there won't be a problem with doing it so soon?"

"None at all."

"Thank you so much. I want it done on the earliest possible day."

Ritsuko smiled wryly at my response as if she had expected it. "Very well then Rei."

I looked around to see that everyone was excited for me, including Sesshomaru. I wrapped my arms around Sesshomaru's waist and rest my head against his side. He kissed the side of my neck. I could feel his warm breath tickling the side of my neck. I turned my head so that I could see his face. He smiled down at me. I reached up and stroked the side of his face.

Sesshomaru smiled and rubbed my back gently. I relaxed feeling that everything would be all right. Sesshomaru was going to be there for me, no matter what. It made feel good to know that I had his complete love and support. It gave me the confidence to do just about anything right now. If only I wasn't so worn out from my day.

Sesshomaru helped me pull off my boots. Then he massaged my slightly swollen feet and ankles. I relaxed enjoying the pleasant feel of his gentle touch. It made me so much better. Sesshomaru snickered at me while he massaged. "Your feet smell." He accused me.

I crossed my arms in mock anger and glared at him. I couldn't believe he would insult my feet like that. "So what if they do? Got a problem with that?"

"Nope. You missed the part that I never said they smelled bad. I just said they had an odor."

"I believe the term you used, implies that they stink."

"Oh, really?"

Sesshomaru and I glared daggers at several minutes. Just when it seemed that war was inevitable, I hick-upped unexpectedly and the two of us began to laugh hysterically. Our voices rang through the room and the others began to join in. It was several minutes before the room fell silent once more. From across the room Asuka called out loudly, "Look at you Ayanami. Since when did you become the life of the party? This is a nice change for you."

I blushed slightly and smiled back at her. "Thank-you Asuka for the compliment. I would have thought you realized that I've changed while I was away for the last two years."

Asuka shook her head in a way that indicated that she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The changes in me must be a surprise and change for her to accept. The others probably had similar responses to me as well. I should have anticipated this but I knew that it wouldn't be too bad to cope with. After all, there was one person who knew me quite well and loved what he saw, Sesshomaru. It meant a lot that I could count on him to watch my back.

I dozed off a short while later and slept peacefully through the night, curled up in Sesshomaru arms.

I awoke to the scent of frying potatoes. I yawned sleepily and raised my head to look around. After a minute I saw the source of the smell. Shinji had made a fire and was frying sliced potatoes in a large frying pan. A small smile crossed my face as I inhaled the smell once more. Shinji's cooking smelled wonderful.

I rose to my feet and walked over to where he was. He was busy cooking and didn't notice my presence. "Good morning Shinji. Making breakfast?"

Shinji turned to face me with a smile on his face. "Good morning Ayanami. Did you sleep well?"

I nodded and stretched in an effort to relieve the stiffness in my body. My legs and throat were both sore after yesterday's explanation to the public. I imagined that it would take several days for my body to be completely back to normal but I didn't mind. The pain was worth it if it was in the name of regaining respect for Rei and myself. Rei and I deserved to be valued as human beings, even though we were not real human's.

Sesshomaru appeared behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. I turned and smiled at him. "Good morning."

Sesshomaru kissed me on the forehead. "It's nice to see you so cheerful this morning, my angel."

I turned and wrapped my arms around him. Sesshomaru felt warm and comfortable in my presence. He was made me feel so much better. Once I was with him I knew that everything was going to be okay. He rubbed my back with his hands and all the pain I felt disappeared.

Shinji finished cooking breakfast and he handed out bowls of potatoes to everyone. We sat down and ate quickly. Once we were done eating it was time to get started with the day. When I spoke to Ritsuko, she told me that I needed an empty stomach and I shouldn't eat after dinner today. I didn't like the restriction but I agreed reluctantly with her. There was also a restriction on water as well, none after nightfall this evening. She promised that I could eat and drink once I woke up after the surgery.

After Ritsuko told me of my diet restrictions, I decided that I would need something to keep me distracted and busy for today. So I chose to go help out in the world outside. Sesshomaru was supportive but the others weren't as enthusiastic. They said I should rest and prepare myself for tomorrow. I explained to them that I needed the direction to keep myself from worrying about the operation and what could go wrong. Besides I didn't mind helping out since I had the time. It would feel good to put my skills to use.

I followed the others upstairs to the surface entrance and went outside. I looked around at the sun-drenched world. I could see all of the crude home structures scattered around the area. It was sad to see how many people had been affected by instrumentality. On the other hand it gave me hope that the world would go on despite all the destruction and pain that had been inflicted upon the world.

I went to the hospital and helped out the doctors and nurses who worked there with the patients. There were quite a few who had been badly wounded by collapsing debris. Others had been wounded in different types of accidents or had become ill. Everyone there looked so worried and sad. I noted with despair that many of those who were in the hospital were young children, who were hurt while playing. I wished there was more I could do to make their lives better.

As I looked around at the faces of the people there I spotted someone familiar to me. It was the sixteenth angel, Armisael. I approached her warily because I wasn't sure what she would think of seeing me. Before I had gone more then ten steps she turned and looked right at me. For a second she seemed slightly confused but then I saw understanding combined with recognition flash across her face. "Cousin, I am glad to see you again. You look well."

I smiled back at her. "Thank-you. You are looking good too. How have you been?"

Armisael sighed and sat down in one of the folding chairs. "Busy. I've taken to spending my time in the hospital, treating the injured and ill."

I gave her an encouraging smile. "If it makes you happy you shouldn't be ashamed of what you do. It sounds to me like you're put your abilities to good use."

Armisael nodded. "That is true. The powers I gain through my angel's blood are able to help the lilium make up for all the medical technology that was lost. Our work has also helped convince the lilium that we have no desire to harm them and they in turn are more accepting of our presence."

"So you're doing two things at once?"

"Pretty much. Now, tell me, what are you doing here?"

"I came to help out for the day." I explained, "I hope you don't mind."

Armisael laughed loudly. It was an odd sound coming from someone who was normally so prim and proper. "Not at all Ayanami. I would be glad to have you around." She insisted.

Armisael showed me around the hospital tents and introduced me to everyone there. Then she set about assigning me things to do. I spent the rest of my day running around doing what she had asked me to. By the end of the day I was tired but I felt good about what I had been able to accomplish. It made me feel better to know that I helped out so many people.

Sesshomaru, who had spent his days out with the people who were searching through the ruins, met me at the doorway to NERV. I ran to him and he embraced me tightly. I wrapped my arms around Sesshomaru and held him tightly in my arms. It felt so good to have him with me once more. Sesshomaru titled my head back and kissed me one the lips. I could feel him place his hands on the side of my face. In response I place my hands around the back on the back of his neck. Using my hands I massaged the sore muscles in his shoulders and neck. Sesshomaru groaned happily. "I love it when you do that."

"I know you do. I think it's because you like taking advantage of me."

Sesshomaru nipped at my ear. "I do not."

Using his grip on me Sesshomaru steered me inside NERV and down the hallway. I went happily with him because I was enjoying it too much. When we reached the room where the other one was many of the other's were already there. Shinji was struggling to make dinner while Asuka was attempting to help him. Touji was looking after Hikari. Kensuke trying to film Rei, she attempted to hide in a dark corner where he couldn't see her. Misato and Kaji were babysitting the kids. Maya, Ritsuko and a few of the angels were the only ones I didn't see.

Sesshomaru and I took seats and made ourselves comfortable. Sesshomaru waited until I made myself relaxed and then he scoped scooped me up in his arms. I cried out in surprise and wrapped my arms around Sesshomaru's neck. He placed me in his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. I glared at him in mock anger wondering what he thought he was doing.

I tested Sesshomaru's will to keep me in place by trying to squirm out of it. Sesshomaru strengthen his hold, refusing to let me leave. He smirked and kissed me on the side of my face. "I'm not going to let you leave, beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

I turned and kissed him on the forehead. "How do you plan to do that?"

"By keeping you interesting in my beautiful face, Rei."

I chuckled lightly and kissed Sesshomaru on the lips.

Before we could do anything else we were interrupted by Shinji's call of food. Sesshomaru and I joined the others in the food line. It took ten minutes for everyone to find something to eat and return to his or her seats.

I started eating as soon as I sat down but Sesshomaru was staring suspiciously at his food like he didn't trust it. "Is something wrong, Sesshomaru?"

"Remind me what I am eating, please?"

I looked over to see what was in Sesshomaru's bowl. "It's called sauerkraut and sausage. It's a traditional German dish."

Sesshomaru sniffed suspiciously at his food. "If you say so. I can not believe you talked me into this."

I shrugged helplessly. I was feeling helpless now. How was I to know that Sesshomaru would object to eating sausage and sauerkraut? "If you don't like it you may take it back. I just thought you might like that."

Sesshomaru took his fork in hand and used it to take a big scoop of sauerkraut. His raised it to his mouth and then turned back to me. "If I die from this, it's all your fault, okay?"

I chuckled a?nd nodded in agreement. "Sure. No problem."

Sesshomaru took a bite of the sauerkraut and chewed at it carefully. I watched his expression to see how he would react to his meal. After several minutes of unsure thought a small smile finally crossed Sesshomaru's face. "You're right, it's delicious."

I smiled in relief and gave Sesshomaru a look that said, 'I told you so.' Sesshomaru pretended to ignore me and ate his dinner. Feeling satisfied by my victory I turned back to my own dinner; fresh fried catfish and French Fries. It was fairly bland because it was a frozen instant meal but I found it good nonetheless.

While we were eating dinner Maya and Ritsuko arrived looking slightly weary but satisfied. They got food to eat and sat down with hardly a word spoken. It was until after they had eaten over half of their meals that they spoke. "Rei," Ritsuko informed me, "We are now ready to operate on you tomorrow. Are you prepared as well?"

"Yes, I am. Thank-you Ritsuko. I appreciate what you're doing for me."

Ritsuko smiled and waived her hand dismissively. I turned back to Sesshomaru and placed my hand on top of his in an effort to reassure him. At the mention of tomorrows surgery Sesshomaru had become tense and quite. I wondered if he was worried about what could go wrong or other such risks. I felt calm about the whole thing. I knew Ritsuko was skilled and knew what she needed to do. There was little chance that anything could go wrong and if it did Ritsuko and my cousin's would be there to handle it.

"It will be okay, Sesshomaru." I whispered to him.

Sesshomaru nodded slowly. From the look in his eyes I could tell that he wanted things to be okay but feared they would not be. Other then words I had no way to calm his fear, other then my words. I could only hope that they would be enough.

That night we stayed awake late, talking about random topics that drifted between us. When at last we did fall asleep it was to a comforting safe bliss.

The next morning Ritsuko woke me early, so that she could prep me for surgery. I followed her sleepily into the next room where she had me changed into a green hospital gown. Once I was changed she told me that she needed to know exactly where Adam was located within my body. However she had no imaging device.

I gave it a minute of thought and then told her that I could make my body see through so that she could see Adam. Ritsuko agreed with that idea and told me that I would need to strip. I took off my clothes and set them aside. I straightened up and focused my body inward. I summoned the power of my core and used it to make my body translucent. I could hear Ritsuko making noises at what she was seeing but I tried to ignore her.

I waited for several minutes, while Ritsuko made the necessary observations. Then I let the transformation go. I knew that I probably shouldn't have used my angel's core. My blood was already moving stronger in my veins. It would be even harder to suppress it now that it had been in use. I had no other option but to make it go away. Maybe my cousin's could help me with this one. I decided to go and ask them.

Once I was redressed Ritsuko said that she would need a little more time before she could start the operation. I thanked her and went off to speak to my cousin's while I waited. The first one I was able to find was Kaworu/ Tabris. He was sitting out in front of NERV, whistling happily to the sunrise. I recognized the tune he hummed almost instantly, Ode to Joy.

I hummed the last few bars along with him in happiness. He turned to me with a cheerful smile on his face. "Good morning Rei. I see that you are already dressed and ready for today."

I nodded. "I am afraid there is one minor problem. My angel's blood must be weakened if this surgery is to be successful. However I cannot suppress it completely on my own. I was wondering if you or one of my other cousin's might be able to help me do that."

Kaworu smiled and nodded calmly. "Of course. Armisael and I were already going to be there to assist Ritsuko so I imagine that we can do that. So don't worry and have faith. I will pass on the message to Armisael for you. I imagine you'll want to go back inside to say good morning to the others."

I nodded and thanked him in relief. I was glad that my problem had been taken care of so easily. It was more then I could hope to expect. I hurried back inside and went back to the room where Sesshomaru was sleeping. When I stepped inside I found Sesshomaru was stirring. I went over and sat down next to him. "Hi." He whispered.

I smiled back at him. "Good morning, Sesshomaru. How are you?"

"I am tired and nervous. The shakes will probably kick in soon and then I will be wide-awake."

I snickered slightly and kissed Sesshomaru on the forehead. It was impossible not to melt when I knew that he was worrying about me. It was so sweet. Sesshomaru pulled me into his lap and began to massage my back. I relaxed happily I let Sesshomaru's hands do their work and let the slackening of my body take hold. Things would go better if I was at ease rather then tense. Sesshomaru kept massaging my body until it nearly lulled me into sleep.

Then Ritsuko showed and told me that it was time. I rose to my feet and then helped Sesshomaru to stand. We followed her down the hallway. She led us into a room where Maya and the rest of the people who would be operating on me were waiting. I lay down on the hospital table and an IV was inserted into my arm. Looking up from where I lay I could see the faces of Sesshomaru, Maya, Ritsuko, Armisael and Kaworu staring down at me. I smiled up at them in an effort to assure everyone that I was okay. "Rei I want to explain to you how this is going to work. I'm going to make two incisions into your body, one through your stomach and the other through your back." More might possibly be required if Adam proves difficult. I suspect you'll be out of it the rest of today so I want you to take it easy, okay."

I smiled cheerfully at her. "Yes, ma'am."

"I imagine that you should be able to figure out the rest."

I nodded to show that I understood her meaning. Ritsuko asked me to close my eyes and count backward from ten to zero. I closed my eyes and started to count. Before I could identify what it was my mind had already begun to slip away from me. "Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Five…"

Ritsuko straightened after tying the bandages over Rei's eyes. She turned to the angels and nodded to indicate that it was time to perform the next step. Then she turned to Sesshomaru. "You can wait here or go back and wait with the other's until this is over. This will take a while so make yourself comfortable whatever you choose."

Sesshomaru nodded and made his way over to the chair and sat down. After he found a comfortable position he closed his eyes to wait. Ritsuko waited until she was sure Sesshomaru was okay before she wheeled Rei into the next room where the operation would be taking place.

Once Rei was in palace under the bright light, Ritsuko turned Rei over on her back. Maya handed her a scalpel and Ritsuko pressed it against Rei's skin, creating the first incision. With that action the surgery had begun.

Hours later Ritsuko placed the last stitch in Rei's body. She nodded and thanked the nurses who had helped her. She instructed them to move Rei out into the next room where she could rest and wake up slowly. Then Ritsuko turned and left to wash off the blood and get something to eat. It was after noon and she had breakfast quite early this morning and hadn't had lunch yet.

Sesshomaru watched as the nurses wheeled Rei into the recovery room where he waited. She was pale and almost lifeless looking but Ritsuko assured him it was a side effect of the anesthesia and she was fine. Her eyes were also bandaged so as to keep her from using them because it would help keep her sedated. Sesshomaru put her hand in his and the liquid pouch she was connected to shook for a moment. He glared hard at it in suspicion for a second, and then returned to looking at Rei.

Sesshomaru wondered silently to himself how long she would be out. He hoped it wasn't long. The quicker she was awake the faster he would be calm again. Seeing her like this was making him feel on edge. Ritsuko suddenly appeared, clipboard in hand. She stared at both members of the couple before she spoke. "Well, I've done about all I can for her. You should keep an eye on her until she wakes up in about an hour or so." Said Ritsuko briskly, "I've got other people to attend to so I won't be back by then but I'll make sure to send some one by."

With a swift move she secured some papers to her clipboard and turned to leave the room. "You're not coming back?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"I'm afraid not. I'll be busy."

"I can tell you're worried about her too. So I highly doubt you won't be here."

"What if I am?"

"I know about your connection to her. Rei told me about your relationship. I imagine that makes her like the daughter you don't have to you. Yet you seem scared and spiteful of her at the same time though."

Ritsuko twitched slightly at being read so easily. She turned slowly and starred at Sesshomaru. "What would you know?"

Sesshomaru shrugged innocently. "Does it matter?"

"If you must know, you're right. Part of me wants to be the mother she's never had to her but I'm scared of her, of what she is, of what she's become. I know you were told about what she did and maybe it all still unsettles me just a bit. As for the spitefulness, it's my own jealousy getting the better of me because she got what I always wanted. First she won the Commander's attention then, and then she found true love."

"She's just a scared, tired little girl under all that though. I'm sure she'd welcome your support."

"What could I give her? She has everything I do not."

"Rei is shy and struggles to make friends. She has no family to support her either. If anything you could be that to her. Rei's not that different from everyone else you know. Don't count yourself out yet. You can still find what you want."

"What are you, my therapist?"

Sesshomaru shrugged and Ritsuko walked out of the room once more. Sesshomaru watched her go with curiosity. 'She was an interesting person,' He decided 'This Doctor Ritsuko Akagi was. He had to thank her though because with out her there would have been no Rei for him to meet.' Sesshomaru leaned over and brushed a strand of hair out of Rei's face with his fingers. She mumbled something inaudible in response but then lapsed into silence again.

A few minutes later the door open almost silently and the form of a pale faced young man entered. Sesshomaru recognized him as the young man he had spoken to before. He was one of Rei's cousin's and had been keeping in contact with her for some time now. "Keeping watch?" Kaworu – Tabris inquired of Sesshomaru.

"Yes. I just want to make sure she's going to be okay." Sesshomaru replied after a moment.

"You shouldn't worry about her. She's a strong one and a fighter."

"I know, she's proven that to me on multiple occasions but I just can't help thinking she won't be okay this time."

"As I said she won't go down easily. I think she'll be one to give death hell before she's finally taken for good."

They both chuckled lightly and Sesshomaru nodded. "I wouldn't doubt it. She's has this almost single-minded kamikaze type craziness when she fights. It's like she's not afraid of death or anyone anymore. Yet I've seen her fear at the thought of death when she was poisoned." – I dunno if I would consider the reference kamikaze to a sucide attack to be a valid reference to anything prior to wwii. The act is there, but the title and reference would not be.

"It's because of her life when she used to live here. On one hand she knew she could take risks and be aggressive in battle because she knew there were replacements for her should she die. On the other hand Rei hated those replacements because they kept her bound to the Commander's will. I imagine that left her with a strange paradox of emotions towards death and after becoming in a sense death herself; she was left even confused."

"I know. She's told me her story and what it was like for her. After all she's seen and been through I'm glad she'll finally be able to get the rest and comfort she needs."

Kaworu nodded. "I believe you're right. She's earned it. We all have."

Kaworu pulled a small green box from his pocket and handed it slyly to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru quirked and eyebrow; took it in his hand and then gently opened it up. Inside was a beautiful wedding ring. The band was silver with a large ruby paced in the center and beside it rested two smaller diamonds. They glimmered and sparkled, even it the bad light from the fluorescent light bulbs above. It was stunningly beautiful. Sesshomaru looked up at Kaworu in surprise. "It's for you to give her on your wedding day. I thought it would please you both." Kaworu explained softly.

Sesshomaru nodded to amazed to have the perfect ring for Rei in his possession, "It's wonderful. Thank-you."

Kaworu smiled and left as quietly as he had come. He had no doubts now that Rei had chosen well. Kaworu had been afraid they wouldn't be able to hold it together with such differences in their origins. Sesshomaru and Rei seemed utterly devoted to each other and Kaworu knew without a doubt that they would make it. Kaworu smiled to himself and wished them luck, not that they really needed it. They seemed to be able to create enough of it on their own.

As Kaworu made his way down the hall he passed Shinji on his way to visit Rei. "So it would seem Rei's become a quite a popular person today." Kaworu remarked with amusement.

Shinji blushed sleepily at being so easily seen through by his angelic friend. "Well, we're all worried about her." He explained helplessly.

"True. Well, good luck. I'll see you later."

"Same to you."

Shinji hurried on his way and soon found himself at the door the room where Rei was. He slid it open to see Sesshomaru was inside, sitting in a chair next to her. The demon lord turned and looked up at him as he entered. "So you came to check up on Rei too?" He inquired.

Shinji nodded in the affirmative. "Yeah. I wanted to see how she was doing."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. "Do not worry, she is doing well." He assured Shinji.

Shinji smiled slightly at the news. "That's good to hear. I was so socked when she came back as she did. Yet, I'm so happy for her because I can tell she won. She's been freed from all the pain and all the demons from her past. She's free to be her self with no constraints or restrictions. "

"She is happy now."

While they had been talking Sesshomaru had been observing the visitor. He hadn't had much time to interact with Rei's family and friends from this world since his arrival. Still he was able to recognize whom he was speaking to. "So you're her brother; the great Shinji Ikari as she likes to call you. It is an honor to talk to you alone at last."

Shinji blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head. "Does she really? I'm surprised. I didn't think she would be so fond of me after everything."

"She's doesn't hold any resentment or blame you at all."

"That's good to know. I was scared she might."

Sesshomaru starred suspiciously at Shinji with narrowed yellow eyes. "So, why are you here? Do you want something?"

"No. I've just got one warning for you. Don't you ever, ever, make her sad. I'm not talking about fighting or getting angry at each other. Asuka and I do that all the time, it's unavoidable. I mean really sad and hurt like she used to be. Don't ever give her a reason to feel like that again." Shinji explained seriously.

Sesshomaru shook his head. Rei's brother had no reason to fear that any harm would come to her from him. Sesshomaru liked to think that he knew enough to do better then to cause Rei unnecessary pain. "I do not intend to. For the rest of our lives I will do my best to make her feel beloved and lucky or I will die trying."

"Bit lofty, don't you think?"

Sesshomaru shook his head quickly. "No, I do not. I…I know change can happen unexpectedly and I don't want to keep anything from her."

Shinji smiled, "You're okay. I like you, Sesshomaru. I know you'll make her happy."

Sesshomaru smiled back, "Thank you for your approval. I appreciate it." -- I am grateful

"So why are you sitting here anyway? Do you enjoy interrogating people or something?"

Sesshomaru shrugged helplessly. "No. I'm watching over my beloved angel. The people come anyway." Sesshomaru replied.

Shinji gave Sesshomaru a suspicious glace, "Really?"

Sesshomaru smiled, looking almost scary. Shinji shuttered, nodded and hurried out of the room. Sesshomaru smiled as he watched the boy leave. This had been quite and interesting experience. Sesshomaru made a mental note to talk along with these people more often and see what happened.

Slowly my conscience began to come back to me. I could feel someone holding my hand but when I opened my eyes to look at him or her; I discovered I couldn't. I heard someone next to me move and Sesshomaru's voice whispered in my ear. "You've returned to me. Feel alright?"

I slowly turned towards the sound of his voice and replied, "Like crap."

My abdomen felt bruised and sore. Thankfully the pain from the incisions had not reached me yet. I figured that Kaworu and Armisael had done an excellent job disconnecting my nerves after I was out. Sesshomaru laughed softly. "Well, I'd say you're feeling a lot better already myself."

"Okay so maybe crap is a little strong but I'm not going anywhere fast for now."

"That's good because it just gives me more time to have you all to myself. Rest and relax, you don't have to worry about anything. Enjoy the pampering for a couple of days. I'm not letting you go anywhere."

I laughed and nodded in reply. "Yes, sir. I will obey you my Lord. I will be your doll."

Sesshomaru laughed again and squeezed my hand. "It's wonderful to have you back Rei. It took you forever to wake up and I was getting worried."

"Silly. I told you I would always come back and I don't intend to ever break that promise."

Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed me. I raised my arms cautiously and let them wrap themselves around his neck. Carefully Sesshomaru climbed into the bed beside me.

For the next several days I pretty much did nothing but loaf around and relax with in the confines of NERV. As Sesshomaru had said, he and all my old friends and acquaintances from Nerv did practically everything for me. It felt good to have nothing to do after running around for so long, dealing with Naraku and all the other problems.

I had ended up with three incisions in my abdomen, one in front, one in back and the other on the side. Apparently Adam had been difficult to remove for Ritsuko and company because he had spread through my body like a cancer. Thankfully I was spared the pain because my cousins kept my nerves disconnected. I was only allowed enough to be able to have a little feeling and pain, to keep me from aggravating them while they healed. So I didn't need any painkillers.

However in return I lived with little sensation. It almost felt like my innards had been removed or liquefied. I felt weak and strange all of the time. It was difficult for me to move the lower half of my body and walking was impossible. So I was wheeled around NERV in a wheelchair to prevent me from injuring myself.

Then on the fourth day after my surgery Ritsuko came in and told me that Adam wanted to see me, if I felt up to it. I had been feeling much better so I figured it wouldn't hurt to honor his request. Sesshomaru placed me in my wheelchair and the two of them took me to see Adam. It was a long ride and with my eyes still covered I wasn't sure at first where I was being taken.

When we entered the final door the smell of LCL met my nose and I knew where I was instantly. The former home for the Rei Ayanami clones in central dogma. I could sense Adam was sitting on something ahead of me. He was in the form of a toddler, very cute and chubby. His short white hair danced freely about his face. His eyes were the only give away to his great age for they held the wisdom of the many eons he had lived within them. He smiled and extended his small pudgy hand towards me. I took it in my own and we shook hands. "Hello, it is nice to meet you in at last person Ayanami Rei." – …it is nice to meet you in person at last…

"Likewise. I was curious what the father of the angels would look like."

"Well, now you may see what I have become, a fragile child."

"I think you look perfect. You're adorable."

Adam screwed up his face in anger but I laughed, causing him to slowly relax. "I guess it's not so horrible. I won't be like this for long, soon I'll be able to return to my full adult state."

"And what will you do then?"

"The first thing I'll do is to find Lilith and beg her forgiveness for all the wrongs I committed against her. After all it's because of me that all this happened."

I nodded approval. "Why not go see her now?"

Adam looked horrified and scandalized. "Like this? I can't do that."

I giggled. "Yes, like that. I'm sure she'll find you hopelessly adorable."

"Really?" Adam grumbled skeptically.

"Really. I think you should and the sooner you do the better."

Adam looked reluctant but unhappy. I had at gotten the thought into his mind though and that was the important part to me. I left Adam sitting alone on the table with a frown on his face. I thought the pout on his face was quite cute. Lilith would surely find it irresistible when she saw him. Hopefully that would be enough to start them talking again. It might be too much for me to be hoping for peace, but I couldn't help it. I wanted things to turn out for the best.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around me as he pushed me down the hallway. I smiled happily and my toes curled in my shoes. "Sesshomaru do you want me to mess around and injure myself further?"

Sesshomaru blew in my ear, then whispered, "Only if you want to."

I smiled and wrapped my arm around Sesshomaru's. "Sesshomaru, you know I can't say no to you."

"That's why I'm doing it for the both of us."

We both laughed at the same time. "Aren't you so kind?" I jeered jokingly.

Sesshomaru leaned down next to me so that his lips were right next to my ear. "You know I am." He whispered in a silky purr.

I seized Sesshomaru by the neck and kissed him on the lips for that. We were both laughing breathlessly as we broke apart. Sesshomaru kissed me lightly on the forehead. I felt blissfully happy and tired. None of that mattered to me; the only thing I cared for was to keep my eyes on him.

Sesshomaru wheeled me back to my room once we were both breathing normally once more. When we reached it, he parked my chair next to my bed and lifted me into his arms. Sesshomaru placed me in my bed and wrapped the sheets around my shoulders. "Get some rest now. You look exhausted."

"Please Sesshomaru don't go. Stay with me."

Sesshomaru smiled down at me. It was almost scary with the sharp fangs that could be seen in his mouth but I thought that it was a wonderful sight. "I was hoping you would ask, but sleep right now, got it?"

I gave him a slightly confused look and smiled innocently back up. "Is that an order or an request?"

Sesshomaru kissed the ends of my fingers and lay down on the bed beside me. "I think you know the answer to that one."

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Notes:**

Please Review, they are highly appriciated.

I don't own Eva or Inu Yasha!!! Nuf said.

much better. Couple of spots, but its great.


	25. Goodbye Surprises

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A Weird Little Love Story**_

_**Ch. 25 Good Bye Surprises **_

_By Sesshy's Girl 00_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of the week, after my operation, I was feeling almost back to normal. I say almost because I still felt quite sore and the three incisions were not yet completely healed. The reason for this was because my angel blood was still weak in my body. I had chosen not to bring it up too fast for fear thatit might overwhelm me and lengthen the recovery process. Besides, I really did want to follow everyone else's advice and take things easy. It would be easier to do if I were weaker, rather then strong.

My eyes had begun to heal as well, like Sesshomaru promised me they would. I was able to see indistinct shapes and blobs of color. However I was a long way from 20-20 vision. Still, I was ecstatic at the improvement in my eyesight. It seemed like a miracle that I could actually see again, after being blind for so long. I hoped that my eyes would make a complete recovery with time. I wanted to have my eyes back in working order and not remain nearsighted. I sorely missed the use of my vision.

While I recovered much of my strength and was able to walk around on my own, Sesshomaru persisted in pushing me around in the wheelchair. It was a gesture I found sweet and irresistible. Also, it kept my mind off of my recovery. I knew my recovery meant that we would be going home soon. I was anxious for that trip in many ways because I wanted to see Rin and Haruka again. I missed them terribly after having been away all this time. It would be nice to have a chance to be with them again. I had no doubt they missed me too.

There was one thing I wanted to do before I left, however. I wanted to find The Commander and say goodbye to him, forever. This wasn't for him; this would be for myself alone. I wanted to have peace of mind, knowing that I had no more ties binding us together. I would be unbound to him, forever more. I knew that having that finality would be good for my peace of mind and my soul. It would bring closure to me.

However, I would have to wait a little longer, for my strength to recover some more, before I attemptedto seek the Commander. I wasn't feeling quite that strong, yet. I had at least two days before anything like that would be occurring. For now, all I had to worry about was resting and staying out of trouble. Doing those were both easy, since Sesshomaru barely let me out of his sight and I was always with someone that he trusted.

Hikari was another frequent companion of mine. She spent much of her time in NERV, feeling too ill and huge to move. While I could not make her physically better, I could ease her mind and distract her from the discomforts. I was happy to help and glad that my presence made her feel better. She had always made the effort to be kind to me, before Third Impact and I always appreciated that.

"I feel like I will never have my body back. Once this baby is born I don't want to have any more for a while. No more." Hikari declared, one boring afternoon during our long confinement in NERV.

I smiled and placed my hand on top of hers. I gave a comforting, encouraging smile, "I'm sure this will be over soon enough and you'll love the new baby all the more for it."

Hikari nodded and shrugged in agreement. "I know. It's just so hard when you know what's coming but it refuses to move faster. Nature will move when she will, it seems. Tell me, what is she thinking Rei? You must have some idea, since you were part of Lilith for so long."

I smiled in response. This was a question I could answer. Lilith had left a strong impression of herself in my mind, during our time together. Yet, even I wasn't sure what her motive was in this instance. "Nature does what it needs to do, when it's time."

Judging by the look on Hikari's face I did not give her a satisfactory answer. I wanted to say more but I was not sure what I could say that would help. So I placed my hand over hers and squeezed it comfortingly. "It won't be long now. Your due date is nearly here."

Hikari nodded and placed her hand on her swollen tummy. "You don't have to tell me that again. I can feel it. Still, I... I would love to be able to marry Touji sometime soon. In fact there are other's who have the similar dreams."

I thought about her comment for some time, an idea beginning to form in my mind. In Sesshomaru's world, there were priests and priestess, which could perform the marriage ceremony. It would not be too difficult to transport people there, to be married. I explained my plan to Hikari and a smile spread across her face. She nodded eagerly and thanked me for the offer

The next day I decided that it was time to make the journey to find The Commander. It was a crisp, lovely morning, when I stepped out of NERV, perfect for a day on the beach. I felt like I received some sign, I had been waiting for. It was time I make that trip to see The Commander. I could literally feel all the pieces falling into place. It was wonderful and unnerving at the same time.

That morning, I dressed myself in a sweater, a denim skirt and the boots Sesshomaru had given me, an odd ensemble but the best I could get my hands on. I thought I looked good, when I looked in the mirror. There was no way The Commander would see me looking like a slob, nor did I want to be uncomfortable. I think I had chosen the best outfit I could, under the circumstances

The beach was where I intended and needed to go today, if I was going to accomplish my mission. I planned to drive there by myself, but when I informed Sesshomaru of my plan, he refused to let me go alone, so in the end I told him that he could come along with me. We went out together to find a vehicle; despite the fact Sesshomaru was clueless. It didn't take me long to spot an SUV, that I liked. Sesshomaru had a very different response to it; he took one look and froze in horror. I tired to explain to him that the SUV was harmless but he refused to go anywhere near it. "It's cursed." He hissed.

Sesshomaru glared with wide eyes at the SUV, as if he expected it to come to life and attack. "Sesshomaru," I breathed. "It's okay. It's called a car. I assure you that I can safely drive one."

"Can you?" Sesshomaru asked, emphasizing his uncertainly.

I gathered from Sesshomaru's comment, that he was concerned with my ability to drive a car. It must look completely alien and terrible to him. I placed my arm on top of his in an attempt to comfort him. "Hai, Sesshomaru. Relax."

Sesshomaru looked into my eyes and drew strength from my confidence. He reluctantly allowed me to take him over to the SUV. I opened to passenger side door for him and then helped him climb inside. After he was seated, I showed him how to operate the seatbelt. Once I was sure that Sesshomaru was okay, I went around to the driver's side, sat down and buckled myself in. I turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. Cautiously I shifted it into drive and placed my foot on the gas. Instantaneously, the SUV responded by jumping foreword several feet.

Beside me, Sesshomaru cried out in surprise and clutched his hands to the armrests. I put my foot on the break and the car stopped. I closed my eyes and focused again on the memories of how to drive, thatI had gained through Instrumentality. I breathed deeply to relax my body and block out Sesshomaru's rapid breath next to me. After a minute of this, I felt more confident about trying again.

Gently, I placed my foot on the gas and pressed down. The SUV responded more smoothly this time and began to roll foreword. It took a little more practice before I was ready to head off on our trip. After several minutes of practice, however, I at last felt that I could do it. So we were off.

While I drove across the devastated landscape, Sesshomaru kept asking me if I could drive and complaining that I was recklessly endangering us both by my actions. I assured him every time he complained; that I could and did, have a license to do so. (Well, I didn't technically but I did have the memories from Instrumentality. There had been many people who could drive, so, I knew what I was doing.) I was only a little rusty and needed to get comfortable behind the wheel once more.

We arrived at the ocean, just over an hour later and I got out of the SUV right away. Sesshomaru waited, while I wandered out on to the beach. He must have somehow understood my need to have him there but to do this alone. I was glad he trusted me enough to give me the space I needed. As quickly as I could, I made my way down to the edge of the LCL, knelt down and stuck my hand into it. It was cold and frosty, sending shivers up my spine. I focused on my breath for a moment and watched as it made little white puffs in the air. The LCL was like ice against my hand but I tried not to let it distract me. I focused my mind solely on what I was going to do. "Commander Ikari." I breathed silently.

I weakened my AT field and sent my spirit self out into the LCL, amongst the other souls. They recognized me as the creator and clustered around me in droves. At first, I didn't hear a response to my call for the Commander but suddenly; there was a strong feeling of recognition from a soul in front of me. I moved foreword to meet him. Vaguely, I could see an outline of the Commander but it was distorted and weak, he was nowhere near coming back. In fact, he might be one of those who would never return to reality from the LCL.

"Rei!" The Commander exclaimed, when he saw me, "I've been looking all over for you."

I was taken back by his urgency to see me. The Commander had never cared for me, unless it was something useful I could do, for him. "Why?"

He tried to grab me by the collar but I kept myself just out of reach. While the Commander's eyes pleaded for mercy, I remembered all the things he never did or gave to me. The Gendo Ikari may have been my guardian but he had never given me anything that wasn't material. To him, I was only a creation, made to serve and obey him. He'd forgotten that he created a living human, not a doll. No more, I refused to be his plaything any longer.

"I want to see Yui. Where's Yui? I thought you were supposed to take me to her." The Commander demanded.

"I did. She's where you are." I replied.

What I had told him wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't the truth. Here in the LCL, he could only find the Yui that he created. He must have enough sanity left to recognize that fact but not what was required to escape. Maybe he thought, that by staying here he would one day be brought back to Yui.

The Commander came after my shirt, in a desperate attempt to keep me from leaving. I easily side stepped him and avoided the attack. "No, she's not. You did something to her. What did you do to her Rei?"

"You should ask yourself."

He removed his glasses and covered his eyes, as tears began to fall. Both of his hands were trembling, as was his lower lip. "Rei, Take me to her." He pleaded.

When I refused, he turned nasty once more and began to attack me even more determinedly. I dodged all of his blows easily but I knew that I wasn't getting anywhere. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked back behind me to see Sesshomaru. I felt a warmth and strength from his presence. I turned back to the Commander and told himwith as much strength of will as I could, "No. I told you before. I'm not yours. I will never bow again."

"But . . ."

"Goodbye, Commander. I doubt we'll ever meet again."

"Rei, Take me to her." He demanded.

How dare she, the ungrateful wench, defy him? Who did she think she was? Rei Ayanami was his creation; his tool and she would do as he said, for as long as he said. A white glowing form unexpectedly appeared behind her. Its large, hand-like construct rested on her shoulder and she turned to smile at it. It looked almost dog like but yet human at the same time. It looked at him and snarled, bearing fangs,in that moment Ikari knew Rei was beyond his reach. She had turned her back on him for good. She had bound herself to this creature.

It was some sort of monster and yet she loved it more then him…

I returned to my body and opened my eyes. Sesshomaru was standing behind me with a concerned expression on his face. "Find what you where looking for?" He asked with a slight smile as he embraced me lovingly.

I felt a sense of sadness that the visit had gone so badly, yet I knew that it had gone as well as it could. The Commander and I, if by some miracle our paths crossed, would never see eye to eye. I hated him too much for what he did to me and he could only see me as his perfect tool. My only option now, was to move on. "Yes, I've learned all I needed to know."

Sesshomaru nodded and looked around at the LCL Sea. This was his first chance to see the mass scale destruction I caused. I wondered what he thought of it all. "It's hard to believe that most of humanity is entrapped there." He said, gesturing at the ocean of LCL before us.

"I know. It's strangely beautiful though. Isn't it?"

To me, the way the light reflected off the smooth surface of the LCL had always held a haunting type of beauty. It was strange, considering that LCL was not something thought of as beautiful by any means. It was a sick totem of my mother's blood, Lilith's blood, and my blood. "Yeah, in a sadistic kind of way it is."

I looked over to Sesshomaru, to see if I had heard him correctly. Had he just agreed with me? I was surprised and relieved. If he saw it too, I wasn't crazy or insane. That was good- that was wonderful.

Sesshomaru looked over at me and smiled. He wrapped his arm around me and held me tightly in his arms. I smiled and let him hold me in his tender embrace. I felt incredibly safe and warm here. My fears disappeared and they did not dare to come back and visit me. I looked out over the sea and felt truly calm. I understood and the pain did not trouble me. I instead accepted it and let it be.

Sesshomaru took my hand and we made our way back to the SUV. I started the car and we began the long drive back to NERV. It was a mostly quiet trip, since there wasn't much to say. There were no words to express how grateful I was to Sesshomaru for being here with me. His presence meant that I have a real life.

Sesshomaru took my hand and held it tightly in his. I didn't say anything, as I was afraid of ruining the moment we had between us. The silence was comfortable and it was more then enough. It was the simplest way we knew how to express our feelings. Sesshomaru smiled and I felt at peace.

-------------------

We arrived back at NERV, to find a flurry of action going on. At first all I could do was chase people around, trying to figure out what was going on. Finally, I located Touji, who told us the news. Hikari was about to have her baby. There were also apparently some medical emergencies in the hospital, at the same time. With that, Touji excused himself and ran off. Moments later Kaworu appeared beside me.

"You're back, we need your help. Will you come?"

"Sure."

I turned to Sesshomaru, in time to see him nod as well. Kaworu smiled slightly, in relief and the three of us hurried off, in the direction of the medical tents. Upon our arrival there, I was assigned to a young girl, whose body had been badly crushed by debris. Sesshomaru ended up watching over a young woman, who was quite sick and possibly dying.

When I examined the young girl, I discovered that one of my cousin's had tied her soul to her body, in an attempt to save her. She would be dead by now otherwise. She was badly bruised and nearly every bone in her body was crushed. The poor child must be in unimaginable pain. I placed my hand against her forehead to check for a fever. Her skin was slightly warm but not overly so. That was a minor problem, so I was glad to not have to worry about that right now.

I cleaned and bandaged her numerous external injuries. I would need to do something about her broken bones and the internal bleeding; otherwise she was dead. I placed my hand on her chest and closed my eyes. I sent my self from my body into hers. I could feel each and every injury with my mind. There were too many for me to heal on my own. It would overwhelm both her body and my body, making us both ill.

I went through each injury deciding which would be the most important. I settled on the most life threatening ones and set to work, binding them back together one at a time. I was so wrapped up in what I was doing that I didn't notice the passage of time. The next thing I knew there was a hand on my shoulder.

"Rei?"

I came back to my body and opened my eyes. I turned around to see Sesshomaru standing beside me. He looked concerned. I placed my hand on his in an effort to comfort him. Time had flown by and I'd already lost several hours since I began. "Something wrong?"

"Hikari had her baby. I thought you would like to know."

"Thank-you."

Sesshomaru looked down at the little girl I was attempting to save. A sad look flashed across his face. I wondered if he was thinking of Rin or Haruka, when she was young. I placed my hand on his arm to comfort him. "I'm taking care of her. Don't worry."

"How is she?"

"In rough shape. Her bones were crushed pretty badly."

Sesshomaru squeezed my hand and smiled encouragingly. "Take good care of her."

I gave Sesshomaru an odd look. It was not like him to take such an interest in humans. He caught my meaning instantly and nodded behind me. I looked back to see a young woman standing there. Her eyes were large and worried while her hands rung themselves tightly together. I understood Sesshomaru words in a heartbeat. He sympathized with what the young woman was feeling and wanted me to keep her from experiencing the same pain he had been through.

I let Sesshomaru's hand go and turned back to the little girl. I placed my hand on her chest and closed my eyes. This time my mind passed more easily into the injured body of the young girl. I focused all of my attention on healing her body. Using my mind I pulled her body back into place. I worked carefully, rolling her body along as the bones went back into place. Patiently I kept at it, until there was no more I could do.

One minute, I thought I was okay, the next I was falling foreword. Sesshomaru caught me around the waist, keeping me upright. I closed my eyes, breathing hard as I rested against his body. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "I'm fine. That was a little more challenging then I thought. That's all."

"You were wonderful."

"Thanks."

After I had regained some composure, I straightened up. I turned to face the young woman, to see that she was still standing there. I smiled at her and motioned for her to come over. She walked quickly over to the side of the bed and looked down at the girl in the bed. "How is she?"

"She'll be okay. I've pulled all of her broken bones back into place but someone will need to put a cast on her body. She's lucky to be alive."

A small smile spread across the young woman's lips. She leaned over and touched the side of the young girl's face. I smiled happily and wrapped my arms around Sesshomaru's waist. He placed his arms around me and we began our slow walk back to NERV.

I didn't see anyone when we arrived until we reached the room where I had woken up after my operation. There we found everyone else congratulating Hikari and Touji, on the birth of a new baby girl. We happily joined in the joyful festivities, eager to have fun after everything that had happened.

-----------------

The next day I went to see Ritsuko, for one final exam before I went home. She began it by having me lie down on the table, so she could examine the incisions and remove the stitches. She placed her hand gently over the stitches on my back. "How are you feeling?"

"Not bad. I'm feeling pretty good. I think my body is healing well, now that I'm back to normal. Having the angel blood back in my veins helped a lot."

Ritsuko nodded and added thatto my file. "I see no sign on infection and the incisions are healing nicely. You are officially released, after I remove these stitches for you." Ritsuko informed me.

"Thanks for everything you've done for me, Doctor. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Rei. You know I'm always happy to help."

She had me roll over and lay on my back. Ritsuko began pulling out those stitches but then stopped. She blinked several times. Ritsuko seemed mystified, standing very quietly for several minutes. Then she looked at me. "Rei, are you…"

Ritsuko's voice broke off and I couldn't hear the last thing she said. There was no reason to however. I knew exactly what she was asking about already. I nodded calmly. Ritsuko blinked once at my response and then shook her head. She went back to work without saying a thing. Once she was done, she helped me sit up. "Rei you never cease to amaze me. I always thought you were the most predictable but apparently I was wrong."

"I'm afraid that I am only human. I am bound to change over time."

Ritsuko's lips quirked slightly into smile for me. There was something, was it ironic, in her look? I couldn't tell. I climbed down from the table and waved goodbye to Ritsuko. Before I could leave, however, she spoke to me. "Does he know?"

"Not yet. I want to make sure that everything goes okay, a little longer, before I say anything."

"Are you going back to his world?"

I turned around to face her. "I must. He's the one I love most. I can not live without him, so I have to live with him."

"I see."

"Don't worry. I'll let you come visit soon. I promise. I won't forget about myfriends here."

Ritsuko smiled at me and I returned it. I waved goodbye to her and walked out of the room. I felt bittersweet joy, at leaving all of this behind. My consolation to the sadness, was the fact that I knew, I would return one day. That was what I used to keep myself going without regrets.

That was important to me. I didn't want to spend my time looking back on the past. I had done enough of that already. My goal from this point foreword was for me to move on. In my mind, it was the best option for me. Looking back, in regret, would serve no useful purpose.

After finishing my examination with Ritsuko, I went to see Shinji in order to say goodbye. I found him in the middle of organizing a search of the nearby ruins. It seemed like he was always busy now days. Once the group disappeared, I approached Shinji. "It's time for me to go. I'll be back as often as I can."

Shinji smiled and nodded. "I know. Just don't wait to long, okay sis?"

I gave Shinji a sisterly hug and waved goodbye. He smiled and waved back as he watched me go. Then I returned to NERV and made my way through the corridors in search of Sesshomaru. I found him hiding in a room by himself. He looked happy and relaxed. That was a good thing. Sesshomaru was always much easier to be with when he was in a good mood. Not that I didn't love him anyway, of course.

"Ready to go home Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru smiled and nodded eagerly. "Is it time then? How did your appointment go?"

"It went well. I have a clean bill of health and am allowed to leave."

Sesshomaru smiled and motioned for me to join him. He wrapped his arms around me and placed his lips on mine. We held that position for several long moments. At last we broke apart and I smiled happily. "Shall we go now?"

"Sure."

I spread my A.T. Field around the two of us and focused all my attention on the shrine, where we wanted to return. Gradually, the fabric of space and time began to give way under the force of my power. We slid through effortlessly and landed back in Sesshomaru's world. I could smell the scent of soil and nature everywhere. It felt good to be back here. "Miss Rei! Lord Sesshomaru!" I heard a familiar voice cry.

A small form crashed into me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I leaned over and wrapped my arms around her. I was ecstatic to see Rin again. I held tightly onto Rin out of sheer joy. Sesshomaru leaned over and wrapped his arms around both of us. I felt squished between the two of them. "Group Hug!"

I looked up in time to see Haruka approaching us. She wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru making this an official four-person group hug. While nothing could be done about how crushed I was feeling, I loved knowing I was being squeezed by love. At last we broke apart and I was able to breathe. Sesshomaru gave Haruka his own personal hug once he had caught his breath. Then he embraced Rin as well.

Once the hugs were finished being passed around, we made our way back into the shrine. We ate lunch before we left on the long trek back to the Westernland Palace. I walked in silent bliss at Sesshomaru's side, with Rin on my back. Haruka was on Sesshomaru's other side. The rest of our traveling companions, including Inu Yasha, his group and the Panther Demon Tribe, were spread out behind us. I carefully reached out my hand and Sesshomaru took it in his. That was how we made our journey down the long road back.

When we reached the palace, there was a large group of well wishes to greet us. Even Lady Ririko was there. That surprised me because I knew that she disliked me and I expected to be ignored by her. I figured the only reason that she was here, was because Sesshomaru was coming home and she wanted to be here to see him. This theory was proved to be correct, when she approached him and whispered in his ear. Sesshomaru snarled, bearing his fangs threateningly at her.

She flinched in fear and then hurried away. I didn't know what she had said but I had a feeling that it wasn't good. Sesshomaru looked like he was furious. I placed my hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder and he relaxed gradually. He took my hand roughly and led me inside the palace. I held on tightly to Rin, to keep her from being taken but there was no reason to worry. No one attacked us after that.

Once we were inside the palace, we went to our rooms and made ourselves comfortable. Sesshomaru insisted that I move into his room. So, I made my old room Rin's new bedroom. I don't think that Rin completely understood what was happening between us but she was thrilled to have a room to herself. I was ecstatic to move in with Sesshomaru. It made my position in his life and at the palace, as clear as itcould be. By this move, I was now unofficially declared, the Lady of the Westernland. I wondered how I would be accepted in my new role.

I didn't want to be hated but I knew I couldn't expect to be trusted right away. As far as everyone else was concerned, I was an unknown. So they were liable to be wary. I simply hoped for the chance to prove my worth, to those around me.

That evening, Sesshomaru took me for a walk just before sunset. He tied a strip of cloth over my eyes, so that I couldn't see. I complained but he said it was necessary. He then warned me not to use my A.T. Field to compensate for the blindfold making me unable to see. I promised, reluctantly, to obey him and allowed him to lead me out of the house. I could feel the warm breeze against my skin and running through my hair. It felt wonderful. I could smell the scent of spring flowers; that the winds carried and hear the soft pad of my feet as we walked along.

Sesshomaru kept a tight grip on my hand the whole way, so, I felt safe the entire time; I was happy to play along with his plan. It must be special, whatever it was. Secretly, I was eager to see what Sesshomaru had in mind.

After a time, I noticed the ground beneath my feet was changing. It was becoming more uneven. I could smell a new sweet scent on the breeze. I couldn't place it but it seemed familiar. I concentrated hard trying to figure out what it was.

Vaguely I could see the scene laid out before me. The Commander had been taking me-the first Rei-somewhere. To get there we had to trudge across a field of flowers. I shook my head to dispel the fragment of distant memory from my mind. There was no reason for me to connect that event, to what I was experiencing now.

Sesshomaru stopped right in front of me. I was forced to stop, when he did. Sesshomaru turned around and untied the strip of cloth from over my eyes. As it fell away, I was amazed by what I saw. I was standing in the middle of an orchard of sakura trees, all of which were displaying their full springtime glory. The fading light even further enhanced their beauty. Judging by the twisted, gnarly condition of some of them, they must be quite ancient. I swiveled my head around, trying to take in the full view of the scene. "Wow." I mouthed in awe.

"Like it? I think it is absolutely amazing every time I see this."

I nodded wordlessly in agreement. I was completely blown away by the beautiful sight that surrounded me. Sesshomaru stood, smiling happily beside me, watching my reaction to what I was seeing. I didn't look at his face but I was sure he was thrilled to see that I loved it as much as he did.

Sesshomaru grabbed my left hand and slid something cool onto my ring finger. I turned around and caught the glint of something. I looked down, in disbelief and the beautiful ring resting on my finger. I was at a loss for words. It was an engagement ring- an engagement ring, from Sesshomaru. It was the most magnificent thing I had ever seen. I hadn't expected to be given something like this in a million years. The beautiful red ruby seemed to glitter in the sunset sunlight. I turned to Sesshomaru, with tears in my eyes.

"Thank-you. This is…"

My voice faded because I was at a loss for words. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around me in a loving hug. I wrapped my arms around him and held on tightly. I was beyond words to express the joy that I felt. Sesshomaru tilted his head downward and kissed me on the lips.

"I thought you'd love it. It matches your eyes perfectly." He murmured.

A gust of wind blew through the trees causing sakura to fill the air. Sesshomaru twirled me around. We slipped off our shoes; then we danced barefoot through the swirl of sakura petals for several blissful minutes. It was magical experience, the grass was soft and made silken by the sakura. There was also the most important part of it all, Sesshomaru's smiling face in front of me. That was the only thing I could see. Everything whirled in a beautiful dance around us.

Slowly, unwillingly the breeze began to die down and the sakura settled to the ground. This signaled the end of the dance. Sesshomaru and I allowed our feet to still. I smiled dreamily at Sesshomaru as I came out of my trance. He smiled back and held out his hand towards me. "May I escort you back to the palace, my lady?"

I smiled coyly. "You may, my lord. I would be honored if you would be so kind."

Sesshomaru gently ran the back of his hand down the side of my face. His eyes were hungry and magnetic. Sesshomaru wanted me, wanted release. I was in need of the same thing. I raised my hand to his forehead and ran my finger over his crescent moon tattoo. Sesshomaru smirked and nipped at my neck. I pinched him back in retaliation. Sesshomaru squeezed my hand and we both laughed softly.

We walked hand in hand back to the palace, both of us feeling giddy. Lady Ririko was waiting for us when we arrived at the door. She was scowling angrily at us, as we approached. I worked hard to school my face, to remain neutral in the face of whatever she was about to say. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around me protectively. I took comfort in his hold and the assurance that he would not leave me.

"You're still with her, I see. I thought you would have gotten bored of messing around with a human girl by now."

Sesshomaru shook his head, glaring fiercely at his mother. "Never. Rei is the one I love the most. I will never leave her."

Lady Ririko glared angrily at him in response. I could sense her disapproval at our relationship from her cold demeanor. I figured that she hoped to break us up after all this time. She disliked the fact that I was a human, even though I was only half. I knew the reason why she was so hateful of me. However, I had no idea how to change her feeling towards me into something more positive. It was possible that I would never be able to give her reason to like me. The thought was discouraging and I tried not to focus on it too much.

I could see the frustration and inability to understand building up on Lady Ririko's face. It was probably directed at us because she was irritated by our relationship and did not see what attracted us to each other. "Sesshomaru, what attracts you to her so strongly?" Lady Ririko demanded in confusion.

"I love her for the kind, caring person she is." Sesshomaru explained. "The fact she is a half human means absolutely nothing to me."

I could feel the tightness of Sesshomaru's grip on me increase in his strength. I wrapped my hand around him and held him tightly. In my mind I was determined not to let go of Sesshomaru. He was the source of my hope and strength in this life. I trusted that he would take care of me. He wouldn't abandon me. Sesshomaru loved me too much to do that.

"What about the continuation and strength of your blood line?" Demanded Lady Ririko.

"I have Haruka. She is my heir to the throne. I need no help with that. Besides I don't care about that. Why should I?" Sesshomaru replied with a snarl.

"Because you're the Lord. You're supposed to be in charge of preserving your line and the integrity of the throne." Lady Ririko howled back.

I could feel the anger welling up within Sesshomaru. I placed my hand on his arm in order to steady him. He responded by relaxing slightly at my touch. I turned back to face Lady Ririko. "Please let us be. Sesshomaru and I love each other very much. That is all you need to know."

Lady Ririko screwed up her face in anger before she turned and stomped off. Sesshomaru and I watched her go in apprehensive silence. We had no way of knowing what she was thinking for sure. The only thing we could be sure of was that she wanted me gone. I knew that I would not be leaving any time soon. Sesshomaru would see to that one. Neither of us wanted to be separated from the other.

Sesshomaru took my hand and we began our walk back to the palace. His fingers felt warm wrapped around my own. I liked how perfectly our hands fit together despite the size difference. We reached he main door back into the palace. I took one last look back to see the stars coming out in the evening sky, along with a moon.

It was a wonderful sight. The sky was beautiful, with the glittering stars decorating it. There was not a cloud to be seen. It gave one a sense of freedom and flight. I tugged at Sesshomaru's sleeve and pointed to it. He looked up at it with wide eyes. "It's beautiful." He murmured.

"Want to fly through it?" I asked mischievously.

Sesshomaru looked up at the sky in consideration. Then he turned to me and smiled in agreement. I grinned back and wrapped my arms around Sesshomaru. I spread my A.T. Field around us and pushed back against the ground. It fell away swiftly and the wind swirled around us. Sesshomaru smiled at me and spread his arms out to enjoy the feeling of freedom. Using my A.T. Field I sent us spiraling through the air towards the stars.

We lay our heads back and laughed happily. The sky was wonderful above us. Once we were above everything we floated almost effortlessly thought the sky. The more we flew the more comfortable Sesshomaru became. My A.T. Field usually made him uncomfortable, probably because it was the inside of my mind. He must be ignoring where he was because he didn't seem to notice at all.

I recalled a song I had learned during Third Impact. It was an older song but I thought it was appropriate to the situation.

_Fly me to the moon, _

_And let me play among the stars,_

_Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars,_

_In other words, _

_Hold my hand,_

_In other words darling kiss me,_

_Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more,_

_You are all I long for,_

_All I worship and adore,_

_In other words, _

_Please be true,_

_In other's words,_

_I love you._

Sesshomaru listened while I sang the first round. When I started on the second one he sang along with me. We sang happily through it several more times just out of joy.

I loved it here up in the air. It was such a feeling of freedom to have the wind flying past me. The higher we went the cooler it was. At last it became too cold for us and it was time to go down. I lowered us back to the ground. Sesshomaru was smiling happily when we landed. We walked inside, smiling, but acting like nothing had happened. Both Sesshomaru and I had rumpled clothing and hair. So it was obvious that we had been somewhere traveling fast. We reached an unspoken agreement not to talk about our trip to the stars.

Sesshomaru continued to hum the tune to fly me to the moon as we walked through the yard. We arrived at our room and dressed for the night. Then I began to unbraid my hair. Rin appeared while I was doing this. "Lord Sesshomaru, Miss Rei. Rin is glad to see you."

"Is there something you want Rin?" I asked.

Rin shook her head and sat down next to me. She watched with interest while I unbraided my hair. Her attention didn't waiver when I began to wash my make-up off either. "Where did Miss Rei and Lord Sesshomaru go? Where is Miss Rei's sister?"

While not completely unexpected, the questions caught me off guard because they were asked so suddenly. I carefully covered my surprise with a gentle smile for Rin. I pulled her over to my side and gave her a hug around the shoulders. "Can you keep a secret Rin?" I asked her mysteriously.

Rin looked at me with big, imploring eyes. She was spell bound already. "I am not from this world. My home is in another world entirely, far away from this one. Sesshomaru and I went back to visit my world for a couple days. My sister went with me. She stayed there when we left. That's why she isn't here."

"Why?"

I thought of a way to explain what I had been doing back in my world. There was no way for me to explain to Rin why I had gone home. Thankfully an idea quickly came to me. "I was sick; the only way for me to get better was to go home and get some special treatment. Otherwise I would have remained ill and not been able to get better."

I watched as Rin processed what I said. She seemed to accept my answer after a few moments. Sesshomaru was watching both of us to see what was going to happen. "Why did Miss Rei's sister stay when Miss Rei and Sesshomaru left?"

"She felt that she belong there and wanted to remain at home. The only reason she came here to begin with was because she wasn't comfortable in our home world."

Rin looked up at me with concern. "Is Miss Rei better now? Does she miss her sister?"

I hugged her back tightly to assure her that I was okay. "I'm fine now. I'm not sick anymore. I do miss my sister but I know I can see her whenever I want."

Rin seemed intrigued and surprised at my response. I think she had feared that I would still be ill and missing my sister badly. I was glad that I could put Rin's fears to rest for good. I smiled at her and placed Rin in my lap. "Do you want me to tell you a story Rin?" I asked with a light chuckle.

Rin clapped her hands together in excitement. Her eyed lit up and she turned to look at me. "Yeah, story. Rin likes stories."

"Then I tell you a great story I know then."

Rin settled in to listen to what I was going to tell her. I started speaking, telling a story I had learned from a book I had read back when I was young. It was a Greek legend about the god Eros, son of Venus, and a human girl names Psyche. Rin listened, enraptured by what I told her. When I finished the story Rin wanted another one.

I quickly came up with another story to tell her. This one was another one from mythology. However it was Egyptian instead of Greek. I wove a story about the Isis, the Egyptian goddess who represented the wife and mother. This story was much calmer and soothing then the first story I told her. Rin was struggling to remain awake as I finished the story.

I lifted her into my arms and carried her back to her room for bed. Rin went quietly, muttering a soft goodnight to me as I left the room. I stood in the doorway a moment, smiling in amusement at her face. She was probably dreaming of myths and heroes.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Notes:**

I know, I know, I have been absent for a long time. xp. My best excuse is that school and laziness took over my life. It's not original and very good but it's the best I can offer. I hope this chapter makes up for the long delay.

Thankfully school ends next week so I hope to have more free time on my hands. My goal is to finish this up before school starts again. (We can all hope, right?)

Please, please, please review, they are highly appreciated. I am extremely grateful for each and every one of them.

I don't own Eva or Inu Yasha!!! Nuf said.

Until next time!


End file.
